Diario Rocket
by Rocket Laramie
Summary: Silvia es una joven y desastrosa entrenadora que, marcada por un gran suceso en la Meseta Añil y lo que sucede posteriormente, toma la dificil decisión de hacerse miembro del Team Rocket para desvaratar sus planes desde dentro, llevando vidas paralelas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Introducción a los Orígenes

"Empezaré presentándome; mi alias es Rocket Laramie; Laramie para abreviar. Soy el miembro número 006823 del Team Rocket, mi nombre real es desconocido en esta organización y de cara a quienes sólo me ven como una delincuente, o a quienes sólo me conocen por mis andanzas en el Team Rocket. Pero el hecho de ser desde hace años parte de esta organización mafiosa es más complicado que el hecho de pensar que soy sólo una ambiciosa ladrona con malicia y ganas de conseguir pokémon raros, muy lejos está de eso..."

"A pesar de que llevo mucho tiempo por estas regiones, las más conocidas en el mundo de los entrenadores pokémon, la aventura en sí comenzó cuando yo tenia 14 años... (ahora cuento con 19) y me encontraba en Kanto, un lugar perfecto para los que tienen como mayor afición el entrenamiento pokémon..."

Había conseguido por fin dejar de pensar en la bronca que me había caído aquella mañana , y relajarme un poco más, pero por más que lo intentaba no llegaba a concentrarme del todo.

Sensei: ¡¡¡¡¡SILVIA, ¿¿¿¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? . 

(ahora ya sabéis mi verdadero nombre XD)

Silvia: ¿Pues qué voy a estar haciendo? ¿No lo ves? Intento concentrarme con Abra para ver si consigo comunicación telepática, ¿no me dijiste que hic...?

Sensei: ¡¡¡COMUNICACIÓN TELEPÁTICA, hablas como si supieras lo que estás diciendo¬¬, ¿se puede saber con quién estás practicando tu "comunicación telepática"? ¿Ahora tu Abra se ha vuelto invisible o qué? ¡Mirad chicos! Su Abra a aprendido un nuevo ataque; ¡Invisibilidad! ¬¬

Nos encontrábamos en una sala poco iluminada y sin ningún mueble, a excepción de algunas velitas que libraban a la sala de la oscuridad total, y los pequeños cojines que usábamos para no cargar los músculos de estar tanto tiempo sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, en la misma posición durante muchísimo rato.

Los demás aprendices que estaban conmigo en la sala, ya habían salido rápidamente de su estado de concentración tras los primeros gritos del Sensei, y después de su última frase me los encontré a todos mirándome o a mí, o al Sensei; unos atónitos, otros molestos por la interrupción, y otros moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como desaprobando.

Silvia: ¡AH, ¡Abra! ¡Maldito, otra vez no! . 

Salí corriendo ruidosamente de la sala como un rayo, y al cruzar la puerta choque contra el primero de una fila de entrenadores que se disponía a entrar a la sala, haciendo que se fueran cayendo uno detrás de otro por el efecto dominó, con lo cual si el panorama ya era ridículo de por sí, esto aumentó el escándalo y se sumaron al jaleo los gritos de sorpresa de los que iban cayendo, el ruido de la caída de los que ya estaban en el suelo... yo me quedé paralizada con la mano en la boca y los ojos como platos, mi reacción habitual de cuando la armo XD, enseguida salió el Sensei de la sala con una cara de espanto que era como para hacerle una foto, y se encontró con el siguiente panorama; un montón de entrenadores en el suelo, tumbados o sentados, con cara de pocos amigos y a mí en una esquina, medio escondida detrás de un muro, todavía con la mano en la boca pero está vez para que no se me escapara una carcajada:

Sensei: ¿Pero que demonios está pasando aquí? O.O (enseguida me hecha la vista encima) ¡¡¡¡Silvia! ¡¡¡¡Seguro que tú has sido la causante de todo esto! . 

Silvia: Es que yo justo estaba saliendo y... pfffffff jijiji... XDD

Sensei: ¡¡¡Y ENCIMA TE HACE GRACIA! . 

Silvia: No, no, no, es que...

Sensei: ¡¡¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! . ¡¡Ve a buscar a tu Abra y cuando vuelvas prepárate!

Silvia: vale... +... glup

Salí precipitadamente de aquél panorama dejando atrás unas miradas por parte de todos; entrenadores y Sensei, que prefiero no describir y me dirigí al exterior, al exterior del gimnasio que como habréis podido imaginar, en un gimnasio pokémon es donde me encontraba.

¡¡Que rabia me daba, ¡¡¡Mi Abra nunca me hacía ni caso! Cada vez que hacíamos un ejercicio que requiriese concentración (la mayoría en ese gimnasio) aprovechaba para hacer teletransporte y largarse sin que me diera cuenta, y siempre me tenía que enterar por segundas personas, y por supuesto recibir la bronca correspondiente. Vale, reconozco que soy algo despistada y muy movida, pero por esa razón o por un conjunto de cosas, el Sensei me había cogido manía y no hacía más que recibir broncas suyas, con lo cual me ponía yo más nerviosa y las liaba más gordas, como lo que acababa de pasar (aunque tengo que reconocer que aún me río al recordarlo, y creo que siempre lo haré XDD), sólo faltaba que me hubiese tocado un Abra igual de movido o peor, y que me hiciera de esas ¬¬. "Los pokémon, sobre todo los psíquicos pueden ser influenciados por el carácter de su entrenador, si tu pokémon es así y no hay forma de moldearlo, plantéate porqué será", esto me dijo una vez mi Sensei a lo que le contesté; "Si, pero eso no vale en mi caso, porque tiene muy poco nivel y ha sido muy poco entrenado por mí como para ser influenciado por mi carácter o adquirirlo, pues para llegar a eso hay que tener muy buen nivel" respondí triunfal XD (A lo que él, después de decirme que como se le ocurre a una aprendiz principiante contradecir al maestro me hecho de la sala, por supuesto).

Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ayumi: ¡Hola Silvia!

Silvia: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Ayumi! ññ

Ayumi: Venga, que te ayudo a buscar a tu Abra XD

Silvia: Vale Gracias , jeje.

Se solía escapar tan frecuentemente, que en mis búsquedas le conocí a Ayumi, una entrenadora de mi edad que vivía no muy lejos del gimnasio donde residía de aprendiz, fue por casualidad, uno de mis primeros días que no estaba habituada a las escapadas de mi nuevo Abra y decidí pedir ayuda para buscarle, a la primera persona que me inspirase algo de confianza que viera por la zona, y resultó ser Ayumi, desde eso, somos amigas, cada vez que me veía por los alrededores de mi gimnasio sabía la razón y se ofrecía a ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

Silvia: Por lo menos gracias a que tiene poco nivel nunca se teletransporta muy lejos...

Ayumi: Jajaja, mira, eso es una ventaja.

La alegría y amabilidad que inspiraba Ayumi siempre me hacía animarme , finalmente encontramos a Abra detrás de un arbusto escondido, el muy pillo ¬¬, y tuve que despedirme enseguida de Ayumi, pues el entrenamiento en aquel gimnasio es siempre duro y continuo, además el Sensei esperaba ansioso mi regreso, me iba a caer una... glup. Bueno, lo que no sé es como aún no estaba acostumbrada.

Regresé al imponente gimnasio del que había salido unos momentos; el Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, el "Gimnasio de la Gran Sabrina", como le llaman los Senseis de dicho gimnasio. La verdad es que yo destacaba bastante en aquel ambiente; la mayoría de aprendices de todos niveles me superaban en edad, pero no era solamente por eso, ese gimnasio inspira seriedad y dedicación, al igual que la gente que entrena ahí, y yo, con mi chándal deportivo negro con rayas blancas, mis playeras también deportivas por supuesto, mis guantes negros sin dedos, y sobre todo mi llamativa gorra destacaba muchísimo en aquél ambiente tan firme. Quizá mi aspecto desenfadado y poco serio influía algo en el trato del Sensei hacia mí, con lo estricto y firme que era, y supongo que seguirá siendo...

Cuando llegue el gimnasio volvía a estar con ese místico silencio que le caracterizaba, y los aprendices y maestros de todas las salas concentrados en relajación, telepatía o telequinesia... excepto mi Sensei, que me miraba fijamente clavando sus frías pupilas en las mías, con una expresión que parecía decir; "esta vez si que vas a tener tu merecido".

Me acerque humildemente a él, esperando que de pronto alzara desmesuradamente su voz haciendo que los entrenadores saliesen de su estado de concentración de forma brusca y desagradable como hacía siempre que me reprendía. No parecía tener control sobre su genio, y se supone que entrena pokémon psíquicos... (aunque tengo que reconocer que era bastante bueno entrenándolos, sabía bastante y se esforzaba muchísimo).

Pero esta vez comenzó a hablar en un tono tranquilo y pausado (aunque melancólico) que me sorprendió...

Sensei: Silvia... La gran Sabrina quiere hablar contigo

Silvia: ¿Qué?... ¿Sí, ¿De verdad:O, ¡Ah!... ¡Vale!

Sensei: Acompáñame...

Estaba muy sorprendida... ¿para que querría verme Sabrina? Sospechaba que para nada bueno, pues no había hecho ningún mérito desde que llegué... pero iba a ser la primera vez que veía a Sabrina cara a cara, aunque parezca mentira. Yo me había ilusionado cuando me cogieron en el gimnasio de Sabrina, pensé; "¡Bua! ¡que bien! ¡Voy a ser aprendiz de Sabrina!", pero al entrar me enteré de que Sabrina solo instruye a los que tienen ya cierta experiencia y buen nivel con los psíquicos, a los aprendices novatos nos instruían los Sensei del gimnasio (aprendices avanzados de Sabrina) y ella en cuestión ni siquiera hacía acto de presencia en las salas de nivel principiante, sólo teníamos noticia de ella porque los Sensei la mencionaban con frecuencia.

Entramos a la sala donde se hallaba Sabrina, la sala más grande de todas, la más imponente, con tan sólo unos pocos aprendices completamente en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, al igual que sus pokémon, que por cierto, estaban todos en su fase más alta de evolución.

Sensei: (haciendo una reverencia) Gran Sabrina, ella es la entrenadora de la que te hablé

Sensei: (susurrando para sí) Si se puede llamar entrenadora...¬¬

Sabrina: Así que tú eres esa aprendiz tan problemática... me han llegado muchos comentarios sobre ti, y no precisamente muy buenos. Este gimnasio es para entrenadores que consideran al tipo psíquico como el más fuerte y quieren entrenar con dureza y dedicación, no para niñatos que no conocen el significado de "entrenamiento duro" y sólo piensan en jugar...

Silvia: ¡Pero yo te prometo que siempre intento...!

Sensei: ¡NO INTERRUMPAS A LA GRAN SABRINA! . 

Sabrina: Gracias, por ese motivo, y sintiéndolo mucho, me veo obligada a pedirte que abandones mi gimnasio

Silvia: ¿Qué:O

Sabrina: Dejarás que el entrenador o entrenadora que no pudo entrar en mi gimnasio como aprendiz por que tú ocupabas su lugar pueda hacerlo y aproveche su oportunidad de entrenar aquí, cosa que tú al parecer no has hecho, además, la sala de nivel principiante volverá a su tranquilidad habitual.

Sensei: Estoy completamente de cuerdo contigo gran Sabrina ¡Tú siempre sabes lo que hacer!

Silvia: ¬¬

Mi Sensei era bastante pelota, bueno, en general todos los del gimnasio la idolatraban. ¡Que bien! Por una vez que estoy en presencia de Sabrina y es para echarme de su gimnasio. Pues si que empezaba bien mi aventura...

Con aspecto hundido y apagado, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir por la puerta ante las miradas de los entrenadores que se hallaban en esa zona, que humillación... mi Sensei me acompañó hasta la puerta y me dijo; " Siento mucho que esto haya acabado así, espero que al menos hayas aprendido algo en tu estancia aquí." A pesar de que al haber dicho Sabrina que abandonase el gimnasio el había respondido triunfal, aquello me lo dijo con notable sinceridad. "Bueno, yo siento haber causado tantas molestias.." dije yo, y luego me dirigí al exterior sin rumbo ni destino concreto...

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Introducción a los orígenes; segunda parte

Continué caminando procurando no mirar hacia atrás, hacia el gimnasio, pues me deprimía. No podía deprimirme, estaba sola en aquella región, si me deprimía y me hundía estaba perdida...

Al rato de caminar me paré en seco, no podía seguir avanzando sin rumbo, tenía que pensar que hacer. Saqué el colgante que llevaba al cuello, normalmente escondido debajo de la parte de arriba de mi chándal, para observarlo. Solía hacerlo cuando me ponía a reflexionar sobre un problema, entre otras cosas. El colgante era la figura de Mew, el pokémon legendario. Aquel colgante resplandecía sólo de verlo, era increíblemente bonito, realmente me encantaba, (y me sigue encantando, claro XD), pero en aquel momento, al ser mew un pokémon psíquico, sólo me recordó que ya no tenía futuro con los pokémon psíquicos que tanto admiraba... quizá tenía razón un compañero mío del nivel principiante del gimnasio cuando me decía; "Un gimnasio de pokémon psíquicos no es lugar para una vulgar cazabichos".

Si cualquier cazabichos le hubiese oído en ese momento no se hubiese dudado en iniciar una acalorada y fuerte discusión, aunque lo hubiese dicho la mismísima Sabrina, con lo aficionados radicales que son ellos a los insectos, incondicionales totales... La cría y entrenamiento de insectos es todo un arte, y los bichos en sí una maravilla de la creación, ¿Qué porqué lo sé, como se puede adivinar por lo que me dijo, yo también fui cazabichos, y desde luego aquel comentario no me hizo ninguna gracia, pero nada tuve oportunidad de decir, pues ya estaba el Sensei llamándonos la atención.

Habría que remontarse aún más atrás en el tiempo para entender algunas cosas de aquel momento, como por ejemplo, cómo y porqué me admitieron en el gimnasio de Sabrina.

Yo no era de Kanto, el lugar de donde yo venía no estaba ni en sus cercanías, casi se podría decir que mi ciudad natal estaba al otro lado del mundo respecto a la región donde me encontraba.

Es sabido que alguien que desea ser entrenador puede esperar tranquilamente a cumplir los diez años, momento en que recibe su primer pokémon para ya partir, o puede estudiar en una escuela pokémon, en los cursos básicos, desde los cinco hasta los diez años para que al cumplir la edad en que puede hacerse entrenador, o sea al acabar los cursos, tenga una buena preparación y no sea un entrenador totalmente novato, si no con bastantes conocimientos y aspirando a destacar.

Resulta que mis padres me obligaron a hacer esos cursos en contra de mi voluntad ¬¬, para estar bien preparada cuando llegara a la edad de entrenadora. Estuve de los 5 a los 10 años estudiando en la escuela pokémon de mi ciudad, aunque a mi nunca me ha gustado estudiar, y menos si me lo imponen. Cuando por fin llegué a la edad de 10 años y acabe los cursos, tenia claro la clase de entrenadora que quería ser; cazabichos XD, siempre he tenido una pasión y afición por los bichos, y la verdad es que demostraba mi afición a la hora de la captura; se me daba bastante bien capturarlos, a pesar de eso para mí sólo capture un único pokémon; un Caterpie. Quería empezar con uno sólo al principio dado que nunca había tenido pokémon y consideraba que debía que ir poco a poco.

Cual sería mi decepción cuando mis padres me comunicaron que me habían inscrito en los cursos pokémon de nivel avanzado (cursos desde los 10 a los 14 años, para entrenadores que han superado los cursos de 5 a 10 años y quieren dedicarse a especializarse más profundamente antes de iniciar su aventura pokémon, perfecto para los que aspiran a ser líderes algún día o por lo menos quieren tener un nivel comparable) y que ahora que ya tenía a mi primer pokémon, podía empezar el curso (esos cursos requerían tener al menos un pokémon contigo). No habían pasado ni dos meses desde que había acabado los otros cursos y ya tenia que empezar nuevos, y por supuesto muchísimo más difíciles, pues el curso de iniciación es bastante básico. Y yo que pensaba que ya me había librado de estudiar...

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que en la escuela pokémon de mi ciudad no impartían cursos de nivel alto, por tanto debía de irme a hacer esos cursos fuera de mi ciudad. Luego me enteré de que la inscripción me la habían hecho en una escuela pokémon que ni siquiera estaba cerca de donde habitaba... más bien al contrario...

Según ellos la escuela pokémon de Ciudad Verde tenía buena fama, no tenía un nivel excesivamente duro y además estaba en la región de Kanto, un lugar muy popular entre los entrenadores Pokémon, donde además se encontraba la Liga Pokémon, había un montón de líderes, etc... que me encantaría, vamos. Yo estaba muy a disgusto, siempre había querido viajar a Kanto pero no tan joven, ni con motivo de estudiar, ¡Y encima sola!

"No estás sola, tu primo está ahí para lo que necesites..." me decían, "¡Mi primo no vive en Kanto, si no en... en... en una región cercana de la que ahora no me acuerdo el nombre, en Kanto no tengo a nadie! . "

Pero por supuesto de nada me sirvió replicar, tuve que ir. Aunque al menos el largo viaje no lo hice sola, si no con mi primo, que vino a hacer una visita y de paso a acompañarme en el viaje aprovechando su regreso con mi partida.

Él sin duda era el que más sabía de pokémon de mi familia y a quien más le interesaba ese mundo, siempre me ha encantado hablar con él, aprendes un montón de cosas interesantes, y no necesitaba estudiar exclusivamente para aprender todo eso, muchas cosas las aprendía de sus largos viajes por aquellas regiones cercanas a Kanto.

Durante el último tramo del viaje hacia Kanto, que lo hacíamos en un barco llamado Saint Anne, interrumpió la conversación que le estaba dando (que consistía en una serie de quejas continuas sobre lo injusto que era el mundo, como me iba a rayar en las clases, etc, etc..)

Primo: ¡Llevas dándome la tabarra todo el viaje! ¿No puedes callarte aunque sólo sea un momento? ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Jo, ¡Es que...¡

Primo: ¡Deja ya de replicar! ¡Llevas todo el viaje igual y ya me duele la cabeza! . 

Silvia: UU

Primo:...

Primo: Deja de preocuparte... puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, aunque sea por teléfono, además, ya harás amigos ahí. Se me olvidaba... te había traído esto como felicitación por haber acabado satisfactoriamente los cursos de iniciación, y para que te de suerte ahora que por fin eres entrenadora.

Dejo caer esto último como quien no quiere la cosa, como si me diera el obsequio por cumplir, intentando esconder parcialmente su buena voluntad por el orgullo que le caracteriza, pero no se molestaba tanto en disimular que le satisfacía que me gustara tanto el regalo.

Silvia: ¡Un colgante de Mew! ¡Mew! ¡Que bonito! ¡Me encaaaaaanta! Muchas gracias :D

Primo: Al menos parece que te he animado un poco...

Silvia: ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Primo: Jeje, tengo mis medios para todo... sobre todo si se trata de algo relacionado con pokémon 

Silvia: Jaja, ya , oye... ¿Mew existe realmente?

Primo: ¡PUES CLARO QUE EXISTE! ¿CÓMO PUEDES DUDAR DE ESO? ¡TODOS LOS POKÉMON LEGENDARIOS EXISTEN! . 

Silvia: o.O... yo también lo creo... si existen esas leyendas que me cuentas será por algo.

Primo: ¡Claro! ¬¬

Desembarcamos en Ciudad Carmín, y mi primo me acompañó hasta Ciudad Verde, donde está la escuela. Estuvo los primeros días conmigo para que no se me hiciera tan difícil y después ya tuvo que irse a su región, "No olvides llamarme con frecuencia para saber como te va o si tienes algún problema" me dijo, "Claro que lo haré" respondí yo. Y a partir de eso estuve los cuatro años correspondientes (sin repetir ni un curso, cosa extraña, ya que me dedicaba más a hablar, dibujar y reírme que a atender en las clases XD), y ya a la edad de 13 años justo para cumplir 14, acabe los cursos y volví a mi ciudad natal en la que permanecí un tiempo. Ya podía empezar de verdad mi aventura pokémon, y curiosamente decidí empezar mi aventura en Kanto ¿La razón, había hecho amigos ahí, y además había llegado a conocerme mejor ciertas zonas cercanas a Ciudad Verde, también estaban los gimnasios, la liga... así que partí hacia allí de nuevo, cambié mi gorra azul con visera naranja por una gorra negra con dibujos llamativos, mi vestimenta consistente en una camiseta amarilla clara con la parte de arriba de un chándal con cremallera verde y pantalones de chándal verde con rallas blancas por un chándal negro con rayas blancas, y mis pulseras de identificación como entrenadora estudiante de nivel alto, por unos guantes sin dedos negros, y por su puesto, playeras deportivas, como siempre, llevando también mi colgante de Mew, pero debajo de la ropa, sin dejarlo ver, antes lo llevaba por fuera.

Pero esta vez fui sin ningún pokémon, mi caterpie, gracias a que en la escuela pokémon hacíamos entre otras cosas prácticas de combate, había ido evolucionando durante los cuatro años de estancia allí y se había convertido en un flamante Butterfree, pero decidí que se tomara un merecido descanso en mi ciudad, así que lo deje al cuidado de mi hermana y partí de nuevo hacia Kanto sin ningún pokémon, pero esta vez con ganas de tener un equipo pokémon completo y tipos variados en él.

A pesar de haber sido hasta ahora una cazabichos, sentía una gran admiración por los psíquicos, entre otros tipos, algunos dicen que por influencia de mi primo, que tiene un pokémon psíquico, y aunque puede que eso me haya acercado algo más a los psíquicos, realmente siempre los he admirado, con razón me ha gustado de toda la vida muchísimo Mew. Tenía decidido tener al menos un pokémon psíquico en mi equipo, y quería además aprender sobre ellos y su entrenamiento tan complicado, de lo cual sólo sabía lo que había aprendido en la escuela de Ciudad Verde en la clase de Psíquico, que no era poco, pero para mi insuficiente, además dábamos teoría y no práctica.

Así que decidí visitar el gimnasio de Sabrina a quien yo tanto admiraba, a ver si tenía alguna posibilidad de ser su discípula, lo cual dudaba, pero para mi sorpresa, al dar al grupo de Sensei que se encargaban de considerar apto o no a alguien para entrar como aprendiz, mis datos sobre mi trayectoria hasta ahora, me cogieron por un conjunto de cosas; por el hecho de haber cursado los cuatro años de nivel alto en la escuela pokémon, y haber sacado buenos resultados en la asignatura de psíquico (en las asignaturas de psíquico, bicho, y la optativa de especialización en bicho fue donde sacaba notas bastante buenas, porque lo que es en el resto...) por esa razón entré de aprendiz, al entrar, si no tenías un pokémon psíquico contigo, y si eras un/a entrenador/a que consideraban que merecía la pena tener, te daban a escoger entre un abra o un drowzee, de poco nivel, por supuesto, y fue como conseguí ser admitida en el gimnasio de Sabrina, aunque no duré ni tres meses...

Ahora no solo me encontraba perdida respecto a lo que hacer, si no que sólo tenia en mi equipo dos pokémon, que además para combatir no los podía usar; mi abra, conseguido al entrar de aprendiz al gimnasio de Sabrina, que no sólo tenía poco nivel y sabía un solo movimiento, si no que no me hacía ni caso. El otro pokémon era un cleffa... si, un cleffa. Cuando volví a Kanto para probar suerte en el gimnasio de Sabrina, me encontré con que debía de ir a la casa de envíos de Azafrán, pues tenía un paquete de mi primo desde Johto, de lo que fui avisada por él mismo mediante una llamada.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré en el interior del paquete un huevo, con una nota que me aclaraba la situación;

Un buen amigo de mi primo, se había encontrado en la guardería con que tenía un huevo de los pokémon que había dejado, huevo que él no quería pues no se consideraba con tiempo como para dedicarse a su cuidado, así que se lo ofreció a mi primo, que por supuesto lo aceptó, pero tampoco es que el requiriese de suficiente tiempo como para cuidarlo y pensó en que yo volvía a Kanto sin ningún pokémon (lo cual él ya me había advertido que era un error) así que consideró que yo era bastante indicada para tener el huevo, no tenia aún ningún pokémon ahí, por tanto tenía más tiempo para dedicarle al huevo y también obtenía así mi primer pokémon de esta aventura. Muy generoso por su parte, a pesar de la mala leche y el orgullo que le caracteriza, tiene muy buen corazón.

De ese huevo, que con tanto mimo cuidé, tuve la suerte de que me saliera un raro Cleffa, y además con unos colores extrañísimos. Según mi primo eso en la región donde vive se llama "pokémon shinny" ¡Que suerte tuve, Un pokémon raro con colores raros, "Debías de haberle preguntado a tu amigo que pokémon dejó en la guardería", le dije.

Por esa razón tenía a cleffa, pero como era un bebé no luchaba, y aunque quería mucho a mis pokémon desde luego en cuestión de combate no me podía llamar ni entrenadora, no podía luchar... además mi cleffa no lo sacaba delante de la gente, era un pokémon extremadamente raro y había oído muchas cosas sobre una mafia que actúa en varias regiones, y una de ellas, Kanto, llamada Team Rocket, y temía que lo viera un miembro de esa organización, o que se enterasen por otras personas de que tenía ese pokémon y me lo intentasen quitar. Por eso no lo mostraba, solo a gente de confianza, y en Kanto no tenía a muchos en ese momento, la verdad.

De esta forma había llegado a la situación en la que me encontraba, ahora tocaba pensar qué haría, cómo seguiría, y después de visitar a Ayumi y despedirme de momento, partí rumbo a otra ciudad, sin saber lo que me esperaría a partir de allí...

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Un Viaje Accidentado

Me dirigía rumbo a las afueras de la parte norte de Ciudad Azafrán, con intención de coger el Magnetotren, un tren de alta velocidad que se dirigía a Johto, (la región situada al oeste de Kanto), pero que hacía una parada de camino en Ciudad Plateada, donde me bajaría. Ya tenía claro dónde ir, a Ciudad Verde, la ciudad que tan bien conocía, donde había estudiado cuatro largos años; quería visitar, y de paso pedir consejo a un buen amigo que hice allí. Aunque antes de llegar a la estación me desvié a la derecha, aparentemente directa al gimnasio de Sabrina... pero no era ahí a donde realmente me dirigía, si no a otro gimnasio distinto, situado al lado del de Sabrina, y por supuesto más pequeño; el gimnasio de artes marciales de Kanto.

Entré tímidamente mirando hacia mi alrededor.

Sara: ¡Silvia, Que raro que vengas tan pronto a entrenar... ¿Te has cambiado de hora?

Silvia: ¡Que va, venía a decirte algo...

Sara: ¿A mí? ¿El qué pues? o.O

Silvia: Parto hacia Ciudad Verde... como temía, al final me han echado del gimnasio de Sabrina. -.-

Sara: ¿Qué dices? ¡Anda ya! ¿Y eso:O

Silvia: Ya sabes como me iba... era de esperar -.-

Sara: ¡Bua chaval! ¡Que fuerte! o.O pensaba que no sería para tanto realmente...

Silvia: Pfff... soy un desastre con los psíquicos, y al parecer soy tan nerviosa que no consigo concentrarme tampoco...

Sara: ¿Pero no te ayudan las clases de meditación que hacemos a veces aquí? ¡Si no se te dan tan mal:O

Silvia: Ya, aquí no, pero allí me era imposible, quizá por lo nerviosa que me ponía mi Sensei... ¬¬, pfff, no sé, pero el caso es que ahora iba a coger el Magnetotren...

Sara: Ay, Silvia, Silvia, y a ver si vienes más a entrenar, que eres cinturón amarillo y no puedes permitirte faltar... tienes mucho que aprender XDD

Silvia: Ya XD, eso haré, si el problema que tenía era que en el gimnasio Azafrán pocas veces tenía tiempo libre para hacer otra cosa que no fuera ejercitar la mente.

Sara: Ya, ya sé, bueno, ¡Siento dejarte pero es que va a empezar la clase, y aún tengo que ir al vestuario a por la pokéball de mi hitmonchan! XD

Silvia: Vale, jeje, venga, ¡Hasta pronto! 

Salí del gimnasio de artes marciales con aire pensativo... ciertamente las clases de meditación y relajación que a veces imparten en ese gimnasio, no me habían ayudado a mi concentración con los psíquicos en el gimnasio de Sabrina... aún tenia poco nivel en kung-fu, el arte marcial que practicaba en ese gimnasio, pero si es cierto que tampoco se me daba tan mal la meditación... aún así tenía casi asumido mi fracaso con ese tipo de pokémon.

Por fin llegué a la estación del Magnetotren donde me pidieron el ticket, que por supuesto había olvidado comprar, con lo cual tuve que recorrerme media ciudad para encontrar a quien vendiese tickets y volver a la estación XD, donde me volvieron a pedir el ticket, el cual tenía metido junto con un montón de cosas en alguno de los muchos bolsillos de mi chamarra, con lo cual tuve que ir sacando todo lo que tenía en mis bolsillos y pedir a alguien que me lo sujetara (Acabó un pobre chaval con las manos llenas de caramelos, cromos, pokeballs vacías, papeles con mensajes de los que me mandaba en clase, muñecos pokémon, bolígrafos, objetos que ni yo misma sabía de donde habían salido y un largo etcétera...) para al fin encontrar el ticket, enseñarlo, ir corriendo a pillar el Magnetotren que justo ya se estaba a punto de ir, empezar a entrar en una de sus puertas que estaba a punto de cerrarse... y tener que volver a la entrada de la estación, donde continuaba aquél pobre chaval cargando con mis cosas, que de la prisa se me había olvidado cogerlas. Y ¡ala, a esperar una hora más en la estación, aburriéndome, y encima teniendo que aguantar las miradas de gran parte de los que esperaban conmigo, pues era gente que venía detrás de mí, y por mi tardanza con el asunto del ticket no habían podido pasar... mira que me aparté hacia un lado mientras buscaba el ticket para que la gente que venía detrás pudiera pasar, pero no, se tenían que quedar mirando como hacía el ridículo XD, pues bueno, ahora que no me miraran como si yo fuera la causante de todos sus males, el único que realmente perdió el Magnetotren por mi culpa fue el chaval que sujetó mis cosas, y era de los pocos que no me había reprochado nada con la mirada.

Al fin cogí el tren, y llegué a la estación de Ciudad Plateada, donde me bajé. Una pena que no parara directamente en Ciudad Verde, pues ahora me tocaba cruzar andando el bosque Verde, pero tampoco me podía quejar, hasta hace nada no había ni siquiera un Magnetotren en Kanto, este era totalmente nuevo, cuando estudiaba en la escuela Pokémon aún ni había.

"Bueno", pensé, "De todas formas el bosque Verde no es excesivamente grande, además me conozco bien el camino, cuando iba a la escuela de Ciudad Verde, a las tardes solía acompañar a un grupo de cazabichos y a otros compañeros de clase a este bosque, lo cruzo en nada de tiempo..."

Me adentré en la espesura del bosque y no llevaba ni diez pasos cuando una repentina voz cortó el silencio aterrador del lugar y me hizo dar un brinco:

Entrenador Guay: ¡Oye! Eres entrenadora ¿verdad?

Silvia: ¿Q... Qué? O.o ¡Ah, este...

Entrenador Guay: ¡Te reto a un combate!

Silvia: Eeehh... Pues va a ser que no, ¿Eh?...

Entrenador Guay: ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS RECHAZANDO MI DESAFIO? ¡QUÉ HUMILLACIÓN! . 

Silvia: No, es que no estoy en condiciones de...

Entrenador Guay: ¡Nadie rechaza un combate pokémon, no lo hacen ni los cobardes! . 

Silvia: A ver... es simplemente que tengo prisa y además no considero que pueda luch...

Entrenador Guay: ¡COBARDE, ¡MUESTRA TUS POKÉMON! . 

Silvia: Na... Que no hay forma ¬¬

Joven: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos:O ¡Entrenadores, ¡Vamos a combatir:D

Silvia: ¡Pero que manía! ¡Que nooo! ¬¬

Joven: ¿No:O

Pokéfan: ¡No, ¡eso ha dicho!

Silvia: ¿y tú de dónde has salido?

Pokéfan: He oído unas voces y me he acercado... estoy buscando buenos entrenadores para combatir.

Silvia: ¡Venga, ¡Otro más! ¬¬, anda, yo me las piro...

Entrenador Guay: ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! . 

Silvia: ¡Pero mira! Si ya tienes aquí unos geniales entrenadores con los que combatir...

Entrenador Guay: ¡NADIE ME DICE QUE NO A UN COMBATE! . 

Cazabichos 1: ¿No? ¿Quién ha dicho no a un combate:O

Cazabichos 2: Creo que aquella chavala... ¡Eh! yo también quiero combatir contigo, y de paso mostrarte lo geniales que son los pokémon bicho... sobre todo los míos, ¡JAJAJAJA:D

Silvia: Estais fatal... , ¡Dejadme! No tengo tiempo ni ganas para... . 

Entrenadora Guay: ¿Un combate? ¿Dónde? ¡Yo también quiero!

Estudiante: ¿Quién no quiere combatir? ¿Tú, jajaja, ¿sabes a que se viene al bosque Verde?

Cazabichos 1: ¡A capturar y combatir:P

Pokéfan: Nadie se va de aquí sin un combate... :P

Silvia: Glup...

Joven: ¡Jajaja, ¡Mirad! ¿os presento a una gallina! XDD

Silvia: ¡¡¡¿Quieres que te presente mi puño!¬¬

Entrenador Guay: ¡GRRRR! ¡NADIE ME DESHONRA NEGÁNDOSE A COMBATIR CONMIGO, ¡YO TE VOY A PRESENTAR A MIS "JOYAS"!

Estudiante: ¡Eso, ¡Te vamos a enseñar como combaten los entrenadores de Ciudad Verde:P

Silvia: ...

Sólo uno o dos segundos después de que aquél estudiante dijera esas palabras, empezaron a oírse los clásicos sonidos que hacen las pokéball al abrirse para liberar al pokémon de su interior, muchísimos de estos clásicos sonidos, todos seguidos, que retumbaban en mi cabeza como si se tratara de una ametralladora, y antes de que me diera cuenta, encontré ante mí, a un montón de pokémon de tipo bicho, planta, normal, y volador, mayoritariamente, junto a otro montón de entrenadores ansiosos de darme una lección, un número de entrenadores aún mayor del de hace un momento.

Algunos me miraban con cara simpática, como si la situación les divirtiera, y otros con una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa...

Por supuesto ante la avalancha de ataques que de pronto me venía encima, salí corriendo hacía la espesura más profunda del bosque, sin poder evitar que me alcanzara parcialmente el tornado de un Pidgey de alguno de los entrenadores, que me desplazó unos metros más lejos del grupo y, tras caer al suelo e incorporarme, seguí corriendo llevando tras de mí una jauría de locos entrenadores, acompañados de sus pokémon igual de locos que sus dueños ¬¬, y para colmo se iban sumando los entrenadores con los que nos cruzábamos durante la carrera, menudo panorama ¬¬, ya se que para ellos esto es un juego, algo gamberro aunque un juego después de todo, pero tenía un día como para aguantarles...

Corría entre la espesura de los árboles intentando esquivar sus troncos, oyendo tras de mí un jaleo ensordecedor, el espectáculo era tal, que acabé por perder por un segundo orientación y equilibrio y me estampé contra un árbol, a lo que siguieron las risas de algunos entrenadores y las exclamaciones de asombro y preocupación de otros.

Pero la cosa no acabó aquí, al primer golpe de mi cuerpo contra el árbol, le siguió otro golpe a mi cabeza de algo que caía de dicho árbol ¬¬, y esta vez, en vez de oír las risas y exclamaciones que ya estaba esperando, oí un grito general que me dejó helada , y un desagradable y potente zumbido a mi alrededor que no me hizo ninguna gracia... y al abrir los ojos, que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados desde el segundo golpe, lo primero que vi fue a un Kakuna junto a mi, probablemente lo que había caído del árbol, y al subir la cabeza... un montón de furiosos Beedrills que me rodeaban, molestos probablemente por haber tirado a su compañero.

Me quedé mirando a los Beedrills, que me rodeaban al completo, y prácticamente me rozaban, aunque aún había algún pequeño hueco por el que veía a los entrenadores completamente presos de pánico, y corriendo de un lado a otro diciendo algo que no lograba oír ni entender y a sus pokémon en un estado similar...

Agente Mara: ¡Y que sea la última vez que hacéis algo parecido, podrían haberla matado! . 

Entrenadores: ... UU

Entrenador Guay: Fu.. fue mi culpa, si no hubiese montado aquél jaleo en el bosque, humillándola y llamando la atención de los demás quizá... :'(

Agente Mara: No pienses en lo que podías haber hecho. Lo hecho, hecho está, ahora preocuparos de no meter a nadie en ningún lío más ¬¬. Espero que después de esto os lo penséis dos veces antes de molestar a un entrenador.

Entrenadores... si -.-

Estaba observando la reprimenda de la Agente Mara a los gamberros entrenadores del bosque Verde con el ceño llamativamente fruncido. Por su culpa tenía un aspecto ridículo, con tanta venda, tanta crema y tanta historia... ¡Y además me dolía todo el cuerpo una barbaridad! . 

Menos mal que alguien había oído los gritos y el escándalo que montaron los entrenadores y llamo a la policía de Ciudad Verde para que fuera a ver que pasaba... Ellos, con sus pokémon adecuados y bien entrenados, lograron alejar a los beedrills, pero por supuesto eso no impidió que me llevara unos cuantos picotazos junto con algún otro ataque, y encima me habían tenido que poner una inyección contra el veneno ¬¬

Para colmo había reconocido durante la bronca a varios antiguos compañeros de clase, al parecer ellos a mí no me habían reconocido, pero en esos momento pasaba de decirles cuatro cosas, quería ir por fin a donde tenía pensado ir desde el principio, a ver si lo conseguía de una vez, que llevaba un viaje... así que salí del Centro Pokémon, desde donde había estado observando la bronca a través de una ventana, y me dirigí directa hacia la escuela, a pesar del aspecto tan llamativo que llevaba.

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Visita ilegal al Campeón

Andaba patosamente y mi cara reflejaba cansancio y molestia, pero a pesar de que el aspecto que daba era deplorable, quería al menos intentar alegrar un poco mi rostro, no quería mostrarme tan abatida ante Tasuke, sabía que le preocuparía mucho. Ya sólo mi aspecto en sí le darían motivos para preocuparse, por lo menos quería que me viese alegre, o algo animada. Me puse la parte de arriba del chándal, así ocultaría las vendas de los brazos, y con la gorra las de la cabeza, las demás se disimulaban bastante bien (no es que me hubiesen herido en tantos sitios, si no que quien me atendió era aún algo inexperto y me vendó hasta la saciedad XD)

Entré en la escuela Pokémon. A pesar de que era por la tarde y a esa hora ya no impartían clases, sabía que algunos profesores se quedaban parte de la tarde en la escuela, corrigiendo exámenes o pensando las tareas que pondrían al día siguiente, cosas de esas, y sin duda uno de los que se quedaba cada tarde, o casi cada tarde era Tasuke, el profesor más trabajador que he conocido nunca, para él el conocimiento es un tesoro divino, estudiar es una tarea maravillosa y entretenida (¿?¬¬), y suspender, ser algo inculto o no tener interés en aprender algo es un hecho espantoso e incomprensible. Con razón es tan increíblemente culto, le encanta saber sobre muchas cosas, y por esa misma razón da clases y está tan entregado a ellas. No sólo le encanta aprender, si no que la gente aprenda y él les pueda explicar y ayudar a comprender...

Tasuke: ¿NO TE DA VERGÜENZA? . 

Estudiante: Eh, bueno, yo... UU

Tasuke: ¡SUSPENSO EN ELÉCTRICO, ¡SUSPENSO EN PSÍQUICO, ¡SUSPENSO EN ROCA! . 

Estudiante: ... -.-

Tasuke: ¡Y ENCIMA ME HE ENTERADO DE QUE HACE TRES SEMANAS FALTASTE A LA CLASE OPTATIVA DE VENENO! . 

Estudiante: Es que...

Tasuke: ¡NO HAY EXCUSA! ¡CÓMO PUEDES DESAPROVECHAR LA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTUDIAR, ADEMÁS EN EL NIVEL AVANZADO POR TONTERÍAS?

Estudiante: Jo, pero...

Tasuke: ¡NADA DE PEROS, A partir de ahora quiero verte cada día en clase, y te voy a tomar cada semana las lecciones de todas las asignaturas, ¡Optativa incluida! . 

Estudiante: ...

Puf, ya estaba echando sus típicas chapas, aunque lo hacía igualmente tuvieses tres suspendidas, tuvieses ocho, o tuvieses una, o incluso sólo por el hecho de no ir a una clase un día, o por haber llegado tarde una vez... imaginaos las broncas que me llevaba yo, que solía legar tarde cada día a primera hora XD

Él me había dado durante los cuatro años que cursé en esta escuela, clase de Bicho, aunque sabía muchísimo sobre todas las asignaturas que se impartían en la escuela. A pesar de tener tanto genio era muy buena persona, y normalmente muy agradable, amable y comprensivo, cosa difícil de imaginar cuando le veías en ese estado. Y realmente era el que mejor impartía las clases de toda la escuela, no es de extrañar, con la ilusión que ponía en sus clases, lo que no quiere decir que no te dieran ganas de dormirte a veces; cuando se pone en plan técnico sólo él entiende lo que está diciendo.

Esperé a que el estudiante saliera de la sala, Tasuke iba detrás de él, llevaba una cara que reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, le preocupa demasiado que la gente suspenda, se preocupa más que los propios estudiantes, ¡Si se puede decir que parece que le han suspendido a él! O.o

Al verme cambió la expresión de su cara por una amable sonrisa.

Tasuke: ¡Silvia, ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Silvia: Jeje, yo también 

Tasuke: ¡Por cierto! Ya me enteré de que te admitieron como aprendiz en el gimnasio Azafrán, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti

Silvia: Ah... Jeje... Este... Bueno...

Tasuke: (Poniéndose serio) ¿Qué pasa?

Silvia: Eh... No, Que...

Tasuke: Silvia, No habrás hecho alguna de las tuyas, ¿verdad?

Silvia: ¡Que va, ¡Pero si me esforcé mogollón, ¡No fue justo que me echaran, porque...!

Tasuke: ¿TE HAN HECHADO? O.O

Silvia: ¡Yo no tuve la culpa, yo...! . 

Tasuke: ¡SÍ, SÍ LA TUVISTE! . , ¡ERES UN DESASTRE SIEMPRE HACES ALGUNA! ¡SI NO FUERAS TAN TRAVIESA Y TE TOMARAS MÁS EN SERIO LAS COSAS, SEGURO QUE NO TE HABRÍA PASADO!

Silvia: ¡Si tú no sabes que pasó...!

Tasuke: ¡ME LO PUEDO IMAGINAR! ¡TE HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO EN CLASE COMO PARA NO CONOCERTE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS DESAPROVECHADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE APRENDER PROFESIONALMENTE A ENTRENAR PSÍQUICOS, Y ENCIMA CON SABRINA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES...? . 

Silvia: ...¬¬

Tasuke: Vale, vale, ¬¬, no te quiero recibir con otra bronca, bastante habrás tenido con que te echen, lo siento...

Silvia: ...

Tasuke: Conservas al pokémon psíquico que te dieron, ¿verdad?

Silvia: Sí, aunque no me hace mucho caso...

Tasuke: Manejar a un pokémon psíquico es muy complicado, y requiere mucho tiempo, es comprensible, pero no puedes ir con un solo pokémon que además aún no controlas, ven, te voy a dar una cosa. 

Volvía a tener su tono amable y cariñoso de siempre, habíamos salido de la escuela y habíamos andado un rato durante la conversación, ahora estábamos junto a su casa, que fue donde me ofreció a pasar al pedirme que viniera.

Ya dentro se dirigió a algo parecido a un armario, sacó un objeto alargado de él y se acercó sonriendo.

Tasuke: Es una caña de pescar, creo que te vendría muy bien, pues necesitas más pokémon en tu equipo, y es de suponer que probablemente quieras tener un pokémon de tipo agua contigo, con cañas como esta son fáciles de atrapar, creo que te servirá

Silvia: ¡Muchas gracias:D, ahora ya podré tener un tipo de pokémon más en mi equipo

Tasuke: Sí , me alegro de que te anime.

Plegué la caña (sí, era plegable, para poder transportarla con comodidad XD) y la metí en mi mochila.

Tasuke: Silvia, ¿Has pensado como vas a continuar tu entrenamiento?

Silvia: Había pensado en volver a ser cazabichos, es lo único que se me da medianamente bien ¬¬

Tasuke: ¡No digas eso, siempre te has entrenado pokémon tipo bicho, por eso empezar a entrenar otros tipos de pokémon te está resultando costoso, pero no quiere decir que no puedas, solo has de habituarte, una derrota, dos, tres o incluso más, no pueden hundirte, todos los grandes entrenadores han pasado por malas rachas alguna vez, si tuvieses la ocasión de hablar con los miembros del Alto Mando seguro que te podrían contar mucho no sólo de victorias, si no de sus propias derrotas cuando empezaron...

Silvia: Ya... el Alto Mando...

De repente me vino a la cabeza una disparatada idea... ¡El Alto Mando, ¡Quiénes mejores que ellos para enseñarme a entrenar! O.O, Claro que tendrían que acceder... pero nada perdía intentándolo, en cambio si no lo intentaba me arrepentiría, estaba segura.

Silvia: Tasuke, ¿Quién de los cuatro miembros de la Élite es el más experto?

Tasuke: ¿Te refieres a quién es el Campeón del Alto Mando? Silviaaaaa ¬¬, eso debe saberlo todo entrenador, el Campeón es Lance.

Silvia: Aja 

Tasuke: ¿Por qué? O.o

Silvia: No, por nada

Tenía mucha confianza con él, pero preferí no decirle cual era mi propósito esta vez, porque sabía que no me daría su aprobación, ya se lo diría cuando lo hubiese hecho...

Me ofreció quedarme a dormir esa noche en su casa, pues no tenía donde dormir, y al día siguiente temprano me despedí agradeciéndole todo.

Tasuke: Ven a visitarme más a menudo , por cierto, ¿A dónde te diriges?

Silvia: Pues... No lo tengo muy claro, a probar suerte por ahí, ya te mantendré informado.

Tasuke: De acuerdo , que te vaya bien ¡Y no hagas ninguna tontería!

Silvia: Que nooo :P

Tomé rumbo al oeste de Ciudad Verde, según tenía entendido, por ahí se iba hacia la Meseta Añil, donde los cuatro miembros del Alto Mando esperan a los pocos entrenadores que osan retarles... vamos, que se pasan un montón de tiempo esperando, supongo que mientras aprovecharán a entrenar...

Salí de la ciudad y me adentré entre las altas hiervas de la nueva zona por la que andaba, a no demasiada distancia podía ver un extraño y colosal edificio, si se podía llamar edificio, más bien parecía la entrada de un castillo medio épico y medio modernista, por decir algo.

La zona por la que caminaba estaba en silencio total... no se oía nada ni se veía a nadie, ni siquiera pokémon salvajes, por el momento. Caminaba dificultosamente, apartando las enormes hierbas con manos y pies, estaba deseando llegar a una zona más despejada de vegetación que podía ver desde donde me encontraba...

Solo oía mi respiración y el crujido de las hiervas más pequeñas al pisarlas mientras pensaba qué empezaría diciéndole al Campeón, pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos bruscamente.

¡¡¡TITIRIRÍ; TIRIRÍ TIRIRÍ, TITIRIRÍ...!

Silvia: ¡AH, ¡Qué susto leches, ¡Casi me da algo, ¡El dichoso teléfono móvil...! ¿Quién será el oportuno?¬¬

Silvia: (Clic) ¿Quién?

Primo: ¡Soy yo, ¡Ya me he enterado, ¿Cómo es que te han echado del gimnasio Azafrán? ¬¬

Silvia: ¿Qué?

Primo: ¡Que soy tu primo! ¡Que me he enterado de...!

Silvia: ¿Cómo? ¡No te oigo nada!

Primo: ¬¬

Primo: ¡QUE YA SE LO DEL GIMNASIO DE SABRINA! ¡QUE...!

Silvia: Nada, no te oigo nada

Primo: ¡AGG! . ¡A VER CUANDO TE CAMBIAS DE TELÉFONO, SIEMPRE EL MISMO ROLLO!

Silvia: Nada, que no me entero, te cuelgo, ya te llamaré desde un Centro Pokémon, como siempre...

(Clic)

Ya estaba más que harta, desde que se me estropeó el móvil no había quien oyese nada por él... bueno, al menos así me libraba de otra bronca más, aunque no oyese bien lo que me decía, pude distinguir algo como "Gimnasio Azafrán", y ya me imaginaba de que iría la conversación XD

Por fin llegué ante aquel extraño edificio. En frente de mí se hallaba una puerta gigantesca, de color rojo oscuro, pero curiosamente no había nadie vigilándola, así que subí las escaleras (también gigantescas) que llevaban hacia la puerta y la empujé con timidez, era bastante pesada. Esperaba que al entrar hubiera alguien que me llamaría la atención o me interrogaría, pero no, para mi sorpresa me encontré con un larguísimo pasillo totalmente vacío, con paredes, suelo y techo de mármol blanco, lo que le daba un aspecto extraño y reluciente.

Anduve un ratito con mis pisadas retumbantes como único sonido durante el recorrido, hasta que por fin vi señales de vida; un guardia frente a una puerta igual de enorme o más que la anterior, sólo que con forma ovalada, (la otra era rectangular) y de un rojo más oscuro todavía. El guardia me miraba como esperando que me acercara a él, cuando estaba casi junto a él me percaté de que a mi derecha y a mi izquierda había otos dos caminos abiertos, sin puertas y sin guardia.

Guardia: ¡Hola!

Silvia: Hola...

Guardia: ...

Guardia: Adelante

Silvia: (Encaminándose hacia la puerta) ¡Ah! ¡Gracias:D

Guardia: ¡No, espere! Me refiero a que me enseñe sus medallas

Silvia: ¿Mis... mis meda...? ¡Ah, ¡Mis medallas! Mis medallas... eeeh... ¿Se necesitan medallas para pasar o qué:O

Guardia: ¬¬ ¡Claro!

Silvia: ... ah...

Guardia: uf UU, bueno, muéstreme cuantas tiene, con menos de ocho no le puedo dejar pasar...

Silvia: ¿Cuántas tengo? Eeeeh...

Guardia: ¬¬ Creo que mejor empiezo preguntándole, ¿Tiene alguna medalla?

Silvia: no...

Guardia: ¡¿NO:O, ¡¡¿¿PENSABA RETAR A LA ÉLITE SIN HABER LUCHADO CON NINGÚN LÍDER! ¡¡¿¿ESTÁ LOCA! ¡LO SIENTO, PERO NO PUEDO DEJARLE PASAR!

Silvia: ¡No, si yo no venía a retarles, quería hablar con el Campeón!

Guardia: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ! ¡¿PERO USTED QUE SE CREÉ! ¡¿QUÉ PUEDE ENTRAR TRANQUILAMENTE A LA MESETA AÑIL A HACER UNA VISITAL ALTO MANDO COMO QUIEN VA A CASA DE SUS AMIGOS! Lo siento, pero eso si que no, si quiere hablar con el Campeón escríbale a su club de fans, y si quiere entrar que sea con al menos ocho medallas y ganas de que le den una lección. Y ahora le tengo que pedir por favor que abandone este lugar, ya que no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Váyase a entrenar o a conseguir medallas, o a hacer algo de provecho y déjese de tonterías, por favor ¬¬

Silvia: Ya... ¬¬

Me di media vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos a través del largo pasillo que acababa de cruzar... pero mientras andaba, iba hablando conmigo misma internamente; "No, no puede ser, ¡Ya estoy harta de que me echen de los sitios! No puedo quedarme tan feliz, esta vez conseguiré mi propósito, ese tío no sabe lo tozuda que soy... y hasta ahora no he hecho nada, sólo aguantarme con lo que me ha tocado, ya es hora de que reaccione. Digo que voy a ver al Campeón y eso voy a hacer ¿¡Qué pasa? ¿Es que no se puede hablar con los miembros de la Élite como con personas normales? ¿Son tan alucinantes que tienen que estar apartados del mundo y no les puedes ni dirigir la palabra? ¡Venga, no me fastidies! ¬¬"

Estaba realmente enfadada, llevaba una temporada en que las cosas no me estaban saliendo muy bien. (como ya se ha visto anteriormente). Había ido hasta ahí con toda idea y para colmo el cambio del tono amable y servicial del guardia a los gritos de incredulidad sumados a otro tono distinto que sonaba como "Esta chavala está loca" me había hecho aún mayor el malestar y el bajón que llevaba encima y esta vez no lo iba a pasar por alto.

Se hallaba el guardia ante la puerta, ojeando algo que parecía una revista cuando oyó un ruidito. Al principio levanto levemente la cabeza y ojeó un poco a su alrededor, pero al no ver nada, enseguida bajó la mirada de nuevo a la revista. Los ruiditos se hacían más intensos y más próximos, con lo que volvió a subir la mirada para encontrarse justo en frente suyo, algo muy curioso que le miraba dulce y alegre.

Guardia: ¿Qué? ¿Un Pokémon? o.O ¿Eres un Pokémon?... ¿Qué haces tu aquí pequeño, ¡Qué extraño eres! ¡Jamás había visto un Pokémon como tú...:O ¡Que colores! ¿Dónde está tu entrenador? ¿Cómo has entrado?... me recuerdas a un cleafairy... Pero no, no eres igual... que curioso (le acaricia primero con timidez y luego con más confianza)

Cleffa: Cleffaaaaaaaaa ññ

Guardia:

Mientras, me fui acercando sigilosamente. Estaba tan embobado y sorprendido con mi Cleffa, que no se enteró de que pasé cerca de él. Menos mal que mi cleffa se había ido un poco hacia la derecha, de forma que el guardia se había girado también hacia esa dirección, y al pasar por el lado de la izquierda me daba parcialmente la espalda. Suerte que los cleffa son tan inquietos... aún así creí que me pillaría, pero no lo hizo por el momento, estaba agachado, acariciando a Cleffa y diciéndole tonterías. Crucé cerca de él con agilidad y sigilo (Cosa que aprendí en kung-fu XD), y me aproximé a la puerta, lo tenía todo pensado; ahora abriría la puerta al tiempo que metía a Cleffa en la pokéball (una suerte que eso se pueda hacer desde cierta distancia XD) y cruzaría al otro lado. Todo muy rápido, al guardia no le daría tiempo a detenerme.

Estaba aún el guardia entretenido con Cleffa. Empujé la puerta y para mi sorpresa no se abrió ni un ápice, empujé todavía más fuerte y nada, pero bien porque notó al fin mi presencia o bien porque en el segundo intento de abrir la puerta ésta crujió levemente, el guardia, para mi horror, miró hacia donde me encontraba y antes de que su gesto de sorpresa cambiase a un gesto de indignación, me dejé llevar por los nervios de la situación y al grito de; "¡NO, ¡NOO! . , ¡ABRETE MALDITA, ABRETEE!" comencé a patear la puerta con brusquedad, ante la perplejidad del guardia.

Al poco desistí, dándome cuenta de que de nada me servía, y cesé mis golpes con un suspiro, esperando sentir la presencia del guardia inmediatamente detrás de mí, oír los gritos de profunda cólera, que con razón daría, y al darme la vuelta ver su cara chispeante de rabia. Lo que seguiría a eso no me lo quería ni imaginar.

Pero para mi sorpresa, permanecí frente a la puerta, con la cara mirando hacia el suelo unos segundos sin oír nada a mis espaldas. No pude soportar esa tensión y por fin me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con el silencioso guardia, que me miraba con un rostro medio de enfado medio de sarcástica resignación y que tenía en sus brazos a mi Cleffa. Por fin rompió el silencio:

Guardia: Es inútil, esa puerta se abre con una llave, ¡Una llave que sólo yo tengo! ¬¬, ¡Así que por favor deje de hacer el ridículo y lárguese de una vez, o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía! . 

Bajé de nuevo la vista al suelo y cambié mi rostro de sorpresa por un cara que reflejaba tristeza y arrepentimiento. El guardia continuaba con mi Cleffa en brazos pero esta vez su expresión sí era de rabia y enfado, y me clavaba fijamente la mirada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a dar un paso, me fijé en el gesto alegre y divertido de mi Cleffa, que continuaba en los brazos del guardia, y al poco me percaté de que en sus patas delanteras sostenía algo. A pesar de mi vista miope pude distinguir que era una llave de mayor tamaño que las normales.

Silvia: ¿Se abre con una llave? ¿Qué llave? o.O, ¿Esa que está ahí, en el suelo? (Señalando a una zona del suelo detrás de donde nos encontrábamos)

Guardia: ¿QUÉ? ¡MI LLAVE! (palpándose el bolsillo), ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, DÓNDE?

¡¡¿¿CÓMO LA HE PODIDO PERDER! . ¡¿DÓNDE! ¡¡NO LA VEO!

apenas estaba diciendo estas palabras, preso de los nervios y mirando rápidamente de un lado a otro, cuando mi Cleffa saltó hacia mí, y velozmente la cogí en brazos, tome la llave y abrí la puerta, todo fue rapidísimo. Al cerrar la puerta, ya en el otro lado, me dio tiempo a ver al guardia, con su cuerpo orientado de espaldas, pero su cabeza girada hacia la puerta que acabábamos de cruzar, con un gesto de la más absoluta perplejidad, y al terminar de cerrarla alcancé a oír algo así como; "¡¡NO! ¡¡NO! ¡¡ESPERA! ¡¡NO...!" justo terminé de cerrarla y ya no oí más.

Nos miramos Cleffa y yo, con un gesto de traviesa complicidad, y echamos a correr al tiempo que reíamos. ¡Vaya con mi Cleffa! No sólo había salido nerviosa, si no astuta y gamberra XD. Empezaba a pensar que el hecho de que al llamar la atención del guardia se desplazase algo hacia mi derecha, de forma que el guardia se dirigiese hacia esa dirección y me diese la espalda al pasar yo por la izquierda, no había sido pura casualidad debida a la naturaleza inquieta de esa especie de pokémon... tan pequeña y ya tan espabilada 

No habíamos corrido apenas un tramo del extraño y nuevo pasillo dónde nos hallábamos, cuando vimos que poco más adelante el lugar cambiaba completamente, tornándose rocoso y con poca luminosidad. Justo antes había un cartel bastante grande donde se leía; "Calle Victoria". Cleffa y yo nos miramos, nos dirigimos otra mirada de complicidad unida a una traviesa sonrisa y continuamos andando hacia la llamada Calle Victoria...

Fin del Capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los Cuatro Emperadores

Aquel lugar llamado Calle Victoria era algo tétrico; de vez en cuando se oían extraños y lejanos ruidos difícilmente identificables, probablemente pertenecientes a los Pokémon salvajes que habitan allí, además no había suficiente iluminación, cosa al parecer propia de la Calle Victoria. A una vista miope como la mía le afecta notablemente que no haya suficiente luz, aunque para una vista normal una iluminación como esa no supone ningún problema. En mi caso si ya de por sí no veía bien, en ese sitio poco iluminado mi capacidad visual se hacía más pobre aún, lo cual podía ser peligroso teniendo en cuenta que es un lugar donde has de prestar mucha atención, pues cruzar la Calle Victoria no consiste solamente en dar un paseo...

Pero a pesar de todo estaba bastante tranquila, sabía, gracias a ciertas lecciones de la escuela Pokémon, que esa calle es algo así como una última prueba de demostración de cualidades antes de llegar por fin a donde se encuentra el Alto Mando, prueba para la que por supuesto no estaba preparada ni de lejos, pero también sabía que lo que hacía a la Calle Victoria ser la prueba previa al Alto Mando eran dos dificultades en su camino; Los pokémon salvajes de gran nivel que te podían salir al paso muy fácilmente, y la facilidad de perderse en ese laberíntico lugar.

Yo tenía la gran ventaja de que en los cursos de especialización que estudié en la escuela de Ciudad Verde, nos instruían a veces en temas sobre el mundo de los entrenadores, aparte de técnicas de combate, estrategia, entrenamiento, etcétera, y por tanto también nos daban datos muy útiles y poco comunes referentes a este mundo. Uno de ellos era un mapa de cada zona que podía suponer un problema para los entrenadores de la región de Kanto, así que los alumnos acabamos teniendo un mapa general de la región de Kanto, un mapa de la montaña Moon, necesario para ir de ciudad Plateada a Ciudad Celeste... y un mapa de la Calle Victoria, necesario para los que aspiraran a retar al Alto Mando alguna vez. ¡Que suerte tenía:D, ¡En esos momentos me alegré considerablemente de haber estudiado en el nivel especializado de entrenadores de 10 a 14 años! Y por supuesto llevaba los tres mapas siempre conmigo, en mi mochila, (aunque supuestamente me los tendría que saber de memoria porque en la escuela mandaban aprendérselos XD), siempre usaba el mapa de Kanto, porque si no me perdía fijo, con lo que soy XD, ahora por fin daría uso a otro mapa.

Supuestamente también debía de haber sabido que a Meseta Añil solo se puede entrar con ocho medallas oficiales mínimo, pero supongo que cuando enseñaron eso en clase, yo, o estaba en las nubes, o estaba hablando, o simplemente no estaba XD.

Saqué el mapa de la mochila y aceleré mi paso, quería cruzarlo rápido, además sabiendo por qué camino ir no se tarda mucho en atravesarlo, el problema eran los pokémon salvajes, para eso si que no había remedio, lo único que podía hacer si veía alguno era correr.

Metí a Cleffa en la pokéball y comencé a ir aún más deprisa, casi corriendo, veía volar por encima de mi cabeza a un gran número de Golbats y Zubats, y no me sentía nada cómoda.

Entraba en túneles, subía y bajaba escaleras... parecía que no llegaría nunca, y tenía la sensación de que los Golbat del camino estaban muy molestos con mi presencia, lo cual me ponía mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba.

Estaría ya aproximándome a la esperada salida de la Calle Victoria cuando oí muy cerca de mí algo parecido a un bramido y casi al instante una voz humana:

Rockero: ¡¡¡¡CUIDADOOOOO!

Silvia: ¡¿Eh! o.O

Al darme la vuelta vi a un furioso Ryhorn que corría bruscamente hacia mí con intención, al parecer de embestirme.

Se hallaba tan cerca de mí cuando me percaté de su presencia que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, algo le embistió primero a él impidiendo su ataque, y desplazándolo hacia mi derecha.

Rockero: ¡BIEN GOLEM! ¡VUELVE! (dirigiéndose a mí) ¡CORRE! O.O

Recogió al Golem que había frenado la embestida del Ryhorn y ambos salimos pitando de allí... al poco de correr nos topamos con una de las muchas escaleras de ese lugar y subimos rápidamente por ellas. Al ryhorn no le había dado tiempo a levantarse, reaccionar y perseguirnos, y habiendo subido las escaleras, de momento estábamos a salvo.

Rockero: ¡UF, ¡Menudo susto, menos mal que me encontraba allí en ese preciso momento, si no probablemente no te hubieras podido librar del ataque.

Silvia: Seguro, ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme! 

Rockero: De nada, como decía, es una suerte que justo pasara yo por ahí... aquí no suele haber apenas entrenadores, pocos osan retar al Alto Mando, me alegro de conocer a alguien más con el valor y nivel suficiente como para retarles. 

Silvia: Ya... eeeh...

Rockero: ¿Que tipo de pokémon entrenas? Yo tengo de tipo roca y eléctrico, pero sobre todo eléctricos, me apasionan ... me informo y estudio mucho sobre ellos... ¿Tú tienes alguno eléctrico? o.O

Me di cuenta de que esa conversación que había empezado podía ser muy, muy larga, sobre todo con él, que claramente era el clásico entrenador sociable al que le encanta hablar, y yo también estaría encantadísima de hablar con él si no fuera por la prisa que me corría; Me había colado en el lugar donde me encontraba, era consciente de que el guardia habría avisado a alguien de eso, y en cualquier momento podrían encontrarme... a pesar de todo, lo de los pokémon eléctricos me hizo recordar mis clases de eléctrico en la escuela pokémon, ese chaval decía que le encantaba estudiar sobre ellos, yo lo que recordaba de las clases es que eran una considerable chapa en la que dificultosamente permanecía despierta, sobre todo si tocaba a primera hora XD, pero en esa clase más te valía prestar atención, no sólo por lo que imponía el "profe", si no también por el genio de Napoleón, su eléctabuzz, que soltaba chispas cuando notaba que su entrenador estaba molesto, ¡Eso es sincronización! XD

(Recordando)

Alfredo: ... Y entonces si la energía contenida en diez mil voltios tiene contacto con H2O, la capacidad de fluidez de dicha energía aumenta considerablemente debido a la materia... ¿Lo estáis entendiendo?

Todos: ...

Alfredo: ¿Ya estáis tomando apuntes?

Todos: ...

Alfredo: ¡¿Pero que os pasa! ¿Todavía no habéis despertado?¬¬ A ver, Juanma, léeme lo que has apuntado, que miedo me da.

Juanma: ¿YO? Eeehh... a ver... "Los voltios del H2O aumentan la materia de diez mil contactos que fluyen por la energía..."

Alfredo: ¿EH? O.O, a ver... ¿Alguien le puede corregir?¬¬ a ver Andrea

Andrea: ¿Yo? ¡Ah, eeeh... Espera... Eeeh... "Los átomos del H20 tienen voltios que fluyen por diez mil materias..."

Alfredo: ¿PERO QUE DECÍS? . ¿QUÉ ÁTOMOS? ¿CUANDO HE HABLADO YO DE ÁTOMOS? ¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME ALGO QUE SE PAREZCA MEDIANAMENTE A LO QUE HE INTENTADO EXPLICAR! . 

Luki: Yo creo que se lo que has querido decir... que el agua facilita el paso de la corriente eléctrica, ¿No?

Alfredo: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplauda? ¬¬

Luki: o.O

Alfredo: ¡ESTÁIS PA´LLÁ, ESTÁIS MAJARAS! ¬¬ Ya no sé lo que estaba explicando... (mirando hacia mi pupitre) ¡Silvia, ¡Deja ya de hablar con Andrea! ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Silvia: ... algo de la corriente eléctri...

Alfredo: ¡QUE ESTÁIS MAJARAS! ¡ESTÁIS PA´LLÁ! . , ¡Ana Belén! Baja de la estratosfera, y atiende, que luego así escribís esas burradas.

Napoleón: ¡¡¡ELEEEEECTABUUZ! . (soltando chispas)

Alfredo: Mirad, si hasta Napoleón se ha enfadado, pff ¬¬, bueno, venga Juanma, ahora intenta explicármelo con tus palabras, sin mirar los apuntes.

Juanma: Eeeh... lo... los diez mil voltios de la estratosfera capacitan los átomos de la fluidez de la electricidad del H2O que materializan el paso de Napoleón a la corriente de dichos aplausos...

Alfredo: ¿PE... PERO QUE APLAUSOS! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTRATOSFERA! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ PINTA NAPOLEÓN! ¡APLAUSOS DE VOY A DAR YO A TI, POR HABER DICHO EL MAYOR DISPARATE DEL SIGLO!¬¬

Juanma: ¿ Pe.. pero no has dicho antes algo de estratosfera y de Napoleón, y de...?

Alfredo: ¡ESTÁIS PA´LLÁ!

Interrumpí mis recuerdos al darme cuenta de que aún no había respondido la pregunta del amable entrenador, que se hallaba en frente de mí esperando pacientemente mi contestación.

Silvia: No... no tengo ningún eléctrico aún... pero si es cierto que me gustaría 

Rockero: ¡Sí! ¡Debes tener uno, son geniales!

Silvia: Perdona por interrumpir la conversación, pero es que tengo algo de prisa, encantada de conocerte, y gracias otra vez por salvarme

Rockero: ¡De nada! ¡Ha sido un placer! , ¡Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar otra vez en el futuro! ¡Y suerte con el Alto Mando!

Silvia: ... ¡Gracias! ¡Lo mismo digo! (pensando) "Suerte no, Un milagro es lo que necesito... "

Corrí hacia la salida que al fin podía ver desde donde me hallaba adelantándome al entrenador que se encaminaba con paso más lento. Cuando salí de la Calle Victoria por fin, me topé con un lugar que recordaba bastante a un Centro Pokémon, pero mucho más grande y con un ancho camino a su izquierda, entre otras cosas.

Había entrado con rapidez y frenado en seco al llegar allí, cuando de pronto me vino a la cabeza que probablemente la gente que se encontraba en el lugar (una enfermera y otro guardia) habían sido alertados de mi presencia ilegal por el guardia de la entrada, pero era tarde pues ya me habían visto.

Para mi sorpresa me recibieron con una sonrisa... no debían de estar alertados aún, lo cual me extrañaba bastante, pero bueno, mejor XD.

Guardia 2: Hola , bienvenida a la Meseta Añil, cuando quiera puede entrar a combatir contra el Alto Mando, pero antes dígame nombre y apellidos, por favor. Y si necesita poner en forma a sus pokémon la enfermera Joy le atenderá encantada.

Enfermera Joy: ¡Claro! ¡Y enhorabuena por llegar hasta aquí y por tu valor! Muy pocos se atrever a retar al Alto Mando

Después de decirle al guardia mi nombre y mis apellidos y agradecerle que me deseara suerte, entre por la puerta que me conducía a la sala del primer miembro de la Élite... ¿Combatir? Ni soñarlo por supuesto, sólo me quedaba decir que realmente a lo que había venido era a hablar con Lance, pero sabía que me arriesgaba a que me echaran, pues muy probablemente Lorelei, la primera oponente que me iba a encontrar, no accedería a dejarme pasar por ese motivo, y aunque lo hiciese, lo cual sería rarísimo, tendrían que dejarme pasar también los dos siguientes miembros de la Élite que tienen sus salas situadas justo antes de la de Lance, y eso si que era prácticamente impensable.

Había llegado a la sala hacia unos momentos pero estaba vacía. Me pregunté por un momento si Lorelei o los demás miembros habrían sido advertidos de mi presencia, entonces si que estaría perdida... pero me imaginé que no, pues ni siquiera la enfermera y el guardia habían sido avisados y hacía tan solo un momento que había estado con ellos, probablemente no, pero... ¿Y si les estaban avisando ahora a alguno, o a todos y por eso no aparecía Lorelei?

Dejé de pensar en eso, pues me ponía mucho más nerviosa, y ya me estaba empezando a doler agudamente el estómago de los nervios y la inseguridad que llevaba encima. Aún no sabía ni qué haría cuando apareciese Lorelei.

Me fijé con más detalle en la sala; era colosal, y tenía las paredes y el suelo de un material cristalino que recordaba al hielo, el techo era del mismo material solo que de tono blanquecino, y la puerta... la puerta que se hallaba al otro lado por la cual se accedía a la siguiente sala estaba herméticamente cerrada... probablemente se abriría mediante un mecanismo, pues no tenía manillar ni parecía que se pudiera empujar...

No tuve tiempo de fijarme en mucho más, pues de pronto apareció Lorelei como de la nada. Luego me fijé en que había una pequeña puerta en la parte superior derecha de la sala, probablemente entró por ahí:

Lorelei: ¡Hola! Soy Lorelei, el primer miembro del Alto Mando al que te has de enfrentar. Será un placer luchar contigo, pero te advierto que no por eso voy a ser menos dura... ¡VAMOS JINX! 

Jinx: (Saliendo de la pokéball y situándose en el lugar adecuado) ¡¡JIIIIIINX!

Silvia: ...

Silvia: ¡Vamos Abra!

Abra: (Saliendo de la pokéball y situándose donde le corresponde) ¡ABRA!

Era obvio que la probabilidad de ganar era del cero por ciento, pero mi intención no era precisamente luchar; sabía que Abra solo conoce teletransporte, y que además lo usa voluntariamente si le apetece. Mi plan era que al sacarle desapareciera, como estaba asegurado que haría, y con la excusa de que me ha desaparecido, decir que tengo que ir a buscarlo, para que me dejara pasar a las siguientes salas con ese pretexto, pues Abra no se va muy lejos cuando hace teletransporte... era totalmente ridículo y sabía que lo más probable era que no funcionase, pero no se me ocurría nada más, y ante situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas XD

Lorelei: ¿Un abra? ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que luchan contra mí con un pokémon sin evolucionar... ¡JINX! ¡RAYO HIELO!

Jinx: ¡JIIIINX!

Apenas había acabado Lorelei de dar la orden yo ya estaba pensando: "Vamos Abra, desaparece, como haces siempre, que no te llegue el rayo hielo..." aún estaba Jinxs tomando aire para lanzar el ataque cuando vi en el rostro de Abra un pequeño gesto de concentración, propio de él, con lo que sabía que estaba a punto de teletransportarse.

"Eso venga, desaparece, rápido, ¡desaparece!... . "

y desapareció Lorelei ¬¬

Silvia: ¡AAAH! O.O, ¡ABRA! ¡¡¿QUÉ LECHES HAS HECHO! ¡TRAELA AHORA MISMO! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO!

Todo esto había sucedido en solo unos instantes, y Jinx no había llegado a hacer el rayo hielo, se había parado en seco al darse cuenta de la desaparición de su entrenadora y tras el primer impacto de sorpresa, al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se enfureció considerablemente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros, por lo cual, evidentemente, cogí a mi Abra y corrí hacía otro lado de la sala intentando huir. Pero por supuesto aquello estaba totalmente cerrado, ni siquiera la puerta por la que había entrado estaba abierta.

Silvia: ¡ABRAA! ¡AL MENOS TELETRANSPÓRTALE A JINX TAMBIÉN, QUE ESTÁ DESCONTROLADA! ¡RÁPIDO, ANTES DE QUE NOS ATAQUE! O.O

Abra: ¡ABRA!

Volví a ver en el rostro de mi Abra su clásico gesto de concentración, mientras yo miraba a la furiosa Jinx, esperando verla desaparecer en cualquier momento...

Y desapareció Abra ¬¬

Silvia: ¡AAAAAH! . ¡NOO! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA CON...!

No llegué terminar la frase, tenía a la furiosa Jinx justo en frente mío y de nada servía pegar gritos a alguien que ya ni siquiera se encontraba en esa sala, además que eso podía poner aún más nerviosa a Jinx...

Intenté buscar con la mirada alguna vía de escape, pero no llegué a ver ninguna, y el pokémon de Lorelei me estaba acorralando en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos...

Saqué a Cleffa de la pokéball, que inmediatamente se situó delante de mí, de cara a Jinx. Ésta la miro furiosa y empezó a hacer un amago de lo que supuse sería un ataque.

Silvia: ¡¿No te da vergüenza! . 

Jinx: ¿Jinx? O.o

Silvia: ¡¿Intentar atacar a un pobre e indefenso bebé! ¡¿Eso es lo que te enseña tu entrenadora! ¬¬

Jinx: Jinx.. O.O

Cleffa: (Haciendo pucheros) Cleffaaaa :'(

Jinx: ...

Silvia: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¬¬ ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Menudo ejemplo de Pokémon de una miembro del Alto Mando! ¡Traumatizar a un bebé! . 

Cleffa: Cle... :'(

Jinx: (bajando la cabeza) ... Jinx UU

Había conseguido frenar su enfado, pero de repente se me ocurrió algo que me podría sacar de la situación completamente.

Silvia: ¡Además, tu entrenadora a desaparecido!

Jinx: ¿Jinx? o.O

Silvia: ¡No se como puedes estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando Lorelei puede estar en cualquier sitio...! ¡Parece que te da igual! Yo no puedo saber donde está porque mi abra a desaparecido también y solo él sabe donde le ha enviado. Yo voy a buscar a mi abra, pero tu deberías de ir a buscar a tu entrenadora en vez de ponerte a perseguir a la gente... ¬¬ ¡Corre! ¡Tú ve a por ella y yo iré a por mi abra!

Jinx: ¡JINX!

Salió de la sala como un rayo, llena de firmeza y seguridad... ¡Había funcionado! ¡No me lo podía creer! o.O Tenía el paso libre hacia la siguiente sala, sólo debía encontrar el botón que activaba el mecanismo para abrir la puerta.

Miré a mi sonriente y feliz Cleffa... ¡Menuda actriz estaba hecha! XD, no sólo era inteligente y traviesa si no que también actuaba de maravilla y sabía perfectamente cuando debía de seguirme la corriente , claro que no se podía decir lo mismo de mi Abra... cuando desapareció Lorelei, llegue a pensar que mi Abra era tan patoso que había hecho mal el movimiento, aunque era ridículo, como si no se hubiera teletransportado veces... ¬¬, pero en aquel momento tan tenso no caí. Me di cuenta al desaparecer él tras la orden de que hiciera desaparecer también a Jinx, ¡Lo había hecho a posta! . ¡No tenía ninguna gracia, por supuesto! No entendía porque se comportaba así conmigo...

Respecto a Lorelei no me preocupaba donde se hallara, por la razón de que mi abra debido a su poco nivel no le habría mandado muy lejos... probablemente a la entrada de Meseta Añil, o como muy lejos a Ciudad Verde, no había porque preocuparse... lo que debía preocuparme era la bronca que me caería si me volvía a ver, el hecho de que me pillaran ahí dentro por colarme, o cómo iba a atravesar las dos siguientes salas que me tocaban antes de la del Campeón...

No fue difícil encontrar el botón del mecanismo; a la derecha de la puerta, no muy lejos de la misma. Eso sí; ¡El botón era bastante pequeño en comparación a la enorme puerta!

Rápidamente crucé con mi Cleffa en brazos hacia la siguiente sala...

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los cuatro emperadores parte 2

Apenas había llegado a la sala 2, cuando un grito ensordecedor me hizo estremecer , me quedé paralizada un momento y al poco oí otro de esos terribles gritos... me recordaban a mis entrenamientos en el gimnasio de artes marciales de Azafrán, sabía que el segundo oponente el Alto Mando era especialista en pokémon de tipo lucha, así que me imaginé que estaría entrenando.

Los gritos se seguían oyendo periódicamente cada pocos segundos, pero no en la misma sala en la que me hallaba. Parecía que venía de otra habitación, y al poco rato a esos gritos les acompañaban unos terribles golpes que hacían retumbar las paredes.

"Pues sí que es fuerte Bruno..." Pensé.

Se podía decir que Bruno era el miembro de la Élite del que sin duda más sabia... Como para no, si hablaban de él cada dos por tres en el gimnasio de artes marciales, por su puesto siempre bien, como un ejemplo a seguir en nuestro entrenamiento marcial.

No tuve que esperar mucho rato hasta que salió a la sala a recibirme, lo que no sé es si salió porque de una forma u otra se enteró de mi presencia, o simplemente porque había terminado su entrenamiento.

Bruno: ¡Hola!

Silvia: (Con seguridad) ¡Hola! 

Bruno: ¿Llevas esperando mucho rato? Siento la tardanza.

Silvia: ¡Que va! No te preocupes, que da igual :P

Bruno: Bien, empezaré presentándome... Aunque supongo que me conocerás ¿Quién no conoce a los miembros del Alto Mando? Jeje. Soy Bruno, el segundo oponente de la Élite. Enhorabuena por haber llegado hasta aquí, ¡Pero te advierto que no te será nada fácil vencerme!

Silvia: No he venido a luchar contra ti.

Bruno: ¿QUÉ? O.O Entonces... ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

Silvia: Pues mira... Soy miembro de la federación de artes marciales de Azafrán, me han enviado para solicitar tu ayuda cuanto antes

Bruno: ¿Mi ayuda? o.O, ¿Mi ayuda para qué?

Silvia: Resulta que se ha organizado en el norte y la parte media de Kanto, un movimiento anti-lucha...

Bruno: ¡¿Anti-lucha! o.O

Silvia: Sí, vamos, que hay un numeroso grupo de gente a quienes les ha dado por opinar que los pokémon de tipo lucha son una vergüenza dentro del mundo de los combates.

Bruno: ¡¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES! ¿CÓMO VAN A PENSAR ESO?... :O

Silvia: Resulta que ellos dicen que los verdaderos combates pokémon son los que requieren la fuerza de los elementos, que es más estratégico y más moral, que usar la fuerza bruta les parece una salvajada...

Bruno: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ! . ¡PERO... PERO!

Silvia: Vamos, que están convenciendo a mucha gente de que los pokémon de tipo lucha no deberían usarse para combatir, que solo deberían usarse en combate los pokémon que dominen algún elemento, como electricidad, agua, etc...

Bruno: ¡PERO ESO NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO! ¡CON LOS POKÉMON DE TIPO LUCHA TAMBIÉN SE TIENE QUE USAR ESTRATEGIA! Y ESO DE LA FUERZA BRUTA... ¡TODOS LOS POKE...!

Silvia: Ya, ya, a mi no necesitas explicarme nada, el caso es que están convenciendo a muchísima gente, y se están poniendo tan extremistas que han pensado incluso en cerrar los gimnasios de artes marciales... y por supuesto prohibir los pokémon de tipo lucha en combate. ¡Por eso me han enviado! ¡Quieren también cerrar los gimnasios de la federación de Azafrán! . ¡Intentamos hacerles entrar en razón, pero no hay manera, la situación va a peor, y cada vez hay más gente que se une a ellos! ¡Necesitamos a una persona importante como tú que nos represente para poder defender nuestra opinión! ¡Y para intentar salvar los gimnasios de artes marciales y que los pokémon de tipo lucha puedan seguir en los equipos de sus entrenadores!

Bruno: ¡CLARO QUE OS AYUDARÉ! . ¡NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE RETIREN A LOS POKÉMON DE TIPO LUCHA! ¡NI TAMPOCO QUE CIERREN LOS GIMNASIOS DE ARTES MARCIALES! . ¡AHORA MISMO VOY HACIA ALLÍ!

Silvia: ¡ESO! ¡AYÚDANOS A SALVAR AL TIPO LUCHA!

Bruno: (parándose a reflexionar) Pero me parece tan extraño... ¿Estás segura de lo que has dicho?

Silvia: ¡Segurísima! Hemos recurrido a ti porque ya no sabíamos que hacer y tú tienes mucho peso en la opinión pública al ser miembro de la Élite.

Bruno: ... ¿Y tú quien eres?

Silvia: Ya te lo he dicho, yo soy miembro de la federación del gimnasio de artes marciales de Azafrán... Mira, he venido sólo con este pokémon... ¿Crees que me hubieran dejado pasar hasta aquí sin combatir si no llega a ser por una causa como esta y por lo que represento?

Bruno: ¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡VOY INMEDIATAMENTE!

Siliva: ¡BIEN! Gracias. Corre, adelántate a mí, que yo seguro que soy más lenta que tú y has de darte prisa, por favor.

Bruno: Al gimnasio de artes marciales de Azafrán, ¿No?

Silvia: ¡Exacto!

Bruno: ¡VOY HACIA ALLÍ! . 

Uf , por un momento llegué a pensar que no se lo creería, que me cazaría, pero no... XD Se me ocurrió la idea mientras le esperaba en la sala. ¡Que bien que hacía artes marciales, si no probablemente no se me habría ocurrido! XD

Ahora ya tenía aún más problemas encima; se habían sumado al hecho de que me podían pillar por haberme colado y ser responsable de que Lorelei apareciera de repente en cualquier sitio, otro problema más; el enfado de Bruno cuando llegase a Ciudad Azafrán y se enterase de todo... más me valía no estar ya en Meseta Añil cuando él regresase...

Me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta de acceso hacia la siguiente sala. ¡Solo me quedaba un oponente más para llegar hasta Lance! No sabía como saldría al paso, pero algo tendría que hacer, no podía fallar estando ya tan cerca...

Crucé la puerta y enseguida me recorrió el cuerpo una extraña sensación, como un escalofrío intenso. No tuve más que fijarme en la sala a la que acababa de acceder... de película de terror, totalmente lúgubre y oscura... fría... aquello me hizo estremecer aún más.

Ahí fue cuando recordé que la siguiente oponente es experta en pokémon fantasma. La verdad es que tenía tanta prisa por despistar a Bruno y cruzar de una vez a la siguiente sala, que ni me paré a pensar que era lo que me esperaba...

Los pokémon fantasma son un tipo de pokémon realmente poderoso y místico... ahora si que estaba perdida... No se estudiaba la asignatura de fantasma en la escuela pokémon (una asignatura demasiado complicada, con un aprendizaje duro y profundo, nada adecuada para impartirse, ni siquiera de manera teórica en una escuela) a pesar de todo era un tipo de pokémon que siempre había admirado muchísimo, al igual que los psíquicos, y tenía interés en saber mucho más de ellos... Pero no de aquella forma, claro.

Encima la nueva oponente era la anciana Ágata... tenía fama de ser muy dura y pícara, de esta si que no me libraba... fue en ese punto cuando empecé a estar tan nerviosa que no sólo me dolía el estomago, si no también la cabeza, terriblemente y mi respiración se hacía costosa...

En aquella sala tuve menos tiempo de pensar... Enseguida salió Ágata de entre las sombras más oscuras del gimnasio que se hallaban frente a mí, seguramente ya estaba ahí cuando entré.

Me miraba con una sonrisa siniestra y profunda, permaneciendo totalmente inmóvil sin mediar palabra... Pero yo enseguida dirigí mi vista a mi izquierda, debido a unas sombras que me había parecido ver moverse y unos extraños susurros que me había parecido oír... Ágata seguía con su vista clavada en mí y con su lúgubre expresión. Note como Cleffa, que permanecía en mis brazos, se apretaba fuertemente a mí.

De pronto comenzó a hablar con voz pausada y ronca:

Ágata: Así que has logrado llegar hasta mí... je, je, je... interesante... que pena que aquí vaya a terminar tu momento de gloria... je, je...

Silvia: ...

Ágata: Basta de charla, enséñame lo que eres capaz de hacer.

No tuvo ni que dar la orden, una de las muchas sombras que parecían moverse tomó de repente la forma de un Gengar que se situó inmediatamente en la zona adecuada para el combate. Yo me había quedado completamente en blanco, no sabía como actuar, como reaccionar, ni siquiera aunque se me ocurriera algo saldría bien parada, pues Ágata, debido a su edad, experiencia y personalidad, no parecía posible engañarla tan fácilmente en absoluto.

Ágata: ¿Vas a combatir con eso? (Refiriéndose a mi Cleffa, que continuaba en mis brazos)

Silvia: Pues...

Ágata: ¬¬ ¿?

Silvia: (Con repentina seguridad) ¡SI!

Ágata: Muy bien... tu sabrás lo que haces... comencemos...

Mi Cleffa se situó donde le correspondía, alrededor de mí seguía notando la presencia de decenas de sombras que se desplazaban de un lado a otro continuamente... Ágata no había dado ninguna orden, pero el Gengar extendió los brazos, lo cual significaba el comienzo de un ataque y antes de darle tiempo a realizarlo, corrí hacia mi Cleffa gritando su nombre y le abracé fuertemente.

Silvia: ¡Cleffa! O.O ¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CLEFFA QUE TE PASA!

Cleffa: ¿Cle? o.O

Ágata: ¿Que diantres ocurre?

Silvia: ¡MI CLEFFA! ¡MI CLEFFA! ¡ALGO LE ESTÁ PASANDO! . 

Ágata: ¿Qué?

Abracé a Cleffa aún con más fuerza pegando mi cara contra ella de forma que pude decirle algunas palabras por lo bajo sin que al parecer Ágata se percatara. Ella continuaba en el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido, con expresión seria y al parecer algo molesta.

Ágata: (Con tono frío) ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¬¬ Si tienes miedo lo mejor será que te retires... aún no estás preparada para enfrentarte a mí...

Silvia: ¡NO, ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESO! ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE TUS FANTASMAS! . ¡CÚRALA! ¡CÚRALA!

Ágata: (Con tono más frío aún) ¡¿Pero qué dices niña! ¬¬ ¡¿Has perdido el juicio! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y combate! ¡Ó lárgate si es que tienes miedo! ¡Pero no me hagas perder el tiempo!

Silvia: (Mostrándole a Cleffa) ¡CÚRALA! . ¡Esto es culpa de tus fantasmas! ¬¬ ¡ESTÁ DELIRANDO!

Ágata: ¿QUÉ? ¬¬ ¡Tú si que estás delirando, niña! ¡No juegues con mi paciencia no vaya a ser que me enfade! ¡Y entonces te habrás metido en un buen lío del que te arrepentirás!

Silvia: ¡MIRALÁ! ¡MIRA COMO ESTÁ! . 

Cleffa: (Con los ojos como platos, la mirada perdida, y con el cuerpo totalmente rígido, susurrando ininteligiblemente) cleeee... cleee... ffaaa.

Ágata: ¿Me has tomado por estúpida? ¬¬ ¿Cómo sabes que está delirando? ¿Acaso entiendes su idioma? ¬¬ ¡Lo que le pasa a tu pokémon es que es tan cobarde que se ha quedado así de la impresión! Está claro que tu pokémon no está preparado para un reto así... Has querido aspirar muy alto retándome a mí y no tienes ni de lejos la preparación suficiente como para osar retarme. Lárgate, así lo único que consigues es hacer el ridículo... ¬¬

Silvia: ¡No me pienso ir hasta que no hagas que mi Cleffa vuelva a ser como antes! ¡Está poseída! . 

Ágata: ¡¿QUÉ! . ¡Hacía muchos años que no oía tantos disparates juntos! ¡¿Has venido hasta aquí para intentar reírte de mí! . ¡Pues te advierto de que has cometido un gran error, niña!

Silvia: ¡No me crees! ¿Eh? ¿NO ME CREES? . ¡Pues cógela tú y dime si lo que susurra te parece normal!

Ágata: ¡No pienso perder mi tiempo con las tonterías de una cría! ¡Lárgate antes de que acabes completamente con mi paciencia! . 

Silvia: ¡Escúchala sólo un momento! Palabra que si me dices que no le pasa nada me largo de inmediato! ¡Escúchala por favor! ¡Para poder quedarme tranquila! ¡Y me largo, palabra! . 

Ágata: Anda ¡Damela! ¬¬ Con tal de perderte de vista cuanto antes...

Cogió con las manos a Cleffa y acercó su oído a la pequeña boca de mi pokémon, ahí fue cuando Cleffa aumentó el volumen de su voz y cantó dulcemente junto al oído de Ágata, como le había indicado. Ágata no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, al estar oyendo el canto desde tan cerca, cayó dormida casi inmediatamente, no esperaba que fuera tan efectivo. Yacía en el suelo profundamente dormida, Cleffa ya se había librado de entre sus manos y se aproximaba hacia mí.

Silvia: ¡JAJAJA! ¡MUY BIEN CLEFFA! ¡GENIAL:D

Cleffa: Cleffaaaaaaa-

Silvia: ¡Lo has hecho perfecto! ¡Gracias a ti ya podemos pasar por fin a la sala de Lanceeeee:D

Cleffa: ¡Cle!

Pero me equivocaba. Había olvidado por un momento al Gengar y al resto de los fantasmas que flotaban por la sala como sobras silenciosas, y en cuanto corrimos hacia la puerta, aparecieron de pronto justo en frente de ella decenas de oscuras sombras que tomaron la forma de Haunter y Gengar con unas miradas profundamente enfadadas y siniestras. Cleffa y yo nos paramos en seco.

Silvia: ...

Silvia: ... Ágata está dormida, ¡Palabra!

Fantasmas: ... . 

Silvia: ...Despertará dentro de poco, ¡Ya veréis!

Fantasmas: ... . 

Aquello no parecía convencerles, y después de permanecer mirándome unos momentos, como reflexionando la veracidad de mis palabras, comenzaron a desplazarse hacia nosotras con aterradora seguridad, y visible enfado en sus ojos.

Llegué a pensar que definitivamente estábamos totalmente perdidas con todos esos furiosos fantasmas y sin Ágata en condiciones para poder controlarlos, cuando de pronto me vino a la cabeza algo que había oído en varias ocasiones sobre cierto tipo de pokémon fantasmas y su excesivo sentido del humor y ganas de mofa, a pesar de su siniestro aspecto...

Los fantasmas estaban ya justo delante de mi cara, y Cleffa se agarró a mi pierna con fuerza.

Silvia: ...

Silvia: ¡VAN DOS Y SE CAE EL DE EN MEDIO!

Fantasmas: ... ¿? ¬¬

Silvia: ... Glup

Fantasmas: ...

Silvia: ... . 

Al ver que seguían con su feroz expresión aunque con cierto aire interrogante en su mirada, me di por perdida. Pero de pronto ante mi gran asombro los enfadados Gengar y Haunter que tenía frente a mí estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas, como si acabaran de oír el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Yo permanecí observándoles completamente alucinada, pero con repentino ánimo ¡Había funcionado! Al parecer, habían tardado unos segundos en pillar el chiste XD.

Tardaron un rato en cesar sus risas y volvieron al silencio, de nuevo mirándome atentamente, pero esta vez con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, aunque con su misma mirada siniestra, esperando a oír otro chiste.

Silvia:...

Silvia: ... "¡Seguid adelante! Y delante no sabia el camino..."

De nuevo retumbaba en la sala el sonido de sus ruidosas carcajadas, lo que no comprendía era como podía seguir Ágata dormida con el escándalo que estaban montando. Ahora más confiados, se acercaron hacia mí rodeándome en círculo a la espera de mi siguiente chiste...

Cleffa se alejó de mi lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta de acceso de la siguiente sala, mientras, los fantasmas seguían con la vista clavada en mí, lo cual no me venía nada bien si quería salir de allí...

Silvia: ..."Perdone, ¿Cuánto vale el autobús?", "50 céntimos", "Pues bájese que se lo compro"

Y volvieron a oírse las esperadas carcajadas, ¡Daba gusto contar chistes a esos fantasmas! Ya podían ser malísimos que se iban a reír igualmente XD

Pero yo ya no podía esperar más, Cleffa había encontrado el botón del mecanismo de la siguiente puerta mientras les contaba el último chiste y lo acababa de pulsar, la puerta estaba empezando a abrirse, pero los fantasmas seguían mirándome fijamente, esperando el siguiente chiste...

Silvia: ¡Bueno! ¡Yo ya he contado tres! ¡Ahora quiero oír uno de vuestros chistes, venga! XD

Con gran entusiasmo, uno de los Gengar empezó a contar algo entre risas, algo de lo que por supuesto no entendía ni una palabra y para mi alivio todos los fantasmas dirigieron la vista hacia él, escuchándole atentamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, incluso algunos ya estaban empezando a reírse. Perfecto, ahora que no me miraban me alejé furtivamente de ellos y me dirigí como un rayo hacia la puerta, que ya dejaba ver un hueco suficientemente grande como para poder pasar. Los fantasmas estaban tan pendientes de sus chistes y sus risas, que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que la puerta estaba abriéndose y justo antes de cruzarla agarré a mi Cleffa y atravesé la puerta velozmente. Casi me caigo al suelo al cruzarla de lo brusca y repentina que había sido mi huída, pero enseguida recuperé el equilibrio y continué corriendo por el pasillo al que había llegado tras salir de la anterior sala, pues en cualquier momento (pudiera ser que incluso en ese mismo momento) se darían cuenta de mi huída y temía que me persiguieran a pesar de no hallarme ya en su sala, probablemente no tendrían reparo en salir de ella.

Corría por el pasillo agarrando con mucha fuerza a Cleffa, y casi sin darme cuenta me encontraba frente a otra puerta decorada llamativamente. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de fijarme con detalle en como era, entré directamente con el corazón latiéndome a gran velocidad y cerré de golpe la puerta al cruzar al otro lado, sintiéndome ahí a salvo de los fantasmas. Con la puerta ya cerrada, me apoyé en ella y suspiré de alivio, intentando calmarme poco a poco.

Cierto que si los fantasmas me persiguieran, podrían atravesar puerta y paredes con toda tranquilidad, pero supuse que en la sala de otro miembro no entrarían...

De pronto comencé a ser consiente de donde me encontraba... ¡Estaba en la última sala! ¡en la sala del campeón! ¡Lo había conseguido:O ¡No me lo podía creer!

Miré a mi alrededor y lo primero que vi fue que la sala propiamente dicha, se hallaba varios metros debajo de donde me encontraba, y unas escaleras que empezaban justo delante de mí llevaban a dicha sala... Sala que por cierto era la más grande que había visto en mi vida; había antorchas en las paredes como única iluminación y algo aún más curioso; un gran foso lleno de agua en la parte superior y a los dos lados del suelo de la sala, pero no en la zona de la pared donde se hallaban las escaleras para bajar hasta allí.

Otra detalle, éste de mucha menos importancia, que me llamó algo la atención, fue el hecho de estar pintada prácticamente toda la sala de color rojo muy oscuro, y encontrar ciertas pequeñas partes de las paredes pintadas de color negro. Se notaba que estaba siendo restaurada... quién sabe por qué... De pronto me vino a la cabeza la idea de que quizá la estaban restaurando porque algún combate anterior que tuvo el Campeón fue tan potente que la misma sala sufrió grandes daños... Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de todo, sin duda fue lo que vi justo en el centro de la sala... un enorme Dragonite y un Aerodactyl completamente inmóviles y con los ojos cerrados... y a duras penas debido a mi vista miope, pude distinguir una figura humana que estaba frente a los dos voluminosos pokémon pero de espaldas a mí, con algo que parecía una gran capa negra en la espalda y un pelo llamativamente rojo.

"¡Lance! ¡¡¡¡Es Lance! O.O ¡He conseguido llegar hasta él:D"

Me dejé llevar por la emoción y comencé a bajar las escaleras corriendo, muy nerviosa y con una sonrisa de entusiasmo dibujada en el rostro. Y no se si fue por ese motivo, o por mi manía de llevar los cordones de la playera izquierda desatados, que al estar bajando las escaleras tropecé y terminé de bajar los escalones que me quedaban a trompicones, medio perdiendo el equilibrio, de forma que al llegar al suelo no me caí en el mismo de milagro. Pero no pude frenar la inercia de mi torpe bajada y continué corriendo aún a trompicones unos metros más, en contra de mi voluntad, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por continuar en pié, hasta que ante mi gran horror, me di de narices contra el Campeón que permanecía de espaldas y ya por fin me fui al suelo, oyendo después un "¡CHOF!" que no me gusto nada...

Enseguida me levanté y vi justo en frente de mí a Dragonite y a Aerodactyl, pero ni Campeón ni nada. Un segundo después vi que también frente a mí, justo debajo de Dragonite y Aerodactyl, estaba el foso lleno de agua, y rápidamente deduje con más horror aún, que el "¡CHOF!" que había oído era el ruido del agua al caer algo en ella... Me llevé las manos a la cara pensando; "Ahora sí que me la he cargado . ".

Apenas estaba pensando ésto cuando observé que Dragonite y Aerodactyl me miraban con una expresión no muy amistosa precisamente... y antes de que se lanzaran a por mí salí yo corriendo con toda mi alma hacia la puerta, pero inmediatamente me tuve que desviar de mi camino de un salto, debido a un hiper rayo que no me dio de milagro y que hizo retumbar las paredes de la sala e incluso que se cayeran algunos trozos de pintura seca del techo.

Aquello me produjo un desagradable escalofrío... ¡Pues sí que eran fuertes los pokémon de Lance:O Continué corriendo como una posesa, y de pronto me fijé en una antorcha de las que estaban colocadas en la pared, que había caído al suelo, probablemente por la potencia del hiper rayo y me aproximé hacia ella para cogerla, con intención de mostrársela a los dos enfurecidos pokémon pensando ingenuamente que el fuego les mantendría a raya.

Me detuve en la esquina donde estaba acorralada, pues me había aproximado a ella para coger la antorcha y ya no tenía escapatoria y se la mostré a los dos pokémon sujetándola con las dos manos. Por supuesto ni se inmutaron, no fue nada brillante la idea, a unos pokémon que combaten ¿Cómo les va a dar miedo el fuego? Eso querría decir que temerían a los pokémon del tipo fuego también... Una idea bastante tonta, pero en aquel momento...

Contemplé horrorizada como Dragonite y Aerodactyl se aproximaban rápida y salvajemente hacia mí, yo continuaba con la antorcha entre las dos manos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, como resignándome ante lo que me venía encima...

Lance: ¡ALTO!

Aunque yo seguía con los ojos cerrados pude notar una total calma y silencio nada más oír aquella orden, solo permanecí tres segundos más de esta manera y enseguida los abrí... Justo delante de mis narices estaba el Campeón, otra vez de espaldas y de cara a Dragonite y Aerodactyl, que permanecían de nuevo quietos y silenciosos.

Yo aún sujetaba la antorcha, mi respiración era fuerte y rápida, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, miraba fijamente al Campeón sin saber como reaccionar, él aún me daba la espalda.

Poco a poco comenzó a darse la vuelta y le vi por primera vez el rostro; estaba muy serio y sus ojos reflejaban dureza y enojo. Completamente empapado, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hablar con voz fría.

Lance: ¿Quién eres? ¡¿A qué has venido!

Silvia: Pe.. perdona, perdóname en serio... es... estaba bajando las escaleras y me tropecé... y.. fue sin querer.. palabra... yo no quería... O.O

Lance: ...

Silvia++... -.-

Lance: (poniendo un tono menos frío) ... ¿A que has venido?

Silvia: ... Eeh...

Lance: ¿Has venido a retarme?

Silvia: ... No...

Lance: ... ¿NO?

Silvia: ... No.. he venido... a hablar contigo.

Lance: (mostrando cierta sorpresa, pero con expresión dura aún) ¿A hablar conmigo?

Silvia: ... Sí.

Lance: ... ... ¿Has venido hasta aquí tan solo para hablar conmigo?

Silvia: Sí...

Lance: (con tono más amable) ... Es admirable.

Silvia: O.O

Me sorprendí bastante ante esas últimas palabras, pero más me sorprendí aún cuando le vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Lance: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Silvia: ... Silvia

Lance: Aja ¿Y sobre qué querías hablarme, Silvia?

Abrí la boca para responder pero nada salió de ella, me quedé de piedra manteniendo aún la boca abierta al darme cuenta de pronto de que había fuego en la capa de Lance... Le habría prendido fuego sin querer con la antorcha cuando estaba de espaldas a mí... Él no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún, permanecía esperando pacientemente mi respuesta con expresión amable. Al verme con la boca abierta sin pronunciar palabra debió pensar que me había quedado trabada de los nervios y apoyó su mano en mi hombro para que me sintiera más tranquila.

Lance: ¿Sobre que quieres hablarme Silvia?

Silvia: La.. la... la capa

Lance: ¿Qué? o.O

Silvia: La.. la capa ¡La capa!

Lance: ¿La capa?

Silvia: ¡Sí! ¡La capa! ¡La capa! . 

Lance: (Poniéndose serio y duro) Así que era eso... ¬¬ ¡Ya os he dicho un millón de veces que no pienso cambiarme el color de la capa! ¡Me da igual que os parezca que me favorece más una capa roja! ¡Así que ve y dile al resto del club de fans que dejen de insistir de una vez porque... ¡

Silvia: No... no... ¡Fuego++

Lance: ¿Eh?

Silvia: ¡Fuego leches! ¡FUEGO! . 

Lance: ¿QUÉ?

Silvia: ¡EN TU CAPA! ¡HAY FUEGO EN TU CAPA! . 

Por fin miró la capa y se percató de la presencia del fuego. Soltó una pequeña exclamación y comenzó a darse manotazos en la capa con intención de extinguir el fuego, lo hacía con un poco de nerviosismo, pero sin perder en absoluto el control. El fuego en vez de extinguirse se estaba avivando, y al poco rato exclamo:

Lance: ¡Rápido! ¡Trae algo que me ayude a apagarlo!

Silvia: ¡Vale!

Comencé a correr buscando algo que pudiera servir y vi entre la pared y el foso un cubo, supuse que al estar junto al foso, estaría lleno de agua.

Cogí rápidamente el cubo, esta vez iba a deshacer lo que había hecho. Me dirigí hacia él con rapidez y firmeza y le lancé el contenido del cubo vivamente... Apenas me dio tiempo a oír un "¡NO! ¡ESPERA!" y me encontré a Lance cubierto de arriba a abajo de pintura roja con los ojos cerrados y los puños fuertemente apretados intentando controlarse...

Silvia: ... Uy... Perdón...

Lance: ...

Lance continuaba con los ojos cerrados apretando los dientes sin mediar palabra, de pronto me pareció ver salir humo de su espalda y recordé con horror que la pintura es altamente inflamable...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Lance estaba cubierto de llamas y esta vez no tenía ninguna pinta de controlar la situación... empezó a correr de un lado a otro gritando "¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! . " y muy a mi pesar no tuve otro remedio que dejar la antorcha, acercarme a él y empujarle con mucha precaución por una zona en la que no había fuego, directamente al agua del foso otra vez.

Me llevé de nuevo las manos a la cabeza no queriendo ni pensar la que me caería cuando saliese del agua, mientras, Dragonite y Aerodactyl me miraban como dudando si ir a por mí o quedarse donde estaban. Al poco Lance salió del foso con un aspecto totalmente pésimo y con una cara que prefiero no recordar... +

Silvia: ... Creía.. creía que el cubo tenía agua...

Lance: ... . 

Silvia: Yo.. yo.. perdona... sólo quería ayudarte...

Lance: ...¬¬

Silvia: Bueno, al menos.. Al menos he conseguido apagarte el fuego...

Lance: ¡ENCIMA TE TENDRÉ QUE DAR LAS GRACIAS!

Silvia: ... No. -.-

Lance: ...

Silvia: UU

Silvia: ... ¿Te.. te encuentras bien?

Lance: Si... ¬¬

Lance (suspirando) Bueno, ¿qué querías? ...

Silvia: Ah.. Sí... Que... Quería preguntarte... i podría ser tu aprendiz...

Lance: ... ... ¿MI APRENDIZ? O.o Si solo con una visita tuya he acabado así, si te cojo de aprendiz me veo en el hospital ¬¬

Silvia: ... +

Silvia: Ha sido sin querer, no debo de tener el día.. normalmente no soy así, en serio.

Lance: Ya... ¬¬

Silvia: Por favor...

Lance: ...¬¬ Bueno, te voy a dar una oportunidad...

Silvia:D

Lance: Pero primero quiero ver tu nivel en combate...

Silvia: ¿Quieres combatir? O.O

Lance: Claro. No te preocupes, sólo quiero ver tu nivel... ¿Ese es tu único pokémon?

Señaló a Cleffa, que había estado todo el tiempo agarrada a la pernera de mi pantalón. Al darse cuenta que se refería a ella le miró con aire interrogante.

Silvia: No... Tengo también un Abra... Bueno, aunque ahora no se dónde está.

Lance: ¿No sabes dónde está tu pokémon? Eso no es nada profesional...

Silvia: Es que ha hecho teletransporte y se ha escapado...

Lance: ... Ahora entiendo porque antes a aparecido de repente un Abra sobre mi cabeza... ¬¬

Silvia: ¿QUÉ? O.O

No pude reprimir la risa y me llevé de inmediato la mano a la boca, pero aún así Lance lo notó y su expresión se tornó aún más seria y enfadada... no estaba de humor precisamente...

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que había en la parte superior de la sala, la abrió y entro en la habitación que había tras la puerta, volviendo al poco rato con mi Abra en brazos, que estaba completamente dormido.

Lance: (Con frialdad) Aquí está Abra.

Silvia: (Cogiéndolo) Gracias.

Silvia: ¡Abra! ¡Despierta y ponte en posición!

Lance: ... ¿Vas a combatir de todos modos?

Silvia: Sí... total, perder no pierdo nada

Lance: De acuerdo...

Abra despertó de mala gana y fui yo misma la que le colocó en la posición adecuada para el combate, Lance llamó a su Dragonite que se colocó de inmediato en la zona de combate.

Ni siquiera habíamos empezado cuando Abra volvió a desaparecer... Lance bajó la vista y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro...

Silvia: ¡ABRA! ¡LECHES! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! . ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡ABRAAA!

Lance: ... Así no puedes combatir...

Silvia: . ... jou -.-

Lance: Lo siento Silvia, pero no puedo acoger como aprendiz a alguien con tan poca experiencia... No tienes los pokémon adecuados para el entrenamiento, ni tampoco tú estás preparada. Soy campeón del Alto Mando, entenderás que mis entrenamientos son muy duros y no es adecuado que tenga de aprendiz a una novata... no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Silvia: ... Ya... ¬¬

Lance: Lo siento...

Silvia: UU

Lance: Tú no te rindas, aún tienes que entrenar mucho y muy duro, y aunque todavía no estés preparada para aspirar tan alto, seguro que algún día llegas a ser realmente buena, sólo tienes que proponértelo, esforzarte y entrenar con cariño a tus pokémon...

Silvia: Ya...

Lance: (reflexionando) Aunque me parece bastante extraño... ¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí con ese nivel? Se supone que has de tener 8 medallas o más, y haber vencido al resto de miembros del Alto Mando...

Silvia: ... ¡Oye que me voy yendo! Que tengo que buscar a mi Abra...

Lance: Espera

Volvió a entrar en la habitación de la parte superior de la sala y apareció de nuevo con Abra, que otra vez estaba dormido.

Silvia: ¿? O.o

Lance: Me imaginaba que estaría allí otra vez... se ve que le ha gustado el sitio.

Silvia: Ya... Bueno... (cogiendo a Abra) Gracias por haberme atendido al menos...

Lance: No hay de qué... Te acompaño a la salida.

Silvia: Gracias... Oye... ¿Algún día si llegase a ser mejor me aceptarías?

Lance: Quién sabe... Pero para eso tendrías que mejorar mucho...

Silvia: Ya...

Lance: (sonriendo levemente) Quizá algún día...

Mientras habábamos nos íbamos encaminando hacia la puerta de acceso a la sala de Ágata. Me sorprendía que volviese a tener un trato amable después de la que había armado... Estaba claro que Lance no sólo era el Campeón de Alto Mando, si no también muy buena persona, lo cual es más brillante aún.

Cruzamos la puerta y entramos en la sala del tercer oponente del Alto Mando, Lance enseguida se fijó en Ágata que yacía aún dormida en el suelo. ¡Lo había olvidado!. El Campeón enseguida mostró una preocupada expresión y corrió hacia ella.

Lance: ¡Ágata! ¡ÁGATA! ¡¿Qué te ocurre!

Al llegar donde se encontraba se agachó para atenderla y yo salí disparada de la sala pues sabía que de esa no me libraba, para colmo los fantasmas de Ágata estaban lógicamente mucho más enfadados que antes y comenzaron a perseguirme. Lance, que sujetaba la cabeza de Ágata con las manos, debía de estar alucinando; Ágata en el suelo y yo corriendo como una loca huyendo de sus fantasmas, no había quien lo entendiera.

Salí disparada de la sala y atravesé con rapidez las dos salas que me quedaban pues ni Lorelei ni Bruno se encontraban en ellas y llegué a la zona previa a las salas del Alto Mando donde se haya el Centro Pokémon con la enfermera y el Guardia.

Guardia: ¿Qué tal le ha ido?

Silvia: Bien, bien... Bueno, mal... He perdido...¡Perdón, pero es que tengo prisa!

Y seguí corriendo hacia la Calle Victoria ante la estupefacción del Guardia y la Enfermera.

Metí a Cleffa, que continuaba agarrada a mi pernera y a Abra, que permanecía en mis brazos, en sus respectivas balls y sin parar de correr llegué a la oscura Calle Victoria... Ahora sólo tenía que seguir el camino que había hecho para llegar hasta allí y me encontraría en la puerta de entrada de Meseta Añil... Con un enfadadísimo guardia. Preferí no pensar en eso de momento, concentrarme en seguir correctamente el camino de vuelta y estar atenta ante los pokémon salvajes.

Cesé de correr y continué el trayecto andando con rapidez, sólo se oía el ruido de mis pasos debido al gran silencio que reinaba en esos momentos.

De pronto noté como alguien agarraba mis brazos bruscamente, los ponía en mi espalda y como otra mano me tapaba la boca con fuerza. Durante un segundo me quedé de piedra, pero enseguida reaccioné agitándome violentamente de forma que quien me sujetaba dejó de apretarme con tanta fuerza y aproveché para darme la vuelta y abalanzarme con rabia contra mi agresor, propinándole fuertes patadas.

Casi al instante recibí lo que me pareció ser una descarga eléctrica que me hizo desplomarme en el suelo, aunque no llegué a perder la conciencia. A pesar de eso, no podía moverme del sitio, mis músculos no reaccionaban, pero podía contemplar a mi agresor; un joven vestido totalmente de negro, con la cara oculta por un antifaz y un gorro. Lo más llamativo de su ropa era una enorme "R" de color rojo que llevaba en la parte superior del tronco.

Me miraba con una malvada sonrisa, y de pronto me percaté de que a mi alrededor habían aparecido un montón de personas vestidas igual que él, me habían rodeado y todos me miraban con la misma sonrisa malvada...

Rocket 1: ¡Levantadla!

Rocket 2: ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Rocket 1: ¡Registradla! Y si encontráis alguna pokéball robádsela.

Rocket 2: ¡Entendido!

Me levantaron entre dos y ahí me di cuenta de la presencia del simpático entrenador que había conocido antes en la misma Calle Victoria, el pobre estaba retenido por uno de los Rocket, de la misma forma que habían intentado retenerme a mí; con los brazos en la espalda y la boca tapada. Tenía una expresión de angustia en el rostro, parecía estar a punto de llorar, pobre... Yo todavía estaba medio atontada por la descarga.

Me apoyaron violentamente contra la pared y comenzaron a registrarme, no llevaba cinturón con pokeball, así que optaron por mirar en mis bolsillos... Y claro, acabaron sacando de ellos caramelos, cromos, figuritas, calcomanías, bolígrafos, papeles...

Rocket 2: ¿Pero qué demonios significa esto? . 

Rocket 1: ¡Dinos ahora mismo dónde tienes tus pokéball! ¡Sabemos que tienes muy buenos pokémon! ¡A Meseta Añil solo vienen los mejores entrenadores! ¡Así que dánoslos por las buenas si no quieres tener que dárnoslos por las malas...!

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. En aquel momento lo que vi fue una especie de meteorito cayendo con una fuerza arrolladora sobre la mayoría de los rocket, creando una cegadora iluminación y enviándolos por los aires a varios metros de donde nos encontrábamos. Los únicos que se libraron fueron los dos que me estaban registrando, el que sujetaba al rockero y el rocket que estaba al lado de este.

Los que quedaban en pié alzaron atónitos la vista hacia arriba, con lo cual hice lo mismo y a pesar de mi vista miope y el estado de atontamiento en el que me encontraba distinguí lo que yo creía que era Lance en su Dragonite, lo cual a los pocos segundos fue confirmado gracias a la exclamación que lanzaron los rocket que permanecían de pié; "¡LANCE!" y enseguida comenzaron a correr con intención de huir, pero Ágata les salió al paso, apareciendo frente a ellos rodeada de sus siniestros fantasmas.

Frenaron en seco y se quedaron mirando a Ágata con expresión de quien ha sido pillado haciendo alguna trastada y luego miraron hacia el resto de sus compañeros que se estaban empezando a incorporar. Pero enseguida reaccionaron y comenzaron a lanzar pokeball al aire para liberar a sus pokémon del interior y comenzar una batalla. Los pocos rocket que habían conseguido incorporarse del todo hicieron lo propio y comenzaron a aparecer decenas de pokémon de muy diversos tipos dispuestos a atacar.

Pensé que el Dragonite de Lance lanzaría otro hiper rayo desde el aire, pero en lugar de eso descendió hasta el suelo, ante la sorpresa de los rocket, de forma que Lance pudiera bajar de él y acercarse al rockero que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el mismo y la cabeza gacha.

Rápidamente le agarró y le subió a su Dragonite para ponerle a salvo y justo mientras se subía él también, varios pokémon de los rocket lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y lo que es seguro es que uno de esos ataques fue autodestrucción, pues se oyó una tremenda explosión a la que siguió una gran onda que barrió a los que estábamos ahí, rockets incluidos, haciéndonos elevarnos del suelo.

Ni siquiera había terminado de caer, cuando note que unos fuertes brazos me agarraban impidiendo mi caída, mantuve los ojos cerrados fuertemente un largo rato, pues el atontamiento que llevaba de antes sumado a la fuerza de la onda expansiva (aunque no me había pillado de pleno, menos mal) me había dejado en muy mal estado, aun así podía notar como era desplazada de un lado a otro por quien me sujetaba.

Por fin abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue a Ágata, en medio de todos los rocket y sus pokémon dándoles una soberana lección con sus fantasmas y al alzar la vista hacia arriba, a Lance montado en su Dragonite junto al rockero que se agarraba fuertemente a él.

Giré la cabeza para ver a quien me agarraba a mí; ¡Era Bruno:O, me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en la cabeza de un enorme Onix. Bruno miraba seriamente el combate, atento por si en algún momento se necesitaba de su intervención. Poco tiempo después, todos los rocket estaban fuera de combate y los fantasmas de Ágata volaban alegres y victoriosos alrededor de ella. El Dragonite de Lance descendió de nuevo al suelo y el Onix de Bruno apoyó la cabeza en ídem para que Bruno y yo pudiésemos bajar.

Lance bajó de Dragonite y luego ayudó al rockero a bajarse, Bruno bajó de Onix y ya por fin me soltó, depositándome en el suelo.

Lance: ¿Estáis bien?

Rockero: Ss... sí... +

Silvia: Sí, bueno...

Ágata: Has recibido un buen golpe, niña...

Silvia: Sí... Más la descarga que me han soltado antes...

De pronto apareció Lorelei como de la nada, caminaba patosamente y llevaba un aspecto magullado y desarreglado. Al llegar donde nosotros miró un poco sorprendida el panorama; un montón de rocket por los suelos... Luego nos miró a nosotros.

Lance: ¡Lorelei! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Ágata: ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Menudo aspecto traes!

Lorelei: Vengo de la escuela Pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

Bruno: ¿De la escuela Pokémon de Ciudad Verde? ¿Qué hacías ahí? o.O

Lorelei: Esa es muy buena pregunta... La verdad es que no me lo explico... lo único que recuerdo es que yo me encontraba en mi sala, a punto de tener un combate contra una entrenadora y de repente estaba sentada en un pupitre rodeada de niños que me miraban atónitos. ¡En cuanto me han visto han empezado a perseguirme como locos! Me he tenido que subir a un pupitre para que no me tiraran al suelo. o.O

Ágata: ¿Qué? ¡Pero que falta de respeto a un miembro de la Élite!

Bruno: ¿Y no había ningún profesor que controlara la situación?

Lorelei: Sólo había uno que lo único que hacía era decir a los alumnos; "¡ESTAIS MAJARAS! ¡ESTAIS PA'LLÁ!" y cuando me ha visto encima del pupitre me ha dicho; "¡Y tu también, estás majara! ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer aquí de repente?¬¬" le he contestado "Un poco de respeto por favor, que soy Lorelei, del Alto Mando" y me ha dicho; "¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplauda?¬¬"

Ágata: Ya no hay respeto ni por los miembros de la Élite ¬¬

Bruno: La gente de Ciudad Verde tiene fama de ser bastante traviesa e irrespetuosa.

Lorelei: He tenido que salir de allí corriendo y me visto perseguida por una oleada de alumnos histéricos que me pedían autógrafos, había un hombre con el pelo azul pegando gritos fuera de sí, pero nadie le hacía caso...

Silvia: (Por lo bajo) Pobre Tasuke... XD

Ágata: Menudos monstruitos...

Bruno: Casi peores que estos rocket, ¿Eh?

Lorelei: ¡Parece que vosotros por aquí tampoco os habéis aburrido! A juzgar por el aspecto de Lance los rocket se han esmerado esta vez... XD

Lance: ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡No! Aunque parezca mentira mi penoso aspecto no se debe a los rocket... ¬¬ (me mira de reojo)

Lorelei: ¡Ah! ¿No? (De pronto se fija en mí) ¡Oye! ¡Tú eres la entrenadora con la que iba a librar un combate antes de aparecer en Ciudad Verde!

Silvia: ...

Lance: Me estaba imaginando que tú tenias algo que ver con eso... ¬¬

Bruno: ¡A mí me has engañado! ¡He ido hasta el gimnasio de artes marciales de Azafrán y no ocurría nada! . ¡Menudo ridículo me has hecho hacer!

Silvia: ...Pfjijijiji..XD

Lance: ¡Muy bien! ¡Encima ríete! ¿Me puedes explicar que hacía Ágata dormida cuando hemos salido de mi sala? ¬¬

Ágata: Me ha engañado vilmente diciendo soberanas tonterías sobre su pokémon. No sé como he podido acabar haciéndole caso... ¬¬

Los cuatro me miraban con profundo enfado, el rockero me miraba sin poderse creer lo que estaba oyendo y mientras los rocket continuaban en el suelo. Con ese panorama se encontró la policía cuando apareció, les acompañaba el guardia de la entrada de Meseta Añil, que luego me enteré de que había sido atado y amordazado por los rocket para que no fuera un obstáculo entrar a la Calle Victoria, con razón no había sido nadie avisado de mi entrada ilegal, los rocket debieron de llegar justo después de mí y atacaron al guardia... Y justo cuando yo me adelante al rockero para llegar lo antes posible frente al Alto Mando le atacaron a él... Pues si que habían estado tiempo esperando en la Calle Victoria...

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El camino del mal... no es tal camino

Estaba ya aburrida de tanto esperar... no es que sea claustrofóbica, pero es que no es nada agradable estar en un lugar como ese, evidentemente. La sorpresa del principio ya se había disipado, no sólo por todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, si no también por la presencia de mi primo, que hacía mi estancia en aquel sitio más llevadera, además de darme la seguridad de que saldría en breve.

Permanecía sentada, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos dirigiendo la vista al suelo, pero de pronto me pareció sentir una presencia frente a mí, y alcé la vista levemente para encontrarme directamente con la enfadada y dura mirada de mi primo, que con el aire altivo y orgulloso que le caracterizan, me miraba de brazos cruzados a través de las verjas. Al verle me levanté de golpe y me aproxime con vigor a él, parándome justo en frente de las verjas que nos separaban, y apoyándome en ellas comencé a hablar con repentino ánimo:

Silvia: ¡Qué, ¿Ya has hablado con ellos:D

Primo: ¡Sí! ¬¬

Silvia: ¿Y qué? ¿Ya les has convencido? 

Primo: ¡No! ¬¬ ¡¿Cómo voy a convencerles si llevan toda la razón!

Silvia: ¿Qué? O.O ¡Pero que injusticia! . ¡Me encanta!¬¬ ¡Me atacan los rocket y acabo yo en la cárcel! ¡Si es que tiene gracia y todo..! . 

Primo: ¡Basta! . , ellos también están arrestados, ¡Y tú sabes perfectamente porqué estás aquí! ¡¿Quieres que te lo recuerde! ¡Engaño a la autoridad! ¡Entrada ilegal a un lugar restringido! ¡Secuestro! ¡Agresión!... ¡y para colmo todo eso en la Meseta Añil y a los miembros del Alto Mando! ¡Te has vuelto completamente loca! . 

Silvia: ¡Yo sólo quería hablar con Lance...! . 

Primo: ¡Recuérdame que el día que quieras hablar conmigo me quite la capa! ¡No vaya a acabar en llamas! ¬¬

Silvia: ...¡Y yo no secuestré a Lorelei! . ¡Fue mi abra que como siempre...!

Apareció de repente la Agente Mara con unas cuantas llaves enganchadas a una anilla y con expresión seria, se aproximo a mi celda sin mediar palabra y abrió la puerta que me conducía a la libertad.

Silvia: (Saliendo) Uf... ¡gracias! o.O

Mara: (con seriedad) Espero que sea la última vez que se te ocurre una locura semejante, no sabes los problemas que puede llegar a ocasionar una travesura así. ¡No sólo te has saltado las leyes, si no que has puesto en peligro a los miembros del Alto Mando! Dado que ha sido involuntariamente y que el objetivo final de tu entrada ilegal carecía de mala intención por esta vez puedes salir... ¡Pero que no se vuelva a repetir nada parecido! ¡La próxima vez no seré tan considerada!

Silvia: Vale, vale... ¡Pero no habría pasado nada de esto si dejaran que se hablase con los de la Élite como con personas normales! ¬¬ ¡Porque no me parece...!

Primo: ¡Ya basta! . ¿Es que no te cansas nunca? ¡Cállate de una vez y avanza! ¡Encima que he tenido que venir desde Johto..! . 

Silvia: ¡Ya basta tú, que eres un pelma! . ¡Deja ya de gritarme! ¡Pesado! . 

Primo: ¡¡¿PESADO YO! . ¡¿CON QUIÉN TE CREES QUE HABLAS! . 

Continuamos discutiendo a voz en grito mientras salíamos, captando la atención de todos los que se hallaban en comisaría en ese momento. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que mi primo me dejó de dirigir totalmente la palabra, ignorando por completo mi presencia y manteniendo en su rostro una expresión tozuda y orgullosa, ¡Siempre acababa así cuándo discutíamos fuertemente! No soportaba cuando se ponía así, reconozco que yo tampoco fui muy objetiva, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la culpa efectivamente era mía y también debía de controlar yo mi genio, pero acabar con esa actitud en una discusión tuviese él razón (como en este caso) o no la tuviese me parecía un acto orgulloso y muy poco diplomático... Ahora tendría que esperar un rato hasta que se le pasase.

Salimos de la comisaría de Ciudad Verde y nos encaminamos hacia el Centro Pokémon de allí, mientras andábamos las miradas de la mayoría de personas con las que nos cruzábamos se clavaban en mí, llenas de sorpresa y curiosidad. Aquello me ponía algo nerviosa y no entendía del todo la razón de aquello, "¿Será porque salgo de la comisaría? ¿Ó porque me reconocen de haber vivido por aquí...?" Ante esta extraña situación mi primo comenzó por fin a hablar de nuevo.

Primo: ¡¿Ves lo que has conseguido! ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Qué? o.O

Entramos al Centro Pokémon donde había como siempre, un grupo de gente esperando cola para sanar a sus pokémon en la recepción principal, y otro grupo en la zona restaurante del Centro. A esa zona nos dirigíamos cuando algo captó mi atención; unas cuantas personas miraban con interés la pequeña pantalla de un televisor que estaba situado cerca de la zona restaurante, no parecía del centro, probablemente la habría traído algún aficionado. Me acerqué al televisor, pues desde esa distancia mi vista miope no distinguía lo suficiente, mi primo en cambio se quedó donde estaba observando con atención, pero seriamente lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

Me quedé con la boca abierta al distinguir al guardia de la entrada hacia Meseta Añil en plena entrevista...

Guardia: ...¡ Y esos malditos rocket me ataron y amordazaron! . ¡Y si no llega a ser por ellos hubiera podido avisar de la intrusión de aquella cría! . ¡Ni Lance ni Lorelei hubieran sido agredidos! ¡Yo creo que esa niña tenía algo que ver con el Team Rocket! ¡Está claro! . ¡Nada más entrar ella los rocket me atacan para que no pueda avisar a nadie y no sea descubierta, y luego ella se encarga de ir quitándose de en medio a los miembros de la Élite mediante secuestro ó engaño para poder por fin ir a por Lance y atacarle..! . 

Entrevistadora: ¡Aja!... ¡Pero eso no es lo que dicen los miembros del Alto Mando! ¡Adelante Lorelei! ¡Cuéntenos su opinión!

Lorelei: Pues... la verdad es que yo no sé muy bien que pasó... sólo sé que iba a combatir y de pronto estaba en un aula con un grupo de estudiantes empeñados en tener un autógrafo...

Lance: ¡Yo puedo explicar lo que pasó! ¡Aquella niña no tenía nada que ver con el Team Rocket, ellos mismos la atacaron en la Calle Victoria. Ella tan sólo vino a pedirme algo. No actuó de manera correcta en absoluto, pero tampoco podéis tacharla de rocket en público, y menos sin saber la verdad absoluta.

Entrevistadora: ¿Tan sólo a pedirle algo? Mostrad la foto, por favor.

Y ahí aparecía yo, con los ojos como platos y la mano en la boca como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, y justo al lado mío lo más llamativo; Lance, con cara de circunstancias, que era lo único de él que se distinguía medianamente, porque el resto era una especie de mezcla entre algo negro y ondulante, (que con un poco de imaginación se podía deducir que era una capa) , envuelto en algo anaranjado y llameante, todo ello mezclado con el hecho de que esa parte de la foto estaba totalmente movida.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una exclamación.

Entrevistadora: Esta es sólo una de las muchas fotos que tenemos del encuentro entre la infiltrada y Lance, adquiridas gracias a nuestro más que conocido paparazzi, ¡Todd!

Todd: Bueno... yo estaba ahí para sacar fotos de los pokémon de Lance... pero de pronto me encontré con aquello y no dudé en sacar algunas instantáneas de algo tan llamativo...

Lance: ¿Estabas en la sala con nosotros? o.o

Todd: Verás, fui hasta ahí porque tenía verdadero interés en sacar fotos a tus pokémon tan magníficos... pero no quería que esto se supiera porque entonces los pokémon no aparecerían de forma natural en mis fotos, no me gusta que sepan cuando van a ser fotografiados porque se ponen nerviosos y no salen como deberían...

Silvia: ¡PERO QUE MORRO! ¡ESE CHAVAL TAMBIÉN SE A COLADO Y A ÉL NADIE LE DICE NADA! ¡Y ENCIMA A SACADO FOTOS DE CUANDO... AGG . !

Presentadora: ¿Qué conclusión podemos sacar de este asunto? ¿Es insuficiente la seguridad de acceso a Meseta Añil?

Lorelei: ... A mi parecer el hecho de que se hayan podido colar más de dos personas lo demuestra.

Presentadora: ¿Créeis que hay alguna posibilidad de conseguir que terminen los ataques del Team Rocket?

Lance: (con seriedad) El Team Rocket es un grupo muy numeroso y muy bien organizado, sobre todo cuando se trata de ataques de este tipo... es difícil saber cuándo van a actuar y cómo van a hacerlo... puedes encontrarte con un gran número de ellos en el momento más inesperado y normalmente por estas razones sus víctimas tienen las de perder. Es una suerte que nos percatáramos de su ataque y llegáramos a tiempo para salvar a esos dos entrenadores, pero por desgracia normalmente los entrenadores a los que atacan no tienen tanta suerte, lo ideal sería saber cuándo y cómo van a actuar, y de esta forma estar todos bien preparados para poder detenerles, pero por desgracia eso es imposible de saber... sólo ellos mismos pueden.

¡A pesar de todo no podemos rendirnos! Actúan con la maldad por delante y eso en ningún caso podrá triunfar! ¡Dicen llamarse entrenadores cuando entrenan a sus pokémon por el camino del mal! ¡No merecen llamarse entrenadores! Ellos mismos acabarán por llevarse a su propia perdición actuando de esa manera, en ningún caso debemos rendirnos, el bien siempre superará al mal, no lo olvidéis nunca.

Esto también se ve reflejado en los pokémon y sólo llegareis a ser buenos entrenadores con un trato de cariño y bondad, eso es algo de lo que al parecer carece el entrenamiento de los rocket...

Entrevistadora: (Volviendo la cara hacia la cámara) Son la una y treinta y cuatro minutos del mediodía, esto ha sido todo lo referente a esta noticia, informando Yuko Tazune desde Meseta Añil, donde tuvo lugar ayer al atardecer el primer ataque del Team Rocket a esta zona.

Silvia: ¡EL PRIMER ATAQUE A MESETA AÑIL! ¡Y TENÍA QUE SER JUSTO EL DÍA QUE SE ME OCURRE IR A MÍ! . ¡QUÉ INJUSTICIA!

Ya ante mi anterior frase de reproche referente al hecho de que el paparazzi se hubiese colado también, algunos de los que estaban mirando el televisor (se habían ido uniendo cada vez más frente a la pantalla según avanzaba la noticia) habían vuelto su mirada hacia mí sorprendidos, pero al acabar por completo la retrasmisión de la noticia, y también impulsados por mi segunda frase de reproche, todos los que habían estado viendo la pantalla tenían ahora sus miradas clavadas en mí... y al poco note que también la mayoría de los entrenadores de la zona restaurante. Al parecer, bien por la foto que había aparecido en las noticias, bien por deducción de mis frases o bien por ambas cosas me habían reconocido, o eso me parecía a juzgar por sus miradas.

Aquella zona se había quedado casi en total silencio debido a la sorpresa, las miradas seguían clavadas en mí, pero pronto una voz conocida rompió el silencio.

Entrenador Guay: (Con una sonrisa insolente) ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡La cazabichos, quién lo iba a decir... a juzgar por la foto parece ser que la pirómana te llegó a pegar algo, ¿eh?

Genial ¬¬, era Iki, antiguo compañero de clase en la escuela de Ciudad Verde... el típico chaval que cree que va a comerse el mundo, muy amigo de la ironía y el sarcasmo.

La pirómana era el mote, o mejor dicho, uno de los muchos motes que tenía la que en la escuela de Ciudad Verde había sido mi compañera de pupitre, de charlas, de piras... una fanática de los pokémon de tipo fuego, y del fuego en sí... "La llaves" era otro mote muy común de ella, pues tenía un montón de llaves para todo; para la taquilla, para la puerta de su casa, para la lancha en la que venía (Vivía en Isla Canela), y otras muchas que ni ella misma sabía para qué eran... ¡hasta la llave de un diario que no tenía! XD, parecía muy empeñada en tener tantas llaves aunque la mayoría no le sirvieran para nada, por eso se ganó también el mote de "La coleccionista", y lo cierto es que le venía al pelo... tenía un gran afán por coleccionar todo tipo de cosas, aparte de llaves. Lo más curioso es que no sé cómo lo hacíamos pero siempre acababa yo con algunas de sus llaves en mis bolsillos... el resto de las llaves las perdía ella sola, y nos solíamos pasar parte del tiempo entre clase y clase buscando sus llaves. XD

Uf, eso me recordaba que aún tenía un par de llaves o tres suyas en mis bolsillos... bueno, que en esos momentos estaban en la Calle Victoria, porque aunque antes de que viniera la policía recogí algunos de los objetos que habían sacado los rocket al registrarme, hubo algunos que no llegué a encontrar, entre ellos unas pocas pokéball vacías... y sus llaves. Con lo que es, seguro que si me la encontraba en algún momento, no dudaría en pedírmelas, y cuando se enterase de que no las tenía... era capaz de llevarme hasta la Calle Victoria para ponernos a buscarlas.

Otro de sus motes era; "La sobrina del fogonero", pues era sobrina de Blaine, el líder del Gimnasio de Isla Canela. Ella vivía en aquella isla con su tío y su hermano, aunque decía haber vivido en Pueblo Paleta hasta los siete años, por supuesto por ese motivo adquirió también el mote de "La Paleta" XD.

El primer curso de la escuela de Ciudad Verde ella venía con su hermano todas las mañanas, pues él le traía desde la isla (los que no vivíamos en Kanto, o los que viviendo allí tenían su ciudad o pueblo muy lejos dormíamos en la escuela) su hermano también había estudiado el nivel alto en aquel centro, aún se hablaba de él entre la gente de último curso cuando nosotros aún estábamos en el primero, a pesar de que su hermano había terminado hacía ya algunos años, pero al igual que la pirómana (que por cierto se llama Andrea XD) él también había tenido sus motes... "El cartas" ó "El cartero", sus dos motes más comunes debido a su gran afición por coleccionar cartas Pokémon, (pero en su caso no perdía las cartas por todos lados XD) de hecho el solía decir que pasaba todos los exámenes y cursos sin problema gracias a su carta predilecta y la primera que tuvo; una de Mew. Pero lo cierto es que según decían era realmente bueno en los estudios, prácticamente un genio, destacando muchísimo en asuntos de mecánica, y con nota sobresaliente en eléctrico, fuego, agua, y en su asignatura optativa, que era hielo. Aunque también decían que a pesar de su apariencia extremadamente tranquila tenía puntos un tanto extraños en su personalidad, pero tampoco me extraña, en esa escuela estábamos todos muy "piraos" XD.

También contaban que durante algunas clases se dedicaba a dibujar extraños bocetos de aparatos mecánicos que no se sabía muy bien que eran, con algunas flechas junto a indicaciones extrañas que sólo él entendía, con su extraña letra y leguaje mecánico, y que el boceto que más repetía sin duda era algo parecido a una noria puesta horizontalmente, aunque nunca quería explicar lo que era exactamente... no se cuánta verdad habría en todo esto, pero lo de la mecánica sin duda era cierto, pues durante el primer curso en que traía a su hermana a la escuela, lo hacía en una especie de cacharro volador que según decía Andrea lo había inventado él, y que se asemejaba bastante a una mezcla entre helicóptero y platillo volante, por supuesto que por este motivo adquirieron ambos el mote de "extraterrestres" XD, tenían incluso un lugar en el patio reservado para aterrizar, ¡vaya dos:P, pero a principios del siguiente curso Blaine consiguió una lancha para Andrea, con la que iba desde Isla Canela hasta Pueblo Paleta y de ahí andando a la escuela de Ciudad Verde todas las mañanas... Un buen recorrido, sí. Por este motivo solía llegar siempre un minuto después de haber empezado la clase... por tanto catorce minutos antes de llegar yo :P, ¡y eso que yo vivía en la misma escuela! XD

El pokémon que traía con ella a la escuela era un Charmander (al acabar los cursos ya era un flamante Charmeleon), que según decía le había regalado su tío Blaine, pero por alguna razón en lugar de sentirse orgullosa de ello, parecía verse en su rostro un ligero toque de molestia y tristeza cuando alguien se lo recordaba... en los cuatro años de curso en nivel alto de la escuela no habíamos llegado a saber la razón de eso ninguno de los compañeros de su clase.

Aún permanecía mirando a Iki que continuaba esperando mi comentario ante su frase sarcástica con su insolente sonrisa, yo estaba ya bastante harta por todo lo ocurrido y no tenía ganas de soltar ningún comentario irónico como normalmente solía hacer al responder ante sus sarcasmos, así que pasé de él y me dirigí hacía una de las mesas de la zona restaurante junto con mi primo, que para mi sorpresa no había dicho nada cuando estábamos viendo las noticias en el televisor y tampoco decía nada ahora. Supuse que él ya habría visto esa noticia antes en otro canal, y probablemente también la gente que me había estado mirando de forma extraña cuando íbamos de camino al Centro Pokémon. Permanecía sin hablarme con visible enojo , dureza y orgullo, y yo aún podía sentir algunas miradas a mi alrededor, ¡Qué situación tan incómoda!

Un alegre Chansey nos trajo a ambos unos chawan (boles japoneses) que contenían arroz, y unos palillos. Mi primo enseguida levantó el chawan a la altura de su cabeza, cogió los palillos y empezó a comer con brío, yo en cambio me quedé mirando el chawan con ojos apagados y medio jugueteando sin ganas con los palillos.

Al cabo de un buen rato mi primo paró un momento de comer, me miró de reojo por encima del chawan y comenzó a hablarme con un tono duro, y algo borde:

Primo: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te pasas el día comiendo y precisamente ahora no tienes hambre?

Silvia: ...

Ante el hecho de no encontrar ninguna respuesta por mi parte se quedó mirándome unos segundos aún con cierto aire de enojo, pensaba que iba a reaccionar ante aquello reprochándome no haberle contestado y enfadándose aún más, pero en lugar de eso enseguida continuó comiendo, aunque con algo de menos brío... al parecer había comprendido lo mal que me sentía y había decidido no darme más la vara, al menos por el momento.

Yo mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido... ¡Pero que inútil era! . ¡Quién diría que había cursado nivel normal y nivel alto enteros! ¡No sólo mi equipo, si se podía llamar así, era de un nivel que daba risa, si no que yo misma fastidiaba las oportunidades que tenía y me metía en toda clase de líos de los que ni siquiera sabía salir bien parada! Cuanto más alto aspiraba, más bajo caía... -.-

Tenía unas ganas terribles de hacer algo bien, de compensar todo lo que había hecho con un acto brillante, que además de ser un buen acto también demostraría al mundo y a mí misma que no soy tan patética, que merezco ser mejor considerada... el problema es que realmente yo no creía que mereciese ser mejor considerada.

Como yo no iba a comer, mi primo me dijo que mientras él terminaba llevara a mis pokémon a la zona de recuperación, yo le dije que no estaban heridos ni debilitados, pues no habían combatido, pero él insistió diciendo que con tanto ajetreo por Meseta Añil y teniendo en cuenta el poco nivel de mis pokémon y Cleffa, que era un bebé podían haberse dañado, y que de todas formas les venía muy bien una pequeña revisión. Así que me levanté con aire apagado y me dirigí a la recepción del Centro Pokémon, depositando mis balls encima de la mesa.

Enfermera Joy: ¡Hola! ¡Enseguida me ocupo de tus Pokémon!

Silvia: Hola...

Enfermera Joy: (Mirando de pronto las balls) Así que estas son tus... ¿eh? o.o ¡esto no es una pokéball! Que curioso... ¡nunca había visto una ball como esta!

Silvia: Sí, ya.. es que eso es una nidoball, el pokémon que está dentro nació de un huevo que me envió mi primo desde Johto, y allí tienen ciertos objetos de entrenador que en Kanto aún no hay, por ejemplo más tipos de balls. Mi primo me envió esta nidoball junto con el huevo porque dijo que era la ball más adecuada para guardar a un Pokémon recién nacido...

Enfermera Joy: Ah... ¡Que interesante! ¡Pues espero que todas esas cosas tan modernas de Johto lleguen pronto, ya que ahora estamos más comunicados con ellos gracias al magnetotren que han instalado en Ciudad Azafrán! 

Silvia: Ya... 

Mientras se ocupaban de Abra y Cleffa, me dirigí a un teléfono del Centro para llamar a mi hermana. Pensaba haberlo hecho antes, pero con mi móvil como que no me iba a enterar de nada, así que aproveché que estaba en el Centro Pokémon para llamar, quería preguntar también por mi Butterfree.

Miriam: ¿Quién? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Silvia:D ¿Qué tal por ahí?

Silvia: Pues bien (Que iba a decir..) estoy aquí en el Centro de Ciudad Verde.

Miriam: ¿De Ciudad Verde? ¿Y qué haces ahí pues? ¿No estabas en Azafrán? o.O

Silvia: ¡Ah!.. ehh.. bueno ya no... ¿qué tal está Got?

Miriam: ¿Cómo qué ya no? ¿Qué ha pasado:O

De pronto un Smeargle comienza a impregnar la pantalla por la que nos veíamos mientras hablábamos con la sustancia pegajosa de su cola.

Silvia: ¡Oye Miriam! ¡Dile a tu Smeargle que...!

Miriam: ¡ARTEMISIA! . ¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡VETE A TU SITIO!

Veía que mi hermana estaba igual que siempre; con su típica ropa de trabajo toda llena de pintura, además llevaba en aquel momento un pincel en la mano, probablemente le habría llamado justo cuando estaba pintando. Cosa que aunque era evidente me la confirmó enseguida, no pudo evitar empezar a contarme todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba pintando, que técnica estaba usando, que colores estaba poniendo, porqué había elegido ese tema, que representaba... no puede hablar de algo sin sacar el tema de sus cuadros y explicarte todo sobre ellos XD, debido a la interrupción de Artemisia y gracias a haber sacado el tema de sus cuadros se había olvidado por un momento del asunto de Azafrán, además enseguida apareció tras ella Got, mi Butterfree, para saludarme.

Enseguida tuve que colgar pues ya tenía mis balls de nuevo en la mesa de recepción, pero justo antes de despedirme mi hermana me dijo que le explicara que hacía yo en Ciudad Verde, le dije que ya se lo contaría, que tenia algo de prisa y me despedí de ella, de Artemisia y de Got.

Fui hacía la recepción a recoger mis balls y la enfermera Joy se acercó para decirme que mis pokémon estaban perfectamente, "Ya me imaginaba", contesté "Pero gracias". Me dirigí hacia la zona restaurante a buscar a mi primo que justo estaba saliendo de aquella zona, pues ya había terminado y nos dirigimos al exterior.

Primo: (Aún con un tono serio) ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

Silvia: No sé...

Para mis adentros pensé que lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarme esas dichosas vendas que conservaba bajo mi ropa y gorra de cuando ocurrió el incidente con los Beedrill en el Bosque Verde... ¡Menudos días que llevaba! Me "atacan" algunos locos entrenadores de Ciudad Verde, me atacan unos Beedrill, me atacan los rocket... ¡dichosos rocket! ¡Aún me dolía todo el cuerpo de aquella descarga eléctrica y de aquella "autodestrucción", por no hablar de lo que me dolía la cabeza... de pronto empecé a recordar las palabras de Lance en la televisión; "Es una suerte que nos percatáramos de su ataque y llegáramos a tiempo para salvar a esos dos entrenadores, pero por desgracia normalmente los entrenadores a los que atacan no tienen tanta suerte, lo ideal sería saber cuándo y cómo van a actuar, y de esta forma estar todos bien preparados para poder detenerles, pero por desgracia eso es imposible de saber... sólo ellos mismos pueden. "

Que razón tenía... que suerte tuvimos a pesar de todo... ¿Cómo estaría el rockero? No había aparecido hablando en las noticias, que raro...

Tasuke: ¡Silvia! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA LO QUE ACABO DE VER EN LAS NOTICIAS! . ¡¡¿¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!¿CÓMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR ALGO SEMEJANTE? ¡TE HAS PUESTO EN PELIGRO A TÍ Y AL ALTO MANDO CON TUS TONTERÍAS! . ¡NO TUVISTE BASTANTE CON QUE TE HECHARAN DEL GIMNASIO DE SABRINA...!

Primo: ¡ES CIERTO! ¡AÚN NO ME HAS DADO UNA EXPLICACIÓN POR LO DEL GIMNASIO AZAFRÁN! . 

El Centro Pokémon estaba muy cerca de la Escuela y ni siquiera me di cuenta de la presencia de Tasuke cerca de nosotros, debía de estar de camino a la escuela para impartir las clases de la tarde, perfecto ¬¬, otra bronca más, que más me daba, total, ya estaba acostumbrada, especialmente esos días, que me estaba ganando el puesto del libro guinéss de los récords a "la persona que más broncas ha recibido en dos días".

Esta vez me limité a hacer como que escuchaba lo que Tasuke me decía (lo cual ya había empezado a hacer cuando me reprendía en la escuela) pero realmente no estaba atendiendo a sus indignados comentarios, ni tampoco a los de mi primo, quien importándole un carajo que otra persona se estuviera dirigiendo a mí en ese momento, empezó a gritarme también algo referente al gimnasio de Sabrina., si no que estaba aún pensando para mí misma en lo sucedido en Meseta Añil... y me volvieron a venir a la cabeza las palabras de Lance; "Es una suerte que nos percatáramos de su ataque y llegáramos a tiempo para salvar a esos dos entrenadores, pero por desgracia normalmente los entrenadores a los que atacan no tienen tanta suerte, lo ideal sería saber cuándo y cómo van a actuar, y de esta forma estar todos bien preparados para poder detenerles, pero por desgracia eso es imposible de saber... sólo ellos mismos pueden. "

Seguían reprendiéndome ambos... mi primo ahora estaba aún más enfadado pues al parecer me había hecho una pregunta que no había respondido, y Tasuke ahora estaba diciendo algo de estar en otro planeta. Continué en mis pensamientos pues no me sentía con ganas de seguir otra bronca más, sólo quería que acabase, aunque no podía evitar prestar atención a muchas cosas de las que me decían. Me volvió a venir a la cabeza lo que Lance había dicho... seguí reflexionando sobre sus palabras y de pronto hice mayor hincapié en una frase concreta; "lo ideal sería saber cuándo y cómo van a actuar, y de esta forma estar todos bien preparados para poder detenerles, pero por desgracia eso es imposible de saber... sólo ellos mismos pueden. "

Un pequeño brillo de idea se me pasó por la cabeza unos instantes, pero fue muy fugaz, pues había sido sólo unas décimas de segundo, y en seguida alcé la vista hacia Tasuke y mi primo (había estado con la cabeza gacha) que habían cesado su reprimenda y me observaban atentamente; Tasuke con firmeza y serenidad pero con cierta compasión en sus ojos, y mi primo, de brazos cruzados, también con firmeza y algo de dureza pero reflejando resignación, como habiéndose dado cuenta de que ya era suficiente.

Tasuke: (Cambiando el tono a uno más suave y suspirando) Vamos a dejarlo... ya ha tenido bastante con que la echaran del gimnasio, el ataque de los rocket y haber estado en la cárcel... además ni siquiera le ha salido bien su propósito que al fin y al cabo no tenía nada de malo.

Mi Primo asintió con la cabeza... ¡Por fin! Tasuke podía tener muy mal genio, pero era extremadamente comprensivo. Mi primo también lo era, por supuesto aunque a él le costaba mucho más y tenía mucho peor carácter, pero en el fondo estaba ante dos personas extraordinarias...

Tasuke se despidió de ambos, esta vez amablemente, después de apoyar su mano en mi hombro como gesto conciliador para que no me quedara con el mal sabor de la bronca, y se dirigió rápidamente a la escuela, pues llegaba un poco tarde por causa de la reprimenda.

Yo continué andando con mi primo no sabía muy bien hacia dónde... probablemente hacia donde estaba su jeep que necesitaba para volver a Johto y continuar su viaje y búsquedas por aquella región, aunque no sabía si había venido en jeep o en el magnetotren...

Mientras, volvía a mi cabeza el fugaz brillo de idea que cada vez tomaba una forma más sólida, pero que al principio desechaba por parecerme demasiado disparatada y peligrosa, ya la había liado bastante... finalmente me fui haciendo más a la idea y cada vez me convencía más... sólo un miembro rocket puede saber cuándo, cómo y dónde va a atacar el Team Rocket... sólo un miembro rocket...

¿Y si fuera yo un miembro rocket? ¡Podría saber cuándo, cómo y dónde atacarían!... pero ¿Podría impedirlo? Con mi equipo quizá no... pero siempre podría recurrir a alguien o avisar de su ataque.

Sí, cada vez lo tenía más claro... siendo del Team Rocket podría enterarme de sus ataques y planes, y hacer algo o recurrir a alguien para detenerles... era muy arriesgado... pero ellos por supuesto no debían de enterarse de que soy una infiltrada... tenía que parecer un rocket de verdad... no debía de saber nadie que iba a ser rocket... ni mi primo, ni Tasuke, ni Ayumi, ni Sara, ni mi hermana... no sólo porque a pesar de haber buena intención en ello me la cargaría, claro, si no también porque cuando alguien sabe algo, es fácil que se vaya enterando todo el mundo poco a poco, y en el caso de que los rocket se enterasen de quién era realmente cuando no hacía de rocket, podrían llegar a sospechar de mí. Mi intención era que yo; Silvia, y la rocket en la que me quería convertir pareciésemos dos personas aparte, distintas, pues me arriesgaba mucho si alguien llegaba a conocer mi verdadera identidad.

Por supuesto que era totalmente disparatado, pero esta vez la única que iba a estar metida en ese asunto era yo, no implicaba a nadie más y si en algo fallaba, sería yo quién pagase las consecuencias de mi decisión, además tenía cierta esperanza en mi interior de que algo podría lograr... y probablemente no había más entrenadores que hubieran tomado aquella iniciativa, por tanto alguien tenía que ser el primero en intentar frenar al Team Rocket de la manera más efectiva... ¡Desde dentro! Bueno, más efectiva si sale bien, claro... esta vez no podía fallar; lo que implicaba si lo lograba era grande, y el problema que tenía si fallaba también lo sería, así que me tendría que esmerar. Pensé para mí; "Puede que no consiguiera mi propósito en Meseta Añil, y puede que encima la liara, pero conseguí llegar hasta Lance, y encima sin medallas y con un equipo de nivel mínimo... eso ya es un mérito, y si conseguí aquello, también puedo conseguir esto, sólo que esta vez con más cuidado... además tengo la sensación de que puedo lograrlo, Lance dijo; "El bien siempre superará al mal", así que según sus palabras si actúas con bondad, vencerás ante quien actúa con maldad... no debo olvidar nunca la bondad a pesar del tipo de entrenadores entre los que voy a estar cuando me haga rocket..."

Lo tenía decidido, mi primo, que caminaba junto a mí, estaba como yo sumido en sus pensamientos sin sospechar ni un ápice de mi última y disparatada idea...

Fin del Capítulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hacia la oscuridad

Agarré el brazo de mi primo con decisión.

Silvia: ¡Primo...!

Primo: ¡Deja de llamarme primo! ¡Tengo un nombre! . 

Silvia: Ya... ¡escucha! ¿dónde vamos?

Primo: (Parándose) A las afueras de Ciudad Verde, donde tengo aparcado el jeep... (reflexionando) puedes venirte conmigo si quieres, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer y en Johto te tengo más cerca para vigilarte ¬¬... además puede que encuentres algún nuevo objetivo... ¡PERO SIN PONERTE PESADA QUE TE CONOZCO! ¡Y MÁS TE VALE NO HACER NINGUNA NUEVA LOCURA O SI NO...!

Silvia: Me quedo aquí de momento, si no te importa...

Primo: ... como quieras, de todas formas aquí conoces más lugares y tienes más amigos... ¡pero que no tenga que volver a sacarte de la cárcel! . ¡Y tira esa basura de móvil que no hay quien hable contigo!...

Silvia: Vale, vaaale...

Primo: (calmándose y sonriendo levemente) Yo continuaré mi viaje por Johto... mi incansable pero esperanzadora búsqueda de...

Silvia: Primo, porfa... que no estoy ahora para oír tu vida...

Primo: ¿Cómo? ¬¬ ¡De acuerdo, no te cuento mi vida, pero tampoco me pidas que te cuente leyendas...! . 

Silvia: ¡No, no! Perdona, jo... es que no estoy de humor... en serio...

Continuamos andando y mi primo permaneció mirándome unos segundos, con unos ojos que reflejaban molestia, pero no me dijo nada. Yo tampoco fui muy considerada, pero es que cuando mi primo se pone a hablar de sus peripecias se emociona, y puede pasarse un montón de tiempo hablando de lo mismo, a mi me gusta escucharle, y sin duda a él que le escuchen, pero en ese momento no tenía la cabeza para oír algo que además sabía lo que iba a decir, por que sé perfectamente lo que se dedica a hacer en Johto, y además cuando empieza ha hablar de ese tema, enlaza otros temas del estilo a ese, y no hay quien le pare... y encima a veces se le empieza a ir al olla y bueno... XD, realmente a mí me encanta escucharle como ya he dicho... pero en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa por el plan que estaba trazando en mi cabeza y lo que me conllevaría... y después de todo lo que había pasado y las broncas que había recibido estaba bastante desanimada, pero me arrepentí enseguida de haberle dicho aquello, me salió del alma en aquel momento por el estado en que me encontraba, pero después me sentía bastante mal, no me gusta rechazar lo que alguien me cuenta, aunque sea una tontería y menos si me lo cuenta con ilusión. Me sorprendía que no hubiese seguido reprochándomelo, quizá se había vuelto a enfadar y me había retirado de nuevo el habla.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a la zona donde tenía aparcado el jeep. Antes de montarse en él, se volvió hacia mí y me dijo; "¿Seguro que no quieres venir?", "Sí", le contesté yo. "No necesitas que me quede algo más de tiempo, ¿verdad?", "No, tranquilo", le dije yo. Y de pronto, justo antes de que se fuera, dije lo que tenía que haber dicho hace mucho...

Silvia: Oye... perdón... perdón por todos los problemas que he causado...

Primo: (Mirándome serio) ... De acuerdo... ¡Pero que no se vuelva a repetir nada igual!

Silvia: No, no...

Primo: ... Ya hablaremos, ¡Y recuerda cambiarte de móvil!

Silvia: Sí, sí...

Silvia: ¡Oye!

Primo: ¿Qué?

Silvia: Y perdona por haberte interrumpido cuando me ibas a hablar de tus viajes...

Primo: ...Es igual... yo tampoco he sido especialmente amable contigo, la verdad... no dudes en llamarme si ocurre algo.

Silvia: Vale... o.O

Arrancó el jeep y se encaminó al Sudoeste... ¡Era realmente extraño que mi primo admitiera que no había hecho algo adecuadamente! Estaba agradablemente sorprendida, aunque si es cierto que su tremenda tozudez suele apagarse momentáneamente ante un toque de humildad, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero tampoco era muy común... y menos después de la que había armado.

Me di media vuelta y caminé sobre mis pasos, ya no me sentía tan mal, aunque ahora debía de pensar en cómo empezar con mi nuevo plan... lo primero era hacerse miembro, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?...

Volví hacia Ciudad Verde, era ya por la tarde, ¡que días llevaba! Me habían echado del gimnasio de Sabrina hacía tres días (contando el día en el que estaba), y las dos noches posteriores a mi expulsión, había dormido una noche en casa de Tasuke y otra noche en la cárcel... esta noche iba a ser distinta, acababa de recordar que muchos de los miembros rocket actúan de noche, que es más probable encontrarles cara a cara de noche que de día, o al menos esa era una de las cosas que se decía de ellos en Ciudad Verde. Tenía ya decidido como intentaría entrar... no se me ocurría otra forma que aproximarme a un rocket y decirle que quiero hacerme miembro del Team Rocket, supuse que me diría dónde he de ir ó que he de hacer para ello.

Aunque no me hacía ninguna gracia acercarme a uno de ellos, y menos después de lo ocurrido en la Calle Victoria... de todas formas más me valía acostumbrarme, si me hacía miembro estaría rodeada de rocket... sólo esperaba que no diese la casualidad de que el rocket que con suerte esperaba encontrarme no fuera algún participante del ataque en la Calle Victoria.

Volví a encontrarme en el centro de Ciudad Verde, y me hallaba cerca del Centro Pokémon buscando algún sitio en el que merendar cuando oí una voz diciendo mi nombre y giré mi vista hacia la izquierda.

Silvia: ¡Tasuke! 

Tasuke: ¡Hola Silvia! ¡Que casualidad! Te encuentro al entrar a la escuela y te encuentro al salir 

Silvia: jeje XD

Tasuke: ¿Dónde esta tú primo?

Silvia: Se ha ido

Tasuke: ¿Se ha ido ya? o.o Vaya... no he tenido oportunidad de despedirme.

Silvia: Sí, antes, cuando me estabais echando la bronca... ¬¬

Tasuke: Yo no sabía que se iba a ir en ese momento... en fin ... a propósito de broncas, hay algo que he olvidado preguntarte antes... ¿tiene algo que ver tu entrada ilegal a Meseta Añil con la misteriosa aparición de Lorelei en la Escuela Pokémon?

Silvia: Eeeeh...

Tasuke: ...¬¬

Silvia: Vale, sí

Tasuke: (Suspirando) ¿Pero que harías para que apareciera allí? ¡Seguro que tu Pokémon psíquico tuvo algo que ver en eso, porque otra explicación no hay! ¡No te puedes imaginarte el descontrol que se produjo en todo el centro, no hubo forma de...!

Silvia: ¡Ya! jajajajajaja XD, ¡Apareció Lorelei con unas pintas que...!

Tasuke: ¡Silvia! ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero si fue la caña! XD ¡Encima apareció en clase de electri...!

Tasuke: ¡Basta! . ¡No fue "la caña" ni fue nada! (suspirando)... Silvia... cuanto más creces en mayores líos te metes... esta mañana ha llamado Lorelei preguntando por su Jinx... También tienes algo que ver con eso, ¿verdad? ¬¬

Silvia: ¿TODAVÍA NO HA APARECIDO? O.O ...

Tasuke: ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella!

Silvia: ¡Nada! ¡Solo le dije que fuera a buscar a su entrenadora:O ¡¿Aún no ha vuelto!

Tasuke: ... (suspirando) ¬¬, sí... a la tarde ha llamado diciendo que ya había aparecido... (mirándome unos instantes con gravedad) Si es que no tienes remedio, Silvia...

Silvia: ... (suspirando)

Tasuke: Bueno, dejémoslo, lo hecho, hecho está y este tema ya ha sido hablado... por cierto... esta mañana ha venido Chris con su wooper a visitarnos. 

Silvia: ¿SÍ:D

Tasuke: Sí, ha estado hablando un rato con nosotros y ha preguntado también por ti , le he dicho que te encontrabas aquí, en Ciudad Verde en este momento, me ha pedido que si podía te dijera que la llamases para quedar... aunque ella se dirigía a Ciudad Plateada, y creo recordar que me ha dicho que saldría esta misma tarde hacia allí.

Silvia: Jeje, ya le dije por teléfono que estaba aquí, sí efectivamente creo que salía por la tarde hacia Plateada.

Cristina era una antigua compañera de clase, como se puede deducir. Su pokémon era un wooper hembra con el mote de "Alaska". Daba igual que ya no estuviéramos juntas en clase, nos pasábamos el día hablando igualmente, en aquellos momentos por teléfono, claro.

Tasuke nos conocía a prácticamente todos los alumnos del centro, por no decir todos, pues aunque a mí sólo me daba la asignatura de bicho, sabía un montón sobre todas las asignaturas, y por tanto las impartía todas en diferentes clases. Él decía que no era originario de Kanto, ni siquiera de Johto... decía venir de una lejana región llamada Hoenn, donde hay muchos pokémon totalmente desconocidos para los habitantes de Kanto y de Johto, pero que a su vez algunas especies de estas regiones también resultaban extrañas y desconocidas para los entrenadores de Hoenn.

Le gustaba mucho hablar de su región natal, a la cual describe como " un lugar amplio y visiblemente hermoso y luminoso, lleno de misterios y con un ambiente amable". No era demasiado común que comenzase ha hablar de ello durante la clase (en cambio si era totalmente común fuera de ella), pues eso sería interrumpir la lección, y ya he explicado como era con esos temas, pero cuando lo hacía le brillaban los ojos al contarlo. Decía que su ciudad natal se llama Ciudad Arborada, una ciudad/bosque donde las casas están hechas en los árboles, y la gente vive en dichos árboles con sus pokémon, para cruzar de un árbol a otro lo hace por estrechos "puentes" hechos de madera y cuerdas.

A algunos alumnos les costaba creer aquello, a pesar de que es difícil dudar de las palabras de Tasuke, no solo por su seguridad hablando, si no porque no se le ocurriría mentir ni inventarse nada jamás, eso es algo notable cuando le conoces.

Pero aún así era muy descabellado el concepto de una ciudad donde la gente vive en los árboles, por su puesto, él también, así que como no, adquirió el mote de "Tarzan", XD, lo cual le molestaba muchísimo.

Por aquella razón en su equipo tenía varios pokémon totalmente desconocidos para nosotros... excepto para los alumnos que venían de las regiones de Hoenn o Aura, pero eran mínimos. La mayoría de profesores tenían uno, o como mucho dos o tres pokémon, él era el único que tenía un equipo completo de seis, ¡tenía más que el propio director de la escuela, para las clases de bicho, la única asignatura que me daba, sacaba siempre su Beedrill, pero en ocasiones nos enseñaba con orgullo y cariño su equipo, que aparte de tener un Ninetales y un Vaporeon, tenía otros tres pokémon extrañísimos para los que solo conocíamos las regiones de Johto y Kanto; Un pokémon eléctrico llamado Manectric, un poémon de tipo planta llamado Breelom, y uno de tipo siniestro llamado Absol. Eran extrañísimos, pero preciosos, y gracias a sus tremendos conocimientos estaban entrenados increíblemente, aunque realmente nunca los habíamos llegado a ver en acción, sólo realizando algunos ataques que a veces nos mostraba, ante la insistente petición de los alumnos.

Algunos contaban que un tiempo antes de venir a Ciudad Verde llegó a vencer a todos los líderes de la región de Hoenn, y que retó a los miembros del Alto Mando de allí, pero que perdió al llegar al tercer oponente... aún así es todo un logro, además es bien sabido para quienes conocen algo sobre esa región que el nivel de entrenamiento general es muchísimo más alto que en Kanto o Johto, líderes y Alto Mando incluidos, al igual que el nivel de la escuela pokémon de allí es mucho más duro y exigente que en Nuestra escuela de Kanto.

Nunca le había preguntado por la veracidad de ese rumor, sabía que no le importaría que lo hiciera, pero aún así temía que no le sentara bien recordarlo, si es que era cierto.

Estuve en rato hablando con él y al caer la noche me preguntó si tenía dónde dormir, le contesté que sí, que no se preocupara. Ya cuando se fue hacia su casa, pensé en cual sería el sitio más adecuado para encontrar a un rocket... de pronto me vino una idea a la cabeza; ¡Sabía perfectamente dónde había miembros rocket! No tenía que buscarlos, además ¿quién me dice que voy a encontrarme alguno esa misma noche y precisamente por Ciudad Verde? Mi nuevo plan era una locura total, bueno, como todos XD, pero desde luego tenía asegurado el hecho de encontrar rocket... ¿Dónde había miembros rocket en Ciudad Verde en aquel momento? Pues muy fácil, en la cárcel. Todos los rocket a quienes habían arrestado en la Calle Victoria.

Aunque aquel nuevo plan me dificultaba las cosas mucho más... no sólo debía de colarme en la cárcel para hablarles si no que encima todos esos rocket eran los que me atacaron... no sólo es que no me agradara volverles a ver, si no que podía extrañarles mucho que después de aquello me quiera hacer de repente miembro rocket... puf, a ver cómo lo hacía.

Me aproximé sin prisa hacia la cárcel de Ciudad Verde, que formaba parte de la comisaría de allí, tenía que pensar como colarme... no me iban a dejar entrar por las buenas y menos de noche... pero tampoco podía ir tal como estaba, los rocket me reconocerían enseguida. Puede que no todos, pues el ataque sucedió muy deprisa y la Calle Victoria está mal iluminada, pero al menos el rocket que me agarró y los que me levantaron podían reconocerme perfectamente.

Enseguida tuve una idea...

La cárcel estaba silenciosa y oscura, la única zona iluminada era en la que se encontraba el guardia del turno de noche que estaba leyendo un libro para pasar el rato.

Unos fuertes gritos procedentes de fuera le hicieron dar un respingo:

Voz: ¡AAAAAAAAH! O.O, ¡SOCORROOOOO! ¡¡¡MI ABRA! ¡¡¡ME HAN ROBADO MI ABRAAAAAA! . 

Guardia N: ¡¿Eh! (levantándose) ¡¡Agente Mara! ¡AGENTE MARA!

Mara: (apareciendo por una puerta) ¡Lo he oído! ¡Vámos!

Los gritos continuaban en el exterior, la agente Mara junto con otros tres policías salieron rápidamente y con decisión de la comisaría hacia la calle, el guardia nocturno permanecía en el fondo de la comisaría, en la zona que comunica con la cárcel, junto a su puesto de vigilancia pero de pié y mirando con asombro hacía la puerta de salida al exterior. No se percató de que una pequeña y suave "bola" rosa chillón y verde había aprovechado que los policías habían abierto la puerta principal al salir, para colarse ella rápidamente, y no había sido vista por ellos debido a su pequeño tamaño, a la velocidad con la que entró, y a lo decididos que salían a combatir el mal. Aquella "bola" rosa y verde se encontraba ahora dentro de la comisaría desplazándose veloz, pero silenciosamente hacia el preocupado guardia nocturno. Aprovechaba las zonas más oscuras para tener menos probabilidades de ser vista y procuraba esconderse detrás de todo lo que pudiera; ¡menos mal que al ser de noche había un solo guardia vigilando la zona de la cárcel! Si no hubiera sido algo más difícil. La "bola" rosa y verde, que evidentemente era mi Cleffa, llegó hasta la mesa del guardia y se hizo con una anilla que tenía un montón de llaves enganchadas a ella, el guardia ni se inmutó, seguía mirando hacia la puerta. Cleffa volvió a salir rápidamente por el mismo camino que había tomado al llegar, fuera de la vista del guardia, y antes de que este se pudiera percatar de nada, propinó un golpe a la puerta de salida, que, aunque al ser tan pequeña aún no tuviera demasiada fuerza, fue suficiente para que se abriera varios centímetros (menos mal que esa puerta sólo tenía cerrojo por fuera) poder escurrirse entre aquel poco espacio y salir así al exterior.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, los policías perseguían al supuesto ladrón que llevaba un abra fuertemente agarrado en sus brazos, y que corría rápidamente huyendo de ellos. El sujeto en cuestión llevaba un traje oscuro, que aunque bajo el cielo nocturno no se distinguía bien, era un traje tradicional chino, totalmente negro, con el cuello típico de los trajes chinos, y unas cuerditas blancas enlazadas a modo de botones, con un llamativo cinturón color amarillo atado a la cintura, y de su rostro poco se puede decir, pues lo llevaba cubierto por un pañuelo hasta la nariz, dejando únicamente visibles los ojos, y el pelo suelto, que le cubría el resto de la cabeza.

Realmente era yo misma quien había gritado pidiendo ayuda, pero también era yo quien corría con mi propio Abra, los policías al salir después de oír mis gritos, solo vieron a este extraño personaje corriendo con un Abra y enseguida dedujeron que era la ladrona, ni se pararon a pensar que podía ser la misma persona que pedía ayuda, evidentemente.

Me había puesto el traje que usaba en mis entrenamientos de kung-fu, me había tapado parcialmente la cara con un pañuelo y me había soltado el pelo para asegurarme que no me reconocieran, además el hecho de tener un pañuelo ocultando el rostro me hacía parecer más sospechosa de robo.

Corría con toda mi alma, y los policías aún no habían podido atraparme... ¡Como agradecía los entrenamientos en el gimnasio de artes marciales! Pero al poco rato, vi cerca de la comisaría un algo pequeño, rosa y verde que a pesar de que por culpa de mi vista no distinguía bien, deduje que era Cleffa, y me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella.

Los policías debieron de sorprenderse bastante cuando me vieron aproximarme a las cercanías de la comisaría, y más aún cuando me vieron detenerme unos instantes y agacharme, menos mal que al estar de espaldas a ellos no veían que me había parado junto a mi cleffa, quien sonrientemente me entregó la anilla con las llaves, y rápidamente la metí en su ball, que disminuí apretando su botón central, y guardé bajo mi cinturón amarillo, al igual que las llaves. Mantenía a Abra sujeto con uno de mis brazos, ya tenía a los policías a escasos metros de mi cuando me levanté y comencé de nuevo a correr, pero ahora no era necesario que no me alcanzaran, así que lo procuré poner fácil pero creíble.

Me dirigí hacia una zona cercana entre unos matorrales donde detrás había una casa que me impedía avanzar, y al encontrarme frente a la pared de dicha casa fingí sorprenderme ante aquel repentino impedimento. Hice ademán de querer huir hacia un lado para esquivar la casa, pero en ese momento los policías que después de mi parada me habían estado persiguiendo desde muy cerca, ya me tenían rodeada.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con sus duras miradas y, con expresión de quien está en un buen aprieto, deposité a Abra en el suelo frente a ellos, gesto que quería significar que devolvía el Abra con resignación, pero que realmente hacía para que Abra usara su teletransporte y no le retuvieran pensando que es un Abra robado. Mi Abra nunca hace teletransporte cuando está en mis brazos (lo cual me sorprende), pero sí cuando le dejo en el suelo y está en una situación poco agradable, como ya se ha demostrado anteriormente, así que como estaba previsto, Abra desapareció ante sus ojos, antes de que pudieran hacer movimiento alguno.

Mara: (dirigiéndose a uno de los policías) ¡Tú y yo buscaremos a ese Abra! (dirigiéndose al resto) ¡Vosotros encargaos de arrestar a esta ladrona y de encontrar al entrenador o entrenadora a quien a robado!

Policías: ¡Entendido!

La Agente Mara y uno de los policías se dirigieron en busca de Abra tomando caminos opuestos para así encontrarlo cuanto antes, otro de los policías se acerco rápidamente hacia mí, me colocó de cara a la pared con dureza y me puso unas esposas en las muñecas, el policía restante se marchó a buscar a la supuesta víctima del robo.

Llegamos a la comisaría y entramos, el guardia permanecía en su puesto, pero aún de pié.

Guardia N: ¡Ah! ¡Menos mal que habéis conseguido atrapar a esa granuja!

Policia 1: ¡Sí! No ha sido fácil, pero finalmente la hemos rodeado y no ha tenido escapatoria.

Guardia N: (sonriendo) Je je, no hay quien pueda con vosotros. 

Policía 1: No entiendo cómo se le ocurre robar tan cerca de la comisaría... ¡Es de locos! o.O

Guardia N: Estos ladrones de hoy día son demasiado descarados ¡Ya les da igual donde robar! ¡No les importa que estén los mismísimos defensores de la ley en sus narices!

Policía 1: Cierto... ¿hay alguna celda libre para ella?

Guardia N: ¡Claro! Hay varias libres. Acompáñame, por favor.

El guardia se adentró en el pasillo donde se hallaban las celdas y el policía me conducía tras él. Mientras cruzábamos el pasillo podía ver las celdas de otros presos, (la inmensa mayoría rocket), en la que unos dormían, y otros pocos me miraban con curiosidad. Parecido panorama al de aquella mañana al salir de la cárcel, solo que esta vez estaba entrando en vez de saliendo, como el día anterior por la noche.

Nos paramos cerca del final del pasillo y el Guardia abrió la puerta entornada de una de las celdas vacías, el policía me quitó las esposas y me condujo dentro, seguidamente el guardia cerró la puerta de un golpe seco y ambos volvieron a andar sobre sus pasos dejándome a mí de nuevo enjaulada.

Intentando asomarme costosamente entre las verjas pude ver como el policía se dirigía de nuevo al exterior, y el guardia nocturno volvía a ocupar su puesto al final del pasillo, que desde donde me encontraba se veía lejano.

En la celda situada frente a la mía no había nadie, pero en la que estaba situada a la izquierda de esta sí; había tres rocket, uno dormido en una cama situada al fondo, otro sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared de la celda mirándome fijamente con seriedad y aburrimiento, y otro también apoyado contra la pared, pero este de pié y de brazos cruzados mirándome por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad, y haciendo algún comentario al otro rocket sentado que no alcanzaba a oír.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que decidí dirigirme a ellos:

Silvia: (aparentando dureza y decisión) ¡Eh, vosotros!

Rocket 1: (volviendo la mirada totalmente hacia mi) ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Silvia: Quería preguntaros algo

Rocket 2: (con tono borde) ¿El qué?

Silvia: Quiero hacerme miembro del Team Rocket, y me he imaginado que vosotros sabríais cómo.

Tras mi respuesta, sus enfurruñadas caras cambiaron hacia una expresión de sorpresa seguida de unas irónicas carcajadas a las que se unieron las de muchos de los rocket de el resto de las celdas.

Rocket 1: ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Tú quieres ser miembro rocket? ¡pues estando en la cárcel mucho no vas a poder hacer! ¡Jajaja!

Silvia: Bueno, tú eres miembro rocket y también estas en la cárcel.

Esta observación pareció molestarle bastante.

Rocket 1: ¡Pero nuestro caso es muy distinto! . 

Rocket 2: ¡A nosotros no nos cogen por robar un simple pokémon! ¡Jajaja!

Rocket 1: ¡Los rocket que estamos aquí, hemos sido arrestados por intentar hacer algo mucho mayor!

De pronto intervino un rocket de otra celda.

Rocket 3: A nosotros no nos cogen por robar un simple pokémon, pero si es cierto que hay un par de inútiles en el Team Rocket a quienes les pillan siempre por mucho menos que eso...

Rocket 1: ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero esos inútiles de Jessie y James son una excepción...!

Rocket 2: ¡Son la vergüenza del Team Rocket! ¬¬

Guardia N: (Desde lejos) ¡Un poco de silencio ahí al fondo!

Rocket 1: (bajando la voz y dirigiéndose a mí) Si quieres ser del Team Rocket tienes que ser buena entrenadora y buena ladrona... si no ¡Olvidate!

Rocket 2: ¡Sí..! ¡Y tener algo dentro de tu vacía cabeza también! ¡Solo a un estúpido se le puede ocurrir intentar robar cerca de la comisaría!

Se oyeron unas cuantas risas burlonas provenientes de diferentes celdas.

Rocket 1: (Con orgullo y burla) No nos interesa tener en nuestra organización a semejante inútil como tú.

Rocket 3: Sí... cuando seas capaz de robar un caramelo en una tienda sin que te pillen nos lo pensaremos.

Se volvieron a oír unas cuantas carcajadas, pero esta vez mucho más numerosas y ruidosas.

Guardia N: (desde lejos) ¡¿No me habéis oído! ¡Dejad de armar jaleo! . ¡No se como podéis tener tantas ganas de charla a las 2 de la madrugada!

Silvia: (bajando el tono y con molestia) ¿Pero que os pensáis? ¿Creéis que soy tan idiota como para robar junto a la comisaría? ¬¬ ¡He venido aquí para preguntaros como puedo ser un miembro rocket!

Aquello para ellos debió de ser el sumun de lo irracional, esta vez las carcajadas retumbaron por todo el pasillo despertando a muchos de los rocket dormidos, incluyendo el de la celda de los rocket con los que estaba hablando, y enfurecieron aún más al cansado guardia.

Guardia N: ¡Ya basta! . ¡Un poco de silencio, que esto no es ninguna fiesta!

Rocket 4: (Despertándose molesto) ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que ya no se puede dormir ni en la cárcel? ¬¬

Rocket 1: ¡Jajaja! XD ¿Pero crees que somos estúpidos?

Rocket 2: ¡Claro! ¡es que resulta que ella quería ser rocket y le ha pedido al guardia que le arreste para poder hablar un rato con nosotros:P

Rocket 3: ¡Si lo que has intentado hacer es que te arresten para hablar con nosotros, eres aún más estúpida de lo que pareces...!

Rocket 1: ¡Vas a estar aquí bastante tiempo haciéndonos compañía!

Rocket 3: Ni siquiera esos ineptos de Jessie y James habrían caído tan bajo... ¬¬

Rocket 2: No sé.. de esos dos se puede esperar cualquier cosa...

Silvia: ¿Creéis que voy a ser tan idiota como para no pensar en eso? ¡Puedo salir de aquí cuando me dé la gana! ¬¬

Rocket 1: (Con tono burlón) ¡Ah! ¿Sí?

Rocket 3: ¡Adelante! ¡Queremos ver cómo haces el ridículo:P

Empezó a haber alboroto entre las celdas, donde los rocket se iban comunicando unos a otros que la ladrona arrestada hacía un rato, decía poder salir de la cárcel en cualquier momento, a sus palabras se unían un coro de risas burlonas e incrédulas o de comentarios de reproche ante semejante tontería.

Saqué de entre mi cinturón un pequeña ceboball que aumenté presionando el botón central, y asomé muy parcialmente entre las verjas, de forma que aunque no estuviera del todo fuera, el pokémon al salir de ella apareciese al otro lado de la celda, hice salir a Cleffa que despertó enseguida la curiosidad de los rocket.

Rocket 1: ¿Qué pokémon es ese? o.O

Rocket 2: ¡Que raro! ¿habéis visto que colores? o.o

Rocket 4: ¿Qué especie es? ¿No os recuerda a un Cleafairy?

Rocket 1: ¡Eh, tú! ¿de dónde has sacado ese pokémon?

Rocket 3: ¡Es un pokémon raro, pero es demasiado pequeño! ¡Si pretendes atacar al guardia con eso, lo único que vas a conseguir es que le dé la risa! ¬¬

Yo no dije nada, si no que me limité a dejar que Cleffa actuara como sabía que debía de hacer, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el guardia, como había hecho anteriormente, solo que esta vez por otro camino, ante las asombradas miradas de los rocket que la veían pasar frente a sus celdas, al ver un pokémon tan inusual. Llegó junto al guardia nocturno, que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, le agarró de la pernera del pantalón y tiró de ella insistentemente.

Cuando el guardia lo notó, enseguida bajo la vista hacia el suelo, sorprendido, para encontrarse con la angustiada mirada de mi Cleffa, quien estiraba hacia el sus patitas delanteras, como pidiéndole que la cogiera.

Guardia N: ¿Eh? O.O ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?... (Mirando hacia las celdas con aire interrogante) ¿De donde has salido?

Cleffa: (Estirando sus patitas) ¡Cle:'(

Guardia N: ¿Qué? ¿Estás asustada? o.O ¿Quieres... quieres que te coja?

Cleffa: ¡Cleeeee:'(

Guardia N: (Pensativo) ... Seguro que eres un pokémon robado que alguno de estos delincuentes a mantenido consigo hasta ahora... seguro... eres un pokémon muy extraño eso es lo que buscan estos ladronzuelos. No me sorprende que estés asustado... ¿como has salido de la celda..? o.O

Cogió en sus brazos a Cleffa y esta enseguida comenzó a cantar junto al guardia, que calló dormido enseguida... el hecho de que la cogiera en brazos era necesario para tenerle cerca y poder cantar de forma que solo le afecte a él, si no habría tenido que cantar más alto, y eso podía habernos hecho dormir a todos.

Los rocket, sorprendidos ante aquella inesperada situación, callaron un instante creando un extraño silencio entre las celdas, pero pronto este silencio fue roto por uno de ellos.

Rocket 3: Muy bien, le has dormido ¿Y qué? ¬¬ ¡Sigues estando aquí encerrada, como todos!

Rocket 1: Encima cuando despierte estará aún más enfadado... ¬¬

Tampoco respondí ante ninguno de estos comentarios, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, saqué de entre mi cinturón amarillo la anilla con las llaves, y ante la incredulidad de los rocket que podían ver lo que estaba haciendo desde sus celdas, probé alguna llave hasta dar con la que correspondía a mi puerta y salí de mi celda. No podía ni creerme la suerte que había tenido cuando me habían arrestado, pues el guardia al conducirme hacia mi celda no necesito ninguna llave para abrirla (las celdas vacías tenían la puerta entornada) ni tampoco para cerrarla, pues las llaves de esas celdas solo se usaban para abrir sus puertas, si no podía haberse percatado en aquel momento de que le faltaban las llaves.

Se oyeron un montón de exclamaciones procedentes de todas las celdas del pasillo.

Rocket 2: Pero... pero... ¡¡¡¡¿De dónde las has sacado! O.O

Rocket 1: ¡No me lo puedo creer! . 

Silvia: ¡¿Seguís pensando que soy tan estúpida! ¬¬ ... ¿Me vais a decir como puedo unirme al Team Rocket? Por que si no me largo, aquí no tengo nada que hacer...

Rocket 1: ¡Yo puedo conducirte hacia donde está nuestro jefe!... pero para eso me tienes que sacar de aquí, claro.

Rocket 3: ¡Si...! ¡Y de paso nos liberas a todos! Así demuestras si realmente eres digna de unirte al Team Rocket, jeje... además sumará puntos a tu favor a la hora de unirte...

Me quedé unos instantes sin saber cómo reaccionar... ¿Liberar ilegalmente a los arrestados? Ó mejor dicho... ¿Ayudar a escapar a unos delincuentes de la cárcel? ¿Y encima precisamente los que nos habían atacado al rockero y a mí en la Calle Victoria? ¡Ni en bromas! . 

Silvia: (con tono serio) Si estáis aquí es porque habéis fracasado... eso os enseñará a espabilar para la próxima vez... ahora pagad las consecuencias, yo no tengo porque liberaros ¬¬

Rocket 1: (Con rabia) ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DÉ LA GANA! ¡PERO SI NO NOS LIBERAS NO TE PODRÉ CONDUCIR ANTE EL JEFE, Y NO PODRÁS SER UNO DE NOSOTROS! . 

Rocket 3: ¡Escucha! Nos equivocamos contigo... ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡¡PERO SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ! . 

Ahora si que lo tenía claro... era cierto, si no les liberaba no podrían conducirme hasta su jefe... ¿Y si liberara únicamente a uno de ellos? Pero las celdas eran de varios rocket, y sus compañeros querrían salir con quién liberase... y no iba a dejar salir a uno y cerrar la puerta en las narices de sus compañeros de celda cuando fueran a salir detrás de él... era ridículo y podía resultar también sospechoso...

Suspiré para mis adentros y de mala gana me dirigí con las llaves hacia la celda de los tres rocket, los dos con los que había hablado y el que se había despertado, y probé varias llaves hasta abrir su celda. No me podía creer lo que estaba haciendo... aquello era incluso peor que colarme en Meseta Añil...

Para cuando abrí la primera celda, ya lo tenía decidido... no me quedaba otra que liberarlos a todos, si no resultaría sospechoso, además, como había dicho uno de los rocket, eso podría sumar puntos para que me cogieran en el Team Rocket, que era lo que necesitaba para arruinar sus planes... unos cuantos rocket en libertad, una infiltrada en la organización... merecía la pena, según mi criterio... además aquellos rocket iban a acabar saliendo de la cárcel más tarde o más temprano, eso estaba claro...

Los tres rocket de la primera celda, salieron maliciosamente sonrientes de ella, y yo, con más seguridad tras mi reflexión, comencé a abrir rápidamente las puertas de todos los arrestados, hasta que no quedó ni uno entre rejas.

Los malvados rocket sonreían satisfechos, yo permanecía mirándoles a espera de su reacción, pero continuando con mis intentos de mostrarme dura, fría, y profesional, y desde que había empezado a hablar con ellos, tenía un tono más grave y serio en mi voz a pesar de que en algunos momentos había respondido a sus comentarios con un tono más propio de mi.

Rocket 15: ¡Salgamos de aquí antes de que regresen la Agente Mara y sus compañeros!

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida y metí rápidamente a Cleffa en su ball antes de unirme a la estampida de rocket que se dirigía directamente a la puerta. Justamente cuando los que encabezaban al grupo abrieron la puerta de salida, se toparon con la Agente Mara y sus tres compañeros, que regresaban de su búsqueda sin resultados.

La primera reacción, tanto por parte de los rocket como de los policías, fue una exclamación de sorpresa, después, se oyó un "¡DETENEDLOS! . " proveniente de la Agente Mara, y desde mi perspectiva pude ver como los rocket que tenía frente a mi, se habían dado la vuelta y corrían ahora en dirección contraria a la salida.

Pero ante otro grito de "¡ALTO IDIOTAS, ALTO! . " pronto la mayoría de ellos se pararon en seco.

Rocket 19: ¡¿POR QUÉ HUÍS, ESTÚPIDOS! . ¡SÓMOS MUCHO MÁS NUMEROSOS QUE ELLOS!

Ante Aquel comentario, los rocket que no se habían detenido al principio lo hicieron, de forma que ya no quedaba ni un rocket fuera de control, y muchos de ellos esbozaron una malvada sonrisa al tiempo que los policías cambiaban su dura expresión a una más insegura...

Casi inmediatamente comenzaron a oírse los clásicos sonidos de las pokéball al abrirse y en pocos segundos la comisaría estaba llena de decenas de diferentes tipos de pokémon entrenados por los rocket dispuestos a atacar, frente los cuatro growlithe y los dos wartortle por parte de los policías...

Lo que pasó después es difícilmente explicable... recuerdo que se oyó un tremendo estruendo proveniente de la efectuación de los ataques del gran número de pokémon por parte del Team Rocket al mismo tiempo, junto con las ordenes a gritos dadas por dichos rocket... situación que me recordó excesivamente a su ataque en la Calle Victoria... como se notaba que eran los mismos miembros... No pude ver como intentaban defenderse los policías y sus pokémon... una inmensa combinación de fuego, electricidad, agua, etc.. se alzaba, cubría todo como una gran ola, y se aproximaba velozmente hacia los agentes. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que ni siquiera pude reaccionar ante aquello ni ver las consecuencias de dicho ataque, una tremenda explosión, ya conocida, hizo que me despegara del suelo, elevándome con violencia, al igual que al resto de seres, tanto humanos como pokémon, que tenía a mi alrededor... y los muebles... y las paredes... ¿LAS PAREDES?

Me pareció que había estado volando una eternidad cuando caí al suelo, el golpe fue violento y comencé a rodar por el suelo hasta que logré frenarme... menos mal que Ciudad Verde tiene amplias zonas de hierba, tuve la suerte de caer en una de esas zonas.. bueno, yo, un rocket que vi caer justo después de mí... otro rocket... otro rocket... un pokémon... una mesa... el guardia... otro montón de rocket que iban cayendo uno detrás de otro... la Agente Mara... un policía... otro policía... otros cuantos pokémon... un trozo de verja... ¿eh? o.O... una puerta... o.O ó al menos algo que parecía haber sido una puerta.. un montón de trozos de pared que iban cayendo cada pocas milésimas de segundo.. un rocket agarrado a uno de estos trozos que acabó también en el suelo...

Ante semejante panorama miré sorprendida y aturdida a mi alrededor, aún sentada, para encontrarme que ya no estaba dentro de la comisaría, si no en frente de ella... bueno, o de lo que había sido una comisaría... pues le faltaba gran parte del techo, de las paredes solo quedaban unos escombros, de los muebles ni hablamos...

Rocket 17: ¡IDIOTA! . ¡CUANTAS VECES HAY QUE DECIRTE QUE NO SAQUES A TU ELECTRODE!

Rocket 9: ...

Rocket 26: ¡¿ES QUE NO TUVISTE BASTANTE CON LO SUCEDIDO EN LA CALLE VICTORIA POR CULPA DE TU POKÉMON! . ¡NO APRENDES NUNCA!

Rocket 29: ¡SI NO LLEGAS A SACARLO NO HUBIÉRAMOS FRACASADO! ¡PERO LO TUVISTE QUE ESTROPEAR! ¡COMO SIEMPRE! ¡Y ENCIMA AHORA VUELVES A HACERLO! . 

Rocket 9: ¡Aunque no hubiera sacado a mi electrode y no hubiera hecho autodestrucción, no hubiéramos podido contra el Alto Mando! ¬¬

Rocket 14: ¡DEJAD DE DISCUTIR, INÚTILES! . ¡Y SALGAMOS PITANDO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE LLAMEN POR REFUERZOS!

Nos incorporamos como pudimos y comenzamos a correr, yo corría en la dirección en la que lo hacían los rocket, la mayoría de ellos se detuvieron un momento a meter sus pokémon en sus respectivas balls, y se unieron al resto de los que corríamos.

Corría muy patosamente debido al aturdimiento de la explosión... al resto de los rocket también se les veía aturdidos y magullados, pero corrían rápidamente. Se empezó a oír el sonido de los coches de la policía que se acercaban al lugar de los hechos, y comenzaron a iluminarse cientos de ventanas de las casas de alrededor, yo seguía todo lo rápido que podía a los rocket que al poco rato de correr, se detuvieron cerca de un inmenso edificio que parecía cerrado, situado encima de una pequeña colina. Pero en lugar de acercarse a dicho edificio y entrar, se dirigieron hacia un montón de vegetación cercana al lugar, se adentraron en ella, y acabaron en una especie de cueva que luego resultó ser entrada a un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, por el que seguí a los rocket hasta llegar a una zona mas amplia y mejor construida...

Varios de los rocket se dieron la vuelta para dirigir su mirada hacia mí y uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

Rocket 1: No creo que el jefe se encentre aquí en estos momentos... pero seguramente haya algún rocket que pueda atenderte... detrás de esa puerta.

Llamé con timidez a la puerta indicada y una voz grave y dura me indicó que pasara. Abrí lentamente la puerta para encontrarme una habitación oscura, donde alguien con un traje negro y una enorme "R" roja me esperaba sentado en una gran mesa... este en cambio no llevaba antifaz. Me miraba con ojos fríos, y me acerqué a él lenta e inseguramente.

Rocket E: (Con tono frío) ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Silvia: Pues... ... he venido a hacerme miembro rocket...

Rocket E: Entiendo... ¿Y cuál es tu propósito en el Team Rocket?

Silvia: Pues... ¿pues cuál va a ser? ... Robar pokémon y conseguir los mejores pokémon del mundo...

Rocket E: ¿Cuál es tu nivel como entrenadora?

Silvia: ... He estudiado en los dos niveles de la escuela pokémon... he sido aprendiz de Sabrina... tengo un pokémon psíquico y uno normal...

Rocket E: No está nada mal... (Sonriendo con malicia) ¿Cuál es tu experiencia como delincuente?

Silvia: Bueno... he estado un par de veces en la cárcel...

Rocket E: ¡No quiero conocer tus fracasos! ¡Si no tus éxitos!

Silvia: ... eehh... He.. liberado de la cárcel a todos los rocket que estaban arrestados en la comisaría de esta ciudad.

Rocket E: (Sorprendiéndose) ¿En serio?

Silvia: Sí... a todos los rocket que fueron arrestados tras participar en el ataque de la Calle Victoria.

Rocket E: Si eso es cierto estás admitida de inmediato... una entrenadora con los conocimientos de los dos niveles de la escuela pokémon, con conocimientos psíquicos, y capaz de liberar de la cárcel a varias decenas de rocket es un perfil excepcional para nuestro equipo...

Silvia: Palabra que es cierto... los mismos rocket a los que liberé me han traído hasta aquí...

Rocket E: (Sonriendo levemente) Bien... comprobaré la veracidad de tus palabras, pero en cualquier caso estás admitida... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Silvia: Sil... bueno... prefiero tener un alias...

Rocket E: ... eso es más profesional... desde luego... si quieres ser conocida solo por tu alias, manteniendo en secreto tu verdadero nombre, así se hará, no todos los miembros lo hacen así, pero para nosotros es preferible... apuntaré solo tu alias... Dímelo.

Silvia: (Reflexionando unos instantes) La... Laramie...

Rocket E: ... ¿Laramie? De acuerdo... ¿Qué edad tienes?

Silvia: 14...

Rocket E: ¿Tan solo 14 años? o.o ¿Y has sido capaz de hacer todo lo que dices haber hecho? Bueno, que más da, lo importante es que realmente seas eficaz... ¿De dónde eres?

Silvia: No soy de ninguna región cercana... vivo prácticamente al otro lado del mundo...

Rocket E: ... Da igual, he de apuntar el nombre de tu ciudad natal.

Silvia: Vale... es

Rocket E: Ahora has de darme un número de teléfono donde localizarte en todo momento.

Silvia: ¿Un... número? Eh.. ¿El de mi móvil por ejemplo?

Rocket E: Sí...

Silvia: Ah.. vale... es el

Rocket E: De acuerdo, apuntaré tus experiencias de entrenamiento y de cara a la ley que me has contado antes... y ya te puedes considerar un miembro rocket.

Silvia: ... ah... o.o

Rocket E: Antes de nada te diré las reglas, son bastante simples y evidentes, pero he de recordarlas siempre por si hay algún entrometido dispuesto a saltárselas... en ese caso se puede dar por perdido...

Silvia: ... o.o

Rocket E: Todo miembro rocket debe guardar completa fidelidad al jefe, cumplir siempre su trabajo, sea cual sea, y a cualquier precio, y no fallar nunca en ninguna misión, no debe dar ningún tipo de información sobre esta organización o nuestros planes a nadie que no sea miembro, y no debe perder ninguna oportunidad de conseguir un pokémon valioso, ya sea por su fuerza o por lo poco común de su especie, que deberá de ser entregado inmediatamente a nuestro jefe, en ningún caso ha de dar datos de otros miembros rocket, no desvelar la identidad de ninguno y menos de nuestro jefe... debe tener éxito en todas sus misiones, y dar motivos de que el mundo entero tema y respete al Team Rocket... el hecho de incumplir las normas básicas trae consecuencias fatales...

Silvia: Ya...

Rocket E: (Levantándose con expresión severa) ¡A partir de ahora mismo eres un miembro rocket, alias: Laramie! Regresa al amanecer a este mismo lugar y el jefe te asignará una misión y te será entregado un uniforme rocket, aparte recibirás el resto de indicaciones necesarias.

Silvia: (Asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente) ¡Vale!

Rocket E: Regresa al amanecer... no lo olvides... Rocket Laramie...

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Nuevos compañeros, nuevo viaje

Masticaba rápidamente, con nerviosismo, estaba muy alterada pero tenía mucho hambre. Pedí más bollos rellenos de crema y continué bebiéndome el batido de chocolate que estaba encima de la mesa junto con el de cleffa, yo estaba sentada en una silla, pero mi cleffa estaba sobre la mesa junto con los batidos. Sorbía su batido con una pajita, alegre y feliz, yo sorbía el mío algo ausente, con la cabeza puesta en lo que haría a continuación.

Volvía a vestir con mi clásica ropa, al salir de la guarida rocket, aún de noche, me dirigí en busca de mi abra, pero la zona de la comisaría estaba llena de policías, de curiosos y de alboroto, no podía seguir manteniendo mi aspecto por la ciudad, era muy sospechoso, y además la agente Mara y los policías presentes en la huída me reconocerían. Me había quitado mi uniforme de kung-fu y el pañuelo y había vuelto a mi anterior vestimenta, seguidamente había ido en busca de abra, al que encontré justo al lado del Centro Pokémon... donde estábamos desayunando en aquel momento, por ese motivo apareció él allí, seguro, para ser un pokémon psíquico es muy goloso, al igual que Cleffa.

Cuando le encontré aún era de noche, así que nos quedamos por ahí esperando a que abrieran el centro para ir a desayunar... lo abrieron un rato después de amanecer, y se supone que yo al amanecer debía de estar de nuevo en la guarida rocket... ... "¡Que se esperen!" pensé "No puedo ir a nada sin desayunar".

A Abra, que estaba en una silla frente a la mía, le bastó con un bollo de crema y un batido, y se quedó dormido, mi cleffa en cambio se había comido cuatro bollos de crema, un sandwitch, dos batidos, y quería más... ¡vaya! En eso se parecía a mí... pero ella era un bebé, ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? o.o

Le dije que nos debíamos de ir ya, metí a ambos en sus balls y marché de nuevo rumbo a la guarida... antes de entrar al pasillo oculto, me cubrí de nuevo la cara hasta la nariz con el pañuelo y me solté el pelo, debajo de mi chándal llevaba el traje de kung-fu, así que solo tuve que quitarme lo de encima, y ceñirme el cinturón amarillo nuevamente. Me adentré en el oscuro pasadizo con el aspecto de ladrona que había llevado a la madrugada, lo crucé, llegué a la zona más amplia donde había más habitaciones y llamé con el poco brío provocado por un intenso nerviosismo interno a la misma puerta de aquella madrugada, una voz grave y profunda respondió a mi llamada con un "adelante", tras lo cual empujé la puerta y me adentré en la oscura habitación... ya no estaba el rocket de aquella madrugada, si no un tipo que aparentaba más edad, con el pelo moreno muy corto y de aspecto siniestro, junto a el tenia un persian al que acariciaba lenta pero continuamente... no había duda, era el jefe del Team Rocket.

Giovanni: ... a juzgar por tu aspecto he de suponer que tu eres la extraña entrenadora de la que hablan los rocket... la entrenadora que ayudó a escapar de la cárcel a varios miembros de mi organización... ¿no es así?

Silvia: Sí...

Giovanni: Me han comunicado que has sido inscrita como miembro en el Team Rocket... (sonriendo levemente con un toque malévolo) Bien... he leído tu perfil y creo que puedes llegar a ser muy útil entre nosotros...

Silvia: ...

Giovanni: Supongo que ya te han comunicado las reglas...

Silvia: Sí

Giovanni: Excelente... entonces prosigamos... te habrás imaginado que yo soy tu jefe.

Silvia: Sí

Giovanni: Me llamo Giovanni... pero todos los miembros me tratan de jefe...

Silvia: Ah...

Giovanni: (apretando un botón de un aparato situado encima de su mesa) ¡Rocket Kazan!

R. Kazan: (desde el aparato) ¡A la orden jefe!

Giovanni: Preséntate en mi despacho

R. Kazan: ¡De acuerdo, jefe!

Giovanni: Rocket Laramie... ese es tu alias, ¿Verdad?

Silvia: Sí, es ese...

Giovanni: Como todos los rocket has de recibir un entrenamiento previo a comenzar a actuar como miembro del Team Rocket... posteriormente recibirás el uniforme de primer nivel... empezarás como novata, por supuesto, pero si eres tan hábil como indican tus datos, puedes llegar a subir de nivel rápidamente... contando con que tengas éxito en tus misiones, por supuesto... el rocket Kazan te instruirá en tu entrenamiento previo.

Silvia: Ah...vale.

R. Kazan: (Entrando por la puerta) ¡Ya estoy aquí, jefe!

Giovanni: Conduce a este nuevo miembro a realizar sus entrenamientos previos...

R: Kazan: ¡A la orden! (dirigiéndose a mí) ¡Acompáñame!

Aquel rocket me condujo de nuevo al exterior, y me hizo subirme encima de un enorme fearow que sacó de una superball, donde él mismo montó también, nunca había volado en un pokémon y me animé bastante pensando que por fin lo haría. Se sentó en la espalda de fearow y yo me senté justo detrás de él, el fearow comenzó a volar y continuó haciéndolo hasta llegar a una zona elevada al este de Ciudad Verde donde se contemplaba un lugar cubierto de vegetación con algunas zonas de descampado. No estuvimos volando mucho tiempo, pero aún así me encantó, aterrizamos en uno de los descampados y pronto me di cuenta de que había más rocket en la zona.

R. Kazan: Hemos de bajar, esta es la zona de entrenamiento de rocket, aquí serás entrenada hasta que adquieras la preparación suficiente para ejercer como miembro del Team Rocket.

Bajé del fearow después que él y me condujo junto al resto de los rocket de la zona, después de indicarme que él era el responsable del entrenamiento y que debía de obedecerle en todo momento y tal, comenzó a dar órdenes de ponernos en parejas para practicar combates pokémon. Por supuesto, todos se empezaron a agrupar y yo me quedé sola mirando, sin saber a quién dirigirme, Kazan me miró molesto.

R. Kazan: ¡¿Qué haces ahí parada, rocket! ¬¬ ¿No me has oído? ¡Ponte con cualquiera, rápido!

Me dirigí con paso acelerado hacia uno que parecía no tener aún compañero contra quien luchar y me coloqué frente a él. Kazan nos indicó que debíamos sacar un pokémon y combatir contra nuestro compañero para ver nuestra experiencia y nivel de combate o lo que habían mejorado los que llevaban ya un tiempo entrenándose.

Pues sí que lo tenía claro... ¿y que pokémon sacaba yo? No estaba preparada para tener ni un combate decente... el rocket situado frente a mí sacó un golbat de su pokéball.

Rocket 782: (con tono borde) ¿A qué estás esperando? ¬¬ ¡Saca de una vez tu pokémon!

Cogí una pokéball de debajo de mi cinturón amarillo, que contenía a Abra... no tenía otro remedio... no quería ni pensar en lo desastroso que sería... pero no me podía permitir dar mala imagen... tenía que aparentar ser muy buena para que me colocaran cuanto antes entre los rocket activos.

Extendí mi brazo derecho con la pokéball y de ella salió mi abra... aún dormido ¬¬

El rocket le miró algo extrañado.

Rocket 782: ... ¿Está... está dormido?... o.O

Silvia: ...

Rocket 782: ¿Para que sacas a un pokémon dormido? ¡Así no se puede luchar! . 

R. Kazan: ¿Qué sucede, rocket?

Rocket 782: Mi compañera a sacado a combatir a un pokémon dormido... ¿Así como piensa entrenar? ¬¬

Silvia: (Con tono duro y grave) ¡Pero que ignorantes! ¬¬

R. Kazan: ¿Qué? . 

Rocket 782: ¿? ¬¬

Silvia: Mi abra es un pokémon psíquico... incluso dormido puede atacar.

R. Kazan: Eso es cierto...

¡Menos mal que había recordado eso de las clases de psíquico:P En algo se tenía que notar que por lo menos en esa asignatura y la de bicho, sí había sacado realmente buenas notas.

R. Kazan: ¡Proseguid el combate!

Rocket 782: ¡Entendido!

Kazan se marchó a ver los combates del resto de rocket y mi compañero le dio duramente una orden a su pokémon, momento en el cual mi abra, como no, se teletransportó y desapareció, el rocket, que aún no había terminado de dar la orden, quedó en silencio con cara sorprendida, como sin saber que pensar.

Rocket 782: ... Do... ¿dónde está? ¿ha desaparecido? O.O

Silvia: (Con expresión firme) ...

Rocket 782: ... ¡Oye! ¡¿A qué estás jugando? . (mirando rápidamente alrededor) ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¬¬ ¡Haz que vuelva y combatamos de una vez!

R. Kazan: (volviendo donde nosotros un poco harto ya) ¡Vosotros dos! ¿Qué os sucede esta vez? ¬¬

Rocket 782: ¡Su pokémon a desaparecido antes de empezar el combate! ¬¬

Silvia: Mi pokémon a realizado un movimiento... teletransporte. Y no lo ha hecho antes de empezar el combate... tú ya estabas dándole la orden a tu golbat y él lo único que ha hecho es ser más rápido con su movimiento que el ataque de tu pokémon...

Rocket 782:...

R. Kazan: Teletransporte... ¿quiere decir que ya controlas los movimientos psíquicos?

Rocket 782: ... ¿Eh?... ... pero... ¡si no le has dado ninguna orden a tu abra!

Silvia: No lo necesito... nos comunicamos telepáticamente... solo tengo que pensar el ataque que quiero que realice para que lo haga. Nuestras mentes están conectadas...

Rocket 782: ... :O

R. Kazan: Así que dominas hasta ese punto los movimientos psíquicos...

Silvia: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) ...

R. Kazan: (Sonriendo malévolamente) Bien... te incorporarás rápido al Team Rocket activo... tú eres la entrenadora ladrona que ha liberado a algunos de nuestros miembros de la cárcel, ¿no es cierto?

Silvia: Exacto...

Rocket 782: .. ¡¿ERES TÚ? O.o

R .Kazan: Ajá... dime, Rocket Laramie, ¿Por qué has usado un ataque de huída pudiendo atacar y ganar sin problemas a su golbat?

Silvia: ... Es un movimiento de defensa, también usado en combate.

Rocket 782: ¡Solo es una defensa si es realizado dentro del área de combate! ¡Si el pokémon se teletransporta a mucha distancia se llama huir!

Silvia: Ya.. si hubiese ordenado a mi pokémon que se teletransportara dentro del área de combate, habría tenido que continuar luchando, y ¿para que molestarme en continuar con este combate? Es demasiado simple como para tomarme la molestia...

Rocket 782: ¡¿EH! O.O

R. Kazan: ... Entiendo... tu nivel es considerablemente mayor, ¿no es cierto?

Silvia: Exacto...

Rocket 782: ... :O

R. Kazan: De acuerdo... trae de vuelta a tu abra, os daré un entrenamiento más adecuado para vosotros...

¡BUA! ¡Ahora sí que lo tenía claro, ¡A ver como traía a abra pareciendo que se teletransporta a mi orden...! ¡Y del "entrenamiento especial" no quería ni pensar como me libraría...! Me quedé de brazos cruzados intentando pensar rápidamente en algo...

R. Kazan: ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué esperas?

Intentando aparentar una serenidad y un misticismo exagerado, casi cómico, extendí suavemente el brazo hacia él, mostrando la palma de mi mano, como indicación de que esperase, al tiempo que bajaba la vista al suelo y cerraba mis ojos poniendo los dedos índice y corazón en mi frente, como había visto hacer alguna vez a un místico amigo de mi primo...

Silvia: (mirando de reojo con expresión serena) Deberíais vigilar más vuestra guarida... (señalando a la dirección en la que se encontraba)

R. Kazan: ... ¿A qué viene eso?

Silvia: ... Mi abra se ha teletransportado a un lugar cercano a la entrada de la guarida... me está enviando ondas psíquicas en forma de imágenes... puedo ver algunos policías merodeando cerca de la entrada...

R. Kazan: ¡¿Cómo! o.o ¡Tengo que avisar al jefe inmediatamente!

Silvia: ¡Espera!... no le avises aún... están por los alrededores, pero aún no han descubierto nada, no hay por que preocuparse... de momento.

Silvia: ... Voy a controlar que la situación no empeore... Vosotros no tenéis por que preocuparos... Si se pone feo usaré mis poderes psíquicos...

Rocket 782: O.O

R. Kazan:... ¿QUÉ:O

Me quedé inmóvil durante unos segundos, con expresión firme y tranquila, los dos rocket me miraban sin dar crédito... lo que no habían visto es que al señalar hacia la guarida, habían dirigido su vista hacia la dirección que marcaba mi dedo unos segundos, momento en el cual aproveché para apretar el botón central de mi nidoball al tiempo que me la escondía detrás de mi espalda y soltarla para que cayera en el suelo, entre la hierba... y mientras continuaba con el resto de mi discurso, fui caminando pausadamente hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban el resto de los rocket, que continuaban entrenando, lo que hizo que Kazan y mi compañero me siguieran mientras les hablaba, me detuve unos metros más adelante mientras acababa mi diálogo. Mi intención era que nos alejáramos de la zona en la que había soltado la nidoball y ésta se abriera sin que se percataran. Para cuando acababa mi diálogo, cleffa, que ya había salido de la ball, se había desplazado entre la vegetación y se encontraba próxima al rocket q más cerca estaba de la zona de los árboles del bosque. Al percatarme de ello, continué.

Silvia: (Dirigiéndome a Kazan) Por cierto... deberías ir a atender a aquel rocket...

R. Kazan: ¿Qué? (mirando al rocket señalado) ¿y por qué razón iba a ir? Está haciendo bien su trabajo...

Silvia: Va a ser alcanzado por un ataque en pocos segundos...

R. Kazan: ¿Eh? o.O

Ambos rocket se quedaron mirando unos instantes esperando a que algo ocurriera, y poco después vieron como el miembro que les había indicado caía desmayado, ante su perplejidad, acto seguido volvieron un instante su vista hacia mí, como para decirme algo, pero yo ya no estaba...

En realidad lo que había ocurrido es que mi cleffa comenzó a cantar tras el árbol más próximo al rocket que más cerca se hallaba del bosque, había tardado un poco más que normalmente en surtir efecto debido a que esta vez se encontraba a más distancia que otras veces de su objetivo, pero de nuevo lo logró y el rocket calló dormido. Mientras Kazan y mi compañero observaban esto, aproveché para ocultarme velozmente tras la vegetación que había a unos metros de mí, y en cuanto los dos rocket se percataron de mi desaparición, miraron un momento a su alrededor, atónitos, y al poco se dirigieron donde el rocket dormido, supuse que mi cleffa se habría ocultado de nuevo entre la vegetación del bosque.

Cuando vi que se dirigían hacia allí, salí corriendo con rapidez pero con todo el sigilo posible entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraban los rocket.

Ahora debía de encontrar al gamberro de mi abra... menos mal que Cleffa sí me hacía caso... gracias a ella me había librado de muchas situaciones. El hecho de que durmiera a un rocket, fue para que Kazan y mi compañero apartasen de mí su atención unos momentos y poder escapar, en el último momento pensé que sería buena idea advertirles de que algo le ocurriría a aquel rocket, para que llegasen a pensar que lo había predicho y se creyesen más profundamente el asunto de mis "poderes psíquicos". La historia de los policías merodeando en las cercanías de la guarida me daba puntos también en lo referente a lo último, al tiempo que les distraía para que no se percataran de la presencia de mi cleffa cuando salía de la ball y se ocultaba entre la maleza, y además servía de excusa al hecho de que desapareciera del lugar.

Al cabo de no mucho encontré a abra durmiendo debajo de un arbusto... ¬¬ le cogí en brazos y tomé el camino de vuelta a la zona de entrenamiento, donde encontré a Cleffa esperándome, sonriente, y la metí en su nidoball. Los rocket no estaban, lo cual me extrañó muchísimo, esperé un poco hasta oír varias voces pertenecientes a ellos y rápidamente me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, manteniendo a abra en mi regazo para que no se teletransportara y volví a mostrar un gesto serio, profundo y tranquilo, mientras esperaba ver aparecer a los rocket en cualquier momento. Al poco, fueron apareciendo entre la espesura del bosque, cuando me vieron se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos.

R. Kazan: ¿Dónde te habías metido?... Venimos de la entrada a la guarida... ¡No había ningún policía por los alrededores! ¬¬

Silvia: (con tranquilidad y seguridad) Claro que no... en lugar de ordenarle a abra que se teletransportase hasta aquí, he decidido que me teletransportase a mí hacía donde estaba él, la entrada de la guarida, y así poder vigilar que los policías no la encontrasen. Ya os dije que iría a controlar la situación...

Rocket 781: ¡Cuando hemos ido no había un solo policía cerca!

Silvia: ¡Por supuesto! Solo he tenido que permanecer unos instantes ahí... He usado la telequinesia para hacer que un grupo de rocas de la aparte de arriba de la colina cayesen hacia abajo en forma de pequeña avalancha, eso ha hecho que se largaran en seguida de allí, comentando que "no es muy seguro permanecer allí después de ese incidente, y como no parece haber nada sospechoso..." entonces me he teletransportado junto a mi abra aquí de nuevo, pero ya no estabais. He predicho que os dirigíais a la guarida, así que he optado por esperaros aquí hasta vuestro regreso...

Rocket: ...

R. Kazan: Impresionante... O.o

Rocket 678: ¿Por eso cuando hemos ido no había nadie?

Silvia: Exacto, para cuando habéis llegado yo ya llevaba un rato esperándoos aquí...

Se miraron entre ellos, atónitos... llegué a pensar por un momento que mi última hazaña no se la creerían... pero sí XD. Después de oír la aprobación de Kazan con un "Bien hecho" y una malvada sonrisa, y tras algunos comentarios del resto de los rocket (incluyendo comentarios de incredulidad, aunque no afectaron a Kazan) nos dispusimos a continuar con la preparación en la parte de entrenamiento físico.

Menos mal que pasamos a esa fase... si no me las habría tenido que ver con el "entrenamiento pokémon especial" que quería asignarme Kazan...

En el entrenamiento físico era el turno únicamente de los rocket, donde debíamos realizar diferentes tipos de ejercicios (incluyendo flexiones, abdominales, estiramientos, y pasando después con algo de defensa personal, etc...) vamos, lo típico. Por una vez en todo el entrenamiento no tuve que arreglármelas para aparentar controlar el tema... en los entrenamientos de kung-fu, el ejercicio físico era mucho más duro, y a ello estaba acostumbrada, aquellas pruebas me resultaron bastante sencillas de realizar.

R. Kazan: ... ¿También dominas los movimientos de lucha? o.O

Silvia: ... Sí... bueno... es que practico artes marciales...

R .Kazan: ¿Hablas En serio?... ¿También haces artes marciales? o.o ... pensaba que en esta parte del entrenamiento serías muy torpe debido a que lo tuyo parece ser lo relacionado con la mente... Así que controlas tanto movimientos físicos como psíquicos... ... Estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí...

Silvia: ...

R .Kazan: (Sacándo su fearow de la superball) Acompáñame...

Montó en su fearow y yo me situé detrás de él, como anteriormente, algunos rocket miraban con curiosidad, varios de ellos se hacían comentarios que, a juzgar por su gesto, debían de ser sobre mí y no precisamente agradables... volvieron a lo suyo tras la orden de Kazan; "¡¿Por qué paraís! ¡Volved a vuestro entrenamiento! . " y después de decirles que regresaría enseguida (y que les quería ver entrenando cuando volviera), el fearow comenzó a volar rumbo a la guarida.

Después de aterrizar y bajar del fearow, entramos en dicha guarida, atravesamos el pasillo, llegamos a la zona amplia del final, Kazan llamó a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba Giovanni, y entramos en el lugar, Kazan hizo una reverencia al entrar.

Giovanni: (Hablando lentamente y con voz grave) ¿Qué ocurre Kazan? (Percatándose de mi presencia) ¿Qué hace aquí Rocket Laramie? Debería de estar recibiendo su entrenamiento previo con el resto.. ¿Qué sucede?

R. Kazan: (haciendo otra reverencia) Jefe, considero que está preparada para pasar a ser miembro rocket activo...

Giovanni: ¿YA? o.o ¿Pero qué estás diciendo...? ¡Si ni si quiera ha permanecido un solo día preparándose..!

R. Kazan: Es practicante de artes marciales, controla los movimientos psíquicos como teletransporte, telepatía, telequinesia... y además es capaz de predecir...

Giovanni: (Levantándose de su asiento) ¿CÓMO? O.O ... ... pero... ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo!

R. Kazan: Completamente jefe, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. He considerado que el entrenamiento previo no es en absoluto necesario en su caso... por mi parte está sobradamente preparada para actuar como rocket activo inmediatamente...

Giovanni: (Sonriendo satisfecho con malicia) ¡Por supuesto!... (mirándome) Sabía que no me defraudarías... ¡Entrégale su uniforme de primer nivel..!

R. Kazan: ¡A la orden! (se dispone a salir por la puerta)

Giovanni: ¡Espera! ... .. antes de nada., avisa a Rocket Hikari y su grupo... creo que van a tener una nueva compañera con ellos... (mirándome)

Silvia: ¿Eh? o.O

R. Kazan: ¡De acuerdo, jefe!

Kazan salió rápidamente por la puerta, mientras Giovanni acariciaba a su persian y me miraba con su malvada sonrisa, yo continuaba procurando aparentar seriedad, misticismo y profesionalidad, debía de andarme con cuidado pues a veces se me notaba un poco mi deje pasota y alocado. Giovanni comenzó a hablarme.

Giovanni: Me había informado de que fuiste aprendiz de Sabrina... pero desconocía que dominases tantos movimientos psíquicos... y también que practicases artes marciales... podías haber empezado por ahí, te habrías ahorrado tiempo de entrenamiento inútil...

Silvia: Habiendo sido aprendiz de Sabrina daba por supuesto que os imaginaríais cual es mi poder psíquico... aunque es cierto que no dije que entrenara artes marciales, pero no lo consideré necesario... pensaba que lo que más contaba era la experiencia en cuanto a entrenamientos pokémon.

Giovanni: No... en esta organización todo cuenta, cuanto más especializado esté un miembro, más eficaz será... de hecho la mayoría de los rocket más expertos dominan las artes marciales...

R. Kazan: (Entrando por la puerta) ¡Ya estoy de vuelta, jefe (haciendo una reverencia)

Giovanni: ¿Ya has avisado a Rocket Hikari y su grupo?

R. Kazan: Sí.. pero hay un problema... Rocket Nemuri no puede venir ante su presencia...

Giovanni: ¡¿Por qué! ¬¬

R. Kazan: ... Está arrestado...

Giovanni: ¡LO SUPONÍA! ¡Ese inútil no ha hecho nada bien desde que entró en el Team rocket! . ¡Solo dar problemas! No comprendo cómo fue admitido... ¬¬

R. Kazan: ... ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo, jefe!

Giovanni: ¡Tú le instruiste en los entrenamientos previos! ¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que era un completo inútil! 

R. Kazan. Bueno, yo..

Giovanni: (Dirigiéndose a mí) Por este motivo he decidido que debía asignarte el grupo de Hikari... como novata que eres debes empezar a actuar como miembro rocket junto con otros miembros para aprender a ser un buen rocket... pero es sobretodo porque Hikari es una excelente entrenadora, y excelente rocket de nivel alto, que trabaja acompañada con otros dos compañeros, uno de nivel normal, y otro completamente inútil... considero beneficiosa la presencia de una entrenadora tan hábil como tú en ese grupo... creo que Hikari y tú juntas podéis llegar a ser realmente eficaces... (Dirigiéndose a Kazan) ¿Dónde están los demás?

R. Kazan: Itazu se encuentra aquí, Hikari está de camino, viene desde Ciudad Plateada...

Giovanni: De acuerdo... haz pasar a Rocket Itazu...

R. Kazan: ¡A la orden! (hace una reverencia y desaparece tras atravesar la puerta)

¿Compañeros rocket? ¡Era lo que me faltaba! No me venía nada bien... y yo que quería estar lo más alejada posible de los rocket... solo encargarme de arruinarles los planes cuando tocara, sin más... + Ahora resulta que iba a estar constantemente rodeada de rocket, ¡y para colmo debía de viajar con ellos! . No quería que la gente de mi alrededor se enterase de que era miembro del Team Rocket... ¡Si cualquiera me veía con ellos me la cargaría!

Casi al instante volvió a entrar Kazan por la puerta junto con otro miembro, vestía de negro, como todos los rocket activos que había visto hasta la fecha, con la gorra, el antifaz, la gran "R" roja, los guantes negros... en lo que no me había fijado antes en otros rocket, era en el látigo plegado que llevaba en su cinturón... :O

Giovanni: (Dirigiéndose al rocket) Ella es Rocket Laramie... vuestra nueva compañera de trabajo. Domina los movimientos psíquicos y practica artes marciales... creo que será muy útil en vuestro grupo.

El tal Itazu hizo una señal de asentimiento y me miró con cara de poco interés que no expresaba precisamente amabilidad... y ahí fue cuando me fijé con más atención en su rostro y me di cuenta... al principio no estaba segura, pero enseguida vi que no había duda, esa cara no se me olvidaría nunca... ¡ERA AQUEL ROCKET DEL ATAQUE EN LA CALLE VICTORIA! ¡AL PRIMERO QUE VI! ¡El que me puso los brazos tras la espalda y me tapó la boca, tras lo cual me liberé y comencé a propinarle patadas hasta que recibí un ataque eléctrico! ¡El mismo que cuando me desplomé en el suelo debido al ataque me miraba con malicia! ¡¡¿ESE IBA A SER UNO DE MIS COMPAÑEROS!

Giovanni: Rocket Kazan, entrégale el uniforme de primer nivel a Rocket Laramie y luego volved, Rocket Itazu, ve en busca de la líder de tu grupo que estará al llegar, yo iré a encargarme de Nemuri...

R. Kazan, Itazu: ¡A la orden, jefe!

Giovanni salió de la habitación seguido de Persian y posteriormente salimos nosotros, Itazu se dirigió a la salida y yo me encaminé junto a Kazan hacia otra habitación de la guarida donde estaban los uniformes.

Al poco salimos, yo llevaba mi uniforme en los brazos y no salía precisamente muy contenta... no me apetecía nada llevar eso. Volvimos a la habitación donde había estado Giovanni, no tuvimos que esperar mucho hasta que apareció él, y poco después Itazu junto con una chica de pelo azul oscuro, con una larguísima coleta cogida desde arriba y algún fleco corto en la cara, llevaba un pañuelo tapándole la cara hasta la nariz, al igual que el mío, solo que el suyo era rojo, vestía un traje gris oscuro, casi negro con la parte de arriba cruzada como un kimono, que dejaba ver una prenda blanca con rayas negras que llevaba debajo, y tenía una "R" roja, pero en su caso pequeña y en un lado de la parte de arriba de su traje, cintas negras atadas alrededor de la parte inferior de su pierna y mas cintas negras atadas en sus guantes marrones oscuros al rededor de la zona de la muñeca, también un cinturón rojo en su cintura, que sujetaba un látigo negro plegado, como Itazu...

Al ver a Giovanni hizo una reverencia... ¡Que manía con las reverencias++

Giovanni: ... he pagado la fianza de vuestro compañero Nemuri y en breve saldrá de la cárcel...

Hikari: No se lo merecía, ha acabado ahí por estúpido...

Giovanni: Lo sé... en cualquier caso os estará esperando en Ciudad Azafrán, donde ha sido arrestado... debéis de dirigiros hacia esa ciudad de todas maneras, supongo que ya habréis sido avisados sobre el plan que estamos preparando allí...

Hikari: Así es.

Así que estaban preparando otra en Ciudad Azafrán... ¡y yo misma iba a participar en ello! De esa forma al menos tenía la seguridad de enterarme por completo de lo que querían hacer e intentar evitarlo...

Giovanni: Os he llamado para informaros de que a partir de ahora, tenéis una nueva rocket en el grupo...

Hikari: Ya estoy informada, me lo ha comunicado Itazu mientras veníamos... (dirigiéndose a mí) Así que controlas los poderes psíquicos y practicas artes marciales... (con cara poco amistosa y dubitativa)

Itazu: ¡Un momento... ¡ ¿Tú no eres la que nos ha ayudado a escapar de la cárcel esta noche? o.O

R. Kazan: Así es, es ella.

Hikari: ¿Eres esa entrenadora de la que todos los rocket hablan?

Silvia: Sí... ... soy Rocket Laramie.

Me encontraba al sudoeste de Ciudad Verde sentada frente a un pequeño lago de había ahí, ya llevaba el dichoso uniforme rocket de nivel principiante... claro que a mi manera. Vestía con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, con la clásica "R" roja enorme en medio, unos pantalones de chándal negros y la parte de arriba del chándal, también negra, atada a la cintura, por supuesto conservaba mis guantes negros sin dedos, mis playeras y mi gorra, además llevaba un pequeño pañuelo azul oscuro atado al brazo izquierdo. Tenía una caña en frente de mí con su cuerda en el agua, a la espera de que picase algún pokémon acuático... era la caña que me había regalado Tasuke, decidí que era buen momento para usarla pues quería y necesitaba más pokémon en mi equipo, tener un pokémon de agua sería muy variado, y aunque yo no me llevaba muy bien con el agua debido a algún que otro incidente del pasado, adoraba los peces.

Mis dos nuevos compañeros del Team Rocket pasaban de mí olímpicamente... a Hikari no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia tenerme en su equipo, y aunque Itazu estaba bastante sorprendido por tener a la entrenadora que le ayudó a él y a sus compañeros a escapar de la cárcel en su mismo grupo, era bastante arrogante y procuraba lanzarme comentarios que me dejaran en ridículo en cuanto podía... me daba la sensación de que Hikari me consideraba una rival, e Itazu me tenía algo de envidia... lo que ellos no sabían es que no tenían absolutamente ningún motivo para eso, excepto el hecho de practicar artes marciales y de haber sido aprendiz de Sabrina, que no llegué ni a tres meses, lo demás no era cierto ni de lejos, como es evidente. En aquel momento se encontraban en el centro de Ciudad Verde, y en media hora debía reunirme con ellos para partir hacia Ciudad Plateada... Allí había quedado con Chris, no había problema, total, ellos pasarían de mí totalmente hasta tener que partir hacia Ciudad Celeste...

De pronto la caña comenzó a agitarse... ¡Había picado:D Se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y me apresuré a tirar de la caña, pero antes busqué en mis bolsillos una pokéball vacía... ¡Oh, no! Las pokéballs vacías que llevaba las perdí en la Calle Victoria, cuando los rocket me registraron... ¡Lo había olvidado! . 

Un alegre pescador que se hallaba a unos metros de mí, entrenando a su pokémon de agua comenzó a hablarme:

Pescador: ¡Jajaja! ¡Chica! ¡Si no tiras de la caña es imposible que lo captures! XD

Silvia: ¡Ya! ¡Pero es que no tengo pokéball!

Pescador: ¿Y cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pescar sin pokéball? ¡Jajaja! XD

Silvia: ¡Las que tenía se me han perdido, y me he olvidado de comprar más! . 

Pescador: ¡Jajaja! ¡No puedes ser tan despistada! ¡Un entrenador debe llevar siempre pokéball consigo! ¡Es esencial!

Silvia: Ya...

Pescador: ¡Jajaja! ¡Anda! ¡Toma! ¡Antes de que se te escape! XD

Sacó de su cesta algo redondo y verde y me lo lanzó, era una extraña ball con un triángulo béis en el centro.

Pescador: ¡Rápido! ¡Tira de la caña!

Tiré con fuerza de la caña y un extraño pez rojizo apareció, casi al instante le lancé con fuerza la ball que capturó dentro al pez y calló en la hierba frente a mí... esperé unos instantes hasta que la ball cesó de agitarse, lo que indicaba que le había atrapado.

Silvia: (Cogiendo la ball y dando un salto) ¡Bieeeen:D

Pescador: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ENHORABUENA! ¡Tienes en tu poder un estupendo Magikarp! XDD

Al decir esto muchos de los pescadores y entrenadores que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a reírse de una forma que no me dio muy buena espina...

Silvia: ¡¿MAGIKARP! ¡¿ES MAGIKARP! ¡¿PERO ESE NO ERA EL PEZ QUE SOLO CONOCE SALPICADURA Y COMO MUCHO PLACAJE Y GRACIAS!

Pescador: ¡Jajaja! ¡Exacto! ¡De esos en el mar hay miles! XD ¡Y solo sirven para dar saltos cuando salen a combatir y dejarte en ridículo! ¡Jajaja!

Pues menuda gracia... Y también el pescador que simpático.. ¬¬ No me había dado cuenta de qué pokémon era exactamente, pues nada más ver una sombra rojiza salir del agua, lancé la ball al instante, ni me fijé...

Ahora ya tenía otro pokémon en mi equipo... pero en cuanto a nivel de combate estaba exactamente igual que antes, con un magikarp no podía hacer nada, pero por supuesto lo iba a cuidar y querer igualmente, me daba igual lo que dijeran los demás, iba a cuidar mis tres pokémon, claro está, pero también estaba decidida a entrenarlos a los tres, estaba segura de que podían llegar a ser realmente buenos, no me pensaba rendir.

Recogí la caña, la plegué y me di media vuelta dispuesta a dirigirme hacia el Centro de Ciudad Verde mientras miraba la extraña ball que mantenía en mi mano donde tenía a Magikarp, y antes de irme volví la vista y pregunté al pescador:

Silvia: Por cierto... ¿Qué ball es esta?

Pescador: ¡Jajaja! ¡Es una ceboball en primicia! ¡Traída desde Johto! ¡Aquí un servidor es un experto en el arte de capturar pokémon acuáticos! ¡La ceboball es la mejor para eso!

Silvia: ¡Ah!... ah claro, es cierto, ya decía yo que me sonaba... gracias.

Pescador: De nada, ¡Jajaja! ¡Aunque para capturar a un Magikarp te hubiese bastado con cualquiera! XDD

Me fui del lago con el ceño fruncido, algunas de las pocas personas que se hallaban cerca del lago me miraban con una sonrisa divertida, a los primeros que vi que me miraban de esa forma, un grupo de tres entrenadores, les borré su sonrisa burlona con un " ¿Tengo monos en la cara?¬¬" pero en lugar de esperar a ver su reacción, seguí hacia delante camino del centro de la ciudad, no quería perder más el tiempo.

Mientras me encaminaba a mi destino, comenzó a sonar mi móvil... perfecto, ahora le tocaría montar un espectáculo a voz en grito a quién me estuviera llamando, y aún así fijo que no me enteraría de nada...

Silvia: ¿Quién?

Primo: ¡Soy yo! ¡Te llamo porque me he enterado de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche en Ciudad Verde y como he supuesto que estabas ahí, quería saber como...!

Silvia: No me estoy enterando de nada... ¬¬

Primo: ¡A VER CUANDO TIRAS ESE TRASTO! . ¡QUE TE LLAMO PORQUE...!

Silvia: Nada.. ¬¬ ¡Que no te oigo nada!

Primo: ¡QUE... ¡ . 

Silvia: ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Ni te molestes! ¡Ya te llamaré desde algún Centro Pokémon, que si no, no hay manera! ¬¬

Oí a mi primo decir algo más de lo que no entendí ni una sola palabra, y eso que lo estaba diciendo a gritos, claramente molesto, y colgó.

Guarde el móvil y continué caminando... en ese momento me acordé de que al inscribirme en el Team Rocket había dado el número de mi móvil como medio para contactar conmigo... pues si me llamaban lo tenía claro

Cuando llegué al centro de la ciudad, Hikari e Itazu ya estában allí esperándome... Hikari llevaba el pañuelo rojo que antes le cubría la cara, en el cuello.

Al verme llegar me recibieron con unas miradas de reojo que al principio reflejaban indiferencia, y luego una pequeña chispa de interés, aunque no precisamente con caras muy amigables...

Al pararme ante ellos me miraron completamente a la cara, esta vez con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

Hikari: (Con tono borde) ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¬¬

Silvia: ¡¿Cómo que qué quiero! ¬¬ ¡Hemos quedado aquí! ¡¿No!

Itazu: ¿Qué...? O.o

Hikari: (sorprendiéndose notablemente) ¿Eh..? ... ¿Tú eres... Rocket Laramie? O.O

Silvia: ¡Pues claro!

Se miraron un instante entre ellos... claro, anteriormente me habían visto con mi traje de kung-fu, el pañuelo en la cara, el pelo suelto... ahora estaba completamente distinta, del estilo al que solía ir, solo que esta vez con la dichosa "R" roja en la camiseta... ¡De pronto me percaté de que con esa forma de vestir tan típica de mi, y sobre todo por mi gorra, Itazu, que fue uno de los rocket participantes en el ataque ocurrido en la Calle Victoria podría reconocerme++ Me quedé impasible unos segundos esperando su siguiente reacción, que para mi alivio no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que Itazu me hubiera reconocido. De todas formas la Calle Victoria es oscura, todo sucedió muy rápido y había sido ya hacía casi dos días... no debía de dar por seguro que me reconocería.

Hikari: (Con sarcasmo) ¡Vaya! En estos momentos no pareces tan... como diría... mística como antes..

Itazu: Sí... ahora solo pareces una niñata XD

Silvia: ¡Y a mucha honra! ¡¿Algún problema! ¬¬

Hikari: ¡Jajaja! ¡Quién diría ahora que TÚ tienes poderes psíquicos... ¡ XD

Itazu: ¿Y tú fuiste quien nos ayudó a escapar de la cárcel? Parece mentira... ¡Que vergüenza! ¬¬ ¡Nos tuvo que sacar a todos los rocket de la cárcel una niñata!

Hikari: Si es que sois unos inútiles... Oye, Rocket Laramie, estoy pensando que ya que tienes poderes psíquicos, ¿por qué no nos teletransportas hasta Ciudad Plateada y nos ahorramos un buen camino...? o mejor, hasta Ciudad Azafrán directamente, total, eso para ti tiene que ser pan comido, ¿no es así? XDD

Silvia: ¡No uso los movimientos psíquicos para una panda de vagos! ¬¬ ¡Esos movimientos se han de usar con cabeza, además que no me gusta acostumbrarme a usarlos para todo, no es bueno! ¡Y soy también practicante de artes marciales, por tanto prefiero ir andando, así hacemos aunque sea un mínimo de ejercicio!

Hikari: ¡¿A quién llamas vaga! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta estás hablando con una ninja! . 

Silvia: ¡Pues menos mal que eres ninja! ¡Si no, cogerías el bus para ir a la manzana de enfrente!

Hikari: ¡MUCHO CUIDADO EN COMO ME DIRIJES LA PALABRA! . ¡SOY QUIEN MANDA EN ESTE GRUPO Y NO PERMITO QUE NADIE ME FALTE AL RESPETO! ¡Y MENOS UNA NOVATA COMO TÚ!

Itazu: (Con una sarcástica sonrisa) Déjala Hikari... lo dice porque realmente no sabe usar los poderes psíquicos, como imaginábamos... es todo una farsa.

Silvia: ¡Ya sé que lo que quieres es picarme para que os teletransporte por que no os lo termináis de creer! ¡Pero que sepas que eso conmigo no vale! Yo no necesito demostrar nada a nadie, si no os lo creéis, problema vuestro ¬¬

Itazu: ¡Yo no me lo creo! ¬¬ ¡Además, no te vi usar ningún movimiento psíquico para sacarnos de la cárcel!

Hikari: ¡Ya basta!... déjalo, no pierdas más tu tiempo con ella ¬¬ ¡Hemos de partir ya hacia Ciudad Plateada! ¡Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Azafrán para estar bien preparados, así que en marcha! (mirándome de reojo con dura expresión) Y que no te tenga que volver a recordar quién manda aquí...

Comenzamos a andar en silencio, Itazu y Hikari iban delante de mí, y al poco oí que hablaban entre ellos con un volumen bajo, se deducía bastante bien que hablaban sobre algún tema relacionado conmigo, y no precisamente en tono amistoso...

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

¡Ataque en Sliph S.A.!

Cruzar el Bosque Verde fue más sencillo que nunca, los entrenadores que nos veían, nos reconocían como miembros rocket y bien ó se marchaban rápidamente entre los árboles, ó se quedaban mirando atentamente, sorprendidos. Ya hubo alguno que tenía pinta de querer venir hacia nosotros a decirnos algo ó retarnos, en plan héroe, pero Hikari, que lideraba el grupo, iba caminando rápida y firmemente, con dura expresión y con poca apariencia de querer perder el tiempo con los entrenadores que había por ahí, a los que se cruzaban con nosotros ni siquiera les lanzaba una leve mirada, pasaba olímpicamente de todo, iba a lo suyo. Para cuando salimos del bosque, aparte de haber oído algún comentario estilo: "¡Es el Team Rocket:O" ó "¡Esos parecen miembros del Team Rocket! " no tuvimos mayor problema, si algún pokémon salvaje del bosque aparecía, enseguida lo ahuyentaba Hikari con su Scyther, que sacaba de una superball, así que llegamos a Ciudad Plateada sin mayor novedad.

Cuando llegamos ya era casi el mediodía, la conversación que había tenido con ellos durante el viaje había sido escasísima, la mayoría de los pocos comentarios que me dirigió Itazu fueron de reproche ó de burla, y poco más... Hikari parecido... algúna pregunta ó frase en plan borde, aunque debido a uno de sus pocos comentarios hacia mí, referidos a la juventud que mostraba para ser tan profesional, ellos acabaron averiguando mi edad y viceversa. Itazu tenía 15 años, y Hikari 16, al enterarse de que yo tenía 14, Hikari dijo indignada que cómo podía una enana ser tan experta y estar tan considerada en el Team Rocket.

Silvia: ¿Enana? ¡Tú hace solo dos años eras tan "enana" como yo! ¬¬

Hikari: ¡Cuida el tono con el que me hablas, novata! . 

Silvia: ¿Pero qué te crees? ¬¬ ¿Qué puedes hablarme como te de la gana y yo me voy a quedar tan feliz? ¡Tú alucinas, chavala! ¬¬

Hikari: ¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ, NOVATA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ Y TE HABLO COMO ME VENGA EN GANA, ¡¡¡¡¡¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO! ¡¡¡¡¡ENANA INÚTIL Y BOCAZAS! . 

Silvia: ¡¡¡¡COMO SI ERES LA TONTA DEL BOTE, QUE ME DA IGUAL! . 

Itazu:O... . !

Hikari: (Poniéndose aterradoramente seria de repente y clavándome una mirada feroz) ¿Cómo has dicho...?

Silvia:... ¡Que como si eres la tonta del bote! ¡QUE ME-DA-IGUAL! ¬¬

Me pareció ver fuego en los ojos de Hikari, me miró de una forma terrible unos instantes más, y tras un escalofriante grito de: "¡¡¡¡¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE TUS PALABRAS, ENANA! . " se lanzó violentamente hacia mí, ante el perplejo Itazu, que miraba la situación con cara de no saber como reaccionar.

Noté como Hikari me embestía brutalmente, desplazándome hasta hacerme chocar de espaldas contra un árbol, lo cual fue bastante desagradable, me puso su mano izquierda en mi cuello, presionando levemente, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba mi brazo izquierdo contra el tronco del árbol, y una de sus rodillas, la derecha, la mantenía algo elevada presionando mi abdomen, para retenerme lo más posible.

Hikari tenía una fuerza y una rapidez considerables, se notaba además que era muy profesional en su estilo de combate ninja, yo en kung-fu aún era cinturón amarillo y no estuve a la altura de esquivar su ataque.

Me miraba fijamente con rostro enfurecido y ojos llameantes, desde mi perspectiva podía ver también a Itazu, que ahora estaba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, mirándome con una expresión que parecía decir; "Te lo mereces".

Era notable que Hikari lo que quería sobre todo era asustarme, si me llega a querer herir en serio, dada su experiencia, con un solo golpe bien realizado me habría dejado fuera de combate, pero al fin y al cabo ella era practicante de artes marciales ninjas, y toda persona que esté metida en ese mundo sabe que no se deben usar a la ligera, hay que tener mucha cabeza para practicar y controlar esas artes.

Mientras me retenía contra el árbol, iba apretando cada vez más mi cuello con su mano y en su rostro se dibujó una malvada y siniestra sonrisa.

Hikari: (Con tono malvado y burlón) ¿Y ahora qué, Rocket Laramie? ¿Porqué no usas uno de tus increíbles ataques psíquicos para defenderte? ¿No eras tan "poderosa"? ¡Jajajajaja!

Rió con malicia, pude ver como a Itazu, que seguía de brazos cruzados, se le dibujaba otra malvada sonrisa en el rostro, yo permanecía con los dientes apretados, e intentando con mi mano derecha quitar la mano de Hikari de mi cuello.

De pronto... ¡Hikari desapareció!

Mi furiosa expresión cambió a una de perplejidad total, me quedé con la boca abierta, al igual que Itazu, quien además había enmudecido y tenía los ojos como salidos de sus órbitas.

Itazu: Qué... ¡¡¡¿Qué ha pasado! O.O ¡¡¡¿ Qué has hecho! ... ... :O

Silvia: ...

Itazu: ¡¡¡HIKARI! (Mirando rápida y nerviosamente de un lado a otro) ¡¡¡¡HIKARI! ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ! O.O ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO! . 

Silvia: ... :O

Itazu: ¡¡¡¡TRAELA INMEDIATAMENTE DE VUELTA! . 

Yo continuaba perpleja, más pendiente de qué diantres había ocurrido, que de lo que el asombrado y asustado Itazu me decía. Sentí que algo se movía en uno de mis bolsillos, por un momento pensé que era el móvil, con la función de vibración, que estaba sonando, pero luego me di cuenta de que el móvil lo tenía en otro bolsillo, y que aquel movimiento era diferente al de la vibración de un móvil.

Tenía frente a mí a Itazu, que sorprendentemente había callado y me miraba con cierto temor, al parecer el hecho de que no le hiciera caso le hizo pensar que quizá planeaba teletransportarle a él también, o algo parecido, el caso es que pareció percatarse de pronto de que tenía ante sí a un elemento peligroso que podía hacerle desaparecer en cualquier momento, y que dominaba los movimientos psíquicos.

Yo aún continuaba perpleja, pero ante la situación en la que me encontraba, logré disimular mi perplejidad y reflejar en mi rostro serenidad y seguridad.

Permanecí unos instantes con mi tranquilo rostro mirando al asustado Itazu, que comenzó a hablarme en un tono bajo y con voz insegura.

Itazu: No me hagas nada... que... ¿qué has hecho con Hikari? ¿Dónde está?

Silvia: No tengo por qué decírtelo...

Itazu: Tráela de vuelta... ¡el jefe se enfadará contigo cuando se entere!

Silvia: ¿Y por qué se tiene que enterar? ¿Es que se lo vas a decir?

Itazu: No... no... Pero tráela de vuelta, por favor...

Silvia: Ya que estás tan interesado... ¿Por qué no vas tú a buscarla? XD

Itazu: ¿Qué? o.o Pero... ¡Si ni siquiera sé dónde está!

Silvia: No está muy lejos de aquí... (Comenzando a andar hacia la entrada de Ciudad Plateada)

Itazu: ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? o.o ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Trae a Hikari!

Silvia: ¡Qué pesado! ¬¬ ¡He quedado en Ciudad Plateada! ¡Ve a buscar a Hikari si quieres, que no está lejos!

Itazu: Pero... ¿Por qué no la traes tú?

Silvia: ¡Que no me hubiera atacado! ¬¬

Itazu: ... ... ¡Dime al menos dónde tengo que buscarla!

Silvia: ¿Por qué iba a tener que darte facilidades después de cómo me tratas? ¡Ahora te las arreglas solo, por listo! ¬¬

Me encaminé hacia la entrada de Ciudad Plateada dejando atrás a Itazu, que sumamente molesto comenzó a decir para sí algo que no alcancé a oír debido a que lo dijo en un tono bajo y yo ya estaba de espaldas a él, pero se notaba que su comentario era referente a la situación y que el tono era de profundo enfado.

Se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido unos instantes como me iba, y al poco comenzó a andar él hacia otra dirección, sin saber por dónde empezar.

Yo acababa de entrar en Ciudad Plateada, estaba totalmente estupefacta, no comprendía lo que había pasado y no podía dejar de darle vueltas... recordé de pronto la vibración que había notado en mi bolsillo y busqué en él a ver que había podido ser... saqué mis dos balls que tenía guardadas en ese bolsillo... de todo lo que tenía en él, las balls eran lo único que podía haberse movido... tenía lógica... la desaparición de Hikari tenía que estar relacionada con mi abra, era evidente... probablemente fue su pokéball la que se movió... fue él quién la hizo desaparecer... pero, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso desde dentro de la ball? o.o ¿Y cómo pudo saber exactamente la situación en la que me encontraba? ¿Lo hizo realmente por que Hikari me estaba atacando? ¿Me quiso defender de ella? o.o ¡Si nunca parecía preocuparse por mí! Hasta llegó a dejarme sola con el enfurecido Jinx de Lorelei...

Le saqué de la ball llevada por la intriga, me encontré a mi abra profundamente dormido, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo más... que extraño era todo eso... lo volví a meter en la ball y continué caminando por las calles de Ciudad Plateada... ¡Ahora debía de encontrar a Chris, que se hallaba en esta ciudad!

Tenía ganas de contarle lo que había pasado con abra y que me diera su opinión... pero no podía, porque si no también debía de enterarse de que era miembro del Team Rocket, y me prometí a mi misma no decírselo absolutamente a nadie. A veces me sentía realmente mal siendo consciente de que formaba parte de algo terrible y que encima nadie lo podía saber, pero así tenía que ser... si no, me arriesgaba a que mi plan fracasase y no pudiera evitar los ataques del Team Rocket.

Aún intrigada por lo sucedido con Hikari, me paré a pensar dónde buscar a Chris... podía llamarla por teléfono para preguntarle dónde estaba, pero pasaba de que mi amiga tuviera que montar un espectáculo para indicarme su posición. Me desaté la parte de arriba del chándal que tenía en la cintura, para ponérmelo encima y así impedir que nadie viera la gran "R" roja de mi camiseta, que me podría delatar como rocket.

De pronto pensé; "¡Pero mira que soy tonta! ¿Dónde va a estar:P", pregunté a una joven que pasaba por la zona, dónde quedaba la heladería de la ciudad y hacia allí me dirigí, segura de encontrarla dentro.

Entré en la heladería con una sonrisa, había visto a Chris justo al abrir la puerta del lugar; ahí estaba, sentada en una mesa junto a Alaska, su wooper, ambas sorbían con una pajita sus respectivos batidos, que seguro que eran de chocolate, como siempre XD.

Me acerqué a ellas y fue justo al estar a medio metro de distancia, cuando Chris se percató de mi presencia.

Chris: ¡Ah! ¡SILVYY:D (Se levanta y nos damos un abrazo) ¡¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁS TÍA! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!

Silvia: ¡YA TE DIGO!  ¡Desde la última vez que viniste a visitarme al gimnasio de Sabrina no te he visto el pelo!

Chris: ¡Ya:D ¡Jo! El gimnasio de Sabrina... están todos grillados ahí... me daban miedo, te lo juro

Silvia: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya! XD ¡Ya sabes, entrenadores de psíquicos, gente muy... profunda! XD

Chris: Ya tía... pero... ¿Qué le vas a hacer? ¿Verdad Silvy:D

Silvia: Jeje, ya :P

Chris: (A ritmo de animadora) ¡SILVY! ¡SILVY:D

Silvia: ¡Jajaja! Estás fatal, Chris XD

Chris: ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya te digo tía! XD ¿Y tú que tal? ¡Aquí estamos Alaska y yo tomándonos un batido de pocholate! ¡ESE POCHOLATE AHÍ, HASTA EL FINAL! XD

Silvia: ¡Jajaja! XD

Chris: (poniéndose seria de repente) ¡Maja! ¡Qué fuerte...! No sabes lo que me ha pasado cuando venía hacia aquí... ¡LA GENTE ESTA FATAL, SILVY!

Silvia: ¿Qué te ha pasado? o.O

Chris: ¡Maja! Pues que... (bajando el tono) Pues que... cruzando el Bosque Verde, ¿No? Para venir hacia aquí, ¿No? Pues... nada, maja, que había unos entrenadores ahí, la leche de flipados, ¡Que no me querían dejar pasar! ¡Tía:O

Silvia: ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Pfff... Ya sabes como son los entrenadores de allí...

Chris: ¡Ya, Silvy! ¡Pero que es super fuerte! ¡Uno de ellos, persiguiéndome:O ... ¡Corriendo detrás de mí... todo cabreado... que quería luchar o no sé qué... y yo; "¡Ala, ala, chaval! ¡Vete por ahí! ¬¬" ¡Y nada! ¡Que el tío seguía empeñado:O ¡Me ha contado no sé qué historias del honor... o no se qué me ha dicho...!¬¬ Luego han venido más detrás de él, también persiguiéndome, ¡qué querían luchar ó algo así! Luego uno me ha dicho algo... no sé qué... luego se ha chocado contra un árbol, ó no sé que ha hecho... O.O

Silvia: ¡JUASJUASJUAS! XD

Chris: ¡En serio Silvy, que la gente está fatal! XD

Silvia: ¡Sí!... ¡Qué me vas a contar...! ¡Ya conoces a los entrenadores de Ciudad Verde...! XD ¡Hemos estado cuatro años ahí, como para no conocerles:P

Chris: ¡Ya te digo, tía! Jajaja! XD

Chris había cursado conmigo los cuatro años correspondientes en la escuela Pokémon de nivel alto de Ciudad Verde, había estado en mi misma clase, al igual que Andrea, la pirómana. Aunque en una clase siempre hay gente con la que te llevas peor, como en el caso del entrenador guay Ikiyoshi, en general, había conseguido muchos amigos allí... a diferencia de la clase de los cursos de iniciación en la escuela Pokémon de mi ciudad, donde la experiencia, tanto por parte de profesores como de alumnos, fue bastante desagradable...

Esta escuela en cambio no había tenido nada que ver... nos llevábamos muy bien también con algunas personas de otras clases, como por ejemplo Hanna, la que además era algo así como la prima de Andrea (Hanna es nieta de Blaine), era algo más pequeña que nosotras, por tanto estaba dos cursos por debajo del nuestro.

Era más pequeña, pero no por ello menos traviesa, XD, no había una semana en que no la liara en la escuela XD

(Recordando)

Juanma: ¡¿Por qué nos han castigado, tío! ¬¬ ¡Es que yo flipo...! (poniendo los ojos en blanco) ¡No soporto al Tasuke ese, en serio, es que no puedo con él, tío! ¬¬

Itxaso: Me han contado que ha debido ser por que alguien ha encerrado a Tasuke en el cuarto de la limpieza...

Juanma: ¡¿Sí! ¡No fastidies! XD ¡Que mofas, tío! ¡Jajajja:P

Chris: ¡Qué dices:O ¡La gente es que no está bien de la cabeza! ¡¿Ó no, Itxasito! ¡¿Ó no!

Itxaso: Ya te digo tía... ¡cualquier día raptan al director!

Chris: Jajaja, ¡Como esta la gente hoy día! XD ¿Verdad txiki?

Itxaso: Maja, que ha debido de estar más de cuatro horas encerrado hasta que alguien se ha dado cuenta y le ha abierto... eso me han dicho dos chicas de segundo, super majas, esas amigas que una de ellas tiene un hermano que conoce al primo de un líder de gimnasio de Johto, que ahora no me acuerdo de cual era, uno de por ahí, no sé...

Juanma: ¡Cuatro horas tío! ¡Mazo fueeeeeeeerte! XD

Eli: ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero ya le han sacado!

Sarai: Tendrían que haber tirado la llave por ahí... ¡que noooooo! XD

Itxaso: Le han debido de sacar a tercera hora...

Juanma: ¡Jo! ¡Nos hubiésemos perdido la clase que teníamos con él después del recreo!

Sarai: ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a volverle a encerrar y así nos perdemos la clase de mañana!... ¡Que noooo! XD

Juanma: ¡Jajajajaja! XD ¡Sí! ¡Y le dejamos toda la noche ahí encerrado, hasta que pase la clase que tenemos con él mañana a primera hora! XD

Chris: ¡Jajajaja! ¿Pero qué decis? XD

Juanma: ¡Que es broma, tío:P

Silvia: ¡Jajaja! ¡Pobre! ¡A mí me cae bien!

Juanma: ¡Jo, pues no sé cómo, tío! ¡Si encima a ti te está todo el rato sacando al pasillo!

Silvia: Ya... ¡Hace tiempo que he olvidado lo que es dar clase de Bicho:P

Juanma: ¡Si es que es lo peor, tío...! ¡Mazo estricto ahí...! ¬¬ ¡Ni que estuviéramos en la mili!

Sarai: ¡Jajaja! ¡Mazo fuerte! El otro día Tasuke le pilló a Silvia haciendo un dibujo de él vestido de sargento, dando gritos! ¡Mazo buenoooo! XD

Juanma: ¡Jajajajja! ¡Ya tío, que bueno!

Itxaso: ¿Sí, tía:O ¡Yo ese día no estaba! ¿Qué te dijo? O.O

Silvia: Se quedó un rato callado sin decir nada, mirando el dibujo todo serio, y luego me mira a mí con una cara como si le hubiese insultado, empezó a decirme algo de que sí esa era la opinión que tenía de él, que si no sé qué... y luego como siempre directa al pasillo, claro XD

Eli: ¡Ya! ¡Y el dibujo lo tiró a la papelera cuando te fuiste...

Silvia: ¿Al final lo tiró?

Eli: ¡Sí..! Hizo una bola con él y ¡Ala! ¡A la basura!

Juanma: ¡Que pena tío! ¡Era mazo bueeeeeno! XD

Itxaso: ¡Maja! Es que es super fuerte, a mí el otro día me sacó al pasillo por que es que estaba hablando con Chris de unos pantalones que me iba a comprar en el Centro comercial de Azulona, ¿No? Mazo bonitos, de estos que se llevan ahora... bueno, aquí no tanto, pero en el pueblo donde vivo, en Hoenn, los lleva mogollón de gente, osea, son super chulos, tía...

Silvia: Bueno, sí, ¿Y qué paso?

Itxaso: Nada, pues eso que me sacó al pasillo por hablar y ¡mazo peña estaba hablando! ¡Si es que me pareció super fuerte, tía! ¡Si saca a uno, que saque a todos! ¡Y sí no que no saque a ninguno!

Chris: ¡Eso digo yo, Itxasito!

Eli: ¡Sí, pero es que los demás por lo menos a veces se callaban! ¡Jo, pero tú no callabas en toda la hora! ¡Y encima se te oía a la que más! ¡Estaba Tasuke hablando, y casi ni le oía yo con tu voz! XD

Continuaron hablando del tema un rato más, yo desconecté unos instantes de la conversación para hablar con Andrea, que muy extrañamente no había dicho palabra desde que empezamos la conversación.

Silvia: ¿Qué pasa Andrea? o.O

Andrea: No, nada... estoy pensando que ya sé quién a encerrado a Tasuke...

Silvia: ... ¡Ya! ¡No me digas más! ¡Tu prima! XD

Andrea: ¡Eeeexacto! Y además estoy pensando que ya sé de dónde ha sacado las llaves del cuarto de la limpieza para poder encerrarle...

Silvia: ¡Andrea! ¡No me digas que también tienes una copia de las llaves de ese cuarto!

Andrea: ¡Por supuesto!

Silvia: ¡Tienes copias de las llaves de todo! ¡¿De dónde las sacas!

Andrea: ¡Aaah...! (Sonriendo traviesamente y con misterio) Secreto de coleccionista... XD

Hanna vivía en Isla Canela, al igual que Andrea, pero Juanma, Itxaso y Sarai, no vivían en la región de Kanto, por tanto habían dormido en la escuela, como yo, los cuatro años de escolarización, Chris y Eli sí que eran de Kanto, de Ciudad Celeste, pero al estar a bastante distancia de la escuela, también durmieron en ella. En la escuela de Ciudad Verde, la mayoría de los estudiantes, algo más de la mitad, eran de Kanto, como es lógico, menos de un cuarto de los restantes eran de regiones cercanas, como Hoenn, Johto, o incluso Aura (pero esto último ya era rarísimo), y el otro cuarto éramos de lugares muy lejanos. Esto último se entiende, pues las regiones más populares en cuanto a conocimientos pokémon, eran Kanto, Johto y Hoenn, incluso tenían sus propias ligas, pero los entrenadores que venían de estas mismas regiones (Hoenn, Aura, etc..) era por alguna razón en concreto, por que si no era muy extraño que teniendo buenas escuelas cerca se vayan a estudiar tan lejos.

Ese era el caso de Juanma, por ejemplo, que era de Pueblo Pirita, un pueblo que según él decía estaba en Aura, una desértica región.

Juanma: ¡... Y me tuvieron que mandar a la escuela pokémon! Y mira que yo les dije que no, que pasaba de escuelas y todos esos rollos, ¡si para ser entrenador no hace falta ir, tío! ¬¬ ¡Y nada, al final tuve que ir...! ¡Y como en mi "maravilloso" pueblo, no hay ni una dichosa escuela...! ¡por no haber no hay ni un coliseo decente, el que hay está que se cae a cachos, tío..! ¬¬

Silvia: ¿Coliseo? ¡¿Tenéis coliseo! O.O

Juanma: Sí, en Aura casi todas las ciudades y pueblos tienen coliseo o estadio... bueno, pues me tuvieron que mandar a la escuela de una ciudad cercana, que como no, era Ciudad Oasis, tenía que ser precisamente esa ciudad de pijos, tío... ¬¬

Silvia: XD

Juanma: ¡No, ¡Es que lo digo en serio! ¡Son todos mazo "guays" ahí! ¬¬ Con su Centro Prepa, que lo tienen como si fuera... ¡Yo qué sé...! ¡El templo de los entrenadores pijos, o algo así! ¡Ahí si estudias en el Centro Prepa, ya eres... vamos, ¡Eres lo más "guay del paraguay"! ¿Sabes? ¬¬ Es que tío... no, si había gente que era maja y eso, ¿no? Pero es que en serio.. y nada, como ahí era mazo difícil hacer piras por que entre que no puedes salir de la ciudad sin más, por que es todo desierto, y entre que la ciudad que aunque sea mazo bonita, y mazo pija y todo lo que tu quieras, en cuanto a tamaño no es precisamente una enormidad, a nada que hacías una pira, como al director del Centro Prepa le diese por salir un momento, te lo encontrabas de narices fijo, tío... ¬¬ y encima ahí hacía mazo calor... así que al final me mandaron a Hoenn, que no está muy lejos de Aura, a la escuela de Ciudad Férrica... ¿Sabéis cual os digo?

Silvia: Ni idea... o.O no conozco Hoenn

Itxaso: Sí, yo sí.

Chris: Yo ni idea, como Silvy... o.O

Juanma: Bueno, pues es una escuela con mazo, pero MAZO nivel, donde era imposible enterarse de nada... y si no aparecías por clase como yo, pues aún menos y tal... XD, y nada, al final me acabaron echando...

Silvia: ¡¿Y eso:O

Juanma: Pues por eso, por que no pisaba la escuela... bueno, y también por que una vez me dio por colarme donde la megafonía de la escuela y empezar a decir chorradas de los profesores, ¿No? ¡Pero vamos...! XD Por todo en general, aunque con lo de la megafonía ya me echaron directamente... XD

Itxaso: ¡Ala, tío! XD ¿Y cómo con ese "currículum" te admitieron aquí tan fácilmente?

Juanma: Es que ellos realmente no conocen mucho de mi "currículum"... XD ¡Es más, me admitieron todo encantados al decirles que había estudiado en la escuela de Ciudad Férrica, que tiene mazo prestigio por el nivel, y al ver el pokémon que llevaba conmigo, que aquí en Kanto no se conoce; (señalando a su Makuhita) ¡Maburro!

Silvia: ¡¿MABURRO! XDD

Chris: ¡Maburro! ¡Jajaja! ¡Que gracioso el Juanma este:P

Juanma: Sí... XDD, Es que estando en el Centro Prepa, un día que aparecí por clase :P, nos dijeron que era bueno que pusiéramos motes a nuestros pokémon, que era una señal de cariño y que les inspiraba mayor afinidad, o no se que rollos, entonces los que no teníamos pokémon con mote, tuvimos que ponerles uno, y como no se me ocurría ninguno y me aburría mazo, pues ala, lo primero que me salió: Maburro XDD

Chris: ¡Jajajajaa! XDD

Silvia: ¡Jajaja! XDD ¡Pobre Makuhita!

Itxaso también decía venir de un pueblo de Hoenn, pero la verdad es que hasta la fecha nunca había dejado caer el nombre de dicho pueblo... ella tenía un Skitty, y vino a la escuela de Kanto por que la de Hoenn, como ya había dicho Juanma, tenía muchísimo nivel, Sarai también era de Pueblo Pirita, al igual que Juama, ella tenía un Crobat. Chris y Eli eran ambas del mismo lugar; Ciudad Celeste, como ya he dicho. Eli tenía un Growlithe sin mote (por que no se le ocurría ninguno :P) y Chris a Alaska, su wooper.

El día del castigo nos tuvimos que pasar hora y media en clase sometidos al interrogatorio de Tasuke, al igual que otros profesores lo estaban haciendo en el resto de las clases... a Tasuke le tocó en la nuestra por que daba la casualidad de que era nuestro tutor, no porque sospechase de ninguno de nosotros, pero lo que si sabía era que nosotros, ó por lo menos algunos de nosotros conocíamos el nombre del causante de aquello, y en eso estaba acertado... mientras Itxaso, Chris, Juanma, Sarai y Eli seguían hablando sobre las veces que Tasuke les había castigado, y Andrea y yo hablábamos sobre la última travesura de su prima Hanna, apareció Tasuke por la puerta, visiblemente enfadado y dolido, como era de esperar. Su interrogatorio lo hizo a gritos, soltándonos primero un discurso sobre el respeto a los profesores y hacia las personas en general, y continuando con la orden le dijéramos quién había sido, pues decía estar seguro de que lo sabíamos. Pero no nos sacó una palabra a los que conocíamos la respuesta... ni tampoco a los que la sospechaban, por muchos intentos que hizo de una forma u otra... al final, ya cansado, viendo que no habría forma de que se lo dijéramos, nos dejó salir de clase tras hora y media, y aquel día se marchó rápidamente de la escuela profundamente enfadado y afectado...

Al salir, Hanna fue a buscar a su prima al pasillo donde estaba nuestra clase, Andrea estaba hablando conmigo, cuando ella apareció con su pequeño charmander... tan solo 10 minutos después de que saliéramos nosotros, traía una cara enfurruñada, lo cual era muy extraño, pues su apariencia era siempre alegre y movida.

Hanna: ¡MAS DE HORA Y MEDIA ENCERRADOS EN CLASE! ¡A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE! ¡Como si no tuviéramos bastante con estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde!

Andrea: Hanna, devuélveme mis llaves, que me las has cogido sin permiso...

Hanna: ¿Qué llaves? ...

Andrea: (Con una sonrisa de complicidad) ¡Las del cuarto de la limpieza...! Ya sabes...

Hanna: ¡Ah! XDD ¿Ya os habéis enterado?

Andrea: ¡Estaba claro..! Bueno... reconozco que al principio creía que había sido Silvia... pero luego he pensado; "No, porque a Silvia le cae bien Tasuke..."

Silvia: ¡Oye! XDD

Andrea: Después he creído que había sido Juanma... pero digo; "Y de dónde va a sacar Juanma las llaves?" Entonces me he dado cuenta de que habías sido tú sin duda...

Hanna: ¡Es que me ha suspendido agua!

Andrea: ¿Y piensas encerrar a todos los "profes" que te suspendan?

Hanna: No... ¡Pero es que además me echa broncas todo el tiempo! ¬¬ El otro día dice: "¿Sabéis quién es el entrenador que ha sido nombrado hace muy poco Campeón del Alto Mando?" y le digo yo: "¡SÍ:D ¡EL PELITEÑÍO! XD" ¡y me llevé otra bronca más! Que si un poco de respeto, que si no sé qué... ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Es un "Peliteñío! ¡Solo hay que verle:P

Andrea: ¡Jajaja! XD

Silvia: ¿Quién es? XD

Hanna: ¿No sabes quién es el "peliteñío" de Lance? o.O

Silvia: ¡Ah! ¡Lance! ¡Jajaja! Sí, algo he oído...

Hanna: ¿No le habéis dicho que he sido yo, verdad? o.O

Andrea: ¡Que va! ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo?

Hanna: Menos mal... gracias. En mi clase tampoco nadie ha dicho nada... espero que no se enteren, que si no...

Me quedé un rato pensando en el tiempo que hacía que no veía a estas dos "pirómanas"... sabía que seguían en isla Canela con Blaine, pues siempre he tenido contacto con ellas, pero desde que acabamos la escuela no les había vuelto a ver en persona hasta la fecha...

Pedí un batido de leche merengada para mí, otro para Cleffa, a la que saqué de la nidoball, y otro para Abra, a quién evidentemente también saqué de la pokéball... a Magikarp no, pues no había ninguna zona con agua para que nadase y en tierra no podía permanecer.

Subí a Cleffa encima de la mesa para que pudiera beber su batido, y empezó a sorber feliz y contenta, como siempre. Tras despertar a mi abra este se situó en el asiento junto a mí, y empezó a beber en silencio.

Chris: ¡CLEFFA:D ¡QUÉ MONA ELLA! ¡Hacía tiempo que no la veía...! ¡Y tu abra que majo! ¡Bebiendo el batido todo pocholo...! ¿Sigue escapándose con el movimiento.. ese? Teletransporte era, ¿No?

Silvia: Sí, teletransporte, y efectivamente, sigue escapándose... ¡Jo que si sigue!

Chris: ¡Vaya...! ¡Bah! ¡Pero ya veras como en nada de tiempo deja de hacerlo! 

Silvia: ¡Pfff! ¡Ya podría ser, ya...!

Chris: ... XDD

Silvia: Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que te ha dado por venir a Plateada? o.O

Chris: ¡Ah! ¡Sí, Silvy, que se me ha olvidado decirte! Es que resulta que me ha dado por retar a los lideres... ¿No?... De los gimnasios estos... y ¡nada! ¡Aquí estoy! 

Silvia: ¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es que te ha dado?

Chris: ¡Ya ves, tía! ¡Pues no sé! ¡Por que me ha dado!  Como ya no estoy en la escuela y no tengo claro qué hacer... ¡Pues a retar a los líderes! ¡A ver si es verdad que me ha servido la escuela! XD

Silvia: Jeje 

Chris: ¡Pero empiezo muy mal! ¿Eh, Silvy? ¡Muy mal! ... Sabes que el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde está más tiempo abierto que cerrado, ¿No?

Silvia: Sí... la verdad es que en cuatro años, no lo he visto abierto casi nunca...

Chris: ¡Ya! ¡Pues maja! ¡Que no he podido retar al líder..! ¬¬

Silvia: ¿No:O

Chris: ¡Claro! ¡Como no abren nunca...! ¡Y paso de esperar a que lo abran, que puede ser dentro de mil años! ¡Para eso voy yendo a los demás gimnasios!

Silvia: ¡Claro!

Chris: ¡Pero es que la cosa no acaba aquí, maja! ... Resulta que he ido al gimnasio de aquí, de Plateada... ¡Y nada! ¡Que el líder está de viaje, o no sé qué! ¬¬

Silvia: ...

Chris: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Que el líder está de viaje, haciendo no sé qué...! Algo estaba haciendo... ¡Y eso! ¡Aquí me quedo yo como una tonta, sin reto ni nada! ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Que timo! XD

Chris: ¡Sí! ¡Pero es que encima es super fuerte! Por que Eli, que está en Ciudad Celeste ahora, no se si sabrás... pues bueno... que ha ido también al gimnasio de allí... y ¡Ala! ¡Que la líder también está de viaje! ¬¬

Silvia: ...

Chris: ¡Y encima estaban sus hermanas a cargo del gimnasio y van y le dicen a Eli que el gimnasio se usa ahora para espectáculos++

Silvia: ¡¡¿QUÉEEEE! O.O

Chris: ¡Lo que oyes maja! o.o ¡Yo alucinando! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que encima le querían regalar la medalla a Eli:O ¡Total, como ya no se lucha ahí...! ¡Es super fuerte Silvy! ¿Ó no? ¡Dilo tú, Silvy, dilo tú!

Silvia: ¡Ya te digo!... :O ... ¡No me extraña que luego digan que Hoenn tiene más nivel general que Kanto! ¡Como para no! ¡Por lo menos ahí en los gimnasios se luchará, me imagino! XD

Chris: ¡Ya, tía...! ¡Por cierto Silvy! ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¡Es la primera vez que sales de Azafrán desde que te fuiste como aprendiz al gimnasio de Sabrina! 

Silvia: ¡Ya...! Bueno... como que ya no estoy en el gimnasio...

Chris: ¿QUÉ:O ¡Qué me estás contando txiki! ¿Y eso?

Silvia: Nada... pues es que... (encogiéndose de hombros) ... Me han echado.

Chris: ¡¿CÓMO:O ¡¿QUÉ TE HAN ECHADO:O ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER TÍA! ¡¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio! O.O

Silvia: Sí, sí... Completamente.

Chris: ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER SILVY, QUE GENTE! . ¡Que gente! ¡Es que esto es increíble! ... ¡No tienen ni idea! ¡NI IDEA! . ¡Tú no te preocupes, que es peor para ellos! ¡Luego, cuando seas una entrenadora de estas importantes, se van a fastidiar! ¡Te lo digo yo, Silvy, te lo digo yo! ¡Hazme caso!

Silvia: Jeje XD

Chris: ¡No Silvy, es que es verdad! ¡Es que no tienen ni idea! . ¡Tú no les hagas ni caso a la gente psíquica esa rara...! ¡A los pensadores esos...! ¡Que tampoco se por qué se denominan así! ¡Por que está visto que pensar., piensan poco...! ¡Echarte del gimnasio...! ¬¬

Silvia: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! XDD A ver Chris, vamos a admitirlo... era pésima.

Chris: ¡QUÉ VA, TÍA! ¡Que vas a ser pésima:O ¡Anda ya! ¡No te quiero oír hablar así, ¿Eh, Silvy?

Silvia: Es que es cierto XDD

Chris: ¡QUE VA! ¡¿PERO QUE DICES! . ¡No, Silvy! ¿eh? ¡no! ¬¬ ... ... ¡Y encima menudo timo, por que fuiste allí para ser aprendiz de Sabrina, y a la Sabrina esa al final ni le has visto la cara! ¡Supuestamente te iba a enseñar ella y ¡Ala! ¡Es que ni ha aparecido! ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Sí! ¡Cuando me echaron si la vi! ¡Fue ella la que me echó personalmente!

Chris: ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS CONTANDO:O ¡¿Osea que no aparece para enseñarte pero si para echarte! ¡Bueno, es que yo flipo! ¡¿Pero esa tía que se cree! . ¡¿Superior a todo el mundo! ¡¿Por ser líder de un gimnasio de esos va a ser más que los demás! ¡Ojo! ¡Que por lo menos ella esta en el gimnasio, todo hay que decirlo! ¡No se va de viaje ó a hacer no sé qué historias por ahí! ¡Pero es que ya está bien, Silvy! ¡ Ya está bien! ¡Es que yo flipo! ¡Osea, encima que no aparece va la tía esa y...! . 

Silvia: ¡Pero tranquila Chris, que parece que te han echado a ti:P

Al acabar salimos de la heladería... para dirigirnos directamente a una pizzería XD. Estuvimos ahí un rato, y luego dando vueltas por Ciudad Plateada toda la tarde, y precisamente cuando Chris me estaba contando algo relacionado con lo que estaba haciendo Eli en Ciudad Celeste, vi de lejos lo que vagamente pude distinguir como un miembro rocket... ¿Un miembro rocket por ahí?... De repente me percate... ¡Itazu! ¡Seguro que era Itazu!... ¡Sí, no había duda! ¡Además se dirigía hacia mí! ¡Y no parecía estar de buen humor precisamente..!

No podía dejar que Chris me viera hablando con un rocket, ni tampoco podía dejar que Itazu me viera hablando con alguien que no fuera rocket... de algún modo eso quizá podía meter a Chris en líos... mejor no arriesgaba.

Silvia: ¡Jo, lo siento Chris, pero es que es mogollón de tarde y me tengo que ir corriendo!

Chris: ¿Ya? o.O ¡Jo! ¡No te vayas tan pronto, tía!

Silvia: ¡¡Lo siento, pero es que en serio...! ¡¡Tengo que irme pitando!

Me despedí de ella y corrí hacia Itazu... justo antes de llegar donde él giré hacia la derecha, detrás de un edificio... sabía que Itazu me seguiría hacia donde iba, y aquel edificio cortaría la visión de Chris, de forma que no me pudiese ver hablando con un rocket.

Itazu fue derecho a mí, visiblemente enfadado.

Itazu: ¡¡¡TRAIDORA! . ¡¡¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!

Silvia: ¿Qué? o.O

Itazu: ¡VERÁS CUANDO SE ENTERE EL JEFE! ¡TE VA A ECHAR DEL TEAM ROCKET A PATADAS! . ... ¡¡¿Y HIKARI! ¡MÁS VALE QUE NO TE ENCUENTRES CON ELLA, POR TU PROPIO BIEN! . 

Silvia: ¡¿Qué! ¿Pero qué dices? O.O ¡¿A qué viene eso! ¡Si no sabes ni donde está!

Itazu: ¡¿QUÉ NO LO SÉ! ¬¬ ¡¿Qué te crees que he estado haciendo toda la tarde! ¡La he buscado por todos los rincones de Ciudad Plateada y no aparecía de ninguna manera! ¡Ni tampoco contestaba al teléfono! ¡Pero finalmente alguien ha respondido y me he enterado de su posición...! ¡¡¡POR TU CULPA ESTÁ EN LA CÁRCEL! . 

Silvia: ¡¡¡¿EN LA CÁRCEEEEL! O.O

Me paré a pensar un momento... ¿Era posible que Abra la hubiera teletransportado a la cárcel de Ciudad Verde? ... pero había quedado en ruinas tras lo sucedido a la madrugada... no la podían haber reconstruido en tan solo una mañana... ¿Qué podía haber pasado? o.O

Itazu: ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LOGRAN CAPTURAR A HIKARI! ¡LA PRIMERA! ¡JAMÁS HABÍAN CONSEGUIDO QUE PISARA LA CÁRCEL! ¡Y AHORA ESTÁ DETENIDA POR TU CULPA! . 

Silvia: (Procurando aparentar calma y algo de severidad) ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo no la teletransporté a la cárcel!

Itazu: ¡Ya lo sé! . ¡Sé perfectamente donde la has teletransportado! ¡Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir hacerla aparecer en el gimnasio de Sabrina, en medio de todos los pirados mentales esos! . ¡Enseguida la han reconocido como miembro del Teram Rocket, no sólo por que lleva la insignia en el kimono, si no por que está en busca y captura por la policía y hay cárteles con su foto en muchos lugares!

Silvia: ... O.O

Itazu: ¡No ha podido hacer nada con sus técnicas ninja! ¡Ni tampoco con sus técnicas de envenenamiento, paralización o somnífero, de lo que ella es experta! ¡Ni eso! ¡Los poderes de la mente eran los únicos que podían resultar un problema para Hikari! Y tú lo sabías, ¿Verdad? ¡Por eso le has mandado ahí! ¡Para que tuviera que enfrentarse con los únicos que pueden ser rivales para ella! ¡Y que mejor lugar que el gimnasio de Sabrina! ¿No es así? Donde hay muchos entrenadores de psíquicos, que además la mayoría son de gran nivel! ¡Y donde tu misma has sido aprendiz, para variar! . 

Me quedé totalmente admirada... ¡Mi abra había teletransportado a Hikari desde Ciudad Plateada hasta Ciudad Azafran! O.O ¡Eso era muchísima distancia para él! ¿Cómo lo había hecho? o.O ¡Y desde dentro de la pokéball!

Itazu estaba ahora tan enfadado que no parecía tener el temor de antes hacia mis supuestos poderes psíquicos... yo continuaba maravillada.

Itazu: ¡Por tu culpa la han dejado fuera de combate! ¡Y le han arrestado! . ¡Perder resulta algo durísimo e inadmisible para ella! ¡Pero si a eso le añades el arresto...! ¡Más te vale tener cuidado si la vuelves a ver! ¡Estará profundamente dolida en su orgullo y de eso no te vas a librar! ¡Tú no la conoces! . 

Silvia: (Continuando con aparente calma) Ó quizá me respete un poco más después de esto por miedo a que le vuelva a teletransportar...

Itazu: ¡¿Qué! ¡Definitivamente no la conoces! ¬¬ ¡No teme a nada ni a nadie, y menos a alguien como tú! ¡Por mucho poder psíquico que tengas! ¡Ella confía plenamente en sus artes y nadie le va a hacer cambiar de opinión!

Silvia: ... No era mi intención que la arrestasen... la verdad es que en vez de enviarle a un sitio concreto, esta vez he decidido enviarla al primer lugar que tuviera en mi mente... sólo quería librarme de ella, no llevarla a un lugar concreto, por eso lo he hecho... quién iba ha decir que el lugar que ocupaba mi mente en aquel momento era el gimnasio de Sabrina... quizá al pensar en hacer un movimiento psíquico me ha venido el recuerdo de las lecciones en el gimnasio inconscientemente...

Itazu: ¡Ya, claro! ¡¿Por qué iba a creerte? ¬¬ ¡TRAIDORA! . 

Silvia: ¡¿Por qué iba a querer que la llevaran a la cárcel! ¡Yo misma os he sacado de ella esta noche! . ¡Además es ridículo que quiera que arresten a un miembro de mi propio grupo! ¡¿No ves que no tiene sentido! ¬¬

Itazu: ¡Quizá tu intención no era que la arrestaran, pero sí que fuera humillada perdiendo ante esos tarados! . 

Silvia: (bajando el tono de voz y aumentando la seguridad en él) Mira... Te aseguro que si llega a querer humillar a Hikari, no hubiera necesitado teletransportarla a ningún sitio... yo misma me hubiera bastado... y en caso de querer teletransportarla hacia un lugar donde se pueda meter en un buen lío, no habría sido precisamente el gimnasio de Sabrina... hay lugares mucho peores para ella...

Itazu permaneció con sus ojos clavados en los míos reflexionando serio e internamente sorprendido lo que le acababa de decir... se notaba que aún no sabía exactamente como responder o reaccionar ante aquello... aquello que, evidentemente era falso, pues yo en aquel momento no habría sido capaz de vencer a Hikari ni en sueños, y menos de teletransportarla, por supuesto.

No llegué a escuchar la contestación de Itazu ante mi comentario, pues de pronto el sonido de lo que parecía un teléfono rompió con nuestra tensa situación. Palpó unos instantes en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y enseguida sacó un pequeño teléfono móvil, que tras pulsar el botón de descolgar, lo puso junto a su oreja derecha.

Itazu: ¿Quién es?... Sí... ¡¿Qué! o.o ... ¡¿CÓMO! . ... Sí... ¡Por supuesto!... ¡Enseguida vamos para allá!

Pulsó el botón de colgar y mientras volvía a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo se dirigió severamente hacia mí.

Itazu: ¡Tenemos que ir inmediatamente hacia la montaña Moon!

Silvia: ¡¿Qué! O.o ¿Ahora? ...

Itazu: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ahora! ¬¬ ¡¿Cuándo va a ser!

Silvia: ¿No puede ser dentro de un rato? No creo que por media hora pase nada...

Itazu: ¡Ni hablar! ¡¿No me has oído! . ¡Este es un asunto de urgencia! . ¡Cuando llaman hay que acudir inmediatamente! ¡Sobretodo si es urgente!

Silvia: ... ¬¬

Itazu: ¡Como se nota que eres una novata! ¬¬ ... ¡Vamos! ... (deteniéndose un instante y volviendo la vista parcialmente hacia mí) ¡Además en esta ciudad no hay nada de interés!... ¡Ni siquiera el estúpido líder de la ciudad se encuentra aquí..! ¬¬ ¡No se por qué tanto empeño en permanecer más tiempo...!

Silvia: ¡Pues porque me gustaría ver el dichoso museo de fósiles que hay aquí! ¡las pocas veces que he venido a esta ciudad nunca he tenido tiempo de verlo, y ahora...! ¬¬

Itazu: ¡¿Fósiles! ¡¿Quieres ver fósiles! ¬¬ ¡Pues entonces déjate de museos y vamos rápido hacia la montaña Moon! ¡Allí están muchos de los nuestros intentando robar dos valiosos fósiles que han aparecido recientemente por la zona...! ¡Pero todo iba bien hasta que han aparecido dos estúpidos entrenadores que están causándoles problemas! ¡Por eso han llamado...! Menuda panda de inútiles... . un par de entrenadores no deberían de ser ningún problema para ellos... ¬¬ ¡Vamos rápido a ver que está pasando!

Comenzamos a dirigirnos con velocidad hacia el norte de la ciudad, pero al parecer Itazu se lo pensó mejor. Se detuvo, tras lo cual yo hice lo mismo, extrañada, y cogió de su cinturón una pequeña superball que agrandó pulsando su botón central, acto seguido la ball se abrió y de ella salió un Fearow. Itazu se montó sobre su lomo y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo, me situé tras él y despegamos rumbo al norte, donde se encontraba la montaña Moon...

Tras salir de la ciudad y atravesar desde lo alto un no muy largo camino de hierva y vegetación, llegamos a donde se encontraba la entrada a la montaña Moon, la montaña en sí la habíamos avistado un tiempo antes, desde lejos, pero su entrada no era tan grande como para verla desde cierta distancia. La montaña Moon se puede atravesar por la gruta que hay en su interior, la entrada de la montaña es, evidentemente, la entrada de su gruta.

El Fearow de Itazu aterrizó junto a la entrada y ambos descendimos de él hacia el suelo, acto seguido mi compañero, tras guardar a Fearow en la ball, se encaminó directamente hacia la entrada seguido por mí.

La gruta me hacía recordar la Calle Victoria... era también un lugar cerrado y con escasa iluminación, pero suficiente como para distinguir el entorno medianamente bien.

Anduvimos un rato por la gruta, en silencio... hasta que ante nuestros ojos apareció un deplorable espectáculo... decenas de rocket por los suelos, otros pocos sentados, y una minoría en pié, pero todos con un lamentable aspecto y completamente enfurecidos. Algunos hablaban entre ellos, a gritos, reprochándose unos a otros lo que había ocurrido.

La primera reacción de Itazu y mía fue quedarnos mirando semejante panorama unos segundos con la boca abierta, pero enseguida Itazu, dándose como siempre aires de importancia, comenzó a hablar en un tono duro y severo, como si fuera un superior dirigiéndose a sus súbditos.

Itazu: ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ! . ¡¿QUIÉN HA HECHO TODO ESTO!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS FÓSILES!

Ante sus enfadadas preguntas, muchos de los rocket dejaron sus disputas para dirigir su mirada hacia nosotros, la mayoría de los que estaban sentados se levantaron a duras penas, y uno de los rocket que había permanecido de pié todo el tiempo, probablemente uno de los que lideraba ese grupo (a pesar de que todos vestían con el mismo uniforme negro de segundo nivel) se dirigió a nosotros y contestó sin ocultar su enfado ni molestia a las preguntas de Itazu.

Rocket 1025: ¡¡UNOS MALDITOS NIÑATOS! . ... ¡¡NOS HAN ATACADO Y ROBADO LOS FÓSILES!... ¡¡NO COMPRENDO COMO UN PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS CRÍOS HAN PODIDO CON TODOS NOSOTROS!... ... ¡¡¡¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

Al oír esto, Itazu, al igual que yo, pareció sorprenderse bastante, eso sí, sin borrar la severa expresión de su rostro ni un momento. Al de pocos instantes, prosiguió su diálogo con un aire de superioridad y orgullo y un intento de aparentar profesionalidad, que sin duda era una manera de actuar con la que pretendía parecerse a Hikari.

Itazu: ¡¡¿OS HABÉIS DEJADO VENCER POR DOS NIÑATOS! ¡¡¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE ROCKET SOIS VOSOTROS! ¡¡¡¡DEBERÍA DAROS VERGÜENZA! ... ¡¡¡¡COMO EL JEFE SE ENTERE DE ESTO OS ECHA A TODOS DEL TEAM ROCKET A PATADAS!

Rocket 1025: ¡¡¡¡ESOS CRÍOS NO ERAN NORMALES! ¡¡¡¡SUS POKÉMON...!

Itazu: ¡¡¡NO HAY EXCUSA QUE VALGA! . ¡¡¡¡SÓLO UNA PANDA DE INÚTILES COMO VOSOTROS SE DEJA VENCER POR DOS ENANOS!

Mientras Itazu soltaba su dura reprimenda a aquel rocket, muchos de los demás rocket hablaban entre ellos mientras miraban a mi compañero con gesto de reproche. Por lo poco que alcance a oír de sus comentarios (Por que con los gritos de Itazu y del otro rocket difícilmente se podía oír más) tenía mala fama en el Team Rocket por los aires de superioridad y profesionalidad que siempre se daba, que ellos pensaban que tenían su origen, aparte de en su orgullosa personalidad, en el hecho también influyente, de tener a Hikari en su grupo.

Sin dejarle explicar a aquel rocket que tenían de inverosímil aquellos dos entrenadores, Itazu le preguntó hacia donde habían ido, otro rocket que lo sabía respondió por este, diciendo que les había visto ir hacia la salida de la montaña por el camino que lleva a Ciudad Plateada. Mi compañero opinó que ellos debían de quedarse esperando en la gruta de la montaña, pues si se habían dirigido hacia Plateada era probable que volvieran a pasar por la gruta para dirigirse a Ciudad Celeste, pero que también debían alertar a los rocket de Ciudad Verde por si se les ocurría dirigirse hacia allí.

Dijo también que nosotros no nos podíamos quedar, pues formábamos parte del plan de Ciudad Azafrán y debíamos llegar allí cuanto antes, así que al acabar sus indicaciones, Itazu y yo seguimos el camino de la gruta hacia el exterior, dejando al resto de los magullados rocket mirando como nos marchábamos, y dirigiendo muchos de ellos, miradas de reproche hacia mi compañero.

Dimos unas pocas vueltas más pero enseguida llegamos a la salida de la gruta por el camino que llevaba hacia Ciudad Celeste. Al salir, nos dirigimos hacia la izquierda, la única ruta posible en esa zona, pues alrededor solo se hallaban las extensiones de la montaña Moon, que cerraban el paso hacia otras direcciones.

Al poco de haber salido de la gruta, oímos unos fuertes gritos que reconocí al instante... ¡Eran los clásicos gritos que los practicantes de artes marciales hacen al ejecutar sus golpes!  Itazu y yo miramos hacia nuestra izquierda y vimos a dos karatekas en plenas prácticas de combate entre ellos. Mi compañero permaneció mirando unos instantes, con curiosidad, pero enseguida reanudó su marcha, yo en cambió aún seguía mirándoles con ánimo, e incluso ya estaba pensando en ir a decirles algo, pues al ser yo también practicante de artes marciales considero que hay una afinidad con otros practicantes, y siempre me gusta y me ilusiona conocer a otros aficionados a lo mismo.

Pero Itazu no pensaba perder más el tiempo, y además estaba de aún peor humor por lo visto en la montaña, así que me ordenó bruscamente que continuáramos y que dejara de entretenerme con todo lo que viese a mi alrededor.

Ante su borde mandato, le lancé molesta, una feroz mirada que al parecer le hizo recordar el asunto de mis supuestos poderes psíquicos, pues calló, apartó su mirada de mí, y continuó caminando en silencio unos pasos por delante con la cabeza levemente gacha, y lanzando fugaces miradas de reojo, por si se me ocurría hacer alguna.

Caminamos largo tiempo entre hiervas, árboles y descampados, hasta que al anochecer llegamos a la entrada de Ciudad Celeste. Si en Ciudad Plateada había estado pocas veces, en Ciudad Celeste apenas habría estado seis veces durante los cuatro años en que viví en Ciudad Verde. Es una ciudad muy bonita, que parece estar situada en una pequeña meseta, y que tiene un gran río en el norte, pues esta muy cerca del mar. Al noroeste de la ciudad hay también una gran cueva al otro lado del río.

Poco después de haber entrado en la ciudad, Itazu se dirigió secamente a mí.

Itazu: Pasaremos aquí la noche y mañana temprano partiremos hacia Ciudad Azafrán, que es la siguiente ciudad. Llegaremos la misma mañana, lo más seguro.

Silvia: Vale.

Se quedó mirándome unos instantes, esperando quizá algún otro comentario por mi parte, y al ver que no tenía nada más que decir, dio media vuelta y se dirigió por su cuenta hacia algún lugar de la ciudad dejándome a mí sola.

Suspiré un momento y enseguida comencé a andar yo también hacia algún lugar de la ciudad, tenía pensado ir a dormir al Centro Pokémon, pero a pesar de que ya había oscurecido, consideraba que era muy pronto aún para irme a dormir, así que me dispuse a dar vueltas por la ciudad recordando viejos tiempos... aquellos fines de semana en que mis amigos de la escuela y yo, íbamos a otras ciudades de Kanto de visita, ó para algún recado concreto.

Al poco de andar, me entretuve un ratito mirando las bicis de un escaparate que había junto la entrada de la ciudad, tan sólo llevaba un momento allí cuando noté que alguien se detenía junto a mí para ver el mismo escaparate. Yo en ese momento ni me fijé, pero al poco me pareció sentir en aquella persona una presencia conocida y no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a quien tenía junto a mí.

Silvia: ¡¡¡ELI!

Ante esa llamada, Eli apartó la vista del escaparate, sorprendida, y se volvió hacia mí.

Eli: ¡¡¡Aiba la letxe! ¡¡Silvia! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí:D

Silvia: Pues nada, de paso... ¡Jo! Es cierto, ¡Si ya me había dicho Chris que estabas aquí!

Eli: ¡Pues yo no tenía ni idea de que ibas a venir! ¡He hablado con Chris hace un rato y no me ha dicho nada! ¡Me ha dicho que habíais quedado en Plateada, pero no que fueras a venir aquí!

Silvia: Sí... es que creo que ella no lo sabía.

Eli: Ah... ¡Pues que rápido has llegado, ¿no? o.O ¡Si este mediodía has estado en Plateada con Chris y ahora estás aquí...!

Silvia: ¡Ya! ¡jeje:P

De pronto me percaté de que tenía al descubierto la "R" roja de mi camiseta y enseguida me di la vuelta para quitarme la parte de arriba del chándal de mi cintura y ponérmelo encima... Eli no parecía haberse dado cuenta, que extraño... pero ¡Menos mal!

Eli: ¡Si no hace nada de frío txiki! ¡Hace la letxe de calor! ¡Mira, yo llevo solo esta camiseta de manga corta...!

Silvia: Ya, ya, pero es que la sudadera se me cae todo el tiempo de la cintura y ya me he cansado... si me la pongo no me molesta.

Eli: Ah... .. Oye... ¿Y hasta cuando te vas a quedar?

Silvia: Sólo hasta mañana por la mañana

Eli: ¡¿Sólo! ¡Quédate más!

Silvia: Que más quisiera, pero no puedo...

Eli: ¿Por?

Silvia: Tengo que ir a Azafrán cuanto antes

Eli: ¡Ah! ¡A Azafrán! ¿A qué? ¿A sacudir a los indecentes esos de tu gimnasio?

Silvia: ¡¿Quéee! O.O

Eli: ¡Sí! ¡A los pensadores psíquicos esos! ¡Que ya me ha contado Chris que te han echado! . 

Silvia: ¡Ah:P ¡Pensaba que te referías a los del gimnasio de artes marciales XD

Eli: ¡Ah, no! ¡A esos no:P ¡Con esos mejor no meterse! ¡No te vayan a hacer un mortal o una cosa rara de esas y ¡Alaaaa! ¡A la porra! XD

Silvia: ¡Jajaja! Eli, un mortal no se usa para golpear... :P

Eli: ¡Bueno, jajaja! ¡ya me entiendes:P

Silvia: ¿Y tú que haces por aquí? Es que algo me ha empezado a contar Chris, pero no ha podido terminar de decírmelo...

Eli: ¡Pues nada! ¡Que después de los cuatro años de escuela he decidido tomarme un descansito en mi ciudad! ¡En cambio Chris se ha empeñado en retar a los líderes...! ¡Esta loca! XD ¡Le digo que aproveche a descansar ya que por fin a terminado la escuela y ella nada! ¡Que se aburría y quería hacer algo! ¡ Si es que Chris... :P

Silvia: Siempre tiene ganas de seguir aprendiendo... ¡Se queja cuando tiene que aprender, como todos, pero no puede estar sin ello! XD

Eli ¡Ya:P ¡Le digo que está loca por querer retar a los líderes y me dice riéndose! ; "¡Loca no! XD ¡Lo que pasa es que vosotros sois unos vagos...! Jajaja XDD" ¡Y le digo yo! ; "¡No, vagos no, es que nosotros...!"

Interrumpió la frase repentinamente al ver el alboroto que se estaba formando al noreste de la ciudad... mucha gente, seguida de sus pokémon, se dirigían sorprendidos hacia allí, llevados por la curiosidad al haber visto y oído previamente a varios coches de la policía ir hacia el lugar mencionado.

Eli: ¡Vamos a ver que pasa!...

Nos apresuramos hacia donde se dirigían el resto de los curiosos, los coches por supuesto se adelantaron y llegaron mucho antes al lugar, un buen rato después llegamos los demás. El centro de atención era una casa que ahora estaba rodeada de coches de la policía excepto por su parte trasera, que estaba cercada con vallas donde los coches no podían acceder. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y un anciano con una niña estaban frente a ella hablando con la Agente Mara de la ciudad y otros dos policías, el resto permanecía en los coches.

La mayor parte de los curiosos, incluyéndonos a Eli y a mí nos intentamos acercar lo más posible al lugar para enterarnos de lo que había sucedido... no nos permitieron acercarnos mucho, pero si pudimos hacerlo lo suficiente como para enterarnos parcialmente de lo que había pasado... un miembro rocket había robado en aquella casa y había huido... aún no había sido localizado... debía de haber robado un artilugio que era capaz de enseñar un valioso movimiento a cierto tipo de pokémon...

Eli: (Con un gesto de reproche) ¡Los rocket esos pelmas otra vez! ¡Como siempre! ¬¬

Silvia: ...

Eli: ¡Todo el día robando y fastidiando! ¡Mira! ¡El otro día leí en una revista que habían echo un estudio, y que de todos los actos delictivos de Kanto y de Johto, el 82 por ciento eran hechos por el Team Rocket!

Silvia: ... O.o

Eli: ¡Antes he ido a la campa esta que hay arriba de Ciudad Celeste, ¿Sabes? Esa que hay cruzando el puente...! bueno, pues al ir hacia allí, ¡me salen una panda de flipados retándome, diciendo que si no les ganaba no pasaba! Y yo diciendo; "¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¡Muy Bien!" ¡PIM, PAM, PUM! ¡Todos fuera! Ha sido más fácil que... pfff ¬¬ ... Bueno, y el caso es que llego al final del puente, ¡y me viene otro flipado de esos diciéndome que si es el último de ellos, que si es el más difícil, que me voy a enterar y no se qué rollos...! ¡¿El más difícil! ¬¬ ¡Casi acababa de sacar a mi pokémon de la ball y ya le había ganado! ¡Que sean todos los combates así! ¡Si fueran así todos yo sería ya del Alto Mando, por que...! ¬¬

Silvia: ... XDD

Eli: ¡Y encima el tío ese debía de ser también un dichoso rocket de esos, por que va y me salta; " ¡Eres muy fuerte con los pokémon! ¿Te gustaría unirte al Team Rocket?" y yo; "¡Anda, sí, chaval! ¬¬ ¡ahora mismo!" ¡Y el otro que no lo captaba! ¡Seguía y seguía detrás! "¡Pero venga, únete!... ¡Que te unas!... ¡Que te unas!" y yo; ¡Anda ya! ¡Déjame en paz, pelma! ¬¬" ¡Sí bueno! ¡Me voy a unir yo al Team Rocket! ¡Como flipa la peña! ¬¬

Puff... si ella supiese que en esos momentos estaba hablando con una rocket... XD...

Aquella noche, en lugar de dormir en el Centro Pokémon, Eli me permitió quedarme a dormir en su casa, una casa cercana a la tienda de bicis, al sur de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente me despertó Eli, diciendo que le parecía estar oyendo mi móvil sonar, pero que no estaba segura. Me incorporé completamente alelada a causa del sueño y palpé entre los bolsillos de los pantalones de mi chándal que estaban junto a la cama (en aquel momento yo vestía con pijama, evidentemente) efectivamente, era mi móvil, no solamente se oía mal por él cuando hablabas, si no que también se oía muy bajo el sonido de la llamada, yo cuando me enteraba de que llamaban, era más bien por la vibración que por otra cosa.

Cogí el móvil y apreté el botón de descolgar...

Silvia: (Con voz apagada por el sueño) ... ... ¿Quién...? ...

Itazu: ¡Soy yo! ¡Es hora de partir hacia Azafrán!

Silvia: ¡¿Qué!

Itazu: ¡Que soy Itazu! ¡Hemos de ir hacia...!

Silvia: ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Itazu?

Itazu: ¡¡QUE SÍ! ¬¬ ¡¡QUE VAYAS INMEDIATAMENTE HACIA EL SUR DE LA CIUDAD, DONDE...!

Silvia: ¡¡¿Quéee! ¡¡¿Qué pasa con el sur! o.O

Itazu: ... ¡grrrr! . ¡¡¡¿ME ESTAS INTENTANDO TOMAR EL PELO! ¡¡NO JUEGUES CON MI PACIENCIA! ¡¡VE INMEDIATAMENTE HACIA EL SUR DE LA CIUDAD PARA TOMAR EL CAMINO HACIA AZAFRAN! ¡¡RÁPIDO! . (Cuelga el teléfono)

Silvia: ¡¡¿Quéee! o.O

Ya me había colgado... aparte el móvil de mi oreja y pulse yo también el botón de colgar... había oído muy poco, pero al menos había podido distinguir algo gracias a que la casa de Eli estaba bastante silenciosa en aquel momento... "Sur de la ciudad... Camino... Ir... Azafrán..." Bueno, creí que era deducible... En el sur de Celeste ya estaba, pues la casa de Eli estaba situada allí... si se refería al sur de la ciudad donde nos encontrábamos, sólo tenía que salir de la casa y dirigirme hacia el camino que lleva a Ciudad Azafrán... si no lo había deducido mal, Itazu estaría allí esperándome...

Eli: ¡A ver cuando te cambias de móvil! ¡Jajaja! XDD

Silvia: ¡Ya..:P (Se levanta de la cama y se estira) Me tengo que ir... -.-

Eli: ¡¿Ya! o.O

Silvia: Sí...

Eli: ¿No vas a desayunar?

Silvia: No tengo tiempo... me estarán esperando...

Eli: ¿Quién es el Itazu ese?

Silvia: (Haciendo un gesto de desinteres) ¡Na! ¡Un pelma...!

Me vestí sin prisa (aunque la tenía), me despedí de Eli tras agradecerle que me permitiera dormir en su casa y me dirigí al camino que lleva a Azafrán, muy cerca de la casa de la que había salido. Allí estaba Itazu esperándome de brazos cruzados, al verme llegar me recibió, como siempre con su mirada dura y enemistosa, y tras un; "¡Ya era hora! ¬¬ ¡Vamos!" seguimos dicho camino dirigiéndonos cada vez más al sur...

Caminábamos con paso rápido y firme... el camino era irregular, descendente... y no había apenas señales de vida por ahí... algún pokémon salvaje de vez en cuando... pero no nos encontramos con ningún entrenador, y no vimos ninguna casa a excepción de una que había cerca del final del camino, donde había un visible letrero en el que ponía; "Guardería Pokémon" y algo más inscrito debajo que desde la distancia en que estábamos, no llegue a distinguir... bastante es que hubiera distinguido lo anterior con mi vista defectuosa.

Ya era casi el mediodía cuando llegamos a la entrada de Ciudad Azafrán, que consiste en un enorme puesto de guardia, rodeada de árboles, en la que se debe entrar y salir por el lado opuesto para llegar definitivamente a la voluminosa ciudad... los grandes edificios, especialmente un en particular, donde se leía "SLIPH S.A" se podían avistar perfectamente desde donde nos encontrábamos, e incluso desde mucho más atrás ya se veían.

Para entrar por ese lugar, hay un guardia en el interior del puesto que ha de permitirte el paso... me pregunté que pasaría... si nos reconocía como rocket, no sólo no nos dejaría pasar, si no que llamaría a la policía...

Silvia: ¡Oye, Itazu! Hay un guardia vigilando dentro...

Itazu: (Con su severo y borde tono) ¡Ya lo sé! ¬¬ ¡¡¿Crees que no he venido nunca por aquí!

Silvia: (Lanzándole una mirada de enfado) ¡¡NO, NO! ¡¡NO SEAS TAN AMABLE! . ¡¡NO TE VAYAS A ERNIAR ANTE TAL ESFUERZO! ¬¬

Itazu: (Lanzándome una feroz mirada) ...

Silvia: ¡¡¡Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ, QUE ME TIENES HASTA LAS NARICES! . ¡¡¡COMO TENGA QUE VOLVER A AGUANTAR TUS TONOS BORDES O TUS MIRADAS ME LARGO Y VAS TU SOLITO A DONDE TE DE LA GANA! . 

Itazu: ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡El jefe te asignó nuestro...!

Silvia: ¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE ME ASIGNARA! ¡¡¡NO TENGO POR QUÉ AGUANTARTE! ¡¡¡NI A TÍ NI A HIKARI, QUE TAMPOCO SE QUEDA CORTA! . ¡¡¡TENDRÉIS MÁS NIVEL QUE YO, PERO POR ESO NO TENÉIS DERECHO A TRATARME ASÍ! ¡¡¡MÁS OS VALE EMPEZAR A TRATARME CON UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO Ó...!

Itazu: ¡A Hikari no le va a gustar nada eso...!

Silvia: ¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE LE GUSTE O LE DEJE DE GUSTAR A HIKARI! . ¡¡¡ME VAIS A TRATAR MEJOR Y PUNTO! ¡¡¡YA ME TENÉIS HARTA! ¡¡¡ OS CREÉIS MUCHO Y NO SOIS MÁS QUE UNOS INDESEABLES! ¡¡¡¡Y TÚ ME LLAMAS NIÑATA...! ¬¬ ¡¡¡AQUÍ NO HAY MÁS NIÑATO QUE TÚ, QUE TE CREES MUY "GUAY" POR SER DEL TEAM ROCKET Y POR SER DEL GRUPO DE HIKARI Y LO ÚNICO QUE DAS ES PENA! . 

Itazu: ... :O ... o.o

Tras acabar de decir esto permanecí mirándole con rabia unos momentos más. Él se había quedado sorprendido y parcialmente petrificado ante mi brusca y escandalosa reacción, y ante lo que le había dicho... al contemplar su rostro por un momento no me pareció tan malo... no sólo estaba sorprendido si no que parecían haberle afectado internamente mis palabras. Yo me había desahogado muchísimo gritándole todo aquello, pues ambos me habían tratado muy mal desde que les conocí, y además él era el primer rocket que me atacó en la Calle Victoria y probablemente también responsable de la descarga que recibí cuando me abalancé contra él a modo de defensa durante el ataque, pero ahora me empezaba a arrepentir un poco de mi violenta reacción...

Itazu se serenó al de unos instantes y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta del puesto de guardia... al serenarse había visto en la expresión sus ojos una mezcla entre la dureza que suele mostrar, una no muy marcada afectación ante mis palabras, y algo de ligero temor y cautela. Al parecer en cuanto decía algo severa, seria, ó enfadada, recordaba de pronto lo supuestamente "poderosa" que yo era, y enseguida callaba y cesaba de hacer cualquier cosa que me pudiera molestar por miedo a un teletransporte ó algo peor... aunque el resto del tiempo parecía olvidarlo casi totalmente...

Se encaminó en silencio hacia la puerta del puesto de guardia y entró con decisión seguido inmediatamente detrás por mí. Dentro de aquel lugar, un distraído guardia vigilaba sentado tras lo que parecía una especie de mostrador, al principio no se percató de nuestra presencia, pero al de pocos instantes volvió su vista hacia nosotros con aparente pero parcial sorpresa ante nuestra inesperada visita.

Guardia P: ¡Lo siento, pero no podéis pasar...! La ruta está cerrada por ahora...

Miré a Itazu esperando una respuesta por su parte, pero ante mi sorpresa permaneció quieto, con una expresión dura y enfadada con su mirada fija en el guardia que pareció percatarse de pronto de quiénes éramos.

Guardia P: ¡Un momento...! ¡Vosotros...! o.O ¡¿Vosotros no sois...! ... ¡¿El...! ¡¡TEAM ROCKET! O.O

No había acabado de decir esto, cuando Itazu se subió bruscamente de un salto a la mesa que había frente al guardia, atemorizando aún más al mismo... a mi al principio me llamó la atención esa reacción suya pues no la esperaba, pero seguidamente crucé los brazos y arqueé levemente mi ceja izquierda pensando; "¿Pero este chaval quién se cree? Por favor... ¬¬".

Guardia P: ¡No...! ¡No me hagas nada!... ¡¡¡Por favor!...

Mi compañero permanecía encima de la mesa, pero ahora, en lugar de tener una expresión severa, tenía una malvada sonrisa en el rostro y una siniestra expresión en sus ojos...

Por fin entramos en Ciudad Azafrán, yo seguía como siempre a Itazu sin tener ni idea de dónde nos dirigíamos. Me fijé unos instantes en la expresión de su cara, que mostraba una sonrisa llena de malicia y orgullo... pobre guardia... ¬¬ atado y amordazado en su propio puesto... bueno, aunque el dicho puesto ahora parecía cualquier cosa menos un puesto... después de que mi compañero usara el ataque autodestrucción de su electrode para abrir la ruta... después de aquel estruendo no tardaron en oírse los sonidos de coches de la policía. Ante aquello Itazu pareció alarmarse levemente y enseguida se volvió hacia mí para hablarme.

Itazu: ¡Escucha! ¡Entramos en acción esta misma tarde...! ¡Yo voy a buscar a Hikari y a Nemuri, tú haz lo que quieras! ¡Si te quieres largar, lárgate! ¡Si quieres venir, allá tú, pero no te lo recomiendo...! ¡En cuanto Hikari te vea...!

Silvia: No, no voy. Tengo otras cosas que hacer...

Itazu: En ese caso estate cerca del Centro Pokémon a media tarde... ¡Y no se te ocurra retrasarte!

Nada más terminar de decir esto, se alejó corriendo del lugar, y yo tuve que hacer lo propio, pues llegaba la policía y enseguida verían que soy rocket... en el caso de taparme la "R" con mi sudadera, el guardia me identificaría casi seguro, así que me alejé rápidamente de allí dirigiéndome al este.

En poco rato llegué al sitio que tenía pensado visitar desde el principio... el gimnasio de artes marciales . Me dispuse a entrar en él con ánimo, pero me detuve unos momentos ante la entrada con mi vista dirigida hacia la derecha... justo allí, a la derecha del gimnasio, se haya el otro gimnasio, el de Sabrina, en el que fui aprendiz... que recuerdos más extraños me traía contemplarlo... extraños y en general no demasiado agradables...

Por fin atravesé la puerta, y por supuesto me encontré el mismo panorama que siempre había en aquel lugar...  Varios entrenadores, generalmente acompañados de sus pokémon, vestidos con los trajes de sus diferentes disciplinas y esperando para entrar a la sala a entrenar y charlando muy animosamente, mientras que desde el interior de la sala se puede ver y oír el entrenamiento que se está realizando en aquel momento...

Me adentré aún más, alejándome de la puerta.

Eder: (Con una sonrisa burlona) ¡Qué! ¡Tú muy bien con las piras! ¿Eh:P

Silvia: ¡¿Eh! o.O ¡Que no he hecho piras! ¡Es que no he podido venir!

Eder: ¡Yaaaa, yaaaa...! ¡Mucho morro tienes tú:P

Iker: (Con exagerada cara de sorpresa) ¡Aiba! ¡Una alumna nueva:O

Silvia: ...¬¬ ... :P

Iker: ¡Que es bromaa! XDD ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Eh?

Silvia: ¡Tampoco tanto...! XD

Iker: ¡A este paso te vas a quedar para siempre en amarillo:P

Silvia: ¡¿Qué! o.o ¡¡Pero si ya soy naranja! XDD

Iker: ¡¿EH! O.O ¡¿YA! ¡Flipa! ¡Que rápido sube de nivel el personal! o.O

Silvia: ¡Jaja:P ¡Tampoco tan rápido! ¡Además, lo acabo de conseguir...!

Eder: ¡Pues a ver si apareces por clase para estrenarlo:P

Iker: ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Has oído lo que te ha dicho:P ¡Qué fuerte, colega! ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale:P

Eder: XD

Silvia: ¡Jajaja! ¡¿A un cinturón negro:P ¡Me da que no! XD

Mientras hablaba, volví mi vista unos instantes hacia la sala, que tenía su puerta parcialmente abierta con lo que se podía ver bastante bien siempre que te acercaras, los entrenamientos de su interior... ¡AQUELLO DABA MIEDO! ¡Menuda velocidad! ¡Menuda caña!... ¡Uf!... Reconocía ese estilo de entrenamiento en concreto...

Al poco terminó la clase, pues cuando yo llegué ya iban por el final, y posteriormente al saludo todos los entrenadores y sus pokémon comenzaron a salir... mejor dicho; a arrastrarse a duras penas hacia los vestuarios con la lengua fuera y prácticamente a cuatro patas... Bueno, todos excepto uno, que salía completamente erguido y vigoroso y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro como si no hubiese realizado ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, que era por cierto, quien había dado esa clase. Se dirigió a nosotros riéndose.

Dani: ¡Pfff:P ¡¿Habéis visto! ¡Que exagerados! XDD ¡Si es que estos jóvenes de hoy en día..!

Silvia: ¡Pero si tu eres tan joven como ellos! ¡E incluso más que algunos:P

Dani: ¡Que va, que va! ¡Yo ya estoy mayor! XDD

Silvia: ¡Ya! ¡Seguro! XD

Eder: ¡Ala! ¡Ahora todos al Centro Pokémon! XD

Dani: ¿Al Centro Pokémon?

Eder: Cada vez que hay entrenamiento contigo, no se como lo haces pero acaban todos teniendo que sanar a sus pokémon en el Centro Pokémon...

Iker: ¡Sí!... ¡Ya incluso te conocen por ahí:P

Dani: ¡¿A mí! ¡Pero si yo por el Centro apenas aparezco!

Iker: Sí, pero de oídas... cuando va de vez en cuando alguno del gimnasio no, pero cuando ya hay como veinte entrenadores vestidos con trajes de entrenar artes marciales y con sus pokémon en el Centro la enfermera Joy dice: "¿Otra vez clase con Dani?"

Dani: (Con gesto de sorpresa exagerada) ... ¡Nada! ¡Que son todos unos quejicas:P

Eder: ¡Sí...! ¡Lo que necesitáis es que os den buena caña! ¡Sobre todo a Silvia, por faltar:P

Silvia: ¡Oye! XD

Eder: ¡Uy como me toque dar clase a mí cuando entrenes...:P ¡Te voy a poner a hacer flexiones hasta reventar!

Silvia: ¡No flipes!

Eder: ¡¿Qué no! ¡Ya veras...:P ¡Y a tus pokémon también!

Silvia: ¡Je!... ¡Mis pokémon no están en condiciones para un entrenamiento así..!

Eder: ¡¿Cómo que no! ¡Si es que no se pueden tener unos pokémon tan vagos! ¡Nada, nada! ¡Un buen entrenamiento aquí y vas a ver como espabilan:P

Sara: (apareciendo por la puerta del vestuario) ¡Silvia:D ¡¿Qué tal! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras:P

Silvia: ¡Otra! XD

Sara: ¡Jejeje! XD ¿Vienes a la siguiente clase?

Silvia: Sí 

Sara: ¡Aleluya:P

Eder: ¡Ah! ¡¿Sí! ¡Voy a dar yo esta clase:P

Silvia: ... ... :P

Estuve entrenando alrededor de una hora y cuarto que duró la clase, tras lo cual volví al vestuario a quitarme el traje de entrenar y ponerme el de rocket, eso si, con la sudadera por encima, por supuesto, para ocultar la "R".

Ahora debía de dirigirme al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad... empezaba el plan rocket, ¡Y yo aún no tenía ni idea de cómo lo frenaría! ¡No me había percatado! . ¡Pues sí que empezaba bien! ... +

Tras despedirme de mis compañeros, salí del gimnasio de artes marciales para dirigirme al Centro, pero nada más comenzar a encaminarme hacia allí, algo llamó poderosamente mi atención... un rocket permanecía apoyado contra la pared de un edificio en actitud vigilante... otro caminaba con brío con la misma actitud no muy lejos de este... otra vigilaba cerca del lugar... y otro... y otro... y otra... según me iba acercando al Centro Pokémon, iba viendo cada vez más rocket, la mayoría vestidos con el uniforme negro de segundo nivel y una gran minoría con el uniforme blanco de primer nivel... ¡La ciudad estaba llena de rocket! Rocket que me miraban al cruzarme con ellos como si estuvieran vigilando mis pasos... ¡Pero si yo era de los suyos!... +... claro... con la sudadera encima no dejaba ver la "R", y el resto de mi vestimenta, dista mucho de parecerse al verdadero traje rocket de primer nivel.

Así que el plan ya había comenzado... ¡Lo que no sabía era que fueran a acaparar la ciudad entera! ¡Estaban por todas las esquinas! ¡¿Cómo es que la policía de la ciudad aún no había actuado!... ... Probablemente la misma policía estaría retenida por el Team Rocket... Con lo increíblemente numerosos que son... bueno, somos... rocket por todas las esquinas... ahí fue cuando me di realmente cuenta del poder que podía llegar a tener el Team Rocket... demasiado numerosos, todos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por conseguir su objetivo y muchos de ellos demasiado bien preparados... como Hikari... que por supuesto no era la única... En menuda mafia me había metido... +

Me quité la parte de arriba de mi chándal para dejar visible la "R" roja de mi camiseta, en cuanto lo hice, todos los rocket con los que me iba cruzando me reconocían como compañera y tras un leve gesto de extrañeza (supongo que por el traje rocket tan a mi estilo que llevaba, o por mi corta edad para formar parte de esa organización) apartaban sus vigilantes miradas de mí, para dirigirlas a otros lugares o seres que precisasen ser vigilados, aunque hasta el momento, no les había visto decir ni hacer nada a la gente corriente que pasaba con sus pokémon, tan sólo mirarles de aquella forma... de todas maneras tampoco es que pasasen muchas más personas a parte de rocket por la ciudad en aquel momento, al parecer la mayoría se habían ido a sus casas o a ocultarse ante la intrusión del Team Rocket.

Llegué junto al Centro Pokémon donde me esperaba Itazu junto con otro joven que aparentaba ser de su misma edad, pero que vestía con el uniforme blanco de primer nivel.. sin modificaciones, a diferencia del mío, era pelirrojo, y mostraba cierto aire despistado. Hikari no estaba... Itazu, como siempre, tenía una expresión seria y severa. Me detuve junto a ellos, con lo que el chico pelirrojo, que pareció percatarse de mi presencia repentinamente, se quedó mirándome sorprendido.

Nemuri: ¡¿Rocket Laramie! o.O ... ... ¡¿Tú eres Rocket Laramie!... ¡¿La poderosa entrenadora psíquica y artista marcial que ayudó a escapar a varios rocket de la cárcel! ... ¡Genial:D ¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¡Jaja! XD

Itazu: (Manteniendo su expresión severa y su tono frío) ¡Este es Nemuri! ¬¬ ... El miembro restante de nuestro grupo que estaba detenido en esta ciudad cuando nos conocimos.

Nemuri: (Con aire animoso) ¡Sí! ¡Pero el Jefe pagó la fianza para sacarme de la cárcel! -

Itazu: ¡Lo cual es incomprensible..! ¡Tenía que haberte echado a patadas hace tiempo, por inútil! . ¡Ó mejor dicho...! ¡Ni siquiera debían haberte admitido nunca en el Team Rocket! ¡No das más que problemas! ... ¡Y ahora vamos, nos están esperando en el edificio Sliph S.A.!

Nemuri: ¡Rocket Laramie...! ¡¿Me das un autógrafo:D

Silvia: (Poniendo un gesto de desmensurada sorpresa y cambiándolo rápidamente a una incrédula sonrisa) ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEE! O.O ... XD

Itazu: (Golpeando fuertemente con su látigo en el suelo junto a nosotros) ¡¡¡¡DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS, ESTÚPIDO! . ¡¡¡Y VAMOS PARA ALLÁ!

Debido a aquel latigazo, Nemuri y yo dimos un brinco, sorprendidos, y aún conservábamos nuestro gesto de asustada sorpresa cuando Itazu dijo esto último. Menuda forma de hacerse el duro... ¬¬ . Enseguida mi gesto de sorpresa cambió a uno de profundo enfado.

Silvia: ¡¡¡UN POCO DE CUIDADO! . ¡¡¡PODÍAS HABERNOS DADO, INCAUTO!

Itazu: ¡¡¡¡CONTROLO PERFECTAMENTE MIS ACTOS! ¡¡¡Y VOSOTROS ME HABÉIS OBLIGADO A HACERLO POR ENTRETENEROS! . ¡¡¡¡A VER SI ASÍ APRENDÉIS A OBEDECERME A LA PRIMERA!

Tras Decir esto permaneció mirándome con rabia unos segundos más y continuó hacia delante... como se intentaba parecer a Hikari... ¬¬ eso es lo que ella hubiera dicho, no hacía falta conocerla mucho para saberlo. Con la vista hacia abajo, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero Itazu se percató de mi gesto y volvió a hablarme mucho más enfadado aún.

Itazu: ¡¡¡¡MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES, NOVATA! . ¡¡¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIRTE NI UNA FALTA DE RESPETO! ¡¡¡¡¡¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO!

Nemuri permanecía a nuestro lado con cara de circunstancias, sin saber que hacer. Yo ya estaba tan harta de su arrogancia y trato que en lugar de seguir con la discusión subiendo aún más el tono, lo bajé siniestramente, me serené y le miré con dureza.

Silvia: Me estás pidiendo por favor que te teletransporte... (Con una sonrisa siniestra y traviesa) ¿A la sala de algún miembro del Alto Mando, por ejemplo? XD (Poniéndose los dedos en la frente estilo el amigo de su primo) ...

Itazu: (Repentina cara de pánico) ¡¡NO! O.O ... No... ... ¡Tenemos que ir al edificio de Sliph!

¡No hagas ninguna tontería, nos están esperando! ... ¡Vamos de una vez!

Continuó caminando a buen ritmo seguido por Nemuri y por mí... ahora la expresión de su rostro quería decir; "¡Uf! ... ¡Por poco!... . " y se podía ver además que había sido herido en su orgullo... Nemuri en cambio tenía una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, no pasó mucho rato hasta que se dirigió a mí por lo bajo.

Nemuri: (Susurrando) Tenias que haberle teletransportado... XDD

Silvia: (Mirándole sorprendida y esbozando una sonrisa de divertida complicidad) Jeje :P

Silvia: Ya me he enterado de que mandaste a Hikari al gimnasio de Sabrina... ¡Jajaja! Me la imagino ahí, rodeada de entrenadores psíquicos de esos... ¡La cara que se le quedaría!... ¡Con lo dura que es ella! ¡Jajaja! XDD

Silvia: ... Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? o.O

Nemuri: Ella ya está en el edificio Sliph S.A. Como es de nivel alto, forma parte de los rocket que se han encargado del secuestro del dueño de la empresa...

Silvia: ¡¡¡¡¿Le han secuestrado:O

Nemuri: ¡Claro! Forma parte del plan...

Genial... y yo sin tener ni idea de cómo frenar aquello... lo tenía bien difícil. Por fin llegamos al edificio, completamente rodeado de rocket. Al entrar, de entre los rocket que había en el primer piso, se nos acercó una para comenzar a darnos indicaciones.

Rocket 892: ¡Rocket Itazu, Rocket Laramie y Rocket Nemuri! ¿No es así?

Itazu: ¡Así es!

Rocket 892: ¡Bien! ¡Rocket Nemuri, formas parte de los que vigilan la entrada al edificio por la parte exterior! ¡Rocket Itazu, tú vigilas junto con otros rocket la segunda planta! ¡Rocket Laramie, tú formas parte de los miembros que permanecen vigilando en la zona más crítica; la sala donde se encuentran el jefe y los reenes, en la última planta!

Itazu, Nemuri: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ! O.O

Silvia: ¡¡¡¿EH! ¡¡¡¿YO! O.O

Rocket 892: ... ¿No eres tú Rocket Laramie, la entrenadora psíquica y artista marcial?

Silvia: ... ... Sí... o.O

Rocket 892: ¡Entonces así es! ¡Se te ha solicitado en el punto más crítico por si se requiere en algún momento de tus habilidades físicas ó psíquicas! ¡Los rocket con habilidades así, junto con los administradores del Team Rocket han de estar siempre en la zona clave!

Itazu: ¡Pe..pero ella es sólo una novata! O.O

Rocket 892: ... ¡Pero es útil, lo demás no importa! ¡Las ordenes son las ordenes, así que, en marcha!

Itazu: ¡¡Esto es el colmo! . 

Nemuri: o.O

Nemuri salió al exterior del edificio, donde le tocaba vigilar, Itazu y yo subimos rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a nuestros respectivos destinos... se le veía furioso. Él se quedó en la segunda planta, yo subí a la última... no me hacía nada de gracia... no sólo no sabía como iba a detener todo aquello si no que además tenía que permanecer en "la zona más crítica"... junto a Giovanni... los reenes... los rocket de nivel alto, incluyendo Hikari y los administradores... ¡Menudo papel!

Antes de llegar a la última planta, mientras subía, llegué a oír casualmente el comentario de un miembro rocket a otros dos que se hallaban de vigilancia con él en uno de los pisos superiores.

Rocket 7.531: ... Formaban parte de ese grupo... por eso tampoco están presentes en este ataque, porque esos dos mocosos volvieron a pasar por la montaña y como todos ellos permanecieron allí esperándoles se los volvieron a encontrar y de nuevo les derrotaron... les dejaron hechos un desastre... ¡Pero que panda de necios! ¡JAJAJAJA! XDDD ¡Dejarse vencer por dos críos! ¡Y PARA COLMO DOS VECES! ¡JAJAJAJA! XDDD ¡ES PATÉTICO:P

Rocket 4.983: ¡Desde luego!... ¡Y CON LO NUMEROSOS QUE ERAN ELLOS:P ... Aunque he oído que los dos mocosos la segunda vez usaron un aerodactyl... al parecer lo resucitaron de los fósiles que...

No alcancé a oír más porque cambié de piso... Ya estaba en la última planta. Llegué a la entrada de la sala donde se me había encargado ir, y un rocket que vigilaba la puerta de dicha entrada sacó una llave de su bolsillo para abrírmela... ya estaba dentro.

Cuando me adentré en aquella sala, debía parecer cualquier cosa menos una delincuente rocket... entre mi rostro aniñado, mi deportiva y juvenil vestimenta "rocket" y la cara de sorpresa e impresión que se me quedó al contemplar el panorama... Un ambiente terriblemente severo, varios miembros de gran nivel, alineados alrededor de la sala, en perfecta formación y posición marcial, con rostros duros y fríos, llenos de experiencia y maldad, que se volvieron ligeramente hacia mí cuando entré en el lugar... Giovanni de pié, con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa siniestra y una malvada expresión en los ojos... dos hombres, el más joven también de pié, sujetado por dos rocket de nivel alto y con cara de estar terriblemente asustado, el otro, algo más mayor, sentado en una silla frente a Giovanni, y mirando a este con otra expresión de nerviosismo y temor, pero también algo de enfado.

Al entrar, Giovanni, al igual que el resto, volvió su vista ligeramente hacia mí, pero al instante se dirigió de nuevo hacia el tipo que estaba sentado y comenzó a hablarle sin borrar su sonrisa malévola... su persian estaba sentado junto a él.

Giovanni: No puedes rechazar mi trato... no te queda alternativa... mis soldados son muy poderosos, y harán cualquier cosa que les ordene... no seas estúpido y entrégame esa masterball...

Dueño S: ... ¡Nunca! . ... ¡No dejaré que os apoderéis de mi creación y la vendáis en mi lugar!... ¡Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras! . 

Giovanni: Muy bien... Tú lo has querido... ¡Rocket Laramie!

En cuanto oí mi nombre, ó mejor dicho, mi alias, sentí un repentino y violento nudo en el estómago... "¡¿Por qué yo! ¡¿Por qué precisamente yo, con todos los miembros que hay en la sala!" pensé.

No sólo no iba a poder detener el plan, si no que iba a ser obligada a colaborar directamente... "¡Menudo fracaso!... ¡No debí de meterme al Team Rocket!... ¡Sólo a una imbécil como yo se le puede ocurrir semejante disparate de ídea!... . "

Me aproximé hacia Giovanni lenta e inseguramente, intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo de mi rostro aparentando gesto serio... pero creo que ante un buen observador, mis ojos me delataban.

Giovanni: Te voy a dar una última oportunidad para aceptar el trato, en caso de que tu respuesta vuelva a ser una negación, esta soldado hará una demostración de sus poderes con tu ayudante...

Silvia: ...o.O

Ayudante: ... ¡¡¡¡ !

Dueño S: ¡¡¡No hagáis daño a mi ayudante! . 

Giovanni: En tus manos está... sólo tienes que aceptar...

Dueño: ¡¡¡Nunca! . ¡¡¡¡Jamás haría tratos con el Team Rocket!

Giovanni no dijo palabra ante aquel comentario... su persian estaba justo en frente del dueño de Sliph S.A bufándole para asustarle aún más... Giovanni, que seguía con expresión serena y sonriente, chasqueó los dedos, acto seguido los dos rocket que sujetaban al ayudante llevaron al mismo al centro de la sala, en frente del dueño y junto a Giovanni y a mí.

Giovanni: Adelante, Rocket Laramie... Enséñale a no jugar con mi paciencia...

El ayudante me miraba lleno de temor y nerviosismo... pobre... ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo ahora?... Todos tenían sus miradas clavadas en nosotros dos, esperando ver que sucedería... entre los miembros alineados pude distinguir un instante a Hikari, que me miraba con furia y una chispa de curiosidad ante lo que iba a hacer... por mi parte yo volví mi vista hacia el atemorizado ayudante con cara de boba... menuda situación

Giovanni: (Algo molesto) ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Laramie? ¿A qué estás esperando? ¬¬

Al oír aquello, suspirando para mis adentros, me acerqué un paso hacia el ayudante, bajé levemente la cabeza, cerré los ojos y me puse los dedos en la frente... el típico teatrillo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo saldría al paso...

De pronto un sonido, como el de un teléfono, rompió el incómodo silencio de la sala... en la misma posición aún, entreabrí los ojos para mirar hacia el lugar de donde venía dicho sonido. Giovanni se sacó algo parecido a un teléfono portátil de su chaqueta y tras encenderlo, comenzó a hablar por él.

Giovanni: (Molesto por la interrupción) ¡¿Qué pasa ahora! ¬¬ ¡¿Para que me molestáis! ... ¡¿CÓMO! o.o ... ¡¡DETENEDLES, IDIOTAS! ¡¡¿Ó ES QUE YA NO PODEIS NI CON DOS ESTÚPIDOS MOCOSOS! . ... ¡¡¿QUÉ! ... ¡¡ATAJO DE INÚTILES! ¡¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO SE NECESITAN REFUERZOS PARA DERROTAR A DOS NIÑATOS ENTROMETIDOS! . ... ¡¡¿EN LA SEGUNDA PLANTA! ... ¡¡APRESADLES...! ¡¡¿EH! ... ¡¡¡ESTÁ BIEN, PANDA DE ZOPENCOS! ¡¡¡PERO ESTO OS COSTARÁ EL PUESTO! . ... ... (Cuelga el teléfono)

Silvia: ... ...

Giovanni: ¡Cambio de planes! ¬¬ ... ¡Los inútiles que tengo vigilando las primeras plantas han sido derrotados por los dos mocosos que sabotearon el plan de la montaña Moon...! ¡Rocket Laramie, baja a ver que es lo que está sucediendo y encárgate de esos dos entrometidos! Supongo que eso para ti será pan comido... Cuento contigo. ¡Rocket Ryuu! ¡Encárgate tú de enseñarle a este mequetrefe a negarse ante una proposición del Team Rocket...!

El tal Ryuu se dirigió al lugar donde yo me encontraba, pero enseguida me alejé de allí para salir de la sala y bajar hacia las plantas inferiores... ¡De buena me había librado! . En la última planta todo estaba tranquilo, en la penúltima también... y así sucesivamente hasta que llegué a la segunda... todos los muebles y rocket estaban por los suelos, completamente magullados, el aspecto general del lugar era como si alguien o algo hubiese barrido toda la planta de golpe ... mientras contemplaba aquello con extrañeza, un enorme Aerodactyl apareció volando ante mis ojos clavándome los suyos azules cristalinos... ¡Vaya:O ¡Yo creía a Aerodactyl un pokémon extinto! ¡Iban a tener razón los rocket a los que oí hablar mientras subía! ¡Qué pasada:D ¡Siempre había querido ver un pokémon prehistórico!

No permanecí contemplándolo mucho tiempo... casi al instante aparecieron dos jóvenes tras él... una chica y un chico... ¡Sus rostros eran completamente iguales! O.O lo que les distinguía era el pelo y la ropa. La chica llevaba pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja, con algunas mechas en la cara, una camiseta con una capucha y con mangas que llegaban sobre la mitad del brazo, pantalones pirata azul oscuro, unos guantes azules sin dedos y en uno de sus brazos una pulsera de color roja y negra. Al cuello llevaba un collar "Tous" y a la espalda una mochila roja de las que se llevan por debajo de ella, también llevaba deportivas y algo que me llamó bastante la atención; lo que parecía una Pokégear (Agenda Pokémon Digital) de color negro y rojo colgando del cuello junto con el colgante, además, justo en medio del labio inferior tenía una manchita blanca bastante curiosa. El chico en cambio llevaba el pelo corto, pantalones anchos y acampanados azules, camiseta corta negra, chaqueta azul clara, otra mochila como la de la chica sólo que esta azul, gafas de sol en la cabeza, una pulsera azul y blanca, y otra pokégear blanca y azul colgando también de su cuello. La pokegear era un aparato con origen de Johto, que yo sólo conocía debido a algunos viajes con mi primo a dicha región.

Los dos estaban justo frente a mí mirándome con una expresión que indicaba que yo era un estorbo, la chica tenía sus manos en las caderas. De pronto me di cuenta de que junto a ellos tenían un par de jolteons bastante curiosos... uno tenía el símbolo del rayo en la cabeza... el otro también, pero lo más extraño del segundo es que también tenía sus colores originales invertidos.

Saboteadora: ¡¿Otra más! ¡Parece que no se acaban nunca! ¬¬

Saboteador: ¡Jaja:P ¡Pero esta vez déjamela a mí, que tú ya te has divertido bastante!

Ante aquel comentario no pude evitar cruzarme de brazos y arquear llamativamente mi ceja izquierda, como hice tras la reacción de Itazu con el guardia de la entrada a Azafrán... ¡Menuda forma de subestimarme! ¬¬ ¡Puede que mi equipo no estuviera en condiciones de librar un combate, pero yo no me rindo jamás ante uno! ¡Aunque sepa que tengo las de perder!... ¡Sobre todo si me han herido en mi orgullo! ¬¬

Saboteadora: ¡Tú ya has hecho bastante en la primera planta! ¡Déjame a mí acabar la segunda! ¡Adelante, Sanderys!

Sanderys: ¡Joooooolt!

El primero de los Jolteon descritos se abalanzó hacia mí bruscamente, al notar su impulso para atacarme, mi primera reacción instantánea, lógica de alguien que practica artes marciales, fue apartarme rápidamente dando un gran paso hacia atrás... pero tampoco es que sirviera de mucho, ¡El Jolteon desapareció delante de nuestras narices:O Algo se movía en mi bolsillo derecho...

Saboteador: ¡¿QUÉ! o.O

Saboteadora: ¡SANDERYS! O.O ... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI SANDERYS! . 

Ya no parecía haber duda... ¡Abra teletransportaba a todo el que me intentaba atacar!  Y yo que pensaba que no le importaba en absoluto... Pero... ¿Cómo podía hacerlo desde dentro de la ball? o.O No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa divertida y triunfal, ello enfadó más a la chica.

Saboteadora: ¡¡¡¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO, MALDITA ROCKET! . ¡¡¡HAS SIDO TÚ! ¡¡¡¿VERDAD! ¡¡TRÁELA AHORA MISMO! . ... ¡¡¡DE ESTA TE ACUERDAS!

Saltó hacia mí con su pierna derecha estirada y la planta de su pié casi a la altura de mi rostro... me dio la sensación de que en pleno salto, quería darme con el pié en toda la cara, yo, por pura reacción del subconsciente creada por el entrenamiento marcial, alcé los brazos con los puños cerrados frente a mi rostro, abriendo una guardia de combate, pero como ya esperaba, volví a sentir movimiento en mi bolsillo y la chica desapareció en pleno salto.

Saboteador: ¡¿EH! O.O ¡¿Pero qué está pasando! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ!

Mientras el chico decía esto, varios rocket aparecieron detrás de mí, con severa expresión.

Rocket 1.753: ... ¿Sólo uno? Tenia entendido que los mocosos eran dos...

Saboteador: ¡Y somos dos! ¬¬ (dirigiéndose a mí) ¡¡¿Dónde están! ¡¡Hazlas volver de inmediato!

Jol: ¡¡¡Jolteooon! . 

Rocket 2.679: (Mirándome) ¡La famosa Rocket Laramie!... Veo que has hecho uso de tus también famosos poderes psíquicos para deshacerte de uno de los mocosos... bien hecho. (sonriendo siniestramente)

Saboteador: ¡¿Poderes psíquicos! o.O ¡Así que tienes poderes psíquicos...! ¡Eso a mí no me asusta! ¬¬ ¡Yo solo me encargaré de todos vosotros hasta que vuelva mi compañera! ¡¡¡Vamos, Jol!

Rocket 1.753: ¡¡Jajajajaja! ¡¡Pero que niñato tan iluso! XD ¡¿Crees que Rocket Laramie va a dejar que ataques a un compañero suyo! ¡Ni si quiera me moveré del sitio y ya os habrá teletransportado también! XD

El extraño Jolteon del chico se abalanzó contra los rocket, quienes permanecían quietos en el sitio con una sonrisa burlona... sonrisa que se les borró al instante al recibir una fuerte descarga de aquel Jolteon, yo me había apartado rápidamente un momento antes y no me había alcanzado...

Los rocket cayeron al suelo magullados, uno de ellos comenzó a hablarme muy disgustado.

Rocket 1.753: ¡Rocket Laramie! ¡¡¿Por que has dejado que nos ataque! . 

Silvia: ... ... Considero que si os van a atacar, debéis de defenderos vosotros mismos para coger más experiencia en el entrenamiento y no pensar que va a haber alguien que os libre por la cara de ello. ¡Que sois soldados rocket, las cosas no se dan hechas, se hacen! ¡No debéis bajar la guardia en ningún momento!

Rocket 2.679: ... ... ¡Esta mocosa habla como si tuviera más experiencia que nosotros...! ¡no nos intentes dar lecciones, al fin y al cabo eres una novata! . 

Silvia: Me han preguntado y yo he respondido.

Saboteador: ¡Pues tú tampoco te vas a librar, "Rocket Laramie"! XD

Parecía dispuesto a atacarme cuando los rocket que estaban en el suelo, se medio incorporaron para sacar a sus pokémon de las balls y combatir, aquello captó la atención del chico y se volvió hacia ellos, sacando de una ceboball a un Blastoise y situándolo frente a los mismos. Aprovechando que ya no era el centro de atención, me alejé de la zona hacia las escaleras para bajar a la primera planta y salir del edificio en busca de ayuda... no debía de olvidar que mi misión más importante allí era conseguir que los planes del Team Rocket fracasaran.

La primera planta presentaba un aspecto parecido a la segunda... los rocket que se iban incorporando dificultosamente parecían llenos de rabia. Yo pasé de largo y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida... pero justo cuando me aproximaba a ella, entro por la misma la chica que mi abra acababa de teletransportar seguida de su jolteon y la verdad, no parecía muy contenta... al verme se puso las manos en las caderas y comenzó a hablarme en tono borde.

Saboteadora: ¡Tú otra vez! ¬¬ ... ¡Vas de graciosilla con tus poderes psíquicos! ¿Eh? ¡No entiendo para que me has enviado al gimnasio de artes marciales de la ciudad...! ¬¬

Silvia: (Pensando para sí) Así que ahí le ha enviado... XDD

De pronto tomé una decisión... me di media vuelta dispuesta a dirigirme hacia el mismo lugar por el que había venido...

Saboteadora: ¡¿A dónde crees que vas! ¡Sanderys, no dejes que escape!

Silvia: (Volviendo la vista atrás) ¿Quieres un combate conmigo?

Saboteadora: ¡Xí!

Silvia: (Sonriendo traviesamente) ¡Entonces cójeme! ... ¡Si eres lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarme combatiremos! XD

Saboteadora: ¡¿Qué! ¬¬ ¡Menuda rocket más rara! ¡Pero bueno...! ¡Axí algo más de diversión! ¡Por su puesto que te cojeré! ¡Prepárate, rocket!

Salí disparada escaleras arriba... Sabía perfectamente a donde debía dirigirme y lo que tenía que hacer. En ese momento volví a agradecer las duras clases de artes marciales, de momento no me había dado alcance y le llevaba buena distancia, su jolteon estaba más cerca de mí, eso sí.

Tras subir algunas plantas, al atravesar la puerta de la planta en la que estaba para entrar al acceso a las siguientes escaleras y continuar subiendo, me topé frente a frente con el chico, que me miraba con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa.

Saboteador: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás:D ¡Te estaba buscando, eres la última rocket que me queda de esta planta!

Silvia: (Cruzándose de brazos y con expresión sarcástica) ¡Pues me parece que te vas a quedar con las ganas...! ¬¬ ¿Por qué no te apartas y esperas a tu amiga que esta subiendo?

Saboteador: ¡¿Está aquí! ¡Genial, claro que la esperaré! ... ¡Pero me parece que lo de apartarme no me apetece tanto! XDD

Silvia: ¡Ah! ¡Qué Bien! Pues es que resulta que a mí sí me apetece pasar...

Me callé de golpe. Se me acababa de ocurrir algo aún mejor de lo que había pensado al principio... ¿Cuál era el anteúltimo lugar en el que habíamos estado? El gimnasio de artes marciales, ahí envió Abra a la chica. ¿Y cuál era el último sitio en el que habíamos estado? ... tenía un presentimiento. No tenía por qué conducirles a la sala de la última planta donde estaban Giovanni y el resto, como tenía pensado...

De pronto la chica apareció detrás de mí.

Saboteadora: ¡Aquí estás! ¡Sabía que te alcanzaría!

Silvia: ¡Sí...! ¡Sobre todo por que llevo un rato parada!

Saboteadora: ¡Da igual! ¬¬ ¡Te he alcanzado que es lo que importa:P ¡Y ahora pasemos a la acción!

Saboteador: ¡Eso! ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo:P

Saboteadora: ¡Al final te has salido con la tuya! ¡Te has encargado tú de esta planta!

Saboteador: ¡Claro! ... ¡Como te habías ido..:P

Saboteadora: Yo no me he ido ¬¬ ... bueno, da igual. ¡Este combate es mío!

Saboteador: Vale.

Al oír esto, me aparté de la entrada, y me puse frente a ellos dos en actitud desafiante con los brazos cruzados. Comencé a hablarles en tono también desafiante y algo arrogante.

Silvia: ¡¿Sólo tú! ... ¡Con una sola "me aburro", como vosotros decís! ... ¡Por favor! ... ¡Es que no tengo ni para empezar! ... ¡Atacadme los dos al mismo tiempo, todo lo fuerte que podáis! ¡Así por lo menos duraréis unos segundos más! XD

Saboteador: ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿La has oído:P

Saboteadora: ¡Xí...! ¡Se ve que esta rocket aún no nos conoce!

Silvia: ¡Venga! ¡Dejad de hablar y atacad los dos con fuerza!

Saboteador: ¡Vaya! ¡Es la primera vez que un rocket me pide eso:P

Saboteadora: ¡Definitivamente está loca...! ¬¬ ¡Ella lo ha querido! ¡Vamos allá! ¡ATAQUE COMBINADO!

Se colocaron uno junto a otro, el chico envió a su Jolteon y la chica a su aerodactyl, que había estado deambulando por la planta. Yo continuaba con mi actuación de miembro rocket, esbocé una sonrisa siniestra, como ellos suelen hacer. Y como era de esperar, ante su intento de ataque desaparecieron, tanto pokémon como entrenadores. Era lo que yo quería, pero era extraño, pues los entrendores no me estaban atacando, si no sus pokémon, Abra sólo hacía desaparecer a quienes me atacan directamente... cada día era más difícil comprenderle... pero estaba segura de que lograría saber el por qué de todo aquello.

Fui bajando de nuevo las escaleras, satisfecha. Si Abra les había teletransportado donde yo creía, la cosa podía estar solucionada.

Al fin salí del edificio, saqué a mi abra de la pokéball y le di un fuerte abrazo, de pronto, la nidoball que tenía en mi bolsillo se abrió, liberando a Cleffa, que se acercó hacia mi sonriente y con las patitas delanteras extendidas. ¡Que maja! ¡Ella también quería un abrazo!

Mientras abrazaba a mis dos pokémon, sentí una presencia detrás de mí...

Itazu: ¡Oh! Que conmovedor... ¬¬ ¡DÉJATE DE ABRAZOS! . ¡HAY PROBLEMAS EN LA ÚLTIMA PLANTA! ¡HEMOS DE IR...!

Silvia: (Con tono burlón) ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ... ¿No ves que sólo soy una novata?... :P

Itazu: ... O.O ... ¡¿QUÉ! . ¡ME DA LO MISMO! ¡SI HAY PROBLEMAS Y HAY ROCKET CERCA, AUNQUE SEAN NOVATOS VAN A COLABORAR! ¡ADEMÁS A TI TE HAN ASIGNADO ESA ZONA! . ...

Silvia: (Con calma y desinterés) No me grites tanto que no soy sorda.

Apenas había acabado de decir eso, un terrible estruendo ensordecedor nos hizo dar un enorme brinco y un fortísimo y repentino viento nos empujó violentamente durante unos segundos, aunque no nos llegó a derribar. Acto seguido comenzaron a caer primero escombros del edificio, luego trozos aún más grandes hasta acabar habiendo una especie de lluvia de polvo y grandes escombros proveniente del edificio.

Nos apartamos corriendo del lugar mientras intentábamos esquivar aquello, yo aún mantenía entre mis brazos a mis dos pokémon. Al poco, ya a salvo de la lluvia de escombros, nos detuvimos y volvimos la mirada hacia el edificio... si mi vista no me engañaba, daba la sensación de que la última planta había explotado...

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Caos absoluto en Torre Lavanda

Ya estaba sentada a la mesa esperando el desayuno desde hacía un rato, pero aún tenía tal sueño, que mantenía los brazos apoyados en dicha mesa, y mi cabeza sobre los brazos, semi-tumbada. El sonido de un Chansey me hizo incorporarme y bostezar sin poder evitarlo, seguidamente permanecí mirando con una vistosa cara de dormida al pokémon, que me servía alegre y feliz el desayuno.

Había pasado la noche en el Centro de Azafrán, aunque la verdad es que apenas había podido pegar ojo tras lo ocurrido el día anterior por la tarde...

Menudo desastre... Aún no sabía que diantres había sucedido para que la parte superior del edificio explotara de aquella forma, pero supuse que lo de siempre; el clásico rocket del que aún no conocía el nombre, con su incontrolable electrode usando autodestrucción... ¬¬ ¡Si es que siempre igual! ... ¡Las oficinas de Sliph S.A a reconstruirse por completo! ¡Y para colmo, aunque Giovanni no lograse hacerse con una muestra de la masterball, sí me había enterado de que había conseguido hacerse con otro valioso producto de Sliph detrás del que también andaba! . ... Ya no recordaba su nombre... y su utilidad ni la conocía... ¡Pero el caso es que en ese sentido, el Team Rocket se había salido parcialmente con la suya! . ... Me entretuve demasiado con aquellos dos entrenadores... Menudo fracaso en mi intento de evitar el éxito de su plan... UU

Ahora que lo pensaba, en la parte superior del edificio, o sea, la última planta, solamente se hallaban los rocket de nivel alto... dudaba mucho que el rocket el cual poseía ese nervioso electrode fuera de nivel alto... bueno, aunque como dijo Itazu momentos antes de la explosión; "Si hay problemas y hay rocket cerca, aunque sean novatos, van a colaborar", puede que ese miembro se hallara también allí porque fue avisado para ir debido al problema que tenían... por su puesto supuse que el problema serían aquellos dos niños... XD ¡Por lo menos parece ser que Abra si envió a los dos entrenadores a donde supuse!- ... Aunque menudo resultado...

Posteriormente a la explosión, Itazu y yo habíamos visto la silueta de un enorme pokémon volador despegando desde la parte superior del edificio que había explotado. Con mi vista miope no pude distinguir con claridad aquella figura volante, pero enseguida supe de quién se trataba cuando oí a Itazu exclamar; "¡¡Aerodactyl! ¡¡El pokémon que debería estar en nuestras manos y tienen esos niñatos! . "

Por su puesto mi compañero y yo tuvimos que huir rápidamente del lugar pues al rato comenzaron a llegar helicópteros y coches de la policía procedentes de otras ciudades (Sólo había que leer las insignias en dichos vehículos para averiguarlo) al parecer iba a ser real mi suposición de que el Team Rocket había conseguido retener a la policía de Azafrán...

Probablemente Nemuri sería detenido, pero Itazu, tras huir de la zona, dijo que debíamos de ir en busca de Hikari, pues no se hallaba en el edificio desde hacia un buen rato... la información me pilló completamente por sorpresa O.O

Silvia: ¡¿Qué ya no está en el edificiooo! O.O

Itazu: No, Se ha ido hace un rato... algo antes de la explosión...

Silvia: ¡¿Y eso! o.O

Itazu: ... . ... ¡¡Si llega a estar ella ahí, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! . ¡¡Y esos malditos críos no habrían conseguido escapar...!

Silvia: ¡Itazuuu!

Itazu: ¡¡¿QUÉ! . 

Silvia: ¡¿Que por qué se ha ido antes del edificio!

Itazu: ... ¡Ella y otros miembros de nivel alto han huido hace un rato con el Scope Sliph...! ¡Se lo han conseguido arrebatar al estúpido ese, y al oír desde lejos lo que creían que eran sirenas de la policía, han salido de las oficinas para poner a salvo ese cacharro...! ¡El resto se han quedado en la sala junto con Giovanni intentando conseguir también una masterball! ...

Silvia: ¡¿El qué Siiiilph! o.O

Itazu: ¡¡¡EL SCOPE SLIPH! ¬¬ ¡¡¡Déjate de preguntas y huyamos rápido de aquí!

Mientras nos dirigíamos velozmente hacia un lugar más seguro, me quité la sudadera de mi cintura y me la puse encima, eso evitaría que me identificasen como miembro rocket.

Ya en el sur de la ciudad, Itazu llamó a Hikari por medio de su teléfono portátil con el fin de que le indicara su posición; nuestra compañera se hallaba en Ciudad Azulona, en la guarida del Team Rocket... ¡Ahora me enteraba de que había una guarida rocket en Azulona! ... Tras una escueta conversación entre mis dos compañeros consistente más que nada en instrucciones, Itazu colgó su telefonillo y me indicó que debíamos intentar ocultarnos ó pasar desapercibidos por lo menos hasta la noche ó hasta el día siguiente, pero sin llegar a salir de la ciudad, pues para ello, fuésemos por donde fuésemos, habíamos de atravesar puestos con sus respectivos guardias, y casi seguro nos reconocerían como miembros rocket, especialmente a Itazu. Después de lo ocurrido no podíamos permitir llamar la atención como miembros del Team Rocket, y mucho menos ante la autoridad que representan aquellos guardias, así que yo me dirigí a cenar al Centro Pokémon, camuflada con mi sudadera, y mi compañero a saber donde... nunca me lo decía, pero me dio instrucciones de que no me moviera del Centro hasta que él apareciera con nuevas ordenes cuando el ambiente estuviera más relajado.

Desapareció rápidamente por su camino y yo me dirigí con brío hacia el Centro Pokémon que tenía muy cerca del lugar donde me encontraba, pues como ya he dicho, habíamos huido al sur, que es donde se haya el centro. Allí permanecí lo poco que quedaba de la tarde y también la noche al completo, pues Itazu no vino a buscarme, supuse que lo haría por la mañana. Pero no pude dormir precisamente bien... Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, mi naturaleza nerviosa y agitada me impedía el sueño, aparte de que no sólo estaba nerviosa, si no también decepcionada; me sentía culpable por lo sucedido en las oficinas de Sliph... la explosión... que hubieran conseguido ese aparato... mi responsabilidad, la responsabilidad que yo misma había elegido era que no se salieran con la suya ni en lo más mínimo... y por supuesto también que no hubiera desperfectos por su causa... aquella explosión había sido devastadora.

Tras terminar de desayunar, salí del Centro dispuesta a entrenar de nuevo un rato en el gimnasio de artes marciales. Caminé por el sur hacia el este, con intención de subir hacia el norte al llegar al final de ese camino y acabar prácticamente junto al gimnasio.

Llevaba a Cleffa en brazos, pues aún no había terminado de beberse su tercer batido de vainilla y yo llegaba tarde a la clase de kung-fu de aquella mañana, así que andaba con paso rápido, mientras mi pokémon bebía feliz, como siempre su bebida en mis brazos. No llevaba caminando ni diez minutos cuando noté sobre mi la mirada de alguien... al principio no le di importancia y continué caminando, pero al poco rato esa mirada que sentía se convirtió en una presencia que se aproximaba hacia mí... A pesar de que lo notaba, permanecí andando al mismo paso sin detenerme a mirar el rostro de quien me seguía, hasta que la voz de aquella presencia dirigiéndose a mí, hizo que me detuviera y me volviera a mirarle, sorprendida.

Sr. Psíquico: ... ¡Vaya! ... ¡Que pokémon tan extraño!... :O

Silvia: ¿Eh?... o.O ¡Ah!... (encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente) Ya... 

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Es un Cleffa! ¿Verdad? ...

Cleffa: ¡Cle! -

Silvia: ¡Sí! o.O ... ¡¿Cómo lo sabías:O ¡Normalmente nadie sabe que pokémon es! ...

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Jeje!... ¡Conozco a todo pokémon que sea ó pueda ser un luchador psíquico, como esta pequeña!

Silvia: ¡¿UN LUCHADOR PSÍQUICOOOO! O.O

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Claro!... (Cogiendo a Cleffa en brazos) ¡Este pokémon tan magnífico puede aprender el ataque psíquico con una facilidad y un control absolutamente sorprendentes! ¡De entre los pocos pokémon no psíquicos que pueden aprender este ataque, la especie que tengo en mis brazos es una de las más eficaces para aprender este movimiento y controlarlo correctamente, que no es fácil...!

Silvia: ¡¿MI CLEFFA PUEDE APRENDER EL MOVIMIENTO PSÍQUICO:O ... Bueno... ¡Es cierto que un cleafairy puede...! ¡¿Pero un cleffa:O

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Un cleffa también, por supuesto! ¡Como ya te he dicho, es una especie maravillosa para aprender ese movimiento! ... ¡Estos pokémon tan mágicos se adaptan perfectamente a los movimientos que les sean enseñados!  ... ¡La verdad es que no sólo la especie de este pokémon es extraña y misteriosa...! ¡Su color es inaudito!

Silvia: ¡Jeje!... ¡Sí!

Cleffa: ¡Cle! ¡Cle! ¡Cleeee! -

Sr. Psíquico: (Mirándole sonriente) ¡Si quieres podría enseñar el movimiento psíquico a tu pokémon! 

Silvia: (Iluminándosele el rostro) ¡¿SÍIIIIII:D ¡¿EN SERIO! ...

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Claro!... Soy experto en enseñar ese poderoso movimiento a pokémon que sean capaces de aprenderlo, y no será ninguna molestia ni dificultad hacerselo aprender a tu cleffa... al contrario, lo haré encantado, si me lo permites.

Silvia: ¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTÍSIMO:D ¡¡¡¡QUE BIEEEEEN! ... ¡¡¡GRACIAS! ¡¡¡GRACIAS! ... ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Cleffa: ¡¡¡¡CLEFFAAAAAA! ¡¡¡¡CLEEEEEEEE! -

Silvia: (Mirando a cleffa que continúa en brazos del Sr. Psíquico con ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría) ¡¡¡CLEFFAAAAAAA:D ¡¡¡VAS A APRENDER UN ATAQUE SUPER FUERTEEEEEE:D

Cleffa: ¡¡¡¡CLEEEEEE:D

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Jeje!... Entonces iré a mi casa para enseñarle el movimiento con tranquilidad... es aquella de allí (Señalando una casa próxima a nosotros) dentro de un rato, una hora o poco más, pásate por aquí pues probablemente ya haya terminado... a no ser que quieras esperar dentro...

Silvia: ¡No, no! ¡Muchas gracias!  Ahora tengo que ir a un sitio... ¡Uy! ¡Además acabo de recordar que llego mogollón de tarde!...

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Ah!... :O ¡Pues ve, ve! ¡Siento haberte entretenido! ...

Silvia: ¡No importa! 

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Hasta luego entonces!

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a correr hacia mi gimnasio, pero permanecí de espaldas, quieta en el sitio, no decidida aún a pedirle algo que llevaba pensando desde hacía no mucho rato... Ante el desconcierto de aquel chico y tras su comentario de; "¿Ocurre algo? o.O" terminé de decidirme totalmente y me giré de nuevo hacia él mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo la pokéball de Abra.

Silvia: Eeeh... Oye... Si no es mucha molestia... (sacando por fin la ball del bolsillo) Sólo si no es molestia ¿Eh? Si no nada, claro... ¿Podrías enseñar... ese ataque a mi abra también? ... (Abriendo la ball para liberarle)

Sr. Psíquico: (Con cierto gesto de sorpresa) ¡Ah! ¿También tienes un abra?... o.O Pues... por mí no hay ningún inconveniente..  ... Pero es mejor que los pokémon de tipo psíquico aprendan este ataque por si mismos cuando lleguen al nivel apropiado...

Silvia: ¡Ya! Ya sé... Pero por favor... Mi abra sólo conoce teletransporte, y estoy deseando, y supongo que él también, que aprenda de una vez algún ataque psíquico...

Sr. Psíquico: Bueno... Teletransporte es un movimiento psíquico...

Silvia: Sí, pero no un ataque, si no una defensa...

Sr. Psíquico: Cierto... pero es distinto enseñarle este movimiento a pokémon normales, o bicho, por ejemplo, que sea capaces de aprenderlo y además lo hacen con rapidez y control y sólamente cuando están preparados, que enseñárselo a un pokémon psíquico que realmente lo puede aprender por sí mismo, que sólo lo hará de esta forma cuando alcance en nivel de experiencia y control suficiente pero que en cambio, al ser del mismo tipo que el ataque, puede aprender dicho movimiento sin haber llegado a alcanzar el nivel suficiente como para controlarlo... y que además requiere mucha más experiencia en un psíquico, pues ellos están especializados en este tipo de movimientos...

Silvia: Ya, ya sé... sé que debería de aprenderlo por sí mismo, pero por favor... una ayudita... es que si no tiene movimientos de ataque, jamás ganará un combate, por tanto tampoco ganará experiencia...

Sr. Psíquico: ... (Suspirando)... De acuerdo... le enseñaré también a él el ataque... Pero por favor, ten cuidado y entrénale bien... Los pokémon psíquicos son muy especiales y difíciles de entrenar... Y jamás dejes que se escape a tu control... un pokémon con un movimiento tan potente puede ser muy peligroso...

Silvia: Ya... vale. ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN SERIO:D ¡¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Sr. Psíquico: No hay de qué... Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho...

Silvia: ¡Sí!

Me despedí de él y salí literalmente disparada rumbo al norte de la ciudad... ¡Ahora sí que llegaba tarde!

Al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio respiraba costosamente, abrí la puerta de golpe... y para mi alivio aún estaban todos fuera de la sala esperando a que empezara la clase.

Me acerqué hacia Iker, que hablaba muy animosamente con otro compañero.

Iker: ¡¡Me he bajado una canción...! ¡¡Mala...! ¡¡Pero mala...! ... (Llevándose las manos a la cabeza y poniendo gesto de exagerada sorpresa) ¡¡Que mala era, chaval! ¡Del grupo heavy este que ha salido ahora...! ¡¿Cómo se llamaba..! ... ¡De esos que cantan la de; "¡¡¡EL DRAGONIIIIIIITEEEEEEE, ME ROBÓ LA ESPAADAAAAAA QUE COGÍ DE LA PIEDRAAAAAA MÁGICA DEL LAAAAAAAAGO DE LA FURIAAAAA, QUE ILUMINAAAAAA...!

Silvia: Eeeh... Iker...

Iker: ¡¡¡...EL CAMINOOOO DE UN GUERREROOOO DE LA JUSTICIA Y LA RAZÓOON Y EL ESPÍRITU DEL DRAGÓOON...!

Silvia: ¡Ikeer!

Iker: ¡De esos era!... ¡De los Hombres G...! ¡No, de los Hombres G no...! ¡No me acuerdo del nombre del grupo, pero sabes cual te digo, ¿No?

Alain: Sí, sí, sí...

Iker: ¡Bueno, pues aunque parezca mentira, la canción que me bajé era aún peor que esta!

Alain: ¡¿PEOR! ¡No fastidies! ... ¡¿PEOR QUE "LA ESPADA DEL DRAGONITE"! O.O

Iker: ¡PEOR QUE ESA! ¡FLIPA!

Silvia: Ikeeer... ¬¬

Alain: ¡JUASJUASJUAS! XD ¡Parecía imposible que existiera peor canción que esa, tío! ¡SE HAN SUPERADO!

Iker: ¡Ya te digo, chaval! ¡Cómo heavy bueno no tienen nada que hacer, pero si existieran los concursos de heavy malo y se presentaran, ¡GANAN FIJO, TÍO:P

¡No se puede tener letra más mala...! ¡¿Y tú les has oído cantar! Bueno, cantar... ¡Realmente nadie ha oído en la vida a esos cantar! ¡Lo que hacen es dar unos alaridos que...!

Silvia: ¡IKEEER! . 

Iker: (Girándose sorprendido) ¡¿Eh! ¡¿Mande! ... (Con exagerado gesto de sorpresa) ¡Silvia! ¡Has venido dos días seguidos! XD ¡Te estás superando a ti misma!

Dani: (Entrando en conversación) ¡¿Y ahora qué! ¿Tenemos que felicitarte? Digo, a ver si así te animas a venir más... :P

Silvia: ¬¬

Sara: (apareciendo por la puerta del vestuario) ¡Silvia:D ¡¿VAS A ENTRENAR HOY TAMBIÉN? O.O

Silvia: ¡Claro!

Azkar: ¡Hitmonleeeeee!

Iker: ¡Mira! ¡A Sara ya se le había olvidado tu cara y todo:P

Silvia: ¡PERO SI VINE AYER! ¬¬

Iker: ¡UY! ¡Es verdad! ... ¡JUASJUASJUAS! XDD

Carlos: (Saliendo de la sala sonriente) ¡Aiba! ¡¿Quién eres tú:P ¡¿Y qué haces aquí!

Silvia: ¡Pero que exagerados! ¡Que tampoco falto tanto!

Carlos: ¡¿Y tú hermana!  ¡¿Qué le pasa que no viene desde hace un tiempo ya!

Silvia: Ya sabes... pintando con Artemisia...

Carlos: ¡¿TODAVÍA! ¡¿Pero cuántos cuadros está pintando! ¡Si no van a caber en vuestra casa:P

Sí, mi hermana también entrenaba en el gimnasio de artes marciales desde hacía bien poco, por tanto desde entonces solía pasar largas temporadas en Azafrán, pero cuando le tocaba hacer algún trabajo de pintura debía de partir hacia nuestra región para ello... a pesar de todo, ella se inició en las artes marciales un tiempo antes que yo, y por tanto tenía más nivel. También es mayor que yo, concretamente 5 años y medio más.

Tras finalizar la clase, me despedí de todos mis compañeros para dirigirme de nuevo al Centro Pokémon. Sara y su Hitmonlee; Azkar, me acompañaron un buen tramo, el resto lo continué sola.

Al pasar junto a la casa de aquel chico que tenía consigo a mi abra y a mi cleffa, desvié la dirección de mi camino para acabar ante las puertas de dicha casa y llamar. No transcurrieron ni unos segundos hasta que me abrió él mismo la puerta, recibiéndome con una amble sonrisa.

Sr. Psíquico: ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Has llegado justo a tiempo! ¡Tus pokémon ya conocen el movimiento psíquico! 

Silvia: ¡¿SÍII:D ¡QUE BIEN! ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAAAAS!

Sr. Psíquico: ¡De nada, de nada! ¡Aquí los tienes! (me los devuelve en sus respectivas balls) Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que aún no conozco tú nombre...

Silvia: ¡Ah! Cierto. Me llamo Silvia, ¿Tú?

Sr. Psíquico: Yo soy el Señor Psíquico... Bueno, todos me conocen por ese nombre... supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de por qué 

Saqué a mis dos pokémon de sus balls... Abra estaba dormido, típico en él, Cleffa estaba radiante de felicidad, también típico en ella.

Silvia: ¡CLEFFA:D ¡SABES UN MOVIMIENTO NUEVO! ¡¡¡¡EL MOVIMIENTO MÁS FUERTE QUE HAS TENIDO HASTA AHORA:D

Cleffa: (Lanzándose a los brazos de Silvia) ¡CLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La cogí entre mis brazos y le abracé con fuerza... de pronto toda ella comenzó a brillar cegadoramente... mi amplia y alegre sonrisa se tornó a una cara sorprendida y boquiabierta, el Sr. Psíquico también parecía sorprendido.

Pude ver como en mis propias manos mi cleffa cambiaba de forma entre una luminosa lúz... a los pocos segundos, aquella lúz, que por supuesto había reconocido, se disipó dejando ver la nueva figura de mi pokémon... ahora era una sonriente Cleafairy... ¡Había evolucionado:O ¡MI POKÉMON HABÍA EVOLUCIONADO:D

Sr. Psíquico: (Esbozando una amplia sonrisa) Enhorabuena...  Este tipo de Pokémon evoluciona por amistad... has conseguido que alcance un nivel de felicidad tal, que le ha permitido evolucionar 

Silvia: ¡¡Cle...! ¡¡CLEAFAIRY:D ¡¡HAS... EVOLUCIONADO:D

Ceafairy: ¡¡¡FAIRY, FAIRYYYYYYYYY!

Después de hablar un rato con el señor Psíquico, recordé que Itazu podía estar esperándome en el Centro Pokémon, y tras despedirme de él y agradecerle por enésima vez lo que había hecho, me dirigí rápidamente al Centro.

Mientras iba hacia allí, no podía evitar pensar en Cleafairy... había evolucionado... quizá no era tan malísima entrenadora, después de todo... aunque ciertamente, ella y yo siempre habíamos tenido mucha afinidad desde el principio...

Cuando llegué a las puertas del Centro, me topé de golpe con Itazu, y para mi sorpresa Nemuri, que salían de él, y el primero no con muy buena cara, precisamente.

Itazu: ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE DIANTRES ESTABAS! . ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS DEL CENTRO!

Silvia: Ya, he salido para entrenar... pero hace no mucho.

Itazu: ¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡¡¡CUANDO YO DOY UNA ORDEN SE CUMPLE! . ¡¡¡LLEVAMOS UN BUEN RATO ESPERANDO AQUÍ Y AL FINAL HEMOS TENIDO QUE ENTRAR PARA VER QUE PASABA...!

No tenía ganas de discutir en aquel momento, estaba contenta y no me apetecía entrar en su juego, así que cambié rápidamente de tema hacia otro que también era llamativo...

Silvia: ¡¿Y tú, Nemuri! o.O ¡Pensaba que te habían detenido!

Itazu: ¡¡¡LE HABRÍAN DETENIDO SI ESTE INÚTIL LLEGA A ESTAR EN EL PUESTO DE VIGILANCIA QUE LE ASIGNARON, COMO DEBÍA! ¬¬ ¡¡¡PERO EN LUGAR DE ESO, ANTES DEL ATAQUE SE FUE A UN RESTAURANTE Y SE PASÓ ALLÍ TODA LA TARDE! ¡¡¡PARA CUANDO SALIÓ, YA HABÍA ACABADO TODO!

Nemuri: ¡Sí! ... ¡Es que me entró mucha hambre de estar tanto tiempo allí vigilando, sin hacer nada...! ¡Así que me fui al primer lugar que encontré donde servían comida y estuve ahí un rato! ¡Cuando me disponía a salir me di cuenta por lo que se veía desde allí que las cosas en Silph no parecían estar yendo muy bien... así que me dije; "Me quedo aquí hasta que pase todo este rollo que paso de líos y además sólo soy un novato" ¡Jajaja:P

Itazu: ¡¡¡¿TANTO TIEMPO ALLÍ VIGILANDO! O.O ¡¡¡PERO SI NO LLEVABAS NI QUINCE MINUTOS CUANDO TE FUISTE! ¡¡¡ERES UN INÚTIL! . ¡¡¡NO SE PORQUÉ EL JEFE TE SACÓ DE LA CÁRCEL! ¡¡¡DEBÍA DE HABERTE DEJADO ALLÍ, POR ESTÚPIDO! ¬¬

Nemuri: ¡Míralo por el lado bueno:P ¡Gracias a eso no me arrestaron!

Itazu: ¡¡¡MEJOR SERÍA QUE TE HUBIERAN ARRESTADO!¬¬ (Dirigiéndose a mí) ¡¡¿Ahora entiendes por qué todos dicen que es un completo inepto! ¬¬ ¡¡Espero que tú no nos decepciones de esa manera...! ¡¡Que mucho dicen de ti y tus habilidades pero aún no te hemos visto actuar! Bueno... lo del teletransporte ya esta comprobado... ¡Pero no has hecho nada aún a favor del Team Rocket! ¡A ver si empiezas a esmerarte, que con un inútil en el grupo ya tenemos bastante!¬¬

Nemuri: ¡Vamos Itazu! ¡No exageres, tampoco soy tan malo...!

Itazu: ¡¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO! O.O ¡¡Hay incluso quién dice que eres peor que esos idiotas de Jessie y James! ¡¡¡Dime! ¡¡¡¿SE PUEDE CAER MÁS BAJO! . 

Puf... ¡Qué chaval! ¬¬ ¡Al parecer, gritar e insultar le hacían sentirse superior, era insoportable..!

Silvia: ¡Sí, La verdad es que sí que se puede caer más bajo... Tú eres buen ejemplo de ello.

Nemuri: o.O ¡! XD

Itazu: (Repentina cara de asombro y enojo) ... ¡¿Qué has dicho!... . ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!

Mostraba una expresión que reflejaba total incredulidad ante lo que acababa de oír, sus chispeantes ojos se clavaban en mi como espadas... Nemuri, mientras tanto, no podía ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mi comentario en su defensa, eso sí, lejos de la vista de Itazu, pues este se hallaba justo en frente de mí, dando la espalda a mi compañero pelirrojo.

Silvia: ¡¡QUE SÍ QUE SE PUEDE CAER MÁS BAJO Y QUE TÚ ERES UN BUEN EJEMPLO DE ELLO!

Parecía dispuesto a replicarme algo, pero ni siquiera había hecho ademán de ello cuando pareció cambiar de idea y apartó su vista de mi rostro; me dio la sensación de que la molesta y firme mirada con la que le contemplaba le hizo recordar su temor hacia mis inexistentes poderes, no obstante, antes de darse media vuelta añadió algo con un tono más bajo, pero no por ello menos cargado de rabia.

Itazu: ¡Verás cuando se entere Hikari...! . ¡Ella no va a permitirte nada!... ¡NADA!...

Cuando terminó de decir esto ya había acabado de darse la vuelta y comenzaba a encaminarse en furioso silencio hacia el este. Nemuri se situó cerca de mí con una leve sonrisa de complicidad y pude oír un susurrante; "Gracias" por su parte, y tras esbozarle otra leve y traviesa sonrisa le respondí; "De nada".

Durante el silencioso viaje que estábamos haciendo a no se sabe dónde, aproveché para enviarle un sms a mi primo contándole que Cleffa había evolucionado, lo hice por sms pues pasaba de llamarle y montar el espectáculo de siempre, y porque al Centro Pokémon ya no podía volver.

Cuando me percaté de que ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, por un momento me dispuse a preguntárselo a Itazu, pues era el que nos dirigía y porque ya empezaba a coger costumbre de preguntarle a él sobre nuestro destino, pero al instante descarté la idea (como para no hacerlo, después de lo ocurrido) y me dirigí hacia Nemuri, que probablemente lo sabría también.

Silvia: Oye...

Nemuri: ... ¿Sí? o.O

Silvia: ...¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

Nemuri: ¡Claro!  Vamos a Pueblo Lavanda, nos están esperando allí

Silvia: ¿A Pueblo Lavanda? o.O ¿Y eso?

Nemuri: Según me ha dicho Itazu, parece que hay un nuevo plan en ese pueblo

Silvia: ¡¿Otro! O.O ¡Pero si el último ataque fue ayer!

Nemuri: Sí, pero tengo entendido que éste no va a ser tan "importante". Creo que lo organiza alguno de nuestros compañeros rocket... y en este caso nuestro grupo participa también... supongo que más que nada porque en estos momentos somos de los miembros que más cerca nos encontramos de Lavanda. Después de lo de ayer, la mayoría de los rocket están en la guarida secreta de Ciudad Azulona o en Ciudad Verde...

Silvia: Ah... oye... ¿Y Hikari no viene?

Itazu: (Metiéndose de repente en la conversación) ¡Sí! ¡Va a venir! ¡Y entonces escarmentarás! ¬¬ ... ¡¡Conocerás a Hikari enfadada de verdad! ¡¡Y seguro que se te quitarán las ganas de chulería!

Nemuri: Sí... pero ella viene desde Azulona, así que llegará un poco más tarde que nosotros... aunque no mucho más, es muy rápida... (Bajando el tono) Itazu tiene razón... está realmente enfadada contigo... se exalta enseguida debido a su orgullo... pero cuando se enfada de verdad no te puedes ni imaginar como es... ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices y haces... ya se que tú tienes poderes psíquicos muy molones, pero aún así no te confíes, de verdad... puede llegar a jugártela por la espalda si es preciso...

Silvia: Ya... jugarla por la espalda es de cobardes... ¬¬

Itazu: ¡¿ESTÁS LLAMANDO COBARDE A HIKARI! . ¡¡ESTÚPIDA NOVATA! ¡¡Parece que estás buscando tener problemas!

Nemuri: Déjalo... bastantes problemas vas a tener ya con ella...

Itazu: ¡No, no! ¡Deja que siga! ¡Luego, cuando se encuentre con Hikari va a ser más que divertido!

Tras esto, Itazu volvió a mirar hacia delante de nuevo dándonos la espalda, Nemuri permanecía caminando a mi lado menos jovial que de costumbre, a los pocos segundos de silencio me volví a dirigir hacia él en voz relativamente baja pero con énfasis.

Silvia: ¡¿Por qué habláis de Hikari como si fuera la reina del mundo? ¬¬ ¡Os ha comido la cabeza!...

Nemuri: No... Itazu lo hace por que la admira muchísimo... yo no la alabo, sólo te advierto sobre ella, y no por lo que ella o Itazu digan, si no por lo que he visto...

Silvia: ...¿Y qué has visto?

Nemuri: Dime una cosa; ¿Sabes qué edad tiene?

Silvia: Sí, 16, ¿No?

Nemuri: ¿No te parece llamativo que con sólo 16 años sea un rocket de nivel alto? ... ¡Normalmente los rocket a esa edad son como mucho novatos! ... Y raro es ver a uno de esa edad como segundo nivel... ella entró con 14 años... tú misma edad según tengo entendido...

Silvia: Sí.

Nemuri: No pasó ni un año hasta que consiguió el grado de nivel alto

Silvia: ¡¿NI UN AÑO! O.O

Nemuri: A los 15 ya lo era... y ahora, a sus 16 años es el rocket de nivel alto más joven pero también de los más eficaces... ¿No te parece escalofriante? o.o

Silvia: ... O.O

Nemuri: Y también es de los rocket más duros... ¿Sabes? En cierto modo me recuerdas a ella.

Silvia: ¡¿YO! O.O

Nemuri: Sí, has entrado a los 14 años y con sorprendentes cualidades, además te has incorporado enseguida a los rocket activos, lo saben todos los miembros y en todo esto os parecéis.

Cuando dijo esto pensé para mí misma; " Sí, la diferencia es que ella tiene cualidades de verdad y lo mío es una farsa " Nemuri continuó hablando esbozando una sonrisa alegre pero bajando mucho más el tono.

Nemuri: Sólo que tú no eres tan dura y desagradable

Silvia: Ah... Jeje, gracias

Nemuri: De nada :P Aunque la verdad es que tampoco es ningún mérito... :P lo difícil es llegar a ser tan desagradable como ella XDD porque...

Calló y se serenó de inmediato al ver la enfadada mirada medio de reojo que le lanzó Itazu, al instante su cara tornó a una mueca de preocupación ante la evidencia de que Itazu le hubiera oído. Rápidamente cambió de tema.

Nemuri: ... ¿Sabes que ahora mismo eres el miembro más joven del Team Rocket?...

Silvia: ¿Sí?

Itazu: (Interrumpiendo de nuevo) ¡Escuchad! ... Llegamos al puesto de guardia del este de la Ciudad... Vamos a entrar... Si el guardia tiene algún inconveniente en que pasemos dejádmelo a mí ¿Entendido?

Nemuri: Sí.

Silvia: ...

Entramos en el puesto de guardia... aquello no me gustaba nada de nada... no quería que ocurriera algo parecido a la anterior vez en el puesto de guardia del norte... para mi alivio, pasamos por delante del guardia sin que nos impidiera en absoluto el paso... ese camino debía de estar abierto... eso sí, no nos libramos de su sorprendida mirada que nos siguió todo el tiempo, desde que entramos por un extremo, hasta que salimos por el otro. Seguro que era por nuestro aspecto de rocket, a pesar de todo titubeó y salimos de allí sin meternos en ningún lío y sin oír ningún comentario por su parte exceptuando el; "Buenos días" inicial que nos dirigió al entrar, antes de empezar a sorprenderse por nuestro sospechoso aspecto.

Salimos de allí y llegamos a la ruta que llevaba hacia Pueblo Lavanda. El paso por aquella zona fue más bien breve, no nos llevó mucho tiempo atravesar esa estrecha pradera con escasos árboles y matorrales, así que hacia el mediodía habíamos llegado al pequeño Pueblo Lavanda.

Durante el trayecto había hablado algo más con Nemuri, pero Itazu, como siempre, había permanecido caminando en frente de nosotros, en silencio. Al Adentrarnos en el pueblo comenzó a hablarnos.

Itazu: Bien... ¿Veis aquella torre de ahí? (Señalando una oscura torre al fondo del pueblo) En esa torre están ahora mismo algunos rocket que nos darán indicaciones de lo que hemos de hacer nosotros... ¡Así que vamos hacia allí!

Comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia la torre atravesando el pueblo... dicho pueblo se encontraba rodeado de grandísimas montañas muy cercanas y el aspecto general del lugar podía resultar levemente lúgubre... especialmente con aquella enorme y antigua torre tan llamativa en su paisaje...

Al ser el pueblo tan pequeño, no tardamos apenas nada en llegar a nuestro destino, pero antes de entrar, vi a mi derecha una tienda que me hizo recordar que no llevaba ciertos objetos necesarios como entrenadora que soy... como por ejemplo las balls... aquello hizo que me viniera a la mente la anécdota del Magikarp...

Silvia: ... ¿Podríais esperar un segundo? Es que tengo que entrar a la tienda de ahí...

Itazu: (Algo molesto) ¡Ya empezamos!... ¬¬

Silvia: Es que tengo que comprar algunas cosas...

Itazu: ¡¿Y tienes que hacerlo justo ahora! ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Es que igual luego se me olvida...!

Itazu: ...¬¬ brrrr... ¡Es que esto, es que lo otro...! ¡Siempre igual!... ¡Vete si quieres!¬¬ ¡Pero date prisa! ¡Te estaremos esperando dentro!

Silvia: Vale.

Itazu: ¡Vamos Nemuri...! ¡Y no pongas esa cara!... ¡No me digas que tienes miedo, gallina! ¬¬

Me alejé de la zona mientras ellos se adentraban en la oscura torre. Enseguida llegué a la tienda y comencé comprando algunas medicinas pokémon, por si acaso... seguidamente me dirigí hacia las pokéball y cogí unas pocas... pero de pronto me percaté de la existencia de las llamadas superball en aquella tienda; Si usaba superballs tendría más éxito en mis capturas... y además ahora que mi cleffa era un cleafairy y que ella y Abra conocían el fuerte ataque psíquico, puede que tuviese la oportunidad de atrapar un pokémon de más nivel... Así que, esperanzada, cogí también unas cuantas superballs.

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí directamente hacia la torre... iba más animada y segura de mi misma tras recordar lo referente a mis dos pokémon... esta vez me enteraría del plan enseguida y haría lo que fuera por detenerlo, pero para ello, antes tenía que conocer dicho plan, así que me apresuré a entrar en la torre.

Al entrar en el oscuro lugar salí de mis pensamientos ante la sorpresa del ambiente de aquel sitio... no daba ninguna buena espina... producía escalofríos... había muy poca luminosidad en aquella planta... y estaba completamente vacía... bueno... definitivamente me estarían esperando más arriba... así que me dirigí de no muy buena gana hacía las aún más oscuras escaleras llenas de telarañas... ¡Menudo Sitio para trazar un plan o lo que fuera! ¡Podían haber escogido un lugar algo más apacible...!

Comencé a subir las escaleras con cautela... cuanto más subía, mayor oscuridad... lo cual hacía más difícil la orientación con mi vista miope, que ante incluso una leve disminución de luz, lo nota enseguida.

Aún no había terminado de ascender cuando comencé a oír voces no muy lejanas... algunas con tono de orden que pude reconocer con facilidad, otras con tono de alteración...

Cuando por fin llegué a la segunda planta, la oscuridad era aún más profunda incluso que en las escaleras, a pesar de ello pude distinguir vagamente lo que creía que era la figura de Itazu... poco después la de Nemuri... pero había otras cuatro figuras que no distinguía... dos de ellas parecían estar agarrando a otra con fuerza, mientras ésta intentaba librarse a duras penas de aquellas dos figuras.

No fue difícil aproximarme hacia ellos debido a que mantenían encendidas una o dos débiles linternas que indicaban bien su posición... a pesar de ello la oscuridad de alrededor seguía siendo escalofriantemente profunda.

Apenas estaba acercándome a ellos, de entre sus voces, que eran una mezcla de susurros y tonos más altos, pero siempre con énfasis, salió una que se dirigía indudablemente hacia mí.

Itazu: (Alumbrándola con la linterna) ¡Por fin!... ¡Escucha! ¡Debes subir a los pisos superiores y acorralar a los exorcistas esos pirados que están arriba...!

Silvia: (Con una exagerada mueca de incredulidad) ¡¡¡¿A LOS QUÉEE! o.O

Rocket 692: ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de este entrometido! ¡Tu tienes poderes psíquicos! Según tengo entendido... De nosotros seis, eres la más indicada para intentar controlarles... no te preocupes, que en breve llegarán refuerzos de medio y alto nivel, pero de momento debes encargarte de ellos. ¡Aunque sólo sea retenerles en la torre hasta que lleguen los demás! ¡Pero no dejes que escapen!

Silvia: ¡¿Y NO PUEDE VENIR NADIE CONMIGO!

Rocket 873: ¡Tu eres Rocket Laramie! ¿No es así?

Silvia: Sí.

Rocket 873: Eres la más indicada para la misión... ninguno de nosotros controla los poderes psíquicos excepto tú. ¡Quién mejor contra unos entrenadores de fantasmas!

Sr. Fuji: ¡NUNCA LES VENCERÉIS! . ... ¡No tenéis nada que hacer ante ellos...! ¡MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! ¡NO MOLESTÉIS A LOS ESPÍRITUS QUE DESCANSAN...!

Silvia: (Mirando perpleja a Itazu) ¡¡¡¿EEH! o.O

Itazu: ¡Olvídale! ¡No dice más que tonterías!...¬¬ ¡Sube! ¡Rápido!

Nemuri: Itazu... Ya sé que tiene poderes psíquicos y todo eso, pero son varios entrenadores... bastante expertos... y su maestro también está aquí... ¿De verdad crees que podrá sola...?

Itazu: ¡Por supuesto! ... ¿No dicen en el Team Rocket que es tan poderosa? (Dirigiéndose a mí) ¡Vamos a ver que eres capaz de hacer...!

Tras decir esto último, miré a Itazu con algo de duro enojo... aquello me había sonado con retintín ¬¬... además, menudo trabajito me había encargado... por un lado, suponiendo que llega a ser verdad el asunto de mis poderes, sí hubiera sido cierto que yo sería la más indicada de los presentes, pero me daba la sensación de que por otro lado, Itazu también tenía una chispa de deseos de ponerme a prueba... o de darme una pequeña lección con ese encargo... o ambas cosas.

Itazu: (En tono borde) ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!... ¡¿A qué estás esperando! ¬¬

De pronto algo me vino a la cabeza... ¡Era perfecto:D ¡Todo aquello era perfecto!... ¡No me había dado cuenta! 

Si debía de ir yo sola por el momento donde los exorcistas, podía hablarles de los planes del Team Rocket en aquella torre sin peligro de que me escucharan otros miembros rocket, y si aquellos entrenadores de fantasmas eran tan poderosos como decían, podrían hacerles fracasar en su plan... ¡Pero debía de avisarles antes de que llegaran los refuerzos de más nivel++

Lo malo es que tampoco sabía exactamente cuales eran los planes en aquella torre... y tampoco si los exorcistas querrían escucharme... Pero algo debía intentar.

Me dirigí con repentino garbo hacia las escaleras de acceso a la siguiente planta, en total penumbra. Iba palpando con mis manos las paredes para intentar orientarme mejor y andaba con cautela.

Aún no entendía tampoco para qué estaban reteniendo a aquel señor... ni para que querían que acorralara a los exorcistas...

Al poco, llegué a la tercera planta... no veía nada de nada... no sabía si era en dicha planta dónde se encontraban los extraños entrenadores o era más arriba, pero desde luego si había alguno allí, me era imposible verle.

Supuse que en aquella planta no habría nadie, pues no se oía ni un ruido, así que comencé a palpar de nuevo las desgastadas paredes buscando el comienzo de las escaleras que llevaban a la siguiente planta. Pero algo parecido a un susurro me hizo detenerme de golpe... permanecí completamente inmóvil unos segundos intentando identificar aquellos susurros, pero ya no se oía nada...

Mucho más nerviosa, continué andando lo más silenciosamente posible y con mucha cautela, casi al instante volví a oír los mismos tenebrosos susurros, pero esta vez mucho más cerca de mí... Así que volví a detenerme al momento, otra vez totalmente inmóvil y con respiración fuerte y rápida... me había parecido oír los últimos y cercanos susurros justo detrás de mí, así que logré armarme de valor para volver la vista hacia atrás, a pesar de que probablemente no distinguiría nada, debido a la escasez de luz del lugar...

Comencé a darme la vuelta lentamente... apenas tuve tiempo de más, cuando algo parecido a un rostro con una horrible mueca, y con luminosos y siniestros ojos que ayudaban a que distinguiese vagamente lo que tenía a pocos centímetros de mi cara, me hizo soltar una fuerte exclamación y dar varios rápidos y repentinos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que tropezara con lo que supuse que era un saliente del viejo suelo y cayera fuertemente de espaldas, produciéndome dolor. A pesar de ello me levanté presa de los nervios y del impacto del susto, y me dirigí velozmente hacia alguna dirección de la oscura planta, pero no tardé ni unos instantes en volver a frenar en seco, alucinada, al oír de pronto unas escandalosas y siniestras risotadas, muy propias de un loco, que retumbaron por toda la zona haciendo eco en las paredes.

Me di de nuevo media vuelta horrorizada, y comencé a correr de golpe hacia otra dirección... acto que no duró mucho, puesto que según empecé a correr, me di de narices contra algo que no distinguí... me aparté al instante de ese algo, que comenzó a reírse de parecida manera a unos instantes antes, justo delante de mí, y al darme la vuelta para correr hacia la dirección contraria, me volvió a ocurrir exactamente lo mismo... me choqué no demasiado fuertemente contra otro individuo imposible de distinguir, que comenzó a reírse como un histérico, y al instante las locas carcajadas de ambos volvían a retumbar en la planta...

Yo permanecía atónita, con la boca abierta mirando inútilmente de un lado a otro sin poder distinguir nada a causa de la escasez de luminosidad...

De pronto, varios rayos de luz procedentes de las ventanas de la zona que daban al exterior que alguien abrió de golpe, iluminaron gran parte de la planta con su luz natural... lo primero y más llamativo que vi, fue a dos jóvenes completamente iguales físicamente, con una vestimenta llamativa, mística y extravagante, riéndose como posesos. Uno cerca de una de las ventanas, de pié, doblado de risa y con sus brazos sujetando su abdomen, y otro, muy cerca de mí, de rodillas en el suelo, también con sus brazos en su abdomen y con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, ambos desternillándose de risa. Al instante vi también un pokémon fantasma... un haunter, según creía, cerca de uno de ellos, riéndose de igual forma.

Exorcista 1: ¡¡¡¡JUASJUASJUASJUAS! XDD ¡¡¡¿HAS VISTO! ¡¡¡¡QUE FORMA MÁS RIDÍCULA DE CAERSE AL SUELOOOO:P

Exorcista 2: ¡¡¡¡Y NO HAS VISTO LA CARA QUE HA PUESTO AL VER A HAUNTER SACÁNDOLE LA LENGUA! ¡¡¡¡JUASJUASJUASJUAS! XDDDD

Mi respiración continuaba siendo fuerte y rápida, observaba a aquellos dos pirados aún atónita, mientras ellos continuaban hablando de lo graciosas que habían sido mis reacciones. Pasado el primer impacto comenzaba a estar molesta... normalmente me río por cualquier tontería, pero aquello y en ese preciso momento no me había hecho ninguna gracia ¬¬ ¡Menudo susto que me había dado! ... ¡Y que molesto había sido aquel golpe contra el suelo!...

Continuaba sorprendida ante aquellos dos extrañísimos personajes, su extravagante personalidad y sus exagerados gestos, y por el fantasma que tenía muy cerca... pero aún así la expresión de mi cara se tornó a un molesto ceño fruncido, ellos se percataron en seguida y se dirigieron hacia mí entre risitas y con cara de chiste.

Exorcista 2: ¡¡¡Tienes que reconocer que ha sido divertidísimo:P

Exorcista 1: ¡¡¡Si te hubieras visto a ti misma, te estarías riendo! XDD

Nada más decir esto, comenzaron a reírse con intento de disimulo, tapándose la boca con la mano, pero de pronto volvieron a estallar en exageradas carcajadas, mientras uno de ellos me señalaba con el dedo.

A punto estaba de soltarles algún enfadado comentario, pero ni siquiera había abierto la boca cuando ambos cesaron de golpe sus risas, y miraron atentamente al lugar donde me encontraba, con los ojos muy abiertos en muecas de sorpresa que enseguida cambiaron a dos leves sonrisas animadas y una chispa de interés en sus ojos.

Exorcista 1: ¡No te muevas! 

Exorcista 2: ¡Pase lo que pase no hagas ningún movimiento! ¿Vale?

Mi ceño fruncido se mezcló con otra expresión de desconcierto; " ¿Pero qué les pasa ahora a estos dos majaras? ¬¬" pensé. Terminé de desconcertarme del todo cuando les vi serenarse de golpe por primera vez desde que me había encontrado con ellos y cerrar los ojos, agachando levemente la cabeza y colocando sus dedos índice y corazón sobre su frente... gesto que me sorprendió muchísimo al reconocerlo... "¿Será casualidad? o.O" pensé.

Aquellos dos alborotadores exorcistas se hallaban ahora en una quietud imponente y llamativa, mística y como ajenos al mundo exterior... llevaban de esta manera un rato ya, así que nerviosa e impaciente, me aproxime lentamente hacia ellos, pero ni se inmutaron. Permanecí mirándoles indecisa entre continuar esperando o hacer algo, hasta que de pronto ambos a la vez, alzaron levemente sus rostros al tiempo que abrían de golpe sus firmes ojos y con ánimo y respectivas sonrisas vocearon al unísono; " ¡¡¡AHÍ ESTA:D"

Aquello me cogió desprevenida, y tras permanecer con mi vista fija en ellos pocos instantes más, miré a mi alrededor intentando localizar qué es lo que decían que estaba y apenas giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda lo vi...

Gastly: ¡¡¡GASLYYYYY! ¡¡¡GASTLYYYY!

De golpe me eché hacia atrás, sorprendidísima.

Exorcista 1: ¡No deberías de haberte movido! ...

Exorcista 2: ¡Debes tener cuidado cuando tienes un fantasma sin entrenador cerca...! ¡No debes mostrar miedo o nerviosismo...!

Exorcista 1: ¡Llevabas con ese Gastly junto a ti un buen rato...!

Exorcista 2: (Con una amplia sonrisa triunfal) ¡Sí! ¡Menos mal que me he dado cuenta de su presencia...!

Exorcista 1: ¡¿Qué! ¡Pero si he sido yo el que me he dado cuenta!

Exorcista 2: ¡No es cierto! ¬¬

Exorcista 1: ¡Sí lo es! ¬¬

Exorcista 2: ¡Que no! ¬¬

Exorcista 1: Que sí! ¬¬

Exorcista 2: ¡Pero he sido yo quien le ha hecho identificable!

Exorcista 1: ¡Mentira! . 

Exorcista 2: ¡Verdad! ¬¬

Exorcista 1: ¡Eso también lo he hecho yo! ¬¬

Exorcista 2: ¡Claro! ¡Tú lo has hecho todo! ¬¬ ¿Verdad?

Exorcista 1: (Dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa burlona) ¡No hagas caso a mi hermano:P ¡Siempre quiere ser el centro de atención!...

Exorcista 2: ¡Ese eres tú! ¬¬

Exorcista 1: ¡No! . ¡Tú!

Exorcista 2: ¡Tú! ¬¬

Exorcista 1: ¡Tú! . ...

Dejé de prestarles atención unos instantes para observar al pokémon fantasma que tenía junto a mí... me miraba con ojos traviesos, aquello no me daba muy buena espina... Pero se me pasó de pronto por la cabeza la idea de tener un fantasma en mi equipo, y me entusiasmaba... 

Como ya he comentado anteriormente, admiraba muchísimo ese tipo de pokémon, al igual que los psíquicos... tener un psíquico en mi equipo (a pesar de que no me hiciera ni caso) ya fue una completa alegría... ¡Tener también un fantasma me entusiasmaba!  Siempre había considerado esa posibilidad muy improbable... pues si es difícil controlar a un psíquico, a un fantasma ni hablemos... además son más peligrosos y hay que conocer y dominar ciertas artes que aprenden los exorcistas como aquellos gemelos, y además, para conseguir ver un fantasma salvaje (sin entrenador) también hay que saber identificarlo, y para ello notar antes su presencia... imposible... ¡Pero gracias a los dos hermanos aquel gastly había sido identificado y ahora lo podía ver yo también...! ¡Una oportunidad así quizá no la volvía a tener!... Sabía que yo no estaba especializada ni lo más mínimo en fantasmas, pero aunque clase de psíquico habíamos dado en la escuela, de esa asignatura sólo dimos teoría y por tanto de práctica con psíquicos no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero poseía un abra... aunque no me hiciera todavía caso lo tenía... ¿Por qué no tener también un fantasma?...

Gastly me sonreía enseñando sus dos colmillos con expresión gamberra... lo tenía allí, en frente de mis narices... ¡Y no iba a dejar escapar la ocasión! ¡Con las ganas que tenía de tener un fantasma! ... Rebusqué nerviosísima entre mis bolsillos intentando encontrar una ball vacía, pero sin apartar la vista del gastly... éste se aproximó levemente hacia mí y lo único que me dio tiempo a ver fue como comenzaba a sacar su larga lengua rosada, pues casi al instante recibí un leve empujón por parte de uno de los gemelos.

Exorcista 2: ¡Cuidado! o.o ¡Si su ataque lenguetazo te alcanza, quedarás paralizada! ... ¡Mantente lo más alejada posible del fantasma! (Sonriendo aventureramente) ¡Yo me encargaré de él!... ¡Vamos Haunter...!

Me acerqué con brío a él y le di un golpecito en el hombro para captar su atención.

Silvia: Gracias, pero...

Dejando la frase en el aire, saqué una pokéball vacía que por fin había encontrado y se la mostré, junto con un una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada en un gesto que quería dar a entender que con su permiso, pretendía atraparlo. Los dos hermanos me miraron perplejos, primero a mí, luego entre ellos, y luego de nuevo a mí... y acto seguido estallaron en sus ya clásicas ruidosas carcajadas ¬¬

Exorcista 2: ¡¡¡¡JUASJUASJUASJUAS! XDD ¡¡¡¡¡MUY BUENO! ¡¡¡¡TE HAS LUCIDO:P

Exorcista 1: ¡¡¡Y PENSAR QUE HEMOS LLEGADO A CREER QUE NO TENÍAS SENTIDO DEL HUMOR! ¡¡¡¡JUASJUASJUAAS! XDD

Silvia: ...¬¬

Ante mi gesto, ambos cesaron sus risas y me miraron estupefactos.

Exorcista 2: ... Ah... ¡¿Pero es en serio!... o.O

Exorcista 1: ...

De nuevo se miraron entre ellos un instante y sus carcajadas volvieron a retumbar entre las paredes de la torre... hasta el gastly se reía... ¬¬ y por supuesto su haunter...

Silvia: ...¬¬ ... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ PASA! ¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO TENGO DERECHO A ASPIRAR A MÁS! . ¡¡¡¿CREÉIS QUE SOIS LOS ÚNICOS QUE PODÉIS ENTRENAR FANTASMAS Y QUE NADIE MÁS LLEGA A VUESTRO NIVEL! . ¡¡¡¿QUIÉNES SOIS VOSOTROS PARA JUZGAR QUE ENTRENADORES SON APTOS O NO PARA ENTRENAR ESTE TIPO DE POKÉMON!

Ello les hizo cesar de golpe sus risas y mirarme sorprendidos.

Exorcista 2: No es necesario que te pongas así... o.O No estamos juzgando nada, lo que pasa es que resulta sorprendente que alguien como tú quiera... :P

Silvia: (Interrumpiendo) ¡¡¡¿ALGUIEN COMO YO! . ¡¡¡¿QUÉ TE CREES! ¡¡¡YA SE QUE TENGO CARA DE IDIOTA, PERO TAMPOCO...!

Exorcista 1: ¡No, no, no!...¡Cálmate!... o.O Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que no aparentas tener ningún conocimiento sobre pokémon fantasma como para entrenar uno...

Me relajé un instante... me había dejado llevar por los nervios, pero no soportaba que se rieran de mí, de mis ilusiones... además se estaban riendo de mí desde que había subido a aquella planta, y estaba muy tensa por lo que me esperaba en la torre Lavanda con exorcistas y rocket... por todo. Ello me había hecho saltar más fácilmente...

El gastly en cuestión permanecía junto a nosotros, desternillándose... parecía estar pasándoselo genial con nuestras discusiones absurdas...

Los gemelos miraron al gastly un instante y luego dirigieron su vista hacia mí... uno de ellos comenzó a hablarme con el ceño fruncido y aire altivo.

Exorcista 1: ...¡De acuerdo!... ¡Intenta atraparlo si quieres...! No seremos nosotros quiénes te lo impidamos...

Se dibujó en mi rostro una leve sonrisa y acto seguido asentí con la cabeza... guardé la pokéball vacía... lo había pensado mejor; usaría una superball. Tenía mayor índice de éxito y para empezar quería lanzar directamente la ball... sabía que eso me daría menos probabilidades de captura, pero prefería intentarlo así al principio y en el último caso, sacar a mis inexpertos pokémon...

Encontré una superball y la lancé con fuerza hacia el fantasma... que se apartó ágilmente, con lo que la ball fue a darse directamente contra la cara de uno de los hermanos... Al otro se le saltaban las lágrimas de risa.

Exorcista 1:...¬¬

Exorcista 2: ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! XDD ¡¡¡CORRE, CORRE...! ¡¡¡QUE SE ESCAPA:P

Volví a lanzar otra superball con garbo hacia él... pero la volvió a esquivar y esta vez la ball fue directa hacia una ventana... el cristal hecho pedazos...

Puse cara de circunstancias y con los ojos como platos, me llevé la mano derecha a la boca... los dos exorcistas también miraron sorprendidos hacia la ventana... pero no dio tiempo de mucho más, pues de pronto comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hacia nuestra planta varios soldados rocket...

Rocket 398: ¡Ah! ¡Aquí están dos de ellos con una de los nuestros!

Rocket 789: ¡Muy bien, rocket! ... (Sonriendo maliciosamente) ¡Veo que has retenido satisfactoriamente a estos dos...! ¡El resto de sus amigos permanecen arriba! ¿No es así?

Los dos entrenadores de fantasmas me miraron perplejos e interrogantes.

Exorcista 1: ¡El Team Rocket!... ¡Son todos del Team Rocket! o.o

Exorcista 2: ¡Y ella también! (Señalándome) ¡Mira! ¡Lleva la misma "R" roja! ¡Como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes!

Exorcista 1: ¡No sé...! ¡Yo ya me había fijado en la "R" de su camiseta, pero pensaba que era la "R" de "Rara"... XDD

Ambos comenzaron a desternillarse de risa otra vez... ¡Como si hubiera tenido gracia y todo!...¬¬ El resto de los rocket miraban a los gemelos con mi mismo gesto...

El gastly salvaje apareció de pronto ante los rostros de varios de ellos, que dieron un respingo, ello hizo reír aún más a los hermanos y a mí recordar lo que tenía pendiente.

Rocket 456: ¡NO OS ASUSTÉIS, ESTÚPIDOS! ¬¬ ¡¡ES UNO DE LOS TRUCOS EXTRAÑOS DE ESTA GENTE!

Los rocket permanecieron inmóviles, y el gastly, confiado y sonriente, se acercó a uno de ellos lamiéndole con brío... éste, atónito, quedó paralizado en el sitio... los demás soltaron una pequeña exclamación y le miraron con cierto temor... Gastly continuó flotando y aproveché a lanzarle otra superball... que también esquivó y fue directa hacia la puerta... ¡Que mala suerte que justo entrara Itazu en ese mismo momento! ... XD Frenó literalmente la trayectoria de la ball con su cara... Al principio me horroricé, y volví a hacer el mismo gesto que cuando había ocurrido lo de la ventana... pero enseguida vi como a Nemuri, que iba justo detrás de Itazu, le entraba un llamativo ataque de risa que procuraba disimular tapándose la boca... con lo que a mi me comenzó a entrar un fuerte ataque de risa que también intenté disimular... pero aunque no lo hubiéramos hecho, tampoco se nos hubiera oído mucho... las locas carcajadas de los dos hermanos eran sin duda lo más ensordecedor del lugar... a pesar de ello nuestras caras nos delataban.

El enfurecido Itazu, cogió la superball y la apretó con fuerza mirándome con ojos llameantes.

Silvia: ¡Perdón! ... ¡Perdón, es que...! ¡Pfffjijiji...:P

Itazu: ... . ... ¡¡¡¡ROCKET LARAMIE! ¡¡¡¡ÉSTA ME LA VAS A...!

No le dio tiempo a decir más... el sonriente gastly apareció junto a él con su traviesa sonrisa colmilluda y mi compañero calló repentinamente, perplejo... y al instante apareció fugaz como un rayo por la puerta una negra y roja figura conocida... al detenerse bruscamente ante el gastly, la reconocí perfectamente a pesar de que su pañuelo rojo del cuello lo llevaba esta vez más arriba tapándole el rostro hasta la nariz... Hikari contemplaba con su clásica mirada severa y segura a aquel fantasma...

Repentina y bruscamente, sacó una superball de la que rápidamente salió un venomoth y acto seguido dio una orden que me dejó con la boca completamente abierta...

Hikari: ¡¡ATAQUE PSÍQUICO!

Su pokémon obedeció de inmediato y sus ojos se iluminaron en señal de ejecución del ataque, gastly fue desplazado violentamente hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del ataque mental, tras lo cual se le veía un tanto aturdido.

Yo contemplaba la escena atónita, y por supuesto, las risas de los dos hermanos había cesado y ahora miraban a Hikari con una chispa de sorpresa y con menos ganas de reírse...

¡¿Desde cuándo controlaba Hikari los ataques psíquicos! O.O ¡¡Pensaba que sólo manejaba ataques de tipo veneno, paralizador, somnífero y lucha...! ¡¡¿Por qué había tenido tantos problemas en el gimnasio de Sabrina entonces! Es cierto que eran varios y ella sólo una, pero... ¿No decía Itazu que los psíquicos eran para ella un problema? ¿Por qué? ¡Si también tenía ataques de ese estilo! o.O ... ¿Y por qué a mí me veía como una rival por tener supuestos poderes psíquicos...?

En aquel momento no entendía nada... pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues nada más aturdir al fantasma, se dirigió duramente hacia los dos exorcistas.

Hikari: ¡¡¡¿Dónde está vuestro maestro!

Exorcista 1: ...

Exorcista 2: ¡¿Para qué quieres saberlo! ¬¬

Hikari: ¡¡¡ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE! ¡¡¡TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA! ¡¡¡CONTESTA! . 

Rocket 289: (Haciendo una reverencia) ¡Hikari! ... ¡Todos los entrenadores de fantasmas se encuentran en las plantas superiores... incluyendo a su maestro! ¡Han sido retenidos hasta nuestra llegada!

Exorcista 1: ¡¿Hemos sido retenidos! ... o.O

Exorcista 2: ¡¡Ahora me entero:P

Por un momento pensé que aquel rocket diría el nombre, bueno, el alias en este caso, del miembro que supuestamente había subido a retenerles que evidentemente era yo, y me hizo sentir una punzada en el estómago, pues Hikari, al haber varios rocket en la planta, no se había percatado aún de mi presencia... pero la cosa quedó ahí... Nada más decirle esto, Hikari salió disparada hacia las plantas superiores y los demás rocket fueron detrás.

Yo permanecí mirando como subían rápidamente las escaleras, mientras pensaba completamente indecisa qué hacer...

Me percaté de pronto de que aún tenía una superball en la mano derecha, preparada para mi siguiente intento de atrapar al fantasma antes de la repentina llegada de Hikari... la contemplé por un fugaz instante y acto seguido clavé mi vista en el gastly, que aún permanecía algo aturdido y sorprendido ante el inesperado ataque... volví a fijar mi vista en la ball, y sin pensarlo un instante más, la lancé contra el fantasma, capturándolo en su interior... la ball cayó al suelo y comenzó a agitarse levemente, pero al de unos instantes de tensión, cesó.

Repentinamente contenta y eufórica, esbocé una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro y corrí entusiasmada hacia la superball... ¡¡TENÍA UN FANTASMA:D ¡¡POR FIN TENÍA UN FANTASMA!... ¡¡LO HABÍA LOGRADO! ¡Y pensar que durante mucho tiempo lo di casi por imposible...:D

Note una presencia que se aproximaba hacia mí por detrás...

Exorcista 2: (Con sarcasmo) Así que miembro del Team Rocket ¿No es así?...

Exorcista 1: Eras tú la que supuestamente había subido a retenernos ¿Verdad? ...

Silvia: Tú lo has dicho. Supuestamente...

Extrañados ante mi comentario, arquearon sus cejas y se miraron entre ellos. Parecían dispuestos a decirme algo más, pero no llegaron a hacerlo, ya que justo aparecieron por la puerta que conducía a las escaleras del piso inferior, dos figuras que reconocí al instante...

Saboteador: ¡¡JAJAJAJA:P ¡Mira a esos dos! ... ¡Parecen un par de espantapájaros! XDD

Exorcistas: ...¬¬

Saboteadora: ¡Eh...! ¡Conozco a esa rocket! ...

Saboteador: ¿Qué?... ¡Sí! ¡Es la rocket del edificio Sliph S.A.!

Saboteadora: ¡Esto se pone interesante!... XD

Ambos Exorcistas contemplaban a los dos entrenadores con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, su haunter se había situado junto a ellos y miraba a unos y a otros... esta situación no duró ni medio segundo, varios rocket de segundo nivel, seguramente alertados por otros miembros que vigilaban la entrada a la torre, bajaron rápidamente del piso superior.

Rocket 874: ¡¡AHÍ ESTÁN ESOS DOS MOCOSOS! ¡¡A POR ELLOS! . ¡¡ESTÁ VEZ NO DEJAREMOS QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA!

Todos los rocket, al instante, comenzaron a liberar a sus pokémon de las balls, pero aquellos dos entrenadores no parecían impresionados en absoluto... a juzgar por sus desafiantes sonrisas, más bien parecía que tenían ganas de acción.

Ante aquella situación, me vino un inevitable y desagradable recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido cada vez que un grupo de rocket de segundo nivel sacaba a sus pokémon al unísono para un ataque conjunto... Lo siguiente que me vino a la cabeza fueron todos los allí presentes volando, y la torre a trozos... Un impulso momentáneo me llevó a plantarme entre rocket y entrenadores y soltar una exclamación; "¡¡¡NOOOOO! "... Todos se inmovilizaron mirándome sorprendidos.

Silvia: Eeh... ¡¡Es que no quiero que pase lo de siempre!

Rocket 476: ¡¡IDIOTA! . ¡¡Por tu culpa esos dos niñatos han escapado!

Rocket 521: ¿Lo de siempre? ¡¿Qué es lo de siempre!... ¡Si te refieres al inútil del electrode y sus autodestrucciones, no se encuentra aquí...!

Rocket 384:¡¡Han subido hacia los pisos superiores! ¡¡Vamos!

Los rocket allí presentes, volvieron a subir con agilidad las escaleras. Me sorprendió que los dos entrenadores se hubieran desinteresado repentinamente por los rocket de aquella planta y hubieran subido directamente a los pisos siguientes sin causar ningún estrago, como en el edificio Silph... Esta vez parecían ir hacia algo concretísimo sin ganas de perder el tiempo...

Exorcista 2: ¿Quiénes eran esos?...

Exorcista 1: ¡Yo que sé!... ¡Pero hemos de subir rápidamente! ¡Nuestros compañeros y nuestro maestro están arriba!...

Exorcista 2: ¡Jajaja! ¡No temas:P ¡Seguro que no tienen ningún problema en darles una buena lección a esos rocket!

Exorcista 1: ¡Por supuesto! ... ¡Pero son muchos, y hemos de ir a ayudar de todas formas!

Exorcista 2: ¡Claro! ¡Allá vamos!  (Dirigiéndose a mí) ¡No te molestes en ayudar a tus colegas...! ¡No tienen nada que hacer:P

Mientras decía esto, ambos hermanos subían corriendo las escaleras seguidos de su Haunter. Tras contemplar su marcha, me dirigí a cierta distancia de ellos hacia el piso siguiente... ¡No había nada ni nadie! o.O Hacia el siguiente... tampoco nada... ya en el próximo, el espectáculo era de locos... los dos exorcistas no se hallaban en ningún lado, pero sí varios rocket de segundo nivel, siendo literalmente aplastados en un combate pokémon contra aquellos dos entrenadores.

Permanecí junto a la puerta contemplando aquello... ¡Puede que el plan rocket en aquella torre finalmente fracasara debido a ellos dos! ¡Genial!  Por que la verdad, hasta el momento, lo de sabotear sus planes lo estaba llevando muy mal... nunca tenía nada pensado cuando llegaba el momento y tampoco sabía a quién avisar o qué hacer... mientras continuaba allí mirando el panorama, me prometí a mi misma organizármelo mejor en el próximo ataque... no podía estar siempre a la espera de los acontecimientos. Era muy difícil lo que me había propuesto, y más estando dentro de la misma organización teniendo que aparentar ser de los suyos, pero yo misma había querido asumir con esa responsabilidad y algo tenía que hacer...

Interrumpí de golpe mis pensamientos ante lo que estaba viendo de pronto... una figura furtiva y veloz, se aproximaba a una velocidad de vértigo hacia los dos entrenadores que se hallaban combatiendo de espaldas a la peligrosa figura... ¡¡¡HIKARI! O.O ¡¡¡ERA HIKARI! ¡¡Iba a atacar directamente y de espaldas a aquellos dos niños! ¡¡¿Cómo podía una artista ninja atacar por la espalda a alguien! ... Bueno, al fin y al cabo era rocket... A pesar de la filosofía en las artes marciales eran de esperar ese tipo de cosas...

Me quedé repentinamente sin aire... me iba acercando insegura pero rápida hacia donde estaban los dos entrenadores, también de espaldas a ellos, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer... Si les avisaba del ataque, me delataría ante todos los rocket allí presentes, si hacía frenar a Hikari su ataque, también estaría en un buen lío... ¡Pero no pensaba permitir que les atacase!... ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Todo ello me vino en unas milésimas de segundo a la cabeza, y pasaba corriendo frente a mí Hikari, cuando en un acto casi reflejo (para una practicante de artes marciales sí) lancé sin pensar una patada frontal que dio de pleno a mi compañera... Ella, con muy buenos reflejos, colocó en seguida sus brazos a modo de defensa, pero aquel repentino e inesperadísimo golpe y la velocidad a la que iba, le hizo desviarse bruscamente de su trayectoria con un leve zarandeo, aunque no llegó a caer al suelo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, completamente horrorizada... lo demás habían sido tonterías... ¡Ahora! ¡¡AHORA SI QUE ME LA HABÍA CARGADO!

Al instante Hikari se incorporó y me miró con los dientes apretados y los ojos literalmente en llamas, a pesar de ello se le notó una chispa de sorpresa cuando vio que yo había sido la atacante.

Hikari: (Llena de furia) ¡Tú!... ... ... ¡¡¡¡TÚUUUUUUUUU! . 

Contemplé atónita como se lanzaba brutalmente hacia mí, arroyándome bruscamente y haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre el duro suelo.

Todos los presentes contemplaban la escena literalmente alucinando... tanto los rocket como los dos entrenadores.

Yo continuaba tendida en el suelo de espaldas, con las manos extendidas hacia arriba en un intento de defensa ante Hikari, pero fue inútil... velozmente me apresó con sus rodillas los riñones, lo cual dolía inaguantablemente, con una de sus manos me agarró el cuello mientras yo tenía los dientes apretados de rabia y dolor al tiempo que contemplaba su rostro lleno de cólera... prefiero no pensar en qué querría hacerme con su otra mano, pero gracias a Dios no llegué a descubrirlo... al instante Hikari salió disparada bruscamente hacia atrás, dejándome a mí libre de su presa.

Todo aquello había ocurrido en un mismo instante... Ante lo sucedido al final, durante una milésima de segundo me pareció que Hikari estaba dando un gran salto de espaldas... ridículo, por supuesto.

Al instante me incorporé y la única imagen que llegó a mi retina fue Hikari incorporándose velozmente con los dientes fuertemente apretados clavando su dura y aún más encolerizada mirada en mí, echando chispas, pero noté un leve y disimulado toque de sorpresa en su gesto... no contemplé esta imagen ni medio segundo, pues de inmediato volvió a propulsarse como un relámpago hacia mí, dispuesta a darme una gran lección.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante aquello... me entró de golpe un fortísimo dolor de cabeza mezclado con un gran mareo que me hizo desplomarme al instante... No comprendía nada de nada... pero en aquel momento no estaba para reflexionar sobre todo aquello. Me encontraba de pronto de rodillas en el suelo, con cabeza y tronco hacia delante y completamente gachos, casi rozando el suelo, con mis manos en la frente, los dientes apretados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados...

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que me percaté de que no había llegado a recibir el segundo ataque de Hikari... abrí momentánea y penosamente mis ojos, al tiempo que alzaba levemente mi cabeza, para encontrarme a Hikari de pié justo en frente de mi, de brazos cruzados, mirándome con su dureza habitual mezclada con una chispa de perplejidad.

Mi dolor de cabeza y mis mareos continuaban, sumándose además una fuerte fatiga en los músculos y gran debilidad... Rocket y entrenadores me contemplaban atónitos, sin entender ni un ápice de lo que ocurría...

Al cabo de poco rato, todos aquellos síntomas fueron desapareciendo, y me incorporé con vigor en cuanto pude, con todas las extrañadas miradas clavadas en mí...

Hikari: ... ¡¿Eso ha sido un numerito para que no te ataque! ¬¬...

Silvia: ...

Hikari: ¡¡Puedes intentar todo lo que quieras, pero no te vas a librar de mí hasta que pagues todo lo que has hecho! . ... ¡¡TE ENSEÑARÉ UNA DE LAS MUCHAS ARTES EN LA QUE SOY EXPERTA! ¡¡TUS PODERES PSÍQUICOS VAN A DAR RISA!

Saboteadora: ... ¡¿Los rocket luchando entre ellos!... o.O ¡Se han vuelto todos locos!... ¬¬

Saboteador: ... ¡Parece que se han olvidado de quienes son los intrusos aquí! ¬¬

Hikari sacó de una pokéball un enorme Vileplume... había cesado su ataque directo contra mí... ¿Por qué había sido impulsada de aquella manera hacia atrás?... ¿Y por qué de pronto me encontré tan mal?... Mi compañera no había cesado su ataque tras aquél acontecimiento tan extraño del principio... si no tras verme tendida en el suelo en tal estado... había una chispa de sensatez en sus actos. Como cualquier buen luchador, sabía hasta dónde debía llegar, pues siendo tan experta luchadora, excederse en sus ataques podía traer consecuencias fatales... había decidido humillarme al tiempo que intentaba demostrar la superioridad de sus técnicas respecto a las que yo supuestamente poseía.

Rápidamente rebusqué entre mis bolsillos para dar con la pokéball de Abra... Ahora conocía el ataque psíquico... podía arriesgarme, sólo esperaba que me hiciera caso y no desapareciese... ¡Uf!... Además si supuestamente era entrenadora psíquica como creía el Team Rocket, lo lógico es que usara un pokémon psíquico. Eso añadiría puntos de credibilidad hacia mis "poderes".

Saqué de la ball a mi pokémon con determinación... mis atónitos ojos se abrieron ampliamente al verle... ¡¿DEBILITADO! O.O ¡¿PORQUÉ ESTABA DEBILITADO!

Cada vez entendía menos... O.O... Hikari miró unos instantes a Abra, que yacía en el suelo hecho polvo y aturdido... acto seguido me miró con dureza... pero sólo durante dos segundos... repentinamente comenzó a reír... ¡A REÍR! O.O ¡ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VEÍA RIÉNDOSE! Aunque su risa era sarcástica y orgullosa. Sólo rió un instante, enseguida se serenó y me contempló con una leve sonrisa también sarcástica, burlona y siniestra.

Hikari: ¡ERES PATÉTICA! ... ¡MÁS DE LO QUE HUBIERA IMAGINADO! ¡No sólo tu pokémon está en su primera fase de evolución, si no que además lo sacas debilitado!... ¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN CONSIDERARTE TANTO EN EL TEAM ROCKET! ¡Quizá debería dejarte en paz por esta vez...! ¡EN EL FONDO DAS PENA! ¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mí en un combate pokémon...! ¡PERO A VER QUE ERES CAPAZ DE HACER COMO ARTISTA MARCIAL! ¡ACABEMOS LO QUE HABÍAMOS EMPEZADO! ¡¡¡AÚN ME TIENES QUE PAGAR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se lanzó de nuevo brutalmente hacia mí, corrí como un relámpago hacia otro ángulo del lugar para evitar que me alcanzara y al instante saqué la superball que tenía en mi bolsillo muy a mano liberando seguidamente al pokémon de su interior, esperanzada, al conocer las debilidades de un ninja y sus pokémon (normalmente de tipo lucha y veneno) contra un fantasma.

Hikari frenó instantáneamente al encontrarse a un fantasma ante sus ojos... de pronto pareció sumamente molesta, aún más que hacía un momento, y comenzó a hablarme con rabia.

Hikari: ¡¡¡¿Desde cuando entrenas fantasmas! ¡¡¡¿Es que no tienes suficiente con los psíquicos! . ... ¡Bueno! ¡Que más da! ... ¡¡¡Si crees que me vas a asustar con un simple fantasma es que no tienes idea de quien es Rocket Hikari!... ¡¡Venomoth!

Hikari mostró una ya conocida superball de la que salió su Venomoth. Justo en ese momento, varios rocket bajaron desde la planta de arriba hasta la nuestra, entre ellos pude reconocer a Itazu y a Nemuri. Todos los rocket que llegaron nos comenzaron a contemplar con extrañeza al ver que el resto de los presentes estaba pendiente de nosotras dos.

Itazu, dándose aires de importancia, se acercó confiado hacia Hikari y comenzó a hablarle posteriormente a hacerle una reverencia.

Itazu: ¿Qué ocurre Hikari? ¿Ya está dando problemas Laramie?¬¬

Hikari: Toda ella es un problema... Y ahora no molestes, estamos a punto de comenzar un combate.

Itazu: Lo entiendo, pero... ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer lo que debemos primero y luego ya arreglar cuent...?

Hikari: ¡¡NI HABLAR! . ¡¡PARA MÍ, MI HONOR ES LO PRIMERO! ¡¡Adelantaos vosotros, yo iré después...!

Itazu: Sí, pero es que...

Hikari: ¡Adelantaos!... Es una orden.

Itazu: (Haciendo una reverencia) ¡Entendido!... (Dirigiéndose al resto) ¡Vamos!

Los rocket de la planta, encabezados por Itazu, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las escaleras de acceso al piso superior... los dos entrenadores habían desaparecido... que raro... volví mi vista de inmediato al combate, ¡Para encontrarme que mi gastly también había desaparecido! Hikari me contemplaba duramente con su venomoth situado justo en frente de ella. Parecía dispuesta a decirme algo cuando una exclamación hizo que las dos nos volviéramos hacia su lugar de procedencia... mi gastly se encontraba de nuevo frente al rostro de Itazu, este le miraba con cierta cautela... el fantasma sacó de pronto su lengua rosada dispuesto a lamerle, pero antes de que aquello ocurriera, se oyó la voz de Hikari diciendo; "¡¡ATAQUE PSÍQUICO!" y tanto fantasma como rocket fueron desplazados un metro hacia atrás... Gastly volvió a quedar aturdido, e Itazu cayó al suelo.

Hikari: ¡¡¿ES QUE NO SABES FIJAR TU ATAQUE EN UN PUNTO CONCRETO! . ¡¡VUELVE INÚTIL! (Le hace regresar)

La frustrada Hikari se acercó rápidamente hacia Itazu, se agachó junto a él y comenzó a zarandearle.

Hikari: ¡Itazu! ¡Itazu, reacciona! ... ¡Un soldado rocket no se desmaya ante un simple ataque!...

"¿Un simple ataque? o.O... ¡Le parecerá poco a esa loca un ataque psíquico! ¬¬" pensé para mis adentros.

Hikari continuaba intentando reanimarle, cuando de pronto, ante el asombro de todos se incorporó... con una amplia y simpática sonrisa en la cara que nos dejó atónitos. ¡De repente parecía hasta salado! O.O... Todos nos quedamos atónitos, Hikari incluida.

Pero el estupor de ese momento fue mínimo comparado con el que tuvimos cuando, acto seguido, le vimos abrir desmensuradamente los ojos y sacar la lengua con su alocada sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Hikari: ¡Pe...! ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, ATONTADO!

Al principio, al igual que el resto, yo estaba totalmente alucinada... pero al poco me empezó a entrar un fuerte e incontrolable ataque de risa al ver a Itazu con esas pintas :P y más aún cuando comenzó a andar de una forma totalmente ridícula, manteniendo su cara de majadero XDD, poco después me percaté de que no era la única a la que le divertía la escena... Nemuri había comenzado también a reírse y otros cuantos rocket le siguieron, sus risas intentaban ser disimuladas. Otros rocket permanecían atónitos incluyendo Hikari, que empezaba a estar bastante enfadada.

Hikari: ¡¡ROCKET ITAZU! ¡¡¿QUÉ DIÁNTRES TE PASA! . ¡¡SERENATE DE INMEDIATO O TE VAS A BUSCAR SERIOS PROBLEMAS!... ¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Itazu le miró durante unos instantes y al poco comenzó a reírse como un poseso, mi compañera se quedó boquiabierta un segundo y antes de que ésta pudiera añadir algo más, fue corriendo entusiasmado contra una de las paredes del piso, dándose un soberano tortazo contra la misma. En ese punto no pude disimular más mi ataque de risa y mis carcajadas comenzaron a oírse sonoramente por toda la planta, a las que se unieron las de un montón de rocket, Nemuri incluido, por supuesto XD

Hikari: ¡¡¡CALLAOS, ESTÚPIDOS! . ¡¡¡NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA! (Dirigiéndose a mí) ¡¡¡HAS SIDO TÚ ENANA! ¡¡¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO! . 

Exorcista 1: ¡¡ESE ROCKET CONTINÚA INCONSCIENTE!

Todos nos volvimos sorprendidos hacia los dos exorcistas que se hallaban junto a las escaleras contemplando la escena. Ninguno nos habíamos percatado de su presencia hasta el momento... no sé cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero deduje que no demasiado.

Me llamaron muchísimo la atención sus expresiones de aquel instante... estaban terriblemente serios, como nunca les había visto... no parecían los mismos exorcistas joviales y traviesos de hacía un rato... sus miradas eran serenas y duras. :O

Exorcista 2: (Dirigiéndose a mí) ¡No sabes controlar a tu gastly! ¡Si no sabes como controlar fantasmas, jamás debiste atrapar uno!

Exorcista 1: ¡Entrenar fantasmas no es ningún juego! ¡requiere muchísima experiencia! ¡No estás preparada para tal responsabilidad...! ¡Me imaginaba algo así, pero no hasta tal extremo! ¡HAUNTER!

Su haunter apareció de pronto como de la nada, y se acercó a Itazu, que ya se había incorporado de nuevo y miraba al fantasma de los exorcistas, riéndose y haciendo muecas.

Haunter, manteniendo su característica sonrisa, dio unas fugaces vueltas rodeando a Itazu unos intantes, y acto seguido éste volvió a caer al suelo. Mi gastly reapareció de pronto cerca de él riéndose animadamente junto con Haunter.

Exorcista 1: ¡¡No tiene ninguna gracia, Haunter! . 

Exorcista 2: (Dirigiéndose a mí) ¡¡Rápido! ¡¡Hazle entrar en su ball antes de que haga otra de las suyas!

Inmediatamente le hice volver a la superball bajo las miradas de todos, miradas que enseguida volvieron hacia Itazu al percatarnos de que comenzaba a incorporarse, aturdido.

Itazu: (llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mirándonos sorprendido) ... ¡¿Qué...? ... ¡¿Qué pasa!... ¡¿Por qué me miráis así! o.O

En aquel momento yo volvía a estar alucinada... ¿Era mi gastly el que había provocado que hiciera todo lo anterior? O.O ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Como iba a controlar yo a ese fantasma! ¡Si que me había metido en un lío...! Los exorcistas tenían razón...

Hikari: (Sonriendo leve y malvadamente) ... Así que no eres capaz de controlar a tu gastly, ¿No es así?... Y seguramente tampoco controlas a tu abra, ¿Verdad? ... ¿Te crees que soy estúpida?... ¡Si realmente tuvieras tanto control con los poderes psíquicos no tendrías a tu abra sin evolucionar...! ¡Ni mucho menos lo sacarías debilitado!... ¡Eres una completa novata!... ¡Todo poder psíquico que has demostrado poseer es incontrolado...! ¡No controlas a tu propio pokémon...! ¡Has conseguido engañar a todo el Team Rocket...! ¡PERO NO A MÍ!... ¡¡SABÍA QUE HABÍA GATO ENCERRADO!

Rocket 981: ¡Rocket Laramie...! O.O ¡La famosa Rocket Laramie...! ¡¿No tiene poderes psíquicos!

Exorcista 1: ¡¿Poderes psíquicos ella! o.O

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reírse llamativa y escandalosamente, como antaño.

Hikari: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Todo es fruto del descontrol de su abra!... (Dirigiéndose a mí con una satisfecha sonrisa de triunfo) ¡Y probablemente también sea mentira que practica artes marciales...!

Rocket 1.996: ¡No puede ser...! El propio entrenador de rocket se sorprendió ante sus habilidades físicas! Lo sé de buena tinta...

Hikari: ¡Ah! ¿Sí?... (Sonriendo desafiante) ¡Voy a comprobar la veracidad que hay en eso!

Itazu: ¡Hikari! ¡Debemos continuar con el plan!... ¡Si estos dos exorcistas están ahora aquí, quiere decir que sus compañeros y su maestro están bajando en estos momentos y en breve llegarán también!

Hikari: ¡Perfecto! ¡Id a por ellos, rápido!

Todos los rocket obedecieron al instante y se dirigieron velozmente hacia las escaleras de acceso al piso superior, yo me sumé a ellos, debía de intentar hacer algo, no sabia el qué, pero algo para frenar aquello, y para eso tenía que ir al punto crítico... la voz de Hikari me llamó enfadada.

Hikari: ¡¡¿A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS! . ¡¡TÚ NO TE MUEVES DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE AJUSTEMOS CUENTAS!

Por su puesto, hice caso omiso y me intenté mezclar rápidamente entre los rocket que subían, pero la tozuda y orgullosa Hikari se lanzó rápidamente a por mí, con lo cual tuve que acelerar notablemente mi paso, adelantando a los demás rocket. Los dos hermanos subieron también junto a los rocket procurando adelantarles pero en su caso no lo lograron, además varios empujones por parte de mis compañeros les dificultaban la carrera, así que terminaron por llamar a su haunter, pero a partir de ahí yo ya había llegado al piso siguiente.

De golpe me encontré con los dos entrenadores desaparecidos... estaban junto a otro niño que mostraba una extraña vestimenta similar al de los hermanos exorcistas.

Niño: ¡Era cierto! ¡Una rocket:O

Saboteador: ¡Eh! ¡Tú otra vez!

Saboteadora: ...¡Sólo por curiosidad! ¡¿Quién ha ganado el combate?

Silvia: ... Ninguna.

Saboteador: ¿Ninguna? o.O ¿Habéis quedado empate?

Silvia: ... (Con cara de circunstancias) Digamos que el combate no ha acabado aún...

Saboteadora: ¡Yo apuesto por la de los pelos azules! XD

Saboteador: ¡Pues yo apuesto por ella! ¡No sabes la patada que le dio a la del pelo azul cuando iba a atacarnos:P

Saboteadora: ¡¿Iba a atacarnos! o.O

Saboteador: ¡Sí! ¡Noté que alguien venía a donde nosotros desde mi derecha y pensé; "¡Ba! ¡Otro rocket pelma de estos! XD" y cuando me giré hacia ella, vi que frenaba de una patada a la de los pelos azules que venía corriendo como una loca a por nosotros!

Saboteadora: ¡¿En serio! O.O

Precisamente en ese instante apareció la enfurecida Hikari, medio empujando a los rocket que terminaban de subir las escaleras para adelantarles, y se plantó frente a mí tan sólo medio segundo, en seguida reanudó su carrera para atraparme y yo corrí también alejándome de ella para darme tiempo a sacar mi nidoball. Mi magikarp no podía hacer nada, pero Cleafairy, a parte de que era la única de mis pokémon que me hacía caso, sabía ahora el ataque psíquico y también su canto podía ayudar, así que rápidamente la saqué ante lo que Hikari frenó de inmediato.

Primero permaneció mirando a mi extraño pokémon un momento con una chispa de sorpresa, enseguida la expresión de su cara se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa, y de una pokéball sacó a su enorme vileplume.

Mi alegre cleafairy, nada más ver al vileplume, corrió feliz y amistosa hacia él, extendiendo sus pequeñas patas delanteras en señal de abrazo... pobre cleafairy... no había combatido en su vida.

Hikari: ¡¡POLVO VENENO!

Silvia: ¡¡¡CLEAFAIRY! ¡¡¡NO! ¡¡¡NO LE ABRACES! ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ!

Pero fue tarde... el polvo venenoso de Vileplume calló sobre ella, y su feliz sonrisa cambió a una sorprendida expresión y acabó en un gesto cansado y aturdido.

Corrí hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos, tenía muy mala cara... pobrecilla. Hikari reía malvada y satisfecha.

Hikari: ¡FIJAOS! ¡AQUÍ TENÉIS A VUESTRA "GRAN" ROCKET LARAMIE! ... ¡¿Dónde están tus poderes ahora, enana!... ¡No mereces llamarte ni novata...! ¡Ni tus propios pokémon te hacen caso...!

A pesar de la tensión de la situación, me percaté de que aquella planta estaba comenzando a llenarse de fantasmas... Otros rocket comenzaron a darse cuenta también.

Tuve que reanudar mi carrera al ver que Hikari volvía a lanzarse a por mí, decidida a probar quién era mejor artista marcial ahora que ya había demostrado ser superior en combates pokémon.

Itazu: ¡¡Hikari! ¡¡Déjalo ya, por favor! ¡¡Estamos rodeados de fantasmas!

Hikari: ¡¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO DAS TÚ LAS ORDENES! . 

Itazu: ¡¡Pero Hikari...!

Hikari: ¡¡ANTES HE DE SALVAR MI HONOR! ¡¡ENCARGAOS VOSOTROS DEL ASUNTO MIENTRAS!

Silvia: ¡¡¡DÉJATE YA DE CHORRADAS! . ¡¡ME HAS VENCIDO EN EL COMBATE! ¡¡¿NO ESTÁS CONTENTA!

Hikari: ¡¡NO HASTA QUE DEMUESTRE SER SUPERIOR A TI TAMBIÉN EN LAS ARTES MARCIALES!

Silvia: ¡¡¡QUIEN RELAMENTE SABE NO NECESITA DEMOSTRAR NADA! . ¡¡¡DEJA YA DE PERSEGUIRME! ¡¡¡NO SE PUEDE ESTAR EN PAZ TENIÉNDOTE A TI AL LADO!

Hikari: (Sonriendo maliciosamente satisfecha) ¡Me tienes miedo...! ¡Lo sabía...!

Silvia: ... o.O... ¡¡Sí, Hikari, sí! ¬¬ ¡¡Te tengo un miedo que no me escondo bajo una cama por que no hay! ... ¡¡Vamos! ¡¡Es que ni duermo por las noches! ¬¬

Hikari: (Enfurecida) ¡Ah! ¡¿Sí! ¡No te preocupes! ¡¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE ME TEMAS! . 

Silvia: ¡¡Estás majara! ¬¬

Salí disparada, aún con Cleafairy en brazos, hacía las escaleras de acceso al piso siguiente, seguida inmediatamente por Hikari, que no me alcanzó únicamente gracias a que se vio de pronto rodeada de fantasmas... aquella planta estaba ahora llena de ellos, y los dos hermanos exorcistas se hallaban en medio del piso controlando a los rocket que se hallaban allí junto con el otro niño, probablemente compañero de ellos, que me había encontrado al subir... los dos entrenadores habían vuelto a desaparecer.

Era evidente que los tres jóvenes controlaban a los fantasmas, lo que no sabía era de dónde habían salido tantos...

Llegué velozmente al piso superior, donde volví a toparme con los entrenadores. Esta vez no vi a nadie más con ellos, me pregunté dónde estarían el resto de exorcistas y su maestro...

Saboteador: ¡¡Otra vez tú:P ¡¡¿Te has vuelto a librar de la loca de los pelos azules!

Saboteadora: ¡¡Que pokémon tan raro! ¡¡Es un Shinny:D

Saboteador: ¡¡Es verdad! ... ¡¿Qué le pasa! o.O

Silvia: ¡La loca de los pelos azules que decís ha usado polvo veneno en ella! . 

Saboteadora: ¡¿Por qué combatís entre vosotras! ¡Os habéis vuelto locos todos los rocket o qué! ¬¬

Saboteador: ¡Estará enfadada por habernos salvado de su ataque! XD

Saboteadora: ¡¿Salvado! ¡¿Pero realmente lo has hecho para salvarnos! O.O

Saboteador: ¿Qué explicación le encuentras si no?

Silvia: ...

Los dos hermanos aparecieron de pronto en el piso.

Exorcista 1: ¡Nuestro compañero continúa reteniéndoles! ¡Aunque algunos rocket han escapado! ¡Vamos a ayudar a los demás compañeros y a nuestro maestro que están más arriba y tienen problemas con los rocket que ya han llegado allí...

Exorcista 2: ¡Mira! ¡Es la de antes! ¡La de los "poderes psíquicos":P

Exorcista 2: ¡Es verdad! XDD ¡¡JUASJUASJUAS!

Exorcista 1: ¡Tu Cleafairy no parece estar nada bien...! ¡¿Por qué luchas contra un miembro de tu propio equipo!¡¡No hay quien os entienda!

Saboteadora: Esta rocket hace cosas muy raras... ¡¿Por qué nos has salvado antes! ¡Dínoslo! ¡Me tiene intrigadísima!

Saboteador: ¡Eso!

Exorcistas: ¡¿LES HAS SALVADO! O.O

Saboteador: ¡Sí! ¡De un ataque de la de los pelos azules!

Exorcista 2: ¡Eso explica por qué está tan enfadada contigo...!

Silvia: Sí, bueno... por eso y por más.

Saboteador: ¡¿Más! ¡¿Qué más has hecho! XD

Saboteador: ¡Espera! ¡Que diga primero por que nos salvó que si no me da algo...!

Saboteador: XD

Silvia: ¡Uf!... Digamos que no soy exactamente una rocket...

Saboteadora: ¡¿Cómo que no!

Exorcista 1: ¡Ya me parecía raro que tú fueras del Team Rocket...!

Saboteador: ¡¿Y la "R" roja que llevas ahí!

Silvia: A ver, sí soy del Team Rocket, eso es evidente, pero no con el mismo fin que los demás.

Saboteadora: ¡¿Y cuál es tu fin, si puede saberse! ¡Sea el que sea, nosotros nos encargaremos de destruir todos vuestros planes...!

Silvia: Es que ese es precisamente mi fin...

Saboteadora: ¿Cuál? o.O

Silvia: Destruir los planes del Team Rocket.

Todos: ¡¿EN SERIO! O.O

Saboteador: ¡Vaya! ¡Otra como nosotros! o.o

Silvia: Sólo que yo lo hago desde dentro...

Exorcista 2: ¡JAJAJA! ¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo iba a decir:P ¡¡No imaginaba que fueras rocket, pero aún menos que lo fueras para fastidiar sus planes!

Silvia: ¡¡¡¡CHSSSSST! . ¡¡¡Que te van a oír...!

Exorcista 1: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Una infiltrada en el Team Rocket:D ¡¡Pues para querer sabotear sus planes tu sola no estás muy preparada, ¿No crees?

Exorcista 2: ¡Sí:P ¡Yo creo que para empezar deberías ser entrenadora pokémon, eso podría ayudar! XDD

Silvia: (Frunciendo el ceño y con tono irónico) Ya... ¿Y esto que tengo en mis brazos qué es?... ¡Por que qué yo sepa es un pokémon, a no ser que me hayan estado timando toda mi vida...! ¬¬

Exorcista 2: ¡JAJAJA! ¡Si no digo que no tengas pokémon! ¡Pero si no los entrenas difícilmente puedes llamarte entrenadora! XDD

Bajé mi cabeza aún con el ceño fruncido... de pronto me percaté de que Cleafairy parecía encontrarse cada vez peor... no podía permitir que continuara así... los dos hermanos volvían a tener razón... no podía siquiera llamarme entrenadora...

Exorcista 1: Deberías llevar a tu cleafairy al Centro Pokémon...

Silvia: Sí, yo también lo creo...

Saboteadora: ¡Anda, ve! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de sabotearles el plan!

Saboteador: ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ... ¡Empieza la diversión:P

Sí, iba a ser lo mejor... yo nada podía hacer con mi equipo, no tenía idea de cómo hacer fracasar su plan y debía de curar a Cleafairy cuanto antes...

Silvia: ... ¡Vale!...

Exorcista 2: ¡Espera! ¡Te acompaño...! ¡Que está abajo la chica del pelo azul y seguro que si te ve, te vuelve a hacer la vida imposible y no logras llegar al centro...!

Sacó de una pokéball a un pokémon fantasma que reconocí al instante como una especie de Johto...

Exorcista 2: ¡Misdreavus nos cubrirá! ¡Vamos!

Corrimos escaleras abajo. En la planta inferior había ya muy pocos rocket... el resto habrían huido... pero por supuesto, uno de los miembros que aún resistía era Hikari, que con su típica y dura expresión se quitaba a los fantasmas de encima con su venomoth, a pesar de la dificultad de la situación y el aprieto en el que parecía estar metida.

Atravesamos corriendo aquella planta, sin que Hikari se percatara de ello, pues bastante tenía ya con lo suyo, y llegamos a la siguiente planta inferior... y a la siguiente... y a la siguiente... en la ante última dos rocket continuaban reteniendo al señor que había visto apresado por ellos al entrar. Antes de que los rocket nos vieran, el exorcista comenzó a hablarme.

Exorcista 2: ¡Yo liberaré a aquel hombre! ¡Tú adelántate y vete al Centro Pokémon! ¡Te dejarán pasar sin problemas al ser de su equipo, y además no te verán conmigo, eso podría levantar sospechas!

Silvia: ¡Vale!

Me adelanté a él y me dirigí prácticamente corriendo hacia la primera planta. Los dos rocket que retenían a aquel señor me miraron con curiosidad, pero no me dijeron nada.

Llegué a la primera planta, que continuaba vacía, y salí por fin a la calle, encontrándome con algún rocket que hacía guardia junto a la entrada. También contempló con curiosidad como salía medio corriendo de la torre, pero tampoco me dijo nada.

Corrí un rato más y por fin llegué al Centro Pokémon... inmediatamente, dejé a cleafairy y entregué la pokéball de mi abra y la superball de mi gastly. Acto seguido me puse de inmediato la sudadera para dejar invisible la "R"...

Mientras tres de mis pokémon permanecían en el centro, salí a contemplar la torre que se veía no muy lejana al lugar dónde me encontraba... ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí dentro?... o.O

Apenas llevaba medio minuto contemplándola, cuando el sonido de una fuerte explosión me hizo dar un respingo, a mí y a la gente que transitaba alrededor... ¡Parecía haber venido de lo alto de la torre...! de pronto dicha torre, ante mi horror y el de quienes la contemplaban, comenzó a derruirse rápidamente, reduciéndose a escombros...

Fin del capítulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 El gimnasio ninja; De Lavanda a Fucsia. 

Acababa de recoger a mis tres pokémon del Centro... habían sido bastante rápidos curándolos, la verdad. Saqué de sus respectivas balls a Cleafairy y a Abra... a Gastly hubiera sido demasiado imprudente liberarlo de la ball también, seguidamente les abracé con fuerza.

Silvia: ¡¡Pobres...! ¡Tenía que haberos traído antes!... Perdonadme... -.-

Cleafairy: ¡¡CLEEEE!

Silvia: ¡Cleafairy, bonita!... Estás bien del todo, ¿no?

Cleafairy: ¡¡FAIRY! ¡¡FAIRY! -

Silvia: Pobre Cleafairy... ¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que es un combate!... ¡Hasta esta mañana eras sólo un bebé...! ... ¡Si es que soy tonta! . ... ¡Sólo sirvo para entrenar insectos!... ¡¡Es lo único que hago con mediana decencia...! ... UU Tendría que haber seguido con mi sueño de ser una cazabichos profesional... No soy capaz de entrenar otro tipo de pokémon... ... ...¡Abra!... ¡¿Tú como estás bonito!... ¿Cómo es que te has debilitado dentro de la ball?... o.O

Abra: ¡AAAABRA!

Volví a abrazarles y les metí de nuevo en el interior de sus respectivas balls... iba a disponerme a salir ya del Centro Pokémon, pero sentí que mi desánimo me vencía momentáneamente, y terminé sentándome en uno de los bancos del lugar, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos, reflexionando con aplomo...

"Definitivamente, no sirvo para entrenar otros pokémon que no sean bichos... -.- ... y muchísimo menos psíquicos o fantasmas... no me extraña que aquellos dos exorcistas se hayan reído de mí cuando he querido capturar al fantasma, o cuando aquel rocket ha dicho que tenía poderes psíquicos... es ridículo...¬¬ ... Si ni siquiera sé entrenar a un pokémon de tipo normal como Cleafairy... -.- Encima que tengo la suerte de tener pokémon de tipos tan poderosos, se escapan de mi control por lo patética que soy... no sólo no tengo idea de entrenarlos si no que puedo poner en peligro a otros... He querido aspirar a algo que para mi es inalcanzable y me he llevado el golpe... además habiéndolo tenido todo en bandeja... la oportunidad de ser aprendiz en el gimnasio de Sabrina... la oportunidad de entrenar un abra... la oportunidad de capturar un gastly que ha sido prácticamente regalada... y ni así... -.- Debo dejar el Team Rocket... Si no sirvo para entrenar, menos sirvo para intentar frustrar los planes de una mafia entera... además, de esa forma pongo en peligro a mis pokémon... aunque probablemente me despidan, pues Hikari ha descubierto ante varios rocket cuales son mis limitaciones reales, y al no controlar los poderes psíquicos y para colmo haberles intentado engañar a todos, no me dejarán permanecer más tiempo en la organización..."

Lancé un largo suspiro y me levanté dispuesta por fin a salir hacia el exterior... al final, Hikari había ganado... había logrado humillarme, como ella quería, mostrar a todos que es superior a mí en combates pokémon e incluso descubrirme ante los demás, y puede que hasta lograr mi expulsión del Team Rocket... aunque se quedó sin probar quién es más profesional en las artes marciales, pero supuse que no continuaría con ese tema, pues era evidente quien era la más profesional, y yo misma lo había demostrado al no poder defenderme como debía de su primer ataque hacia mí, entre otras evidencias...

Al cruzar por fin la puerta que llevaba hacia el exterior, mi cabeza se centró de pronto en lo mismo que hacía unas dos horas... ¿Qué habría ocurrido dentro de la torre?... donde estaban mis compañeros, los exorcistas y los entrenadores?... ¿Habría logrado aquel exorcista liberar a quién retenían en la segunda planta antes de lo ocurrido? ...

Me detuve un instante para contemplar el lugar donde hasta hacía unas horas, se alzaba la vieja torre... coches de la policía estaban situados alrededor de la zona... al rato, bajé la vista al suelo un momento... Dos explosiones... y no había estado el rocket del electrode en ninguna de ellas, por lo menos en la última no... pero... ¿Quiénes sí habían estado presentes aquellas dos ocasiones? ... ¡Los dos entrenadores!... y además, debido a lo visto en los pisos del edificio Sliph S.A tampoco me extrañaba tanto que hubieran sido ellos... Todo coincidía... la parte superior del edificio explotó unos momentos después de que mi abra les teletransportara a la última planta... y esta vez estaban en una planta de la torre muy elevada, y cuando yo bajaba para salir de ella, por lo que dijeron ellos estaban subiendo aún más plantas... y poco después...

Estaba prácticamente convencida de que habían sido ellos... ¡¡Pero que bestias! . ¡Una cosa es intentar sabotear los planes del Team Rocket, y otra, destruir cualquier lugar por donde pasen!... La gente del pueblo estaba indignada por haber perdido algo tan mítico en el lugar, tan respetable, tan antiguo e insustituible como la Torre Lavanda... -.-

Me hallaba aún quieta en el mismo sitio, meditando cómo habrían provocado aquello los dos entrenadores, cuando una voz me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos...

Nemuri: (Acercándose rápidamente) ¡¡Laramie!...

Silvia: ... ... ¡¡Nemuri! O.O

Nemuri: (Llegando donde Silvia) ¡Laramie!... ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde estabas? o.O Llevo buscándote bastante rato...

Silvia: He estado en el Centro Pokémon hasta ahora.

Nemuri: ¡¿En el Centro Pokémon! o.O ¡Vaya! ¡No se me había ocurrido mirar allí!... ¡Pensaba que te habrías escondido por algún lugar del pueblo al ver a la policía, o algo así...!

Silvia: Que va... ¡Bua! ¡menudo aspecto que traes! ¡¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro! ¡¿Y dónde están los demás!

Nemuri: ¡La torre se ha derruido con todos nosotros dentro...! ¡Han arrestado a la mayoría de los rocket excepto a siete... entre ellos estamos Hikari, Itazu y yo... yo lo he conseguido gracias a Hikari, si no seguramente también estaría arrestado... Ella nos ha sacado de aquel lugar antes de que llegara la policía... a nosotros y a algunos rocket más... el resto de los miembros están detenidos...

Silvia: ¡¿Hikari os ha sacado de allí! o.O

Nemuri: Sí...

Silvia: ... o.O ... Y... ¡¿Y los demás! ¡¿Dónde están! ¡¿Qué les ha pasado!

Nemuri: Si te refieres a los exorcistas han desaparecido... nadie ha encontrado rastro de ellos... ni de ellos ni de su maestro... Los entrenadores también han desaparecido... bueno, al menos a ellos se les ha visto... se han ido volando en un pokémon justo después de la explosión... casi al mismo tiempo.

Silvia: ... ¡¿Justo después!... ¡Me lo imaginaba!..¬¬ ... ¡¿Qué habrá pasado con los exorcistas!

Nemuri: No lo sé... son entrenadores muy raros... habrán usado algún conjuro o alguna de esas cosas extrañas que saben hacer para irse del lugar.

Silvia: No sé... me parece muy extraño... ¡Que no son magos! ¡Ni brujos!

Nemuri: Son gente muy rara, hazme caso...

Silvia: No, si eso no hace falta que me lo jures... Uf... que extraño es todo esto... ¿Y el señor que retenían dos rocket? o.O

Nemuri: ¿El Señor Fuji?

Silvia: No sé, no conozco su nombre.

Nemuri: Tengo entendido que ha escapado de la torre antes de la explosión...

Silvia: (Con repentino alivio) Ah...

Nemuri: ... Hikari e Itazu se han ido junto con tres rocket de los siete que hemos escapado, a informar al jefe de lo ocurrido... a mí me han enviado a buscarte por el pueblo, ya que no aparecías... ¡Menos mal++ ¡Así me ahorro la bronca del jefe! 

Silvia: ... Sí... Puf... Menudo desastre...

Nemuri: Sí...

Silvia: ... Por cierto... ...

Nemuri: ... ¿Qué?... o.O

Silvia: ... ¿Sabes...? ¿Sabes que tiene pensado contar Hikari exactamente?

Nemuri: Pues... ¡Ah! ¡Entiendo!... No, no va a contar literalmente lo ocurrido, dudo mucho que diga ante el jefe que ella se dedicó a atormentar a una compañera en lugar de hacer su trabajo... Espero que no cambie el argumento en tu contra... que fuiste tú la que empezaste atacando, o algo así... o.O

Silvia: ¡¿QUÉ! . ¡¡QUE NI SE LE OCURRA! ¡¡LETXES, PERO VAYA MORRO! ¡¡YA ME TIENE HARTA! . ¡¡SOY CAPAZ DE IR YO MISMA HASTA DONDE GIOVANNI Y CONTARLE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ, PARA QUE SE ENTERE! ¡¡Y HAY TESTIGOS!...

Nemuri: Yo de ti no lo haría, no vayas a acabar con ella en un lío aún peor que el de esta tarde...

Silvia: ¡¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE HACER SIEMPRE LO QUE LE DÉ LA GANA! . ¡¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SALIRSE SIEMPRE CON LA SUYA! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ...! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN IDIOTA, LETXES, POR QUÉ!...

Nemuri: ¡Cálmate...:O

Silvia: ¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME HA TENIDO QUE TOCAR CON ESA MAJADERA...! . 

Nemuri: ¡Laramie...! ¡Cálmate por favor...++ (bajando el tono) ... Y no hables así de ella por favor... y menos gritando... te comprendo, pero te puedes meter en un buen lío como haya algún miembro cerca... En el Team Rocket todos se acaban enterando de todo...

Silvia: ¡¡EN UN BUEN LÍO SE METERÁ ELLA COMO CUENTE ALGUNA MENTIRA SOBRE MÍ! . ¡¡¿QUÉ SE CREE! ¡¡¿QUE TODO EL MUNDO LE TIENE MIEDO! ¡¡¿QUE VAN A ESTAR TODOS A SU MERCED! . ¡¡PUES NO ME DA LA GANA! ¡¡Y SI QUIERO DECIR LO QUE PIENSO DE ELLA A VOZ EN GRITO QUE SE FASTIDIE!... ¡¡Y...!

Nemuri: Relájate, Laramie... +... Comprendo que estés enfadada, hay muchos otros miembros que piensan lo mismo de ella... también hay muchos que la admiran, como Itazu, pero todos, incluyendo los que no la soportan le tienen respeto... por la sencilla razón de que saben que no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra ella, y que aunque llegaran a tenerla en un momento dado, Hikari siempre intentaría darles una lección de una forma u otra... no para hasta conseguirlo, ya lo has visto... hay unos pocos miembros muy veteranos que no la temen ni creen que haya motivos para ello, por que piensan que son superiores a Hikari, y más sabiendo que sólo tiene 16 años, pero jamás se han enfrentado a ella ni la han hecho enfadar, apenas la conocen, pues no coinciden, y ella no sabe aún nada de sus comentarios... y espero que no se llegue a enterar, aunque será difícil... ... Laramie... ten cuidado, sabes que no tienes posibilidades contra ella... ... y menos aún teniendo en cuenta que no eres quien creíamos...

Silvia: ... Eso es lo que no quiero que cuente...

Nemuri: Pues lo vas a tener difícil... le has dejado en bandeja echarte a ti las culpas... y quizá no necesite inventarse nada... con decir que has engañado toda la organización, incluyendo al jefe, que te has reído de todos y contar lo que le ha sucedido a Itazu por culpa de tu gastly... Además fue ella la que lo descubrió, le puede dar puntos... razón de más para que lo cuente... y perfecto para excusar que fuera a por ti todo el tiempo.

Silvia: PFFFF... . (Con ironía) ¡¡Perfecto! ¡¡De cine!... Bueno... me iba a ir de todas formas..¬¬

Nemuri: ¡¿En serio!... pero... ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada...! ¿Por qué has intentado engañarnos a todos?... Que hayas pensado en irte lo entiendo... aunque si no se hubiera descubierto el engaño podían haberte asignado a otro grupo, pero...

Silvia: ¡¡No es por Hikari si es lo que estás pensando! . ¡¡Que paranoia os ha entrado a todos con esa chavala, letxes!...¬¬

Nemuri: Pero ¿Por qué hacerte pasar por una entrenadora psíquica y marcial para entrar en el Team Rocket? ¡Te hubieran admitido igualmente!... Aunque habrías estado más tiempo preparándote... pero finalmente hubieras entrado, como todos. Lo único que si eres muy mala entrenadora y ladrona no subes nunca de nivel y también pueden acabar echándote... pero engañando a todos sólo consigues meterte en un buen lío...

Lo que yo quise al hacerme pasar por aquello, fue entrar lo más rápidamente posible, para poder evitar cuantos más ataques mejor... pero es cierto que era totalmente imprudente... No sólo por que si te pillan en el engaño te metes en un gran lío, que ya es mucho, si no por que fue precisamente por el hecho de creer que era tan poderosa, que me hubiera tocado en el grupo de Hikari... lo recordaba perfectamente...

Silvia: ¡¡Lo de las artes marciales es verdad! ¡¡Practico artes marciales! ¡Además eso me lo preguntaron sin que yo dijera nada!

Nemuri: ¡Ah! ¿Sí?... Bueno... Ella cree que también es una farsa, y probablemente lo diga.

Silvia: ¡Genial!...¬¬ Bueno... ya estoy despedida... total...

Nemuri: Oficialmente aún no.

Silvia: Pfff... Lo estaré dentro de nada...

Nemuri: ... ¿Y qué piensas hacer?...

Silvia: (Con desánimo) Nada... no sé... (Suspirando)...

Nemuri: ... Bueno... se supone que debemos esperar por aquí a que regresen Hikari e Itazu...

Silvia: ... Ya... yo no sé para qué, si ya no soy del Team Rocket...

Nemuri: Hasta que no te avisen personalmente de tu despido, sigues perteneciendo a la organización.

Silvia: ... Bueno... me voy por ahí un rato... quiero comprobar una cosa, si no te importa...

Nemuri: ¿Eh?... o.O ... no, claro... vete... yo estaré esperando cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Pero no tardes mucho, por favor. No creo que tarden en llegar.

Me alejé silenciosa y pensativa del lugar... la educación de Nemuri siendo un rocket me llamaba la atención... seguramente, al ser un perpetuo novato, estaría acostumbrado a tratar con respeto al resto de los miembros, pero aún así era llamativo... además yo era de su mismo rango... todo lo pedía por favor, tenía mucha paciencia, era muy comprensivo... no cuadraba en absoluto con el perfil de un rocket... y para ser tan torpe como todos decían, parecía tener bastantes conocimientos sobre la organización, y dados ciertos razonamientos suyos se le veía incluso avispado, aunque inocentón... que rocket tan extraño... pero que suerte la mía de tenerle en mi grupo 

Continué caminando intentando hacerme a la idea de lo que se me vendría encima tras la charla de mis compañeros con Giovanni... al poco comencé a pensar también en lo que tenía intención de hacer antes de que llegaran Itazu y Hikari... Quería comprobar si realmente carecía de posibilidades con mis pokémon... puedo desanimarme profundamente en estos casos, pero siempre me queda una chispa de esperanza por crudas que puedan ser mis posibilidades.

Quizá no había forma de que pudiera entrenar a mi pokémon psíquico o a mi fantasma, pero Cleafairy era de tipo normal, y ahora conocía un fortísimo ataque aparte de los dos con los que había nacido; Destructor y Canto. No había sido nunca entrenada, pues hasta aquel día había sido un bebé, era razonable que no tuviera nivel de combate, lo cual no quería decir que no pudiera tenerlo si la empezaba a entrenar... además ella sí me hacía caso. Y quizá con Magikarp también podía hacer algo... aunque ahí si que lo tenía complicado...

Me alejé un poco del pueblo comenzando a subir una de las empinadas montañas que le rodean, y no mucho rato después me detuve en una zona bastante más alta y cubierta de árboles. Allí liberé a Cleafairy.

Cleafairy: ¡¡Fairy, Fairy!

Silvia: ¡Cleafairy!  ¿Estás preparada para tu primer entrenamiento?

Cleafairy; ¿Cle? o.O ... ... ¡Cle, Cle!

Silvia: ¡Perfecto!... Bueno... Te va a resultar un tanto extraño, pero... aparte del entrenamiento habitual para un pokémon, he decidido entrenarte también de la misma forma que yo soy entrenada...

Cleafairy: ¿Fairy? o.O

Silvia: Sí... un pokémon no sólo ha de saber ataques, si no que también debe ser fuerte, rápido y resistente... y creo que el entrenamiento marcial es perfecto para eso, además que es una rutina que yo practico frecuentemente, por tanto, al menos lo básico, sé perfectamente como enseñártelo...aprender los movimientos adecuados y adquirir fuerza y resistencia en combates está muy bien, y es lo que hay que hacer... pero si a eso le añades este tipo de entrenamiento tan completo y duro tendrás mayores capacidades, no necesitas tener siempre a otro pokémon contra el que combatir para entrenar, y yo misma puedo entrenar junto a ti...

Cleafairy: Cle... :O

Silvia: Ya sé que no eres de tipo lucha y que dada la naturaleza de tu especie, no te pega nada este tipo de entrenamiento, pero creo que va a salir bien... sólo tienes que tener ánimo y fuerza de voluntad porque va a ser bastante duro, pero a la larga será mucho mejor para ti... además yo entrenaré contigo. Y estarás más preparada cuando te toque combatir...

Cleafairy: Fairy... o.O

Silvia: ¿Qué?... ¿Te parece bien?

Cleafairy: Fairy, fairy... o.O ... ... ... ¡¡Cleeeee!

Daba gusto ponerse de acuerdo con ella... siempre acababa aceptando alegremente, bien por querer complacerme, bien por ignorancia... pero siempre estaba dispuesta a lo que le propusiera.

Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil para ella... y efectivamente no lo fue. Tras explicarle lo que debía ir haciendo, al ver su cara de desconcierto e ignorancia, me veía obligada a hacerle antes una pequeña demostración, con lo que su gesto se tornaba aún más desconcertado... finalmente, le dije que intentara seguir mi ritmo e imitarme en todo lo que yo hiciese, aquello le ayudaría a tomar y seguir una velocidad concreta y ver claramente lo que debía hacer y cómo hacerlo... y ella lo intentó... o.O ¡¡Vaya si lo intentó...! Hasta que, completamente agotada, se detuvo definitivamente tras casi veinticinco minutos.

Silvia: ¡Cleafairy!... Venga... ¡Que prácticamente acabamos de empezar!...

Cleafairy: ¡Cleee:'(

Silvia: (Acercándose a ella) Vaaale... Paramos por ahora. ¡Para ser la primera vez, lo has hecho muy bien!

Cleafairy: ¿Cle? ..

Silvia: Sí... (Cogiéndola en brazos, de rodillas) No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que era duro, pero con el tiempo te vas adaptando... cogerás mayor fuerza y resistencia, y aguantarás mucho más tiempo de entrenamiento sin problemas 

Silvia: ¡Y ahora descansa, que te lo mereces! ... Uf y de paso vamos bajando al pueblo por si acaso han llegado ya... aunque no creo.

Cleafairy: ¡¡Fairy, fairyyyy! (Extendiendo las patas hacia uno de mis bolsillos)

Silvia: ... ¿Qué quieres? 

Cleafairy: ¡¡Fairyyyy!-

Silvia: ¿Golosinas? ¿Chocolate?

Cleafairy: ¡¡Cleeeeeeee!-

Silvia: ¡JAJAJA:D ¡Era de suponer! (Sacando una chocolatina de uno de los bolsillos después de buscar un ratito) ¡Toma! ¡Te lo has ganado:D

Cleafairy: ¡¡Cleeeee! (Comiendo feliz la chocolatina)

Iba bajando del monte con Cleafairy y su chocolatina entre mis brazos, mientras contemplaba desde mi relativamente alta perspectiva, el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar Nemuri esperando... debido a mi vista no distinguía muy bien... pero vi más de una silueta a la entrada del pueblo... "¡¡Itazu y Hikari! ¡¡¿Ya han llegado! ¡Letxes, que rápido! . "

Al instante tomé el turbo y salí disparada hacia el pie de la montaña, seguidamente continué corriendo hacia el lugar de espera indicado... donde para mi alivio tan sólo hallé a Nemuri.

Silvia: (Con la respiración entrecortada) ¡Ah! ¡Que susto!... ¡Pensaba que llegaba tarde, como siempre:P

Itazu: ¡¡ES QUE LLEGAS TARDE, COMO SIEMPRE! . 

Sorprendida, aparté la vista de Nemuri, que no había tenido aún ni tiempo de decir un solo comentario, y volví mi mirada hacia atrás, para encontrarme frente a frente con Itazu y Hikari, que me contemplaban severamente, aunque Hikari de manera más serena que Itazu...

Itazu: ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué diantres estabas haciendo! ¬¬ ¡¡Cuando se reciben ordenes se cumplen al pie de la letra! ¡¡Si se te ha ordenado que esperes con Nemuri...! ¡¡NO TE MUEVES DEL SITIO! . ¡¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO!

Silvia: ¡¡Pero si no he estado casi nada de tiemp...!

Itazu: ¡¡NO ME REPLIQUES, NOVATA! . ¡¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO!

Silvia: ... ... . 

Hikari contemplaba seria y pensativa el lugar donde se había alzado la torre, y de momento no había irrumpido en la conversación... me extrañaba que Itazu me estuviera tratando aún como un miembro rocket y que Hikari no hubiera mencionado satisfecha nada referente a mi expulsión... ahora que se sabía la farsa referente a mis supuestos poderes, Itazu no tenía absolutamente ningún inconveniente en reprocharme a gritos todo lo que quisiera... ¬¬ metí a Cleafairy en su nidoball que guardé en uno de mis bolsillos, Itazu, al no encontrar respuesta por mi parte, se dirigió a donde Hikari para comentarle algo... pensaba que se enfadaría más al no responderle, pero al parecer, con el hecho de callarme en lugar darle una molesta contestación, como siempre solía hacer, se dio por satisfecho.

Aproveché para dirigirme hacia Nemuri, que aún no había podido decir palabra, y preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

Silvia: (En tono bajo) ¡Oye, Nemuri!... ¡¿Qué ha pasado al final! ¿Estoy expulsada o no? o.O

Nemuri: No... 

Silvia: ¡¡¡¿NOOO! O.O

Nemuri: Así es

Silvia: ¡¿No se lo han contado al final:D ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Nemuri: Sí, sí que se lo han contado...

Silvia: ¡¿Sí! O.O Pero... ¡¿Entonces..! ...

Nemuri: Verás... Cuando el jefe se ha enterado de que el asunto de tus poderes era un engaño, se ha molestado bastante y ha dicho algo de que se la ibas a pagar, que a él nadie le toma el pelo, que si le has tomado por idiota, y todo eso...

Silvia: ... +

Nemuri: Había ordenado a Hikari e Itazu que te informaran de que debías presentarte ante él para ajustar cuentas, además de despedirte, y ha hecho acudir a Rocket Kazan ante su presencia para soltarle una buena por haberse dejado engañar en las pruebas de iniciación... pero al poco rato, mientras reprendía a Kazan, se lo ha pensado mejor, se ha calmado y ha considerado que era mejor no despedirte...

Silvia: ¡¡¿EH! ¡¡¿Y ESO! O.O

Nemuri: Según Itazu, ha dicho que un miembro con tal maña para engañar, podía ser realmente útil en la organización...

Silvia: ¡AH! ¡¿SÍ! ¡¡QUE FUERTE! ¡¡JUASJUASJUASJUAS! XDD ¡ASÍ QUE POR ESO NO ME HA DESPEDIDO, QUE POTRA HE TENIDOOOO:P

Nemuri: Sí, la verdad... :P pero es cierto, cualquiera no engaña a una mafia entera... Ha felicitado a Hikari por descubrir el engaño. Como temía, Hikari a excusado su nula colaboración en el plan, diciendo que se había centrado más en vigilarte porque sospechaba de tu farsa...

Silvia: ¡Tendrá morro! ...¬¬

Nemuri: (Con el dedo en los labios) ¡¡CHSSSST!... También a considerado el jefe en tu favor el hecho de tener a tu abra así... por eso de que aunque no lo sepas controlar, puedes evitar ataques...

Silvia: ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ! o.O ¡QUÉ YO QUÉEE! ¡Repite eso que creo haber oído mal!...

Nemuri: Sí, has oído bien... la verdad es que yo tampoco he entendido ni chota... o.O ... pregúntaselo a Hikari, que ella... ¡No, no, no, mejor no, a ella no!

Silvia: Sí... eso estaba pensando yo... ¬¬

Nemuri: ... :P... a Itazu tampoco, claro... bueno, pues se lo preguntas al jefe cuando vayas

Silvia: ¿Cuándo vaya a dónde? o.O

Nemuri: ¡Pues a qué va a ser...! ¡A verle:P

Silvia: ¿A ver yo a Giovanni? o.O ¿Y por que iba a ir a verle?

Nemuri: ¿Cómo que por qué? o.O ¡Porque quiere que acudas a su presencia, ya te lo he dicho:P

Silvia: ¡No, no, no me lo has dicho++

Nemuri: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Sí que te lo he dicho! O.o

Silvia: Has dicho que quería que acudiera para despedirme... y para ajustar cuentas o no sé qué... pero luego has dicho que no iba a despedirme...

Nemuri: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Jajaja! ¡No te he dicho que a pesar de todo quiere verte!

Silvia: ¿A mí? ¿Para qué++

Nemuri: La verdad es que no lo sé... o.O

En ese instante, Itazu y Hikari parecieron considerar que ya habían hablado lo que debían, se acercaron hacia nosotros dos, y Hikari alzó su firme voz..

Hikari: ¡¡Vosotros dos! ¡Dejaos de charla y escuchad!... Tenemos ordenes de liberar a los rocket de la torre que han sido detenidos... para qué se va a molestar el jefe en pagar la fianza de nadie cuando podemos ayudarles a escapar... Este pueblucho no tiene cárcel, así que han tenido que ser llevados a otra ciudad. En cuanto sepamos a dónde nos dirigiremos hacia allí de inmediato.

Nemuri: Vale... ¿Y cómo vamos a averiguar en qué ciudad están? o.O

Hikari: ... Dejádmelo a mí...

Itazu y Nemuri le hicieron una reverencia, yo permanecí mirando como se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el otro lado del pueblo, donde se hallaban los escombros de la torre con la policía aún alrededor junto con un gran número de curiosos. Mis dos compañeros fueron inmediatamente detrás de ella, yo hice lo propio.

Cuando estábamos a poca distancia del lugar, Hikari nos ordenó esperar ocultos tras unos arbustos que había cerca, pues no era conveniente que hubiese miembros rocket fácilmente identificables cerca de la policía. Ella desapareció rápidamente entre unas casas cercanas.

Llevábamos ya un rato esperando y yo comenzaba a aburrirme... no me resultaba nada cómodo permanecer agazapada, totalmente quieta y menos durante más de un minuto, por tanto decidí salir del escondite.

Itazu: ¡¡¿Pero qué haces estúpida! . ¡¡Que te van a pillar!

Silvia: No, yo no voy con la "R" descubierta en estos momentos... no tienen por qué saber que soy rocket.

Itazu: ¡¡¿Y qué pasa si te reconoce alguien que haya estado en la torre y no sea parte del Team Rocket! ¬¬

Silvia: No creo... el Señor Fuji no me ha podido distinguir bien debido a la oscuridad... los únicos que podrían reconocerme serían algunos exorcistas, pero han desaparecido... sólo voy a ver como está el ambiente en la zona de la torre... en seguida vuelvo.

Itazu: Grrrr... Siempre tienes que hacer lo que te de la gana..¬¬ ¡Lárgate si quieres, pero vuelve rápido! ¡Verás como se entere Hikari de que incumples sus ordenes!...

Silvia: No va a pasar nada, además ella nos a mandado escondernos para que no nos identifiquen como rocket, y a mí no me tienen por que identificar...

Me alejé con ligereza hacia el lugar de los hechos, situado a poquísima distancia de nuestro escondite... me detuve frente a la derruida torre junto con la gente del pueblo, que también la contemplaba con asombro y disgusto... la policía continuaba interrogando a algunas personas o buscaban pruebas alrededor del lugar. Como temía, los interrogados decían haber visto salir volando de la torre a un enorme pokémon alado con lo que parecían dos entrenadores en su lomo tras el gran estruendo. Algunos decían que era un solo entrenador, otros que eran dos...

Estaba claro que habían sido ellos, ya no me cabía la menor duda... ¬¬ las lamentaciones de un hombre situado junto a mí me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos.

Hombre: ¡Que desastre...! ¡Que desastre...! ¡La torre...! ¡La magnífica torre Lavanda, hogar de los espíritus y orgullo de nuestro pueblo...:'( ¡Dichosos rocket...!

Me encontraba contemplándole con tristeza y culpabilidad... se supone que yo debía de haber evitado todo aquello... -.- Al sentirse observado dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Hombre: ¿Has visto?... ¡Alguien tendría que detener a esos delincuentes...! ¡No hay derecho!...

Una joven, con la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo rojo, y una especie de túnica blanca alrededor cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo, se aproximó hacia el hombre y comenzó a hablarle con compasión y gravedad.

Chica: No se preocupe... Esos delincuentes ya han sido detenidos.

Hombre: Lo sé... y es un gran alivio, pero me refiero a todos los rocket... por detener a unos pocos, no van a cesar sus ataques... el Team Rocket es una mafia enorme y organizadísima y mientras haya miembros en libertad, habrá más desgracias...

Chica: ¡Cuanta razón tiene usted...! UU ¡Pero por lo menos han sido arrestados algunos miembros más...!

Hombre: ¡Pero sigue habiendo cientos de ellos a nuestro alrededor, dispuestos a un nuevo ataque...!

Chica: Bueno, al menos los rocket que osaron perturbar a los espíritus de la torre están donde deben... en la cárcel de Azafrán...

Hombre: No... No están allí... la cárcel de Azafrán esta al completo debido a los arrestos que se produjeron ayer tras otro ataque rocket en las oficinas de Sliph... los rocket de la torre han sido llevados a la cárcel de Ciudad Fucsia...

A la cárcel de Ciudad Fucsia... ¡Así que iba a ser allí donde nos dirigiríamos esta vez...! Me pregunté si Hikari lo habría averiguado ya...

La chica, de aspecto tan inocente y comprensivo, añadió alguna frase consoladora más a la conversación, y se despidió con una silenciosa reverencia... yo permanecía pensativa, con la cabeza gacha, pero para mi sorpresa noté como aquella joven me agarraba disimulada y fuertemente del brazo al pasar junto a mí, intentando arrastrarme con ella

Me pilló totalmente de improviso, y cuando intenté completamente desconcertada, librarme de su presa, me dirigió una mirada de reojo que reconocí al instante, así que, aún sorprendida, me dejé llevar por ella hacia donde se dirigía... el escondite de Itazu y Nemuri.

Se detuvo junto al arbusto, se quitó de encima la túnica blanca, y el pañuelo rojo de la cabeza que dejó ver su larga coleta azul, la había mantenido en forma de moño dentro de su pañuelo rojo... pañuelo que enseguida se colocó en el cuello, donde siempre estaba.

Itazu y Nemuri salieron de su escondite no demasiado sorprendidos por el atuendo que había llevado hasta hacía unos momentos su compañera... debían de estar habituados a sus camuflajes.

Hikari: (Con mucha dureza) ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ESTABAS HACIENDO ALLÍ, ENANA! . ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES HACER CASO OMISO DE MIS ORDENES CUANDO TE DE LA GANA!

Silvia: (Intentando calmarla con su razonamiento) He creído que no había problema en que saliera, ya que a mi no se me tiene por que reconocer como miembro rocket...

Hikari: ¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE TÚ CREAS! ¡¡¡LO QUE YO ORDENO SE CUMPLE A RAJATABLA, INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE LO QUE A TI TE PAREZCA! ¡¡¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO! . ¡¡¡BASTANTE ES TENER QUE AGUANTAR A UNA INÚTIL COMO TÚ EN MI GRUPO CUANDO TE DEBERÍAN DE HABER ECHADO A PATADAS! ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE NO ME HAGAS ENFADAR, NO VAYA A SER QUE DEJE DE COMPADECERME DE TI Y TE LAS TENGAS QUE VER DE NUEVO CARA A CARA CONMIGO! ¡¡¡¿HAS COMPRENDIDO, ENANA! ¬¬

Silvia: (Cruzándose de brazos)...¡Síiii!... que remedio... ¬¬

Hikari: ¡¡¡Y NO QUIERO NINGÚN TIPO DE MALAS CARAS HACIA MÍ! ¡¡¡ Y ahora en marcha! Debemos partir hacia Ciudad Fucsia!

Itazu, Nemuri: ¡¡¡A la orden!

Itazu parecía satisfecho por la reprimenda que acababa de recibir... Comenzamos a andar y Nemuri se situó junto a mí, Itazu y Hikari iban más adelante.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el sur del pueblo, donde se hallaba la salida que conducía a Fucsia, pero al llegar hacia allí, el hombre que estaba junto a la torre, a quien Hikari había sacado dónde se hallaban los rocket del último ataque, caminaba también hacia el mismo lugar y mis compañeros llevaban la insignia rocket completamente al descubierto.

Hikari meditó unos segundos y acto seguido, tras ocultar su coleta se colocó de nuevo su pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y la túnica blanca por encima. Ante mi sorpresa, Itazu y Nemuri se cubrieron con vestimenta similar, que al parecer ya tenían prevista para estos casos.

Hikari: (Dirigiéndose a mí) ... Tú puedes ir así... ya te ha visto así que lo mismo da.

Y me encontré dirigiéndome a la salida del sur con mis tres compañeros que recordaban a una mezcla entre monjes y samuráis con esos extraños e improvisados atuendos... Además claramente no era la primera vez que hacían esto, pues enseguida pusieron los tres un gesto idéntico, tranquilo e incluso pacifista en sus rostro, y comenzaron a encaminarse con calma hacia nuestro destino... yo caminaba junto a ellos con una cara que era todo un cuadro... estaba totalmente sorprendida ante su repentino cambio de vestimenta y actitud, y al final, como era de esperar, me acabó entrando un ataque de risa que intenté disimular tapándome la boca con mi mano derecha.

El hombre, al vernos, enseguida se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros, repentinamente contento.

Hombre: (Dirigiéndose a Hikari) ¡Hola!  ¡¡Tú eres la chica de antes! Perdona si soy indiscreto pero... ¿Hacia dónde os dirigís?...

Hikari pareció molesta ante su aparición y antes de que pudiera acabar de formular la pregunta le contestó con la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

Hikari: Lo siento señor, pero no podemos entretenernos, tenemos prisa... otra vez será... adiós.

Aquello de la prisa no quedó nada bien, no sólo por que era la típica excusa barata, si no porque dado el paso tranquilo con el que iban al principio, no parecían tener prisa alguna, pero después de esto aligeraron su marcha y continuaron hacia delante. El hombre intentó insistir una vez más, pero viendo que no sería atendido desistió tras disculparse... de pronto pareció fijarse en mí, que iba justo detrás de mis compañeros y se acercó animosamente.

Hombre: ¡Hola! ¡A ti también te recuerdo...! ¡Estabas antes junto a la torre, al igual que tu amiga...! No os dirigiréis por casualidad hacia Ciudad Fucsia, ¿Verdad?

Silvia: (Deteniéndose a hablar) Pues sí... ¿Por?

Hombre: ¡Genial! Verás... ¿Me podrías hacer un gran favor?... bueno, a mí y a todos los habitantes de alrededor... jeje.

Silvia: ... ¿Cuál? o.O

Hombre: Hay un Snorlax dormilón bloqueando el camino un poco más adelante... la gente no puede pasar por ese camino y han de tomar otros mucho más largos para venir a Pueblo Lavanda, o ir a Ciudad Fucsia, o a Ciudad Carmín... Me han pedido que lo despierte y eso iba a hacer... pero me viene bastante mal, pues he de cuidar a los pokémon que acojo en mi casa, algunos son aún muy pequeños y otros están enfermos... debo de prestarles atención continua, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de salir del pueblo, por lo menos estos días... Me harías un grandísimo favor si le despertases tú, ya que vais de camino...

Silvia: ... ¡Vale!... ¡Por mí perfecto! ... El único problema es que para despertarle necesito una pokéflauta... y no tengo ninguna.

Hombre: ¡Eso no es problema! Jeje... (Sacando de su chaqueta una larga flauta que parecía atravesar una pokéball de pega) Aquí la tienes  Te la puedes quedar por hacerme este gran favor, ¡No faltaba más!...

Silvia: ¡¡¿Síiii! o.O ... ¡No, no, no! ¡Te la devolveré cuando...!

Hombre: No es necesario Tengo otra igual, no te preocupes.

Silvia: ¡Ah! ¿Sí:D ¡Entonces vale! ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!

Hombre: ¡Gracias a ti! Jeje

Silvia: Hay otro problemilla...

Hombre: ¿Cuál? o.O

Silvia: ¡Qué no se tocar la flauta++

Hombre: ¡Ah! Jeje. No te preocupes, ahora mismo te enseño las notas que has de tocar para despertarle ;)

Rápidamente me enseñó las notas adecuadas, las memoricé (no era ninguna complicación) y estaba probando a tocarlas cuando llegó corriendo una vivaracha niña de unos siete años con el pelo rosado gritando un nombre que enseguida captó mi atención.

Niña: ¡¡Señor Fuji! ... ¡¡Señor Fuji!

Hombre: ¿Ocurre algo? .. o.O

Niña: El pidgey que recogiste esta mañana... parece que quiere intentar volar de nuevo pero aún no tiene el ala curada del todo... intentamos calmarle para que no se ponga peor del ala... ¡Pero está revoloteando por la habitación y no podemos cogerle++

Sr Fuji: ¡Ahora mismo voy para allá! (Dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí) ¡Muchísimas gracias de veras! ¡No sabes el gran favor que me haces! ... ¡Tengo que irme...! ¡Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar! ... ¡Ah!... ¡Y suerte con el líder!

Silvia: ... ¡¿Qué líder! o.O

Sr Fuji: Con el líder del gimnasio Fucsia, por supuesto... ¿No me has dicho que vas a la ciudad para retarle? o.O

Silvia: ¡¡¿ A RETAR YO AL LÍDER! O.O ¡¡¡JUASJUASJUASJUAS! XDD

Sr Fuji: ... o.O

Silvia: ¡Que va! ¡Si ni siquiera te he dicho para que voy:P

Sr Fuji: ¡Ah! Perdona... Quizá lo he dado yo por hecho... estaba convencido de que eras entrenadora...

Silvia: ¡Es que lo soy! ... Bueno, lo intento... :P

Sr Fuji: ¿Qué lo intentas?...o.O ... ¿Por qué te has reído de esa manera cuando te he dicho lo del líder?... ¿Es que no te ves capaz de retar a uno?...

Silvia: ¡¿YO! ¡QUE VA! ¡El día que esté en condiciones de retar a un líder saldrá en los periódicos:P

Sr Fuji: ... o.o ¡Pero que poca confianza tienes en ti misma, jovencita...! Si ya de buenas a primeras piensas de esa forma, por supuesto que no estarás en condiciones de retar a nadie... Ni tú, ni tus pokémon. El entrenador transmite a los pokémon sus sensaciones... y si no tienes confianza ni seguridad, ellos tampoco la tendrán. Sólo cuando te des cuenta de lo capaz que eres se darán cuenta tus pokémon... y se verá en los resultados. De la otra forma no sólo es que no estés en condiciones de tener un combate contra un lider... es que no lo estás ni de tener un combate ordinario...

Silvia: Efectivamente, es que no lo estoy.

Sr Fuji: ¡¡Por supuesto! ¡Y no lo estarás hasta que cambies de actitud...! ¡Para alguien que aspira a algo, no existe la negatividad...! No puede existir.

Silvia: ... ¿Tú eres entrenador?

Sr Fuji: No.

Silvia: ¿Y cómo es que pareces saber tanto sobre el tema?

Sr Fuji: Supongo que el pasar tanto tiempo con pokémon muy diferentes, o rodearme frecuentemente de entrenadores me da conocimiento... pero esto no sólo es aplicable al entrenamiento pokémon, si no a todo...

Niña: ¡Señor Fujiii!

Sr Fuji: ¡Voy, voy! ... ¡Tengo que irme...! ¡No olvides lo que te he dicho, jovencita...! ¡Y gracias otra vez!

Se alejó rápidamente con la niña... permanecí mirando aún atónita como se iba unos instantes más... ¡¡Así que él era el Señor Fuji! ¡¡Él era quien estaba secuestrado en la segunda planta de la torre! ¡A quien se supone que liberó aquel exorcista...! ¡Estaba claro que la oscuridad de la torre le impidió verme bien, por que no me había reconocido en ningún momento...! Ni yo a él...

Enseguida reaccioné, me di media vuelta y corrí hacia la salida sur del pueblo intentando alcanzar a mis compañeros... reflexionaba sobre lo que me había dicho... al poco, ya habiendo salido del pueblo, me los encontré caminando sin prisa y con sus atuendos habituales. Vi como los tres lanzaban miradas hacia atrás a destiempo para ver si aparecía tras ellos. Enseguida me vieron aproximarme corriendo y llegué junto a ellos al momento.

Hikari: ¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TE HAS DETENIDO! ¡¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ENTRETENERNOS!

Itazu: ¡¡Y MUCHO MENOS CON ESE! ¡¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡¡ERA EL SEÑOR FUJI! ¡¡SÉ QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO NO TE HA RECONOCIDO, PERO SI TE DETIENES A HABLAR CON ÉL PUEDE LLEGAR A HACERLO! . 

Silvia: ¡¡¿Sabíais que era el Señor Fuji! o.O

Hikari: ¡¡¿Cómo no vamos a saberlo, enana! ¬¬ ¡¡Nuestros compañeros rocket le retuvieron, y además es conocido en todo el pueblo!

Itazu: ¡¡La policía está en el pueblo buscando a los rocket que intervinieron en el ataque a la torre! ¡¡Y los habitantes también! ¡¡Están furiosos con lo sucedido! ¡¡No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que nosotros somos parte de los implicados en el ataque! ¬¬ ¡¡No podemos detenernos en el pueblo a charlar con el primero que pase! ¡¡En estos momentos es una estupidez y una insensatez!

Silvia: (Sarcásticamente) Bueno... no os quejaríais tanto si supierais que gracias a eso podremos ir a Ciudad Fucsia sin problemas...

Los tres me miraron extrañados

Itazu: ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo...! ¬¬

Silvia: Hay un Snorlax dormido bloqueando el camino... No podemos ir hacia Ciudad Fucsia a no ser que alguien le despierte. Y tengo la Pokéflauta para eso.

Itazu, Nemuri: ¡¿Qué! o.O

Hikari: ... ¡¿En serio!... ¡¡Déjame ver eso!

Saque la Pokéflauta y se la tendí, ella la cogió brusca y rápidamente. Permaneció mirándola unos instantes junto con Itazu y Nemuri.

Hikari: (Con una leve sonrisa sarcástica y burlona) ¡¡No me digas que tú sabes tocar esto!...

Itazu: ¡Seguro que no:P

Silvia: El Señor Fuji me ha enseñado las notas correspondientes...

Hikari: Ummm... (Devolviéndomela) ¡Quizá resultas útil por una vez!... ¡¡Vamos!

Llegamos a una zona de pescadores, consistente en un larguísimo puente de maderas que trazaba un recorrido multiforme, donde había pescadores sentados en el borde esperando junto a su caña.

Pescador 1: ¡¡He atrapado un Magikarp! ¡¡He atrapado un Magikarp:D

Pescadores: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¡¡ENHORABUENA! ¡¡¡VAS A LLEGAR MUY LEJOS! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA! XDD

Pescador 1: (Enfadado) ¡¡ILUSOS! . ¡¡MAGIKARP PARECERA TORPE, PERO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER MUY BUENO! ¡¡ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TENERLO!

Pescadores: ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Aquello me recordaba al momento en que capturé a mi magikarp... vi como otro pescador le decía al primero; "Déjales, no tienen ni idea, ya verán cuando evolucione...". Estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

Al de no mucho rato apareció... lo que parecía un enorme y voluminoso oso tumbado panza arriba y roncando abiertamente bloqueaba totalmente el camino para continuar... además, aquella ruta cruzaba con una tercera, también obstruida por el mismo. Lo más curioso es que en lugar de tener el clásico color de un pokémon de su especie, era de un precioso azul oscuro que le hacía singular.

Itazu: Es cierto, aquí esta el Snorlax. o.O

Hikari: ¡Vamos enana! ¡Haz lo que debes...!

Me coloqué la flauta en los labios, y comencé a tocar las notas que me había memorizado, primero titubeando un poco, y luego con más seguridad... De pronto el Snorlax comenzó a moverse lentamente... los tres contemplábamos fijamente al enorme pokémon, aunque sin parar de tocar.

Por fin, el pokémon comenzó a levantarse perezosamente hasta que se puso totalmente en pié. Miró un instante a su alrededor y se dirigió alegre hacia un camino de hierba, alejándose de la zona de pescadores.

Algunos entrenadores comenzaron a aparecer al ver al pokémon encaminarse hacia una de las rutas, y comenzaron a lanzar alegres exclamaciones. Algunos se fueron acercando a mí para darme las gracias, y al poco rato continuamos de nuevo nuestro camino.

Nemuri: ¡Como mola:D ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame probar la flauta, por favor!

Cuando llegamos a Ciudad Fuscia ya había oscurecido, Nemuri llevaba gran parte del camino tocando alegremente la flauta, pero al final, a Hikari e Itazu parecía estar sacándoles de quicio..

Hikari: ¡¡YA BASTA! . ¡¡Me estás dejando la cabeza hecha migas!

Itazu: ¡¡No tienes ni idea de tocar! ¡¡Déjalo ya antes de que nos vuelvas locos!

Nemuri cesó con tristeza su desafinado concierto y me la devolvió... se supone que ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de la ciudad, pero se veían muy pocas casas... lo que más abundaban eran los árboles y la vegetación. La mayoría de las casas presentaban un aire tradicionalista. Parecía una ciudad extraña y carismática, aunque no la apreciaba tan bien como si fuera de día.

Hikari miraba a su alrededor muy seria, y con lo que me pareció una chispa de incomodez.

Hikari: ¡¡Escuchad! ¡¡Itazu y yo iremos hacia la cárcel de la ciudad a liberar a los rocket...! ¡Vosotros esperad aquí, no tardaremos! (Con seguridad y dureza) Esto será pan comido...

Itazu: ¿No debería de venir también Laramie?

Hikari se detuvo en seco, se volvió lentamente y permaneció mirando a Itazu manteniendo su dureza en la mirada pero con una expresión de no poderse creer lo que acababa de oír.

Itazu: Lo digo por que ella nos sacó sin problemas de la cárcel de Ciudad Verde...

Hikari: (Clavándole una mirada dura y algo enojada) ... ...

Itazu: No, mejor olvídalo... tonterías que se me han pasado por la cabeza...

Hikari: ... ¬¬

Itazu: ¡De todas formas nosotros tenemos más nivel! ¡Y somos mejores entrenadores! ¡Es evidente que lo haremos mucho mejor! ¡Los dos nos bastamos y sobramos!...

Hikari: ... ¬¬ (Con ironía) ¡Que susto! ¡Por un momento he creído que volvías a estar poseído por el gaslty de Laramie...!

Silvia: ...¬¬

Nemuri: ...XD

Itazu: ¡¿Poseído! o.O ¡¿Qué gastly! (Mirándome perplejo) ¡¿Desde cuando tienes tú un gastly! O.o (Hacia Hikari de nuevo) Pero ¿De que hablas?...

Hikari: ¡Que te lo explique Laramie, porque seguro de que te alegrarás de tenerla a mano cuando te enteres...! ¡Ahora vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Itazu: (Lanzándome una interrogante y molesta mirada) ... ... ¡A la orden!

Mientras se iban, Nemuri se reía, primero en bajo y cuanto más se alejaban, más subía el volumen. Ante el comentario de Hikari y mi Gastly, al principio estaba algo molesta por el menosprecio que hizo de lo dicho por Itazu, que no me subestimaba, pero al poco, y al oír reírse a Nemuri, no pude evitar que me entrara un fuerte ataque de risa al recordar lo sucedido con Itazu y mi gastly. XD

Nemuri: No te preocupes... presume mucho, pero no es ni de lejos como Hikari... aunque ahora que sabe que tus poderes son una farsa será más duro contigo, pero no mucho más, pues sabe que puede desaparecer al menor aviso

Silvia: Jeje XD

Nemuri: Pero no lo entiendo... o.O si no tienes poderes psíquicos... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer desaparecer a Hikari sin sacar a tu abra? Bueno, y aunque lo hubieras sacado cualquier abra no hace eso... +

Silvia: ¡Ya++ ¡Yo me quedé alucinando!... ¡¡No tengo ni idea! o.O ...

Nemuri: ¡Que extraño...! o.O ¡¿No lo sabes ni tú! ... ... ... es muy raro... tendría explicación si llegas a ser quien todos creíamos... pero si no es así... y lo más curioso es que Hikari e Itazu no han parecido sorprendidos en ningún momento por ello desde que se enteraron de tu engaño... o.O

Silvia: ¡¿No! o.O Igual hacen como que no les sorprende...

Nemuri: No, lo dudo... Te aseguro que se les notaría... sobre todo a Itazu.

Silvia: ... Pues ni idea... tú los conoces mejor... yo es que no entiendo nada.

De pronto recordé que estaba haciéndose realmente tarde, y me había decidido al fin con algo que me llevaba rondando la cabeza todo el camino... debía apresurarme, no podía perder la oportunidad.

Silvia: Oye Nemuri, ¿Qué hora es? o.O

Nemuri: Las diez menos veinte pasadas, ¿Por qué?

Silvia: ... ¿Sabes a qué hora cierran el gimnasio de esta ciudad?...

Nemuri: ¿El gimnasio? O.o ... Pues no lo sé... supongo que a las diez... o a las once... como el gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán... ¿Por qué?

Silvia: (Pensativa) ...

Nemuri: ¿Quieres ir al gimnasio Fucsia:O

Silvia: Sí...

Nemuri: (Totalmente extrañado) ... ... ¿Quieres hablar con el líder? o.O ... Te advierto que no es precisamente amistoso...

Silvia: Te sonará raro... pero quiero retarle.

Nemuri: ¡¡¿RETARLE! O.O ¡¡¿QUIERES RETAR A UN LIDER DE GIMNASIO! ... :O Estooo... ¿No te parece un poco imprudente? -

Silvia: Puede ser... pero la verdad es que no pierdo nada. Tanto si no le reto, como si le reto y pierdo, no voy a tener medalla igualmente. Además, quiero probar lo que se siente al retar a un líder... llevo oyendo hablar sobre los líderes muchísimo tiempo y siempre he tendido ganas de probarme a mí misma con uno... ya se que no tengo posibilidades, pero este sería el primer combate en condiciones que hago con mi equipo y vendrá bien para saber hasta dónde llegan realmente... y un entrenamiento de combate con muy buen nivel para empezar.

Nemuri: Sí, bueno... o.O lo malo es que si pierden, que si te soy sincero es lo más seguro, poco van a aprender... sobre todo si te derrotan muy rápido.

Silvia: Ya... ¡Pero no puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad++ No vamos a estar en esta ciudad mucho tiempo, me parece, y además ahora que no están Itazu y Hikari para mandar nada es una oportunidad de la letxe... ¡Tengo que ir antes de que lo cierren y me arrepienta!

Nemuri: Sí, pero Laramie... ¿Tenías que elegir precisamente al líder de esta ciudad?... + ¿Sabes quién es?

Silvia: Sí, Koga.

Nemuri: Koga es un ninja... hoy has perdido contra otra ninja descaradamente... ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? o.O

Silvia: ¡Uf!... ... ... (con pasotismo) ¡Sí!... ¡Que más dará...! ... ¡Bueno, voy antes de que me arrepienta! XD

Nemuri: ... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Voy contigo! ¡Esto no quiero perdérmelo!

El hecho de que unos momentos pudiera estar totalmente deprimida y otros aspirar demasiado alto es lo que me llevó a tomar semejante decisión tan surrealista... Puedo pensar que no tengo salida ni remedio y estar convencida de ello, pero si surge una oportunidad, y si encima ha habido algo que me motive, puedo surgir tal esperanza en mí que me lleva a hacer cosas como aquella... lanzarme al punto crítico, aún sabiendo que tengo las de perder, pero siempre con una oculta y gran esperanza que me mueve. Quizá sin la charla del Señor Fuji no hubiera llegado a animarme a ello...

Anduvimos un rato por las oscuras y arboradas calles de Ciudad Fucsia en busca del gimnasio. Algunos carteles de madera que íbamos encontrando por el camino nos iban indicando la dirección adecuada hacia nuestro destino. Al de no mucho tiempo, al sur de la ciudad y prácticamente a las afueras de la misma, un gran edificio que reflejaba una estética tradicionalmente oriental se alzaba sobre una pequeña colina. Se veían luces en su interior.

Silvia: ¡¡¿Éste es el gimnasio! O.O ¡¡Que guayyyyy:D ¡¡Que cañero! ¡¡Es super bonito:D

Nemuri: ¡Sí! ¡Es muy guay!... ¡Y el líder es muy fuerte!

Silvia: Sí, ya sé... (sacando a Cleafairy de la nidoball)

Cleafairy: ¡¡Cle! -

Silvia: ¡Cleafairyyy! Mira... ahora vamos a tener un combate... un combate de verdad, que probablemente será bastante duro... ¡Bueno, no! ¡Que letxes! ¡Que fijo que será bastante duro!... Cuando te diga un ataque, hazlo, por favor, e intenta hacerlo bien, lo mejor que puedas. ¿Vale?

Cleafairy: Cle... o.O ... ¡Fairy, fairyyy!

Nemuri: ¿Vas a retar a Koga... con ese pokémon?...

Cleafairy: ¡¡Cle! -

Silvia: Pues sí... Bueno, ella será la primera, luego me imagino que tendré que sacar más... (pensando en sus pokémon)... ... ... Madre mía, esto va a ser patético... +

Nemuri: Jeje... ¿Por qué mejor no lo dejas?

Silvia: ... ... ¡Ba!... ¡No!... ¡Ni de palo, que ya estamos aquí!... (Tomando aire) ¡Ala, vamos a entrar...!

Cleafairy: ¡Fairy!

Nemuri: De acuerdo...

Nemuri, Cleafairy y yo, atravesamos la extraña puerta del gimnasio... Mi compañero y yo empezábamos a estar realmente nerviosos, pero mi pokémon parecía alegre y con ganas de aventura, como siempre.

Al entrar totalmente en el lugar, miramos de un lado a otro con curiosidad y nerviosismo... no parecía haber nadie... pero el lugar estaba bien iluminado.

Silvia: ¡¡No hay nadie...! ¡¡Vamos más adelante...! ¡Estarán en la zona de combate, y esta no lo es! Evidentemente.

Nemuri: Sí... ¡Allí hay una puerta!  ¡Seguro que están al otro lado!

La zona de combate se distingue de una zona ordinaria por el estilo de suelo; el de la zona de combate es de un material normalmente concreto, duro y resistente, además habitualmente el lugar tiene dibujado el símbolo de una gran pokéball en el centro.

Nemuri tenía razón; a la derecha, en la parte final de la estrecha y larga habitación, había una puerta. Comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia allí... pero de pronto vi como Nemuri se paraba en seco en una extraña postura, tras oír lo que me pareció un "CLONC" y acto seguido, se echó levemente hacia atrás, con cara aturdida.

Nemuri: (Llevándose las manos a la cara) ¡¡AY, AY AYY!

Silvia: ¡¿Qué haces! o.O ¡¿Qué te ha pasado!

Nemuri: ¡Me he dado un porrazo! TT

Silvia: (Comenzando a reírse levemente) ... ¿Contra qué? ¡Pero si no hay nada! ... XD

Nemuri: ¡Me acabo de estampar contra algo, estoy seguro+

Continué caminando mientras él terminaba de decir esto último, y cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando, al segundo de dejar de mirarle y dirigir mi vista hacia delante al tiempo que avanzaba, hice un repentino y brusco ademán de desplazarme hacia atrás, al notar lo que parecía un golpe contra mi cara y parte de mi tronco. Al instante caí en que aquel era la clásica sensación de cuando encuentras una pared en tus narices... ¡La diferencia es que allí no había pared alguna! O.O

Silvia: ¡¡AY! . ¡Pero...! ¡¡¿Pero qué pasa! ¡¡Me acabo de chocar contra nada!

Nemuri: Ya te lo he dicho... + (Extendiendo las manos hacia delante) ... Aquí... Aquí hay algo... ¡Estoy tocando lo que parece un cristal! o.O ... ¡Pero no se ve nada...!

Silvia: (Haciendo lo mismo) ¡¡Es verdad! o.o ... (palpando ampliamente y finalmente apretando fuertemente con el dedo índice) ... ¡Sí!... ¡Es cristal! ¡Puedo ver mi huella dactilar!... Pero se distingue muy poco... o.O ... ... ... ¡Es cristal super transparente! ¡Letxes! ¡Soy idiota! . 

Nemuri: Por... ¿Por qué? o.O

Silvia: ¡Se me había olvidado que el gimnasio de Koga está lleno de trampas antes de llegar al líder! ¬¬ ...

Nemuri: ¡Es cierto! o.o Yo también había oído algo...

Silvia: ¡Perfecto! ¬¬ Algo que parece tan fácil como cruzar esta habitación, se va a convertir en toda una azaña... ... vamos a caminar con los brazos extendidos, para tocar donde hay cristal... cuando veamos un hueco libre, vamos avanzando... ¡Uf!... Me da que esto va a ser un auténtico laberinto, así que mejor que vayamos por el mismo camino...

Nemuri: Sí... opino igual.

Un compañero de la escuela que había escogido la optativa de veneno, cuando todavía cursaba en ella nos comentó a mí y a mis amigos que su profesor de optativa les había contado la anécdota del gimnasio de Koga y sus trampas previas a llegar a él... Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde aquello, (Fue sobre el primer curso en aquella escuela) y no me había acordado hasta el momento.

Nemuri y yo íbamos palpando con las manos los cristales, y caminando por las zonas que no tenían ningún obstáculo transparente, pero la tarea no era ni mucho menos tan fácil como aparentaba... De pronto te encontrabas completamente sin salida en una zona, excepto por el camino en que habías llegado hasta allí, sin manera alguna de seguir avanzando, por tanto había que volver hacía atrás, para comprobar si había otro camino posible que llevara hacia un lugar diferente, lo cual, ante la imposibilidad de ver las paredes se hacía dificilísimo.

No quería ni pensar el tiempo que llevábamos allí... tenía esperanza de que el combate no fuera largo, y poder llegar a la zona en la que debíamos estar antes que Itazu y Hikari, pero dado el tiempo que llevábamos ya, y aún sin haber luchando contra el líder, estaba clarísimo que llegaríamos tarde...

Por fin, después de dar muchas vueltas, nos vimos con alivio y con los brazos algo cansados ante la ansiada puerta. Satisfechos, los tres nos dirigimos con ánimo y seguridad hacia dicha puerta... que no llegamos a alcanzar ya que, antes de llegar, nos dimos un soberano golpe contra "nada" ¬¬

Cleafairy: ¡CLEeEeEeEeee...++

Nemuri: ¡AY! ... ¡Nooooo! ¡Justo cuando parecía que lo habíamos conseguidoo! 

Silvia: (Frotándose la cara visiblemente nerviosa) ... ... ... ... ¡¡¡YA ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES! . ¡¡¡LLEVAMOS AQUÍ SIGLOS! ¡¡Y CUANDO PARECE QUE POR FIN HEMOS LLEGADO...! ¡¡ALA! ...

Me interrumpí de golpe al ver lo que parecía un extraño dibujo consistente en líneas multiformes que se fueron extendiendo con rapidez ante nosotros, en el aire... o.o Permanecimos momentáneamente inmóviles, observando con las bocas levemente abiertas, aire interrogante y sorprendido, aquellas extrañas y amplísimas líneas multiformes que se hallaban en frente de nosotros... al de varios segundos, nos acercamos inseguramente y extendí mi mano con cautela hacia el lugar del extraño dibujo hasta que palpé justo donde se hallaba, el material sólido y resbaloso que me suponía encontrar...

Silvia: ¡Es uno de estos cristales...! Pero rajado, como si le hubieran dado un golpe...

Nemuri: ¡Se ha rajado ante nuestras caras!... +-+ ... ¡No lo hemos tocado...! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? o.O

Silvia: ¡No tengo ni idea...! ... (Palpando la zona) ¡Quizá sea otra trampa para mosquear...! No, no creo... no tiene mucho sentido... O quizá se ha rajado por la presión del aire, o la temperatura... ¡No! ¡Eso si que es imposible aquí! No, no, no... No tiene ningún sentido...

Nemuri: ¡No lo toques!... + ¡Va acabar rompiéndose por completo!

Aparté la mano del cristal y miré a Nemuri un instante... ¡Claro!... Me alejé ligeramente del cristal, y acto seguido solté una patada hacia el mismo, haciéndolo saltar en pequeños cristalitos super transparentes. Tras esto me dirigí a Nemuri, que después de contemplar el lugar donde había estado el cristal, miró hacia mí, con gesto visiblemente estupefacto. Por el lugar donde se encontraba, era de suponer que se había desplazado hacia atrás cuando efectué el golpe.

Nemuri: ... O.O

Silvia: (Encogiéndose de hombros con pasotismo) ¡Que letxes!... ¡El cristal ya estaba fastidiado, se tendría que cambiar igualmente, y pasaba de que estuviéramos mil años más para llegar por fin a la puerta...!¬¬ Total...

Nemuri: ... o.O... ... ... (Encogiéndose también de hombros)... ¡Pues vamos ya a dónde Koga!

Silvia: ¡SÍ! ¡Por fiiin:D

Cleafairy: ¡Fairyyyy! -

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo con brío hacia la puerta. Los invisibles trocitos de cristal crujían bajo nuestros zapatos, al notar aquello tomé a Cleafairy en brazos para impedir que se clavara alguno de los trozos... y al fin, abrimos la puerta...

La abrimos con cautela y echamos un tímido vistazo en su interior... una chica de kimono rosa y pelo verde recogido en una coleta, lanzaba velozmente estrellas ninja hacia una de las paredes... o.O Que fuerza y precisión...

Permanecimos contemplándola con asombro y curiosidad, aún sin haber cruzado la puerta totalmente, cuando, tras unos instantes, pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y volvió su firme vista hacia nosotros manteniendo una de las estrellas en su mano derecha...

No llegó a decir nada, pues justo en aquel momento, una voz procedente de la izquierda captó nuestra inmediata atención.

Koga: Podéis pasar, no nos comemos a nadie...

Mi compañero y yo obedecimos, aún con nerviosismo y algo de asombro ante aquel lugar y ambiente... La voz procedía de un hombre de pelo corto y puntiagudo, vestido con un kimono azul muy oscuro, un cinturón negro en su cintura atado por delante, los bordes del cruce del kimono rojos, al igual que una pequeña parte de las mangas, muñequeras negras, espinilleras negras con la parte superior rojas, y calcetines del mismo azul oscuro que el kimono, no llevaba zapatos. Su expresión era dura, firme y seria, pero tranquila.

Koga: Veo que habéis logrado superar el laberinto invisible...

Silvia: Eeeh... entre comillas, "sí"

Koga: (Abriendo levemente los ojos en gesto de sorpresa) ¿Entre comillas?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Chica: (Acercándose) No habréis hecho trampas para superar la prueba, ¿Verdad? ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Que va!... ¡Bastante tiempo nos hemos tirado palpando paredes falsas con las manos... y con la cara ¬¬ como para hacer trampas...! ¡Ah!... por cierto... creo que tendréis que cambiar uno de los cristales... +

Koga: ... ¡¿Lo habéis roto!

Silvia: ¡No, no, no! ¡Palabra que se a rajado sólo! ¿A que sí, Nemuri?

Nemuri: Sí o.O

Chica: ... ¡Un cristal no se rompe solo! ¬¬

Silvia: ¡Que sí, que sí!... ¡Que se ha rajado sólo, en serio!...Vale... Al final le he ayudado a ceder con un golpecito, lo admito... ¡Pero se ha rajado sólo! ¡Y ya estábamos junto a la puerta!

Nemuri: ¡¿Golpecito! ¡Pues a sonado...! XDD

Koga y Chica: (Mirando a Silvia) ...¬¬

Nemuri: ...

Silvia: ¡A ver! ¡Que estaba ya todo fastidiado!... ¡Que ibais a tener que cambiarlo igualmente!...

Chica: ¡Menuda excusa barata! . ¡Habéis hecho trampas! ¡Koga, deberías echarles...! No merecen haber llegado hasta aquí, son unos tramposos... tendrían que estar todavía en el laberinto, y encima han roto un cristal.

Silvia: ¡Que no, que no, en serio! ¡Que estaba ya rajado!... ¡Jo, encima que os he avisado!... +

Chica: ¡Sólo faltaba! ¬¬

Koga: ...¿A qué habéis venido?...

Silvia: A retar al líder... que supongo que eres tú.

Koga: Así es. Mi nombre es Koga, soy ninja y líder de este gimnasio, ella es Aya, mi hermana y aprendiz.

Nemuri hizo una leve reverencia, al igual que Koga y su hermana... yo hice una especie de ademán de ello, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta reverencia, era muy pasota con todo aquello, pero al hacerlo los tres, me tomé la molestia de hacer un leve y rápido amago, por respeto más que nada.

Nemuri: Yo soy Nemuri

Koga: ¿Eres quien viene a retarme?

Silvia: No, soy yo... Me llamo Silvi... ¡Laramie!

Koga: ... ... ¿Silvilaramie? ...o.O

Silvia: ¡No, no, no!... Pffjijiji XDD

Debido a los nervios y a la situación, me entro un fuerte ataque de risa que procuraba disimular inútilmente con mi mano en la boca, para colmo, al poco se lo contagié a Nemuri, que algo más disimulado, miraba hacia otro lado para evitar que vieran su cara. Koga y Aya me observaban con gesto duro, serio y molesto. Para mi horror, mi ataque de risa era imparable e iba en aumento.

Silvia: ¡Jajaja, XD ¡Me llamo... jijiji! Sil... ¡No, no, no++ Lara... ¡¡¡JUASJUASJUAS...! XDD ¡¡LA...JAJAJAJAJAJA! XD ¡¡¡¡JUASJUASJUASJUAS!

Aya: ...¬¬

Koga: ...¬¬

Aya: ¡¡¿Has venido hasta aquí para reírte de nosotros! . 

Silvia: ¡No, no, no...! ¡Es que..!. XD ¡¡JAJAJAJA...! ... ¡Es que... ¡¡JUASJUASJUASJUAS!

Koga: (Con gesto muy serio y molesto) ... ... Tengo que pedirte que abandones el gimnasio. No tengo por que perder el tiempo con tonterías...¬¬

Silvia: ¡Perdón, perdón!...¡En serio!...¡Jijijiji! XD...

Nemuri: Se... Se llama Laramie

Koga y Aya: ...¬¬

Koga: Muy bien Laramie, pues te pido que abandones mi gimnasio inmediatamente...¬¬

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar lo que estaba haciendo, pero Aya, que al final de la conversación había permanecido mirando a mi compañero, captó de nuevo su atención con algo que nos dejó helados...

Aya: (Mirando la gran "R" roja del traje de Nemuri) ¡Este chico es un miembro de Team Rocket! ¡Era lo que faltaba! ¬¬

Koga: (Dándose la vuelta con gesto duro) ¡¿Cómo!

Nemuri: ¡++ Estooo... yo...

Silvia: ... ... (poniéndose seria de repente) ¡¡Está disfrazado!

Nemuri: ¡¿Eh! o.O

Koga y Aya: ¡¡¿Qué! ¬¬

Aya: ¡¡¿Nos has tomado por estúpidos! ¬¬

Silvia: Es queee... Hemos estado representando una obra de teatro por la tarde, y claro, él hacía de rocket. Yo hacía de cazabichos, pero es que me he quitado el traje, a él no le ha dado tiempo por que se ha entretenido firmando autógrafos...

Koga: ¡¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¬¬ ¡¡En mi vida había oído excusa más estúpida! ¡¡Largaos de aquí inmediatamente! . 

No comprendía por qué habían tardado tanto en darse cuenta de la llamativa "R" del traje de Nemuri (La mía estaba oculta bajo mi sudadera), pero probablemente sería por que mi compañero había estado gran parte del tiempo de brazos cruzados, y la "R" no se distinguía con total claridad.

La verdad es que había dado aquella excusa de manera parcialmente cómica, pues debido al ataque de risa que tenía encima, al buscar una excusa, dije la primer tontería que me vino a la cabeza a modo prácticamente de broma, pero al ver que la situación había tornado a un ambiente realmente malo, decidí intentar suavizar la situación e ir al grano.

Silvia: (Serenándose un poco) Vale, ya se que es una excusa pésima, pero por favor, él no ha hecho nada malo... y yo sólo quiero retarte. Perdón por lo de antes, es que tengo la risa demasiado fácil, pero de verdad que no me estaba riendo de vosotros ni he venido para eso... acepta el reto, por favor...

Koga... ¬¬ Esta bien... ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!

Aya: ¿Vas a combatir?

Koga: (Asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza)... ¡Tres pokémon por cabeza!... (Dirigiéndose al puesto de entrenador en la zona de combate)

Aya: (Mirando a Cleafairy)... ¿Piensas luchar... con ese pokémon? ¬¬

Silvia: ... Sí... ¿Qué pasa?

Aya: Este combate será rápido...¬¬ (Apartándose de la zona de combate)

Koga Lanzó una ball de la que inmediatamente salió un voltorb... Coloqué a Cleafairy en el suelo y le indiqué que se dirigiera a su puesto de la zona de combate, justo en frente de mí. Ella me obedeció alegremente. Nemuri observaba nervioso la escena...

Koga: ¡Voltorb! ¡Ataque rayo!

Silvia: ... ¡Cleafairy, esquívalo!

Cleafairy: ¡¿Cle! o.O

El ataque eléctrico alcanzó a mi pokémon dejándola aturdida en el suelo.

Silvia: ¡Cleafairy! O.O ... ¡¿Puedes levantarte!

Cleafairy: (Incorporándose costosamente) C...Cle...

Silvia: Muy bien, Cleafairy... ¡Psíquico! ¡Rápido!

Koga: ¡De nuevo! ¡Rayo!

El voltorb de koga fue más rápido y su ataque alcanzó a Cleafairy que volvió a acabar en el suelo... estaba muy aturdida. Saqué su nidoball y le hice volver.

Estaba realmente nerviosa... tenía la respiración rápida y temblaba levemente... Intenté pensar sin bloquearme en el siguiente paso... No podía sacar a gaslty... pero debía usar tres pokémon, lo cual me forzaba a sacar a Magikarp... ¡Uf!... Que remedió... sacaría a Abra al final.

Rebusqué entre uno de mis bolsillos la ceboball, apreté el botón central para agrandarla y saqué de ella a Magikarp...

Nemuri: o.O

Koga: ...¬¬ ... ¡Ataque rayo!

Por supuesto a Magikarp lo devolví a su ball de inmediato... no podía mandarle ataques (Sólo conocía salpicadura, que no se puede llamar ni ataque) y de la misma fue vencido, evidentemente... Acto seguido saqué de la pokéball que ya tenía preparada en mi mano a Abra, mi ultima opción... confiaba en que no se teletransportara...

Koga: Un pokémon psíquico...

Aya: ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba...!

Silvia: ¡Ataque psíquico!

Koga: ¡Onda trueno!

Observé con incredulidad y alegría como mi abra comenzaba a realizar el ataque que le había dicho... lo siguiente que vi fue al voltorb de Koga desplazarse hacia atrás a causa del ataque... pero no pude ver más... al instante, comencé a sentir una horrorosa sensación que ya había vivido... Me dolía mucho la cabeza... Comencé a marearme... Tenía una extraña sensación en los músculos... como anteriormente, acabé de rodillas en el suelo con las manos también apoyadas en el mismo, justo delante de las rodillas y la cabeza gacha... mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados... Al cabo de poco tiempo, todo aquello desapareció por completo. Volví a abrir los ojos y alcé cabeza y tronco al sentir una mano en mi espalda, que resultó ser la de Nemuri... Me observaba con preocupación, y junto a él también se hallaban Koga y Aya, mirándome también con preocupación y extrañeza, que pude distinguir a través de sus severas miradas...

Nemuri: ¡Laramie!... O.O ¡¿te encuentras bien!... Te... ¡Te ha vuelto a pasar!

Koga: ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido!

Silvia: ... (Levantándose)... No lo sé...

Nada más ponerme totalmente en pié, miré hacia la zona de combate... no sabía que ocurría, pero me lo venía imaginando desde lo sucedido en la torre, y cada vez lo veía más claro... Mi abra estaba aturdido...

Aya: Tu abra ha sido vencido... has perdido el combate.

Koga: ... Se ha debilitado él mismo...

Silvia: ...

Fin del capítulo 12


End file.
